Une autre façon de guérir
by Nekogami Bastet
Summary: La guerre ne laisse pas s'échapper ceux qu'elle a marqué. Que ce soit dans les rêves... Ou dans la réalité. Ironiquement, c'est quand enfin Battousai n'a plus de raison d'être, que le démon de Kyoto deviendra réel. Mais ailleurs.
1. Départs et arrivées

Je ne possède pas Rurouni Kenshin ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

(Sinon je serais riche, et je pense que je serais au courant...)

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Du sang, tout autour de lui était rouge sang ou noirci par les canons. Des corps parsemaient le sol, tordus de manière grotesque. Il y en avait tant que marcher était difficile.

Il savait que beaucoup de ces corps au sol n'étaient qu'à peine des enfants. Et beaucoup étaient ses victimes.

Mais vraiment... Était il plus âgé qu'eux ? Dix-neuf ans, oui… il l'était. Tout juste. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune expérience de la vie. Il n'avait vécu qu'entouré de morts, après tout. Tomoe avait été la seule depuis son maître qui lui ait permis de grandir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ces enfants avaient peut-être vécu plus que lui malgré leurs vies plus courtes. Ils avaient vécu selon leur idéaux, sur des champs de batailles, pas dans l'ombre des nuits de Kyoto, tuant des hommes qui avaient le dos tourné.

Toba Fushimi. Ce serait sa dernière bataille, les patriotes n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Il allait partir. Où ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait plus de but, plus d'utilité. Peut-être visiterait-il le Japon, pour voir le pays dont il avait participé au changement. Tout pour échapper à l'odeur de mort, de sang, de chair brûlée, de poudre à canon, de boue et de cendre... N'importe où, pour faire n'importe quoi, mais loin d'ici. Loin de ça.

« Himura-san ! »

Il se retourna, les yeux vides, le visage encore couvert de sang et de boue. L'homme hésita, pas à cause du sang, tous avait le même visage, mais à cause du regard.

Qui était cet homme déjà ? Il portait la tenue des patriotes de Choshuu. Kenshin ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il n'avait jamais dut le rencontrer, sa mémoire des visages étant excellente. C'était nécessaire dans un métier tel que celui d'assassin. Seuls les visages de ses victimes étaient flous, se fondant les uns dans les autres, indistincts, telle une image accusatrice de l'ensemble de ses actions. Deux visages étaient nets pourtant. Tomoe et Kiyosato Akira. L'homme qu'elle aurait dû épouser, son premier bonheur.

L'homme se reprit.

« Himura-san, Katsura-san m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message.

Il connaissait son nom, comme tous les autres.

- Nous avons gagné cette bataille décisive, la victoire est à nous. Vous êtes libre. »

L'homme anonyme, le simple soldat qui aurait pu mourir, comme tant d'autres avant lui, vit une chose qu'aucun autre patriote ne pourrait, plus tard, prétendre avoir vu. Il vit le masque de glace se briser, l'expression de douleur le remplacer, et les premières larmes que le jeune homme s'était autorisé à verser depuis ses quatorze ans, excepté lors de la mort de Tomoe. Devant lui, Battousai avait disparu, remplacé par un jeune homme, encore un enfant, brisé par la guerre. Comme tant d'autres.

Cet homme comprit une chose importante alors. Qu'importe les talents au sabre, la reconnaissance des supérieurs hiérarchiques... Dans une guerre, tous souffraient. Pas toujours hantés par les mêmes fantômes, mais cet enfant, comme lui-même, ne dormirait plus paisiblement avant bien longtemps.

« Allez, venez Himura-san... Partons d'ici. Les hommes vont fêter notre victoire. Quittons cet endroit. »

Himura Kenshin essuya la lame de son sabre sur son hakama et remit son arme dans son fourreau. Il jeta un dernier regard au champ de bataille, puis il partit, ignorant l'homme, ignorant la fête. Le saké, ce soir, aurait le goût du sang.

Il disparut, sans faire attention où il allait, en priant seulement de pouvoir être ailleurs.

Il passa sa première nuit libre sous les étoiles, dans la forêt, assit contre un arbre. Seul l'épuisement lui permit de s'endormir, mais même dans son sommeil, il ne pouvait échapper au sang et aux cris. Qu'aurait il donné pour être ailleurs, pour avoir à nouveau un but.

Il avait fait un serment à Tomoe. Après la guerre il trouverait un moyen d'aider les gens. Avec ou sans son sabre ? Aider sans tuer ? Ce serait le mieux, pour sa propre santé mentale. Aider pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie meurtrière de l'Hitokiri. Aider pour mieux le fuir. Pour se fuir soi-même.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_« Nàmo mon frère, mes rêves m'ont dit que quelque chose s'est produit en ton domaine qui a troublé le repos des morts ? »_

_Nàmo, Arratar maître des cavernes du domaine de Mandos où réside les morts se tourna vers son frère, soulagé pour une fois que les rêves aient annoncé son embarras à Irmo. Lui même avait le don de vision, mais parfois il souhaitait que son frère soit moins omniscient. Le monde de la mort était quelque chose qu'il gardait secret pour ses propres raisons... Mais aujourd'hui, il craignait qu'il ne lui faille demander conseil à sa famille. Près de son frère se tenait Estë la douce, guérisseuse de Valinor, et son soulagement s'accrut._

_Vairë, sa tendre épouse, arriva alors, suivie de Tulkas. Sans doute ce dernier était-il venu pour une simple visite. Il appréciait pouvoir admirer les grandes tapisseries de guerres et de combats épiques de sa femme. Mais son opinion serait appréciée à propos de ce problème particulier._

_« Nàmo, cher époux, voici les tapisseries que vous m'avez demandé._

_- Merci Vairë. Je crois que cela nous donnera plus ample explication sur ce qui a pu se produire. Suivez-moi, frères et sœurs. »_

_Les Valar suivirent Nàmo avec une expression légèrement confuse, tandis qu'il les guidait à travers les cavernes où reposaient les morts. Ils arrivèrent à une salle isolée où seule une silhouette flottait. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et tous surent qu'ils ne s'ouvriraient pas._

_« L'âme de cet humain est entrée dans le royaume des morts alors que son corps n'est pas mort. Son esprit désire tant le repos qu'il a pénétré mon domaine. Or, cette âme appartient à un monde que nous n'avons pas bâti. Il ne peut rester ici. Je pourrais renvoyer son âme vers son corps, mais tant qu'il souhaitera autant mourir, mais qu'il ne trouvera pas de raison de s'ôter la vie, il continuera à revenir ici._

_- Voici sa vie telle que j'ai pu la tisser. »_

_Vairë étendit les tapisseries qui flottèrent autour de la fine silhouette. Les cinq Valar l'observèrent un moment. Estë fut celle qui donna son avis en premier._

_« La blessure de son âme est très grande. J'ignore s'il sera possible de la guérir. Cependant, il pourrait être possible de lui redonner l'envie de vivre. Je crains toutefois que sa pauvre opinion de lui-même ne se mette en travers de ceci... Il lui faudra des années avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il lui faut. Il l'a trouvé une fois, uniquement pour le perdre..._

_- Irmo, peut-être as-tu une proposition ?_

_- Actuellement, le renvoyer dans son monde aurait peu d'effet, je le crains... Cet homme est un guerrier et un visionnaire. Pour vivre, il lui manque un but. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait trouver des réponses en terre d'Arda ?_

_- L'envoyer sur Arda ? Son esprit est instable et sa force est grande. Il possède des pouvoirs que lui même ignore, car en son monde, ceux-ci ne peuvent s'épanouir. Sauron pourrait tenter de l'influencer. Son existence est incompréhensible pour moi... Il possède des pouvoirs trop puissants pour être ignorés. La force d'un dragon, les pouvoirs d'un Maia... Souhaites tu libérer sur Arda un tel être ? Il reste un humain, son esprit peut être corrompus ou brisé._

_- Cet enfant est déjà brisé. Cependant, ses codes moraux sont trop forts pour qu'il tombe sous l'emprise d'un objet tel que l'anneau unique. Je crois qu'il saura reconnaître l'esprit malsain de Sauron._

_- Qu'en penses-tu, Tulkas ?_

_- Son esprit est guidé par la voie de la lame. Je respecte son art du combat, sa vision de la guerre et son sens du sacrifice. Sa capacité à sentir l'énergie des vivants, et peut-être des morts qui sait, lui dira ce qu'il doit savoir sur les ennemis d'Arda. Il doit tuer des créatures réellement démoniaques s'il veut pouvoir affronter ses victimes humaines. Il lui faut pouvoir comparer sa guerre à une autre. Il aura alors assez de recul pour affronter ses actes et pour pouvoir juger les choix qu'il a accomplis pour ses idéaux._

_- Très bien. Je vais guider son corps sur Arda et y replacer son âme. Je redoute néanmoins les conséquences que ce choix risque d'entraîner. »_

_La silhouette s'effaça progressivement et Nàmo commença les préparations._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_- Que se passe-t-il donc Elrond ? Je sais reconnaître quand vous avez quelque chose qui vous trouble mon ami._

_- Un rêve ensanglanté Gandalf. En ces périodes sombres, ces rêves ne sont pas des signes de bon augure. Plus encore à la veille de votre périple._

_- Ensanglanté ?_

_- Mais ce rêve est différent. La présence malsaine de Sauron ne le recouvrait pas comme un linceul. Tant de morts, mais aucune volonté maléfique._

_- Une guerre de mortels alors, Elrond ?_

_- Je l'ignore, c'est comme si ce rêve n'était pas le mien. Peut-être l'ai je reçu par la volonté des Valar ? Quelque chose va venir Gandalf, qui nous aidera ou sera un ennemi de plus, ça je l'ignore._

_- Un ennemi de plus serait notre perte._

_- Je le sais. Je n'en ai que trop conscience. »_

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

L'odeur du sang, et de la peur. Il était entouré de chi maléfiques et effrayés. Il failli paniquer. Comment s'était il laissé encercler sans se réveiller ? Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, ce genre d'erreur fatale est impardonnable pour un assassin.

Il ne sentait plus ses deux sabres contre lui, et il était allongé sur le flanc. Il était aussi ligoté. On l'avait déplacé et il n'avait rien senti. Quelque chose était anormal... Les chi maléfiques étaient nombreux et provenaient de la direction de grognements bestiaux, accompagnés de paroles incompréhensibles. Ce n'était pas du japonais. Les autres personnes devaient être dans la même situation que lui, à en juger par l'odeur de peur et leur silence. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Des monstres mangeaient autour d'un feu. Ils étaient difformes et affreux, puaient d'une manière abominable. Les sens sur-développés de l'ex-Hitokiri rendaient la puanteur insupportable. Des Yôkai, ou des Oni ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé s'ils existaient. Après tout il était celui qu'on appelait Oni, démon, à Kyoto. Quelle ironie, le démon humain s'est fait enlever par de vrais démons. Il en aurait rit s'il savait encore comment.

Il failli vomir quand il vit l'un d'entre eux en train de manger et qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains était une jambe, celle d'un enfant. Leurs chi... Étaient presque trop pour lui. Emplie de haine, d'envie, non, de besoin de destruction et de sang. Kenshin dut calmer sa respiration. Ces besoins lui étaient familiers, et il était difficile de séparer ces auras de sa propre conscience. Ce n'était pas lui... Il n'était pas un de ces monstres... Il ne souhaitait pas tuer... Une folie qui n'était pas celle de l'Hitokiri menaçait de prendre le dessus. L'Hitokiri était sauvage et froid, calculateur, mais ce besoin de sang n'était que chaos... Le chaos qui vous envahissait au milieu de la bataille.

Il se détourna de cette vision d'horreur et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans une forêt. Au lieu de ça, il vit une végétation disparate et des rochers. Cela ressemblait plus à une végétation de montagne. La température était également plus fraîche, et à l'ombre son hakama avec ses deux haori et l'écharpe de Tomoe n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui tenir vraiment chaud. Il frissonna.

Ce mouvement rappela sa présence aux autres victimes. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tendit, tourna son visage vers la personne, et ses yeux devinrent jaunes brièvement. Puis ils virèrent à leur couleur bleu-violet d'origine quand ils tombèrent sur une femme échevelée et terrifiée. Elle avait l'air de ces étrangers, une occidentale. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que les autres, femmes, enfants et hommes, étaient tous des occidentaux comme elle. Il était le seul japonais. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Cette situation avait de moins en moins de sens...

« Ça va jeune homme ? Ne bouge pas trop... Tant qu'ils croient que tu dors encore, tu n'es pas en danger. Dès qu'il verront que tu as repris connaissance tu seras le prochain. »

Ce n'était pas du japonais. Mais pourquoi comprenait il cette langue, alors ? Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Il chuchota sa question comme il le pu. Il comprenait, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas naturellement.

« Où... Sommes nous ? Que sont... Ils ?

- Quelque part dans les monts brumeux. Nous avons beaucoup marché, je ne sais pas exactement où nous sommes, mais nous allons vers le Nord.

- Les monts brumeux ?

- Oui. Depuis trois jours maintenant. Ils t'ont trouvé dans une forêt que nous avons traversée. Tu ne te réveillais pas.

- Qu'est ce... qu'ils sont ?

- Des orcs. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un orc ?

- Iie. Je veux... Dire... Non. »

La femme le regarda avec surprise et confusion.

« D'où viens tu jeune homme ?

- Kyoto... Japon. Un archipel à l'est...

- Il n'y a pas de mer qui ait un archipel important à l'est. Tu es un oriental de Rhûn ? »

Kenshin n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, une exclamation mauvaise se fit entendre du groupe d'orcs. Ils avaient finit par entendre leur conversation chuchotée. Inutile de rester plus longtemps allongé. Il s'assit comme il put et regarda l'un d'entre eux venir vers lui. Le groupe d'humain derrière lui s'agita de terreur, mais les monstres ne regardaient que lui. Ils avaient un regard aussi malsain que leur chi. Kenshin espéra grandement qu'il ne servirait _que_ de repas, et pas de jouet de torture. Il vit son sabre entre les mains d'un des orques plus loin. Si seulement il n'était pas attaché... Ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Soudain, quelqu'un se jeta devant lui.

« Non ! Je vous en prie... Il est encore trop jeune... Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi, mais ne le tuez pas lui ! »

Le souffle de Kenshin resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle ne le connaissait pas... Pour quelle raison faisait-elle ça pour lui ? Et cela lui rappelait trop Kasumi-san, Akane-san et Sakura-san... Pourquoi ? Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il était alors...

« Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai vu dormir... Je n'ai même pas pu protéger un enfant des cauchemars... Je peux au moins essayer dans la réalité. Mon fils... Ils l'ont mangé, je n'ai rien pu faire. Il faut que je fasse au moins ça...

- Je ne suis pas un enfant... Ne... Faites pas ça !

- Tu es un enfant. Quand tu dors tu en es encore un. »

Le cœur de Kenshin se serra quand il se souvint que Tomoe lui avait dit la même chose pendant les mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. La créature leva son épée. Une épée grossière, laide et sale, à double tranchant. Loin de la beauté d'un katana. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres noires de l'orc. Il abaissa la lame avec une force énorme. Du sang gicla sur le visage de Kenshin. Elle s'effondra sur lui. Cherchant encore à le protéger. Le jeune guerrier concentra toute sa discipline de son entraînement au sabre pour repousser les émotions que lui envoyait la créature.

Kenshin était figé. La femme respirait encore, il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Mais elle ne survivrait pas. Les humains derrière eux avaient commencé à pleurer de peur et d'horreur. Kenshin sentit l'odeur de sang et de boue qui recouvrait la femme, lui rappelant sa rencontre avec Tomoe. Pourtant cela ne recouvrait pas totalement une odeur épicée, une odeur d'herbe et de soleil.

« Votre nom ?

- Deorwen... Et toi jeune homme... Quel... Est ton... Nom ?

- Kenshin. Merci, Deorwen-san. Je n'oublierai jamais votre nom et votre visage. »

Les mots venaient plus facilement à présent. Kenshin sentit la bouche de Deorwen dans son cou s'étirer en un faible sourire, puis elle laissa échapper un soupir et plus aucun souffle ne vint réchauffer la peau du jeune homme.

Il sentit une rage profonde l'envahir, et il sut que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes comme ceux d'un prédateur, car les créatures hésitèrent brièvement.

Ils se ressaisirent et s'apprêtèrent à pousser le corps de Deorwen pour accéder au jeune homme qu'elle protégeait. Leur plan fut coupé court cependant par une hache volante, qui explosa le crâne du monstre le plus proche de Kenshin.

Le jeune assassin avait lui même tranché des crânes, mais le crâne explosé d'un monstre est autrement plus répugnant.

Il entendit des cris de guerre à sa gauche. Il se tourna. En haut de la pente rocailleuse qui délimitait le chemin se tenait un groupe d'hommes. Des paysans, des vieillards ou des jeunes. Ils étaient peu nombreux et ne possédaient que des pics et des instruments de travail pour toute armes. Ils devaient être des survivants du village d'où venaient les prisonniers. Les orcs poussèrent des cris pleins de colère, et leurs ''sauveurs'' descendirent la pente et se jetèrent dans la bataille. Ce fut le début des cris, du sang, les hommes mouraient tous bien trop vite, quoi que plusieurs orques tombèrent également.

Kenshin ferma les yeux, chercha à se couper de tout. Il sentait l'Hitokiri chercher à prendre le dessus, l'odeur du sang le réveillait. Non ! Il fallait qu'il intervienne, ou tous seraient tués ! Mais il devait le faire sans devenir cette chose qui demandait sang et douleur... Cette chose qui n'était pas Battousai... Il laissa l'Hitokiri prendre le dessus. Le calme total et dangereux de l'assassin effaça toutes influences et émotions sanguinaires.

Quant il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dorés et dangereux, mais calmes. Il s'approcha de la hache qui avait été lancée plus tôt, et coupa les liens qui le retenaient. Une fois ses mains libres, il entreprit de se débarrasser du reste des liens qui le maintenaient prisonnier. Quand il fut enfin complètement libre, ce qui n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, il se jeta sur ses sabres qui avaient été abandonnés au sol. Il esquiva un coup et s'éloigna brièvement. Il glissa le wakizashi puis le katana dans l'obi de son hakama.

Les humains s'étaient regroupés et se faisaient massacrer. Leur férocité s'était depuis longtemps éteinte, remplacée par une peur incontrôlable. Les cris des derniers d'entre eux se firent entendre. Il avait mit trop de temps pour se libérer.

Une rage irrépressible envahit Kenshin et les résidus de doute et de sa conscience furent remplacés par la colère glacée de Battousai. Il s'approcha silencieusement, et, en un seul mouvement presque impossible à suivre des yeux, il dégaina son katana et trancha deux orcs sans laisser la moindre éclaboussure de sang noir le toucher. Les monstres se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait leur attention. Bien.

Les paroles qui vinrent ensuite furent presque murmurées, mais dans le silence soudain elles portèrent mieux que des cris.

« Normalement, je dirais... Que ceux... Qui tiennent à la vie partent maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire une exception. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les orcs, mais si vous pouvez saigner, alors vous pouvez mourir. »

Les orcs se ressaisirent et poussèrent des hurlements de rage. Les yeux du jeune homme, jusque-là cachés par ses longues mèches rouges sang se plantèrent dans ceux noirs et mauvais des créatures. Dangereux et froids comme ceux d'un loup. Sans haine ni animosité, ils dégageaient juste l'aura de danger que l'on pouvait ressentir face à certains animaux sauvages. Les orcs n'hésitèrent pourtant pas, et l'Hitokiri se dit qu'ils devaient être plus bêtes qu'il ne l'avait premièrement supposé pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils ne lui survivraient pas.

Les orcs se jetèrent sur Kenshin. Celui-ci disparu de l'endroit où il était une seconde plus tôt, et apparut au milieu de la troupe orcs, en tranchant trois d'un mouvement presque invisible. Un orc s'approcha derrière lui, il pivota en reculant. Il se retrouva le dos presque contre le corps du monstre, son sabre contre son flanc était plantée à la position exacte du cœur de la créature. Il ressentit une pointe de satisfaction en entendant le gargouillement que fit la créature avant qu'il ne la sente s'affaler sur sa lame. Il ressortit son arme, et, dans un nouveau pivot, il trancha la gorge de deux orcs.

Huit étaient morts en moins de trente secondes. Toba Fushimi avait été un bon entraînement, il devait l'admettre. Une hache se dirigeant vers sa tête de derrière lui, il se décala, pivota encore une fois, détacha la tête d'un orc, qui s'était approché, du reste de son corps. Il continua son mouvement en avant et planta sa lame dans la gorge d'un autre monstre, la retira, se retourna et planta sa lame sous la mâchoire du dernier orc, lame tournée vers lui. Il affermit sa poigne sur le manche de son arme, et tira, coupant le visage du monstre en deux en sortant son sabre. Il regarda froidement les corps au sol, fouetta l'air de son sabre pour retirer le sang de sa lame, puis il sortit de son haori un tissu blanc plié. Il essuya la lame de son sabre, révélant toute la beauté de l'arme et l'admirant un moment.

Puis la migraine arriva. Plus forte que jamais. Il serra les dents et attrapa son front d'une main en serrant. Il ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, tentant de son mieux de repousser Battousai à l'arrière plan et de redevenir Himura Kenshin.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient à nouveau leur couleur bleu-violet. La migraine était toujours là, comme si quelqu'un utilisait l'intérieur de son crâne comme un tambour. Il exhala lentement et regarda autour de lui.

Il aurait du travail... Deux cimetières, un pour les humains, un pour les... Choses... Il rengaina son arme. Kenshin respira lentement en regardant le magnifique paysage autour de lui. Les chi sanguinaires avaient disparus, de même que ceux terrifiés, ne laissant plus que la nature sauvage, et malgré le massacre à ses pieds et les odeurs de mort, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il s'éloigna à la recherche de quelque chose pour creuser les tombes.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	2. Rencontre entre les tombes

Je ne possède les droits, ni de Rurouni Kenshin, ni du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La communauté de l'anneau avait quitté Imladris et atteint les monts brumeux sans trop d'encombres, mais surtout sans rencontrer de groupes d'orques.

Leur but était de passer par le sud des montagnes afin de les traverser sans trop se rapprocher de la demeure de Saruman.

L'absence totale de problèmes jusque-là n'avait pas permis aux Hobbits de réaliser la gravité de leur situation et le danger dans lequel ils étaient en permanence. Quoique la rencontre avec les Nazgûls avant d'arriver à Fondcombe avait bien calmé leur optimisme. Cela ne faisait que rendre les autres membres de la communauté encore plus sur leurs gardes. S'ils voulaient éviter que le comportement distrait des Hobbits ne les mènent à l'échec de cette quête, il allait falloir qu'ils redoublent de vigilance. Aussi, quand Legolas s'arrêta brutalement, tous les humains du groupe, plus Gandalf et Gimli, se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard inquiet.

« Sentez vous l'odeur dans l'air mes amis ? »

Gandalf sentit un courant d'air caresser son visage, et avec lui vint une odeur de sang, de feu, et de chair brûlée. Mais sans que vienne la pestilence des orques qui accompagnait leur présence. Il n'y avait aucun village à piller dans cette région de la montagne.

« Un campement abandonné ?

- Je l'ignore Gandalf. Je n'entends aucun bruit porté par le vent.

- Et l'ouïe des elfes ne les trompe jamais. Venez, le passage est libre. Soyez prévenus cependant, il se peut que nous tombions sur un spectacle peu agréable. »

Les Hobbits se regardèrent avec crainte et tristesse.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver à l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur. Aragorn et Boromir haussèrent les sourcils de surprise, tandis que Gandalf, Gimli et Legolas semblaient confus. Ils se trouvaient à un ancien campement d'orcs et une bataille s'était déroulée ici sans aucun doute. Du sang humain, qui avait pénétré le sol, commençait à foncer et à devenir marron. Le sang noir des orcs n'avait pas changé de couleur, mais de toute évidence, il avait commencé à sécher également. Vu la quantité de sang ici, l'endroit avait été le lieu d'un massacre, autant pour les humains que pour les orcs. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun corps.

« Que s'est-il passé ici Gandalf ?

- Je l'ignore Frodon. Aragorn ?

- Ce campement était bien un campement d'orcs. Ils sont arrivés du Sud avec des prisonniers. Sans doute des humains. Ils se sont arrêtés là pour manger. »

Legolas et Gimli grimacèrent en entendant le dernier mot. Ils savaient bien que les orcs ne mangeaient pas des rations de voyage quand ils avaient avec eux des prisonniers. Et ils commençaient généralement par les enfants, puis continuaient avec les femmes.

« Les prisonniers étaient ici. Une personne était allongée ici, ligotée. Peut-être présentait-elle une menace ? Mais les liens sont coupés, ce qui veut dire que ce prisonnier a pu se libérer, continua le rôdeur, décryptant les traces au sol. Un groupe est arrivé par là-bas, et vu les armes qui restent au sol, je dirais qu'il devait s'agir de villageois qui sont venu récupérer leurs familles prisonnières. Cependant, il manque des armes. Comme les corps la plupart ont disparues. Je ne vois aucune empreinte signalant que le groupe de villageois soit reparti. Par contre, je vois que les mêmes empreintes ont fait des aller-retours de cet endroit vers la vallée un peu plus bas, accompagnée de traînées dans la terre. Qui que ce soit qui a fait ça, il a également déplacé les corps. »

Gandalf hocha la tête, repéra les empreintes dont parlait le rôdeur et se mit à les suivre. Le reste de la communauté le suivit en silence. Ils continuèrent à descendre ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur un espace de terre tendre qui surplombait la vallée.

Un cimetière. Divisé en deux. Toutes les pierres utilisées pour faire des tombes étaient face à la vue magnifique des montagnes. La partie droite du cimetière était décorée par les armes des orcs, tandis que la gauche l'était avec des piques et des faux de paysans.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Qui prendrait la peine d'enterrer des orcs...

- Une bonne âme Gimli. Quelqu'un capable de pitié, même envers ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

- Gandalf ! »

Le sorcier se tourna vers l'origine de l'appel et vit Merry et Pippin penchés sur une pierre un peu plus grande. Il s'approcha et Pippin lui pointa de très fines gravures à peine visibles dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un hommage où un nom. Ou peut-être les deux.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Gandalf ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas cette langue.

- Je croyais que tu savais parler toutes les langues ?

- Presque toutes, Merry. C'est pourquoi tout ceci devient un plus grand mystère encore.

- Quelqu'un arrive ! » Lança soudain Legolas.

À l'appel de l'elfe, tous se tendirent et préparèrent leurs armes. Rien ne vint.

« Tu es sûr, Legolas ? Demanda Aragorn. Je ne sens pas la moindre présence, et je n'entends rien d'autre que le vent.

- Des pas sur les rochers. Je les entends à peine.

- Un elfe ? Seul un elfe peut marcher ainsi au point que seul toi sois capable de le détecter.

- Je l'ignore... C'est possible, mais que ferait un elfe ici en ces temps si sombres ? Mon peuple ne voyage plus depuis longtemps Estel. »

Aragorn crispa la mâchoire, prêt à se battre.

La personne qu'ils virent arriver de derrière un rocher ne ressemblait à rien de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. C'était un humain. Probablement en tout cas. Il n'était pas grand, et d'une carrure extrêmement délicate.

Il avait de très longs cheveux rouges sang, avec des reflets cuivres, attachés en une queue de cheval haute, mais des mèches rebelles entouraient son visage fin. Il avait des yeux bridés d'une étrange couleur entre le bleu glace et le bleu-lavande, presque violets. Ces mêmes yeux les fixaient avec suspicion et les mesuraient. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait déjà cerné toutes leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche en forme de croix, qui ne faisait que dessiner encore mieux son visage.

Le jeune homme portait les vêtements les plus étranges qu'ils aient jamais vus. Une sorte de pantalon large plissé, qui avait dut être noir mais qui était maintenant trop usé et était plutôt entre le gris foncé et le bleu foncé, des sandales en paille tressée par dessus des chaussettes sombres épaisses, un premier haut bleu marine à pans superposés et mis dans son pantalon, puis un deuxième haut ouvert, long et aux manches amples, noir avec des motifs géométriques tissés, qui tombait suffisamment bas pour recouvrir partiellement deux armes décorées. Il portait également un long foulard violet autour du cou, qui aurait dut être plus approprié pour une femme, mais qui curieusement lui allait bien, ainsi que des protections en tissu rigide noir sur les mains et les avant-bras.

Ces vêtements permettaient de voir ses clavicules ainsi que le début de son torse, et offraient peu de protection. Par contre, ils camouflaient ses mouvements de manière à ce que sa position ne soit pas évidente. Ils étaient également tachés et salis, parfois déchirés. Certaines de ces taches étaient sans aucun doute du sang. Ils avaient traversé une bataille. Le garçon pourtant ne semblait pas blessé, ou, en tout cas, ne le montrait pas.

Voir deux armes sur ce jeune homme paraissait pourtant décalé. Ses mains étaient en fait d'une telle délicatesse qu'elles auraient pu être celles d'une femme. Il ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, et avait une apparence presque féminine, rendant son allure d'ensemble peu intimidante, sans compter que sa petite taille n'arrangeait rien. Il dégageait pourtant une aura de puissance indiscutable. Sa stature était solide, sa position stable et ses yeux les transperçaient de manière calculatrice.

Il les regarda un à un. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus longuement sur Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la confusion. Quand ils se posèrent sur Frodon, cependant, il eut une expression de dégoût profond et fit même un pas en arrière, puis mit une main sur une de ses armes. Frodon se sentit blessé par cette réaction incompréhensible, et regarda Gandalf en quête d'une explication.

Gandalf avait bien sûr remarqué sa réaction, mais il ne la comprit pas non plus. Il remarqua également l'aura que semblait dégager le jeune humain. Il ne brillait pas comme certain de la lumière d'Aman. Les elfes, les Istari mais aussi certains hommes, nains ou Hobbits, brillaient parfois de cette lumière blanche et pure. Non, cet enfant dégageait une lumière qui ressemblait plus à un feu contenu mais puissant et rugissant. Il dégageait une puissance comparable à celle des dragons, et égale à celle des Maiar. Pourtant, il semblait humain.

Voyant que la tension montait mais que le jeune homme ne parlerait pas en premier, Gandalf décida d'ouvrir la discussion.

« Où avez vous placé votre loyauté ? Êtes vous un allié du seigneur noir Sauron ? »

Il savait que son ton était dur, mais le jeune homme devait savoir de quel côté de la guerre eux se trouvaient. Il ne le vit que froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne connais aucun Sauron et personne n'a mon allégeance.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui est Sauron !

- Boromir ! Calme ! » Lança Aragorn pour le calmer.

L'homme de Gondor sembla mécontent mais recula. Aragorn nota l'étrange accent du garçon qui le faisait transformer les _r_ en _l_ entre autre. Il posa donc la question qui lui parut la plus appropriée.

« D'où venez-vous jeune homme, pour ne point connaître celui qui sème chaos, peine et destruction sur le continent ?

- Je viens de Kyoto, au Japon. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que l'Europe ou l'Amérique soient en guerre...

- Je ne connais pas ces pays dont vous parlez. »

Le garçon parut très inquiet soudainement et sembla parvenir à une conclusion déplaisante.

« Vous semblez perdu.

- Je crois... Que je ne pourrais pas rentrer facilement... Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici... Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler des « montagnes brumeuses ». Je me suis endormi près de Kyoto et réveillé ici, au milieu d'un groupe de ces créatures, ces orques, qui n'existent pas d'où je viens... »

Cette fois son regard semblait perdu et inquiet. Aragorn eut soudain l'impression de se trouver devant un enfant qui aurait perdu sa famille dans la foule. Il paraissait effrayé malgré le contrôle dont il faisait preuve. Le rôdeur fit un pas en avant et le jeune homme recula brutalement en mettant à nouveau la main sur son arme.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous faire du mal. Mon nom est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous êtes ?

- Comment puis-je vous faire confiance alors que vous avez en votre possession cette chose maléfique ! » Siffla-t-il d'une manière menaçante.

Ses yeux s'étaient brièvement tournés vers Frodon et les yeux du Hobbit s'agrandirent.

« Comment avez-vous su que je transportais une telle chose ?

- Avec une énergie aussi malsaine et ostentatoire ? C'est un miracle que je ne l'ai pas sentie à cinquante mètres ! »

Gandalf regarda le garçon avec curiosité.

« Pouvez-vous sentir ainsi les énergies des choses ?

- Seulement de ce qui est vivant en temps normal. Je peux sentir chacun de vous. Mais cette capacité est liée à mon entraînement au sabre... Elle n'était pas aussi forte avant que j'arrive ici et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est développée ainsi. »

Le jeune homme semblait rechigner à confier cette information.

« Que pouvez vous sentir de nous ? Sentez vous en nous l'intention de vous blesser ? » Demanda doucement Gandalf.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent et il secoua la tête avec hésitation.

« Quel est donc votre nom jeune homme ?

- Kenshin... Himura Kenshin.

- Kenshin, par curiosité, pourquoi avez vous fait des tombes pour les orcs également ? »

Le jeune homme semblait plus en confiance à présent. Il avait lâché son arme et marchait vers la tombe gravée d'un pas assuré. Une fois devant, il s'accroupit et sortit des fleurs avec leurs racines de sa manche, et les planta rapidement au pied de la pierre.

« Un cadavre est un cadavre. Quelle différence y a-t-il, une fois mort ? À part l'apparence et la puanteur. Aucune de mes victimes n'a jamais pué ainsi avant même d'être morte. Avez vous de l'eau ? »

Aragorn s'approcha et déboucha sa gourde. Il versa un peu d'eau au pied des fleurs.

« Arigato.

- Pardon ?

- Merci.

- De qui est ce la tombe ? Une personne qui vous était proche ?

- Non. Je ne la connaissais pas. »

Les Hobbits s'étaient rapprochés et Kenshin jeta un regard méfiant vers Frodon qui garda prudemment ses distances.

« Pourquoi alors ? Un coup de foudre ?

- Pippin !

- Elle ne me connaissait pas, mais elle m'a protégé et s'est jetée sur le chemin de la lame qui m'était destinée. Elle les a suppliés de m'épargner. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers la communauté avec une expression confuse.

« Je vois bien un, peut-être deux humains ici... Mais pour les autres... Qu'êtes-vous au juste ?

- Nous sommes des Hobbits de Bree, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon à votre service ! Commença joyeusement Pippin. Et Gandalf est un sorcier !

- Gandalf le gris. Istari. Ou sorcier, comme m'a si bien présenté Pippin. »

Gandalf jeta un regard entre irritation et amusement au Hobbit qui regarda ses pieds pour éviter son regard.

« Je suis du peuple elfe de Mirkwood. Legolas Thranduilion est mon nom.

- Gimli, fils de Gloïn, nain d'Erebor !

- Je suis humain. Boromir fils de Denethor, du Gondor. »

Kenshin les regarda avec incrédulité, bien que son expression soit partiellement camouflée. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des lieux mentionnés et devant lui se tenaient des créatures qu'il aurait considérées comme des mythes s'il avait été au Japon et ne les avait pas devant lui.

« Un sorcier ? »

L'espoir dans sa voix était à peine perceptible, et la plupart des membres de la communauté le manqua. Pas Gandalf cependant.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire jeune Kenshin ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Que ferait-il, en effet ? Voilà une question à laquelle il ne pensait pas avoir de réponse. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était resté au Japon. Mais il supposait qu'il devait chercher à retourner dans son pays, pour voir comment la guerre et ses actions l'avaient changé. C'était son devoir, le devoir de ceux qui ont détruit un gouvernement pour le reconstruire, d'être là pour assister la reconstruction.

« Souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ? Nous devons traverser les montagnes, ensuite nous pourrons vous laisser dans un village si cela vous convient.

- Gandalf !

- C'est trop dangereux Mithrandir, protesta Legolas. Saruman nous poursuit et risque d'envoyer ses orques après nous à tout moment !

- Ce n'est que le temps de la traversée. Et le laisser seul sans indications quelconques, loin de toute civilisation me paraît encore plus dangereux. Il pourrait marcher droit vers Isengard ou pénétrer une forêt elfe sans s'annoncer.

- Je sais me défendre... Mais j'accepte votre proposition. »

Frodon remarqua que son expression n'était pas particulièrement reconnaissante, ni même soulagée, mais plutôt embarrassée et résignée. Apparemment il n'était pas à l'aise avec de la compagnie. Et le Hobbit voyait bien que le jeune homme se crispait lorsqu'il s'approchait. La simple présence de l'anneau le mettait sur les nerfs.

« Bien. Voilà qui règle la question n'est ce pas ? Bienvenue au sein de la communauté de l'anneau, jeune Kenshin ! »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Important!

Note de l'auteur : Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées ! Et je remercie Yellou particulièrement pour ma toute première (et j'espère pas la dernière) review sur le site ! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction (publiée. Il y en a d'autres mais comme j'écris lentement je préfère commencer par celle que j'aurais le plus de chances de mettre à jour régulièrement). Et comme tout ''auteur'' en herbe, il est encourageant et important d'avoir l'opinion d'autrui.


	3. Les neiges de Caradhras

Je vous remercie pour les reviews et vos avis!

Non. Je ne possède ni Rurouni Kenshin, ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Non pas qu'on puisse s'y tromper...

Les droits d'auteur appartiennent bien sûr à Tolkien et

Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_'' C'est un miracle que je puisse encore marcher ''_ fut la pensée découragée d'un certain Kenshin Himura. Il regarda l'étendue de neige à perte de vue, et se demanda pour la énième fois s'il avait réellement fait le bon choix en acceptant de suivre ces gens.

Mais il y avait une logique à sa décision. Il ne pensait certainement pas être encore dans son monde, et n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là et pourquoi. Ses meilleures chances de trouver le moyen de retourner au Japon étaient de suivre ce groupe. Ce n'était pas en se perdant dans une campagne inconnue qu'il rentrerait plus vite dans son monde, et l'homme appelé Gandalf était apparemment un sorcier.

Ce groupe était intéressant, et Kenshin ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur faire confiance. Surtout après que le rôdeur nommé Aragorn ait écrit le nom de Deorwen sur la tombe, dans le langage des hommes de ce pays.

Gandalf lui avait expliqué que leur voyage devait les mener au milieu du territoire ennemi, Mordor, pour leur permettre de détruire le même objet maléfique que Kenshin avait senti sur le Hobbit nommé Frodon. Kenshin avait bien compris qu'il ne le lui avait expliqué que parce que le jeune guerrier avait déjà senti l'anneau sur Frodon. Apparemment, le seul moyen d'obtenir une victoire définitive contre les monstres qu'il avait tué plus tôt et un certain seigneur noir, Sauron, était la destruction de l'anneau unique, car c'était ce qui garantissait son immortalité.

Kenshin n'avait même pas cherché à être sceptique. Il avait combattu des monstres, se trouvait vraisemblablement dans un autre univers, plus de la moitié du groupe n'était pas des humains, et Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas avait un chi extrêmement étrange. Ils semblaient presque dégager leur propre lumière, particulièrement Legolas, et respiraient une sorte de force, d'ancienneté et de bonté que le jeune ex-assassin ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur envier.

Une violente tempête de neige se leva quand ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une corniche le long d'une falaise monstrueuse, et Kenshin se demanda une fois encore ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter de suivre la communauté. Il voyait les Hobbits, pieds nus, qui tremblaient comme des feuilles, collés les uns contre les autres. La barbe de Gandalf était plus blanche que grise à cause des flocons qui s'y accrochaient, les humains et le nain étaient en meilleure condition que les Hobbits, mais leur progression était difficile, ralentie par la neige qui leur arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Legolas, cependant, marchait au dessus de la neige, sans laisser d'empreintes ou presque, et ne semblait pas dérangé par le vent glacial. Kenshin lui-même s'enfonçait à peine. Il était sans aucun doute le plus léger de tous, et tant qu'il choisissait avec prudence où mettre les pieds, il pouvait ensuite marcher en ne s'enfonçant qu'une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus. Il lui suffisait juste de marcher là où la neige était plus ancienne et plus tassée et avec suffisamment de dextérité. Ce qu'il avait en quantité, malgré l'engourdissement progressif à cause du froid. Il soupçonnait en revanche que la capacité de l'elfe à marcher au dessus de la neige n'avait rien à voir avec son poids.

Tant qu'il y avait eut du soleil, le froid avait été plus que supportable avec l'effort, mais à présent, ils étaient plus encore en altitude et au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige impressionnante. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds et ses mains depuis longtemps, mais l'absence de sensations remontait à présent de plus en plus, et ses avant-bras ainsi que la quasi-totalité de ses jambes étaient difficiles à mouvoir.

La perte de sensation... La neige... Comme il haïssait la neige... Il voyait à peine à un mètre devant lui, tout autour de lui était blanc. Comme ce jour là... Bien qu'alors, l'absence de vision ait été causée par quelque chose d'autre. Il ferma les yeux étroitement, serra ses bras autour de lui, cherchant à se réchauffer autant qu'à se rassurer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux cependant, il s'arrêta net. Une tâche rouge sur la neige, qui n'aurait pas dû, ne pouvait pas, être là. Une fleur de grenadier. Y avait-il même des grenadiers dans ce monde ? Mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

Le vent soufflait en rafale et ses pétales rouges ne bougeaient pas. Son écharpe violette battait au vent, et semblait soudain dégager une odeur qui avait depuis longtemps disparu de l'étoffe. L'odeur des fleurs de pruniers. Cela aussi était impossible, pensa-t-il distraitement. Après tout, à la suite de Toba Fushimi, l'écharpe ne sentait plus grand chose d'autre que l'odeur de terre, de poudre à canon et de sang, comme l'ensemble des vêtements qu'il avait sur lui. Et il était certain que l'odeur avait dû pénétrer sa peau et sa chair de manière définitive.

Et pendant que ses pensées divaguaient, il n'avait cessé de fixer la fleur. Il pouvait voir la flaque de sang qui s'étendait autour d'elle, il était assailli par l'odeur florale du prunier qui était presque devenu une addiction pour lui, et il pouvait entendre la voix presque plaintive de Kiyosato alors qu'il l'affrontait… « _Shine nai »_, « _Shinita ku nai »_, « _Shine nai »_, « _Ima shinu wa ikanai »_, « _Shinita ku nai »_, « _Shinde damaru ka »_, « _Shinran, zetai ni »_, « _Shini… Shinita… Ku… Nai… Kona wa… Mata, shinita ku… Nai… »_, « _… Tomoe… »_ **(1)**

Il tremblait plus encore qu'avant. Il resserra encore l'étreinte de ses mains sur ses bras, au point que même ses membres insensibles devinrent douloureux. Il ne parvenait pas à lâcher la fleur des yeux. « _Chi no… Ame o… »_, « _Hanzen no basho mitsukara nai no wa, anata no hon demonai desu ka ? Katana o taka nereba, nemure nai. »_, « _Shite i masu ka ? Katana nia saya ga tsuyo ga nai »_… **(2)**

Il faisait froid... Il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait vaguement conscience de présences autour de lui. Une voix dans l'air, une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, une autre lui répondant, un chi maléfique... Mais n'était ce pas le sien ? Ou était-ce celui de l'anneau peut-être ? Soudain, une chaleur douce recouvrit ses épaules, comme si les bras de Tomoe l'avaient entouré.

« Tomoe... » murmura-t-il.

Il fut serré contre quelqu'un et tiré en arrière et tout revint brutalement. La tempête, le froid, l'engourdissement, la douleur au niveau des bras, la sensation d'être emporté par quelqu'un, un bruit de grondement et de craquement, et une avalanche. Des masses de neige qui les recouvrit brutalement, et toujours une chaleur derrière lui, qui l'avait protégé et continuait à le faire.

Finalement, dans son état, peut-être avait-il bien fait de suivre ces personnes.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

**(1)** et **(2)**, traductions à la fin du chapitre.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Aragorn, comme la plupart des membres de la communauté, n'avait cessé de jeter des regards discrets vers l'étranger, le surveillant, vérifiant sans cesse ses moindres gestes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit un assassin envoyé par Saruman.

Dans l'ensemble, Kenshin Himura semblait être quelqu'un de silencieux, peu à son aise entouré de gens, il avait l'air de préférer s'isoler. Il n'avait pourtant pas cherché à marcher à l'arrière du groupe, comme s'il avait comprit que sa présence dans leur dos les mettrait mal à l'aise. Cela avait permit à Aragorn de tirer d'autres conclusions.

Malgré son inconfort évident et son comportement distant, il leur faisait suffisamment confiance pour autoriser le rôdeur à marcher juste derrière lui, et n'était pas complètement antisocial et farouche. Il était capable de se mettre à la place d'un autre, et de renoncer à son confort personnel si cela permettait au groupe de fonctionner normalement. Il avait déjà travaillé avec d'autres personnes en temps de guerre.

Legolas faisait des aller-retours permanents, vérifiant continuellement que la voie était libre et qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils avaient décidés d'un accord silencieux et commun qu'il serait celui chargé de la surveillance. Il avait la vue et l'ouïe des elfes, après tout. Mais surtout, il pouvait marcher sans que la neige ne lui arrive au niveau du buste. Aragorn entendait d'où il était au bout de la file, les jurons colorés de Gimli à l'avant. Les nains étaient particulièrement inventifs en matière de jurons. Non pas que les humains aient de leçon à donner sur ce sujet... Le nain ne voyait absolument pas où il allait, la neige lui arrivant juste au dessus des yeux, et faisait connaître son mécontentement malgré les regards irrités que lui lançaient Legolas et Gandalf.

« Je ne comprends pas Gandalf, pourquoi vous insistez pour que l'on passe par ce glaçon géant qu'est Caradhras ! À moins que vous ne vouliez que nous finissions la quête en avance, incapables que nous serons de marcher après avoir perdu plusieurs de nos doigts de pieds dans toute cette neige !

- Se pourrait-il, maître nain, que la vraie raison de votre répugnance à franchir ce col fut liée depuis le début à votre taille ?

- Se pourrait-il, maître elfe, que la même répugnance que vous avez à traverser la Moria fut liée à une quelconque peur du noir ? »

Le visage de Legolas se durcit, et Aragorn soupira. Il savait lui-même à quel point son ami elfe n'était pas à son aise dans des espaces souterrains autres que ceux du palais de son père. Les mauvais souvenirs de l'enfance hantent toujours les hommes, mêmes les plus braves, jusqu'à leur lit de mort. Même quand cet homme peut vivre des milliers d'années.

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Kenshin Himura. Il ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés à marcher dans la neige, et s'enfonçait à peine. Cependant, sa concentration sur sa tâche montrait bien que, contrairement aux elfes, ce talent n'était pas instinctif et demandait un effort certain. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne semblait pas encore avoir froid, le soleil jouant aussi un rôle bien entendu.

Quand ils arrivèrent à un passage particulièrement dangereux du col, la montagne toute entière semblait s'être retournée contre eux. Une tempête de neige abominable s'était levée, les empêchant de voir plus de quelques pas devant eux, rendant le terrain déjà dangereux à la limite de l'impraticable. Gandalf les poussait cependant à aller de l'avant. Il n'y avait pas d'abri dans les environs, et même s'ils trouvaient une grotte ou un creux dans la falaise, ils couraient le risque d'être enfermés par la neige qui se serait amassée à l'entrée. Ils devaient passer le col, avec un peu de chance la tempête serait moins forte de l'autre côté, et peut-être se serait-elle arrêtée d'ici là.

Aragorn, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers les Hobbits qui tremblaient de froid, serrés les uns contre les autres alors qu'ils avançaient, suivant le chemin que leur faisait Gandalf à la tête de la file. Frodon avait le regard lointain malgré la distraction du froid, et le rôdeur se doutait de ce qui emplissait d'inquiétude et de ténèbres le cœur innocent du jeune Hobbit. Lui-même était inquiet. Boromir avait failli succomber aux promesses murmurées de l'anneau aujourd'hui. Et ils n'étaient que si peu avancés dans leur quête...

Ils étaient un groupe d'excellents guerriers, tant que l'on ne comptait pas les Hobbits, bien que ces derniers pourraient leur réserver des surprises. Il ne pensait pas qu'un groupe d'orcs ou un possible assassin isolé puisse venir à bout de la communauté. Les dangers les plus immédiats étaient l'anneau, les dissensions au sein du groupe et le froid.

Ah... Le froid... Le vent était si fort que la neige s'infiltrait de partout, les manches, le col, les éventuels trous dans les vêtements... La neige n'était pas la seule chose à les ralentir, l'engourdissement était également partiellement responsable, sans aucun doute.

Son regard fut à nouveau attiré vers la fine silhouette du nouveau membre de leur groupe. Les déplacements du jeune homme étaient plus lents à présent, plus hésitants également. Il avait la tête baissée, sans doute concentré sur sa marche.

Le rôdeur le vit soudain serrer ses bras autour de lui pour chercher à retenir sa chaleur, et il s'inquiéta en voyant la couleur presque bleue de ses doigts. Les vêtements du garçon n'étaient pas adaptés au froid, plus ouverts que ceux des membres de la communauté, et Aragorn réalisa soudainement que pour lui la neige n'entrait pas que par le col ou les manches, mais son ample pantalon plissé offrait peu de protection, et les pans de son haut, même resserrés, laissaient toujours le début des clavicules particulièrement vulnérables. Le foulard ne devait largement pas être suffisant pour lui protéger le cou non plus.

Aragorn s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour lui passer la cape chaude et épaisse avec laquelle il se déplaçait toujours, quand il le vit s'arrêter brusquement. Il voulut s'approcher, quand son attention se tourna vers Legolas. Il s'était arrêté également et semblait aux aguets.

« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs ! »

En effet, un chant, des paroles que seul un mage pourrait comprendre, semblaient voler dans le vent, à leur rencontre.

L'expression de Gandalf devint soudain alarmée.

« C'est Saruman ! »

Le cœur d'Aragorn manqua un battement. Un craquement retentit au dessus d'eux et d'énormes blocs de glace s'effondrèrent, les manquant de peu. La traversé de la montagne ne semblait plus à présent difficile, mais à la limite de l'impossible.

« Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche ! Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre. »

Sa propre voix semblait si faible dans le vent...

« Non ! »

Gandalf s'avança sur le rebord de la corniche glacée et commença à réciter sa propre incantation pour contrer Saruman, mais également pour apaiser la montagne dont il avait fait leur ennemie. Alors que le rythme du sorcier gris était déterminé mais également désespéré, la voix de Saruman était assurée et régulière. Les pouvoirs du mage blanc étaient plus grands... Un éclair frappa le promontoire les surplombant, la montagne grinça et grogna, et une masse monstrueuse de neige commença à tomber.

Alors que tous se plaquaient contre la paroi pour le pas être emportés, Aragorn vit que Kenshin n'avait toujours pas bougé, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué les événements dramatiques qui prenaient place au milieu de la neige et de la tempête.

Il s'élança en avant, l'attrapa par les épaules, et se jeta en arrière à nouveau. Il entendit à peine le murmure venant du garçon avant que son dos ne cogne la paroi de manière douloureuse.

« Tomoe... » souffla le jeune homme.

La seconde suivante, ils furent recouverts par plus d'un mètre de neige.

Il commença immédiatement à creuser pour se libérer, ne lâchant pas le garçon qui était complètement immobile. Il parvint enfin à atteindre l'extérieur, et réalisa que le rouquin avait perdu connaissance. Il entendit Boromir crier pour se faire entendre.

« Il faut quitter la montagne ! Prenons par la Troué du Rohan ! Faisons un détour par ma cité ! »

Oh... Comme il aurait voulu être d'accord avec l'homme du Gondor à ce moment précis... Mais cela était trop dangereux.

« La Troué du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard ! Objecta Aragorn.

- On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne ! Alors passons par dessous ! Passons par les mines de la Moria. » Proposa Gimli, la barbe incrustée de neige.

Aragorn était presque tenté par la proposition du Nain à ce moment là. Il enveloppa sa cape autour du corps inconscient. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre connaissance ! S'endormir dans le froid était la dernière chose à faire dans leur position !

Gandalf semblait indécis. Il resta un moment silencieux, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Frodon qui le regardait les yeux emplis de crainte.

« Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider. »

Tous se regardèrent en silence, avant que Boromir ne reprenne.

« On ne peut pas rester ici ! Ou ce serait la mort des Hobbits !

- Pas seulement des Hobbits Boromir ! Le froid a déjà eu raison de notre plus jeune compagnon ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Aragorn qui avait à présent placé le garçon sur son dos, le recouvrant de sa cape.

« Frodon ? »

Le regard du Hobbit s'attarda sur Kenshin dont le visage était couvert par ses cheveux rouges, avant de se planter à nouveau dans ceux du sorcier d'un air décidé.

« Nous passerons par les mines.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Traductions

Mes traductions du japonais sont relativement approximatives.

Je n'ai pas pris de cours, je ne peux donc pas traduire précisément.

Je peux garantir cependant que je fais de mon mieux pour

transmettre correctement le ton et le sens le plus proche de la phrase d'origine.

Surtout quand les OAV de Kenshin sur internet avaient un son d'une qualité horrible,

rendant certains mots presque incompréhensibles.

_**(1) Shine nai :**_ **Je ne mourrai pas (ou je ne dois pas mourir ?).**

_**Shinita ku nai :**_ **Je ne veux pas mourir.**

_**Ima shinu wa ikanai : **_**Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant**

_**Shinde damaru ka : **_**Je ne mourrai pas ! (Je ne me laisserais pas...).**

_**Shinran, zetai ni : **_**Je ne mourrai pas, en aucun cas.**

_**Shini... Shinita.. Ku.. Nai... Kona wa... Mata, shinita ku... Nai... : **_**Je ne veux pas mourir... Comme ça... Je ne veux pas encore (déjà) mourir...**

**(2) **_**Chi no... Ame o... : **_**Une pluie... De sang...**

_**Hanzen no basho mitsukara nai no wa, anata no hon demonai desu ka ? Katana o taka nereba, nemure nai. : **_**N'êtes vous pas celui qui n'a pas trouvé un endroit sûr ? Sans votre Katana vous ne pouvez dormir.**

_**Shite i masu ka ? Katana nia saya ga tsuyo ga nai :**_ **Le saviez vous ? Un Katana sans son fourreau est inutile (la traduction exacte serait plutôt ''n'a pas de force'' si j'ai bien compris. Je suis certaine que Tsuyo signifie force ici. On peut donc supposer que Tomoe fait référence à la fragilité de la lame sans la protection du fourreau. Auquel cas la traduction la plus proche serait sans doute ''un katana sans son fourreau est faible''. La traduction en anglais ne le traduisait pas ainsi, et j'imagine que cela signifie qu'il s'agit d'une forme de métaphore difficile à traduire dans une autre langue. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'en saisir la philosophie).**


	4. Camarades?

Comme d'habitude, je ne possède ni Rurouni Kenshin

ni le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Et comme d'habitude, je le regrette énormément...

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La descente de la montagne fut faite en seulement la moitié du temps qu'ils avaient mis pour la montée, et dans un silence presque total.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux murs de la Moria, Aragorn pouvait voir Gandalf et Frodon chuchoter de manière sombre. Gimli semblait être le seul dont le moral était remonté.

Le rôdeur posa les yeux sur Boromir et son fardeau. L'homme du Gondor avait pris le relais à mi-chemin, s'étonnant de la légèreté du jeune homme au moment où Aragorn l'avait placé sur son dos. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se pencher sur l'état de Kenshin, mais quelque chose était anormal puisqu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

« Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, déclara Gimli en frappant de sa hache contre la paroi rocheuse.

- Oui Gimli, et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié, confirma Gandalf avec une pointe d'amusement. »

Aragorn sourit en voyant le regard vexé et embarrassé que le nain tourna vers Gandalf.

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ? » Murmura Legolas.

Le nain grogna mais ne répondit pas à la pique venant de l'elfe.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la Moria. Entourées de deux anciens arbres, qui, il y a très longtemps de cela, veillaient sur la vallée autrefois verdoyante, et maintenant sombre et glauque. Quand les nuages se dégagèrent, laissant la lune bien visible, la porte s'illumina, et la communauté regarda les inscriptions avec admiration.

« Il est écrit : Les portes de Durïn, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez amis et entrez.

- Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?

- C'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront. »

Autant dire que les premiers essais ne furent pas fructueux.

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Cognez contre la porte avec votre tête Peregrin Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et que l'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture. »

Aragorn se rapprocha de Boromir.

« Dépose le garçon contre ce rocher. Je dois voir ce qui a causé sa perte de connaissance. S'il s'agissait du froid, il aurait dû se réveiller pendant la descente. »

Boromir grommela, mais accéda à sa requête. Les deux hommes s'installèrent non loin, et les Hobbits, lassés de regarder Gandalf se rapprochèrent.

Le rôdeur souleva les paupières du jeune homme et mit sa main contre son front.

« Il a de la fièvre. Peut-être à cause du froid... Peut-être autre chose. »

Il observa les vêtements du rouquin plus attentivement. Parce qu'ils étaient si salis par les combats, il n'avait pas fait attention aux déchirures. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il semblait que certains des trous dans le vêtement étaient bordés de tâches de sang, et pas sous la forme d'éclaboussure. Il retira l'écharpe, puis les deux hauts du garçon, et grimaça en voyant ce qu'ils avaient si bien camouflés, tandis que les Hobbits et Boromir poussaient des exclamations de surprise. Des entailles d'épée, et des éclats de cailloux s'étaient parfois logés dans certaines plaies... Mais surtout, l'ensemble était infecté, causant la fièvre. Il releva aisément le pantalon ample, et remarqua des blessures similaires au niveau des jambes.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Sans doute par manque de confiance. Il n'a pas dû souhaiter que de parfaits inconnus connaissent sa condition. Et je soupçonne que le froid a dû tellement insensibiliser ses plaies ensuite, qu'il n'y a pas accordé tant d'importance. »

Le rôdeur sortit des herbes d'une de ses besaces, ainsi qu'un petit bol en pierre et de quoi les écraser. Il regarda l'étendu d'eau, mais son apparence boueuse le découragea de l'utiliser pour un baume quelconque. Il utilisa un peu d'eau de sa gourde avec regret, pendant que Boromir sortait des bandages. Aragorn lui indiqua de retirer tous les graviers et autres éléments des plaies de Kenshin. Le rôdeur nettoya le pus qui s'était parfois formé dans certaines blessures avec un tissu propre, avant d'appliquer le baume. Quand cela fut fait, que les bandages furent placés et les vêtement remis, il prit un autre tissu et le trempa dans l'eau de l'étang, avant de le placer sur le front du garçon.

« Il va aller mieux maintenant n'est ce pas ?

- Sans aucun doute Merry. L'infection n'était heureusement pas trop avancée. Il se réveillera bientôt. »

Aragorn quitta le chevet de son patient, et regarda Boromir, qui hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne bougerait pas. Puis il se dirigea vers Sam. Bill le poney ne pourrait pas les suivre dans un endroit tel que la Moria. Merry et Pippin, de leur côté, commencèrent à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau pour tromper leur ennui.

Ce fut ce bruit qui finit par réveiller Kenshin, ainsi que les soins prodigués par Boromir qui était en train de retourner le tissu humide sur son front.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses mains volèrent immédiatement sur le côté où il laissait normalement ses armes. Quand il ne rencontra que du vide, il faillit paniquer. Boromir comprenant l'origine de son angoisse, recula de quelques pas. Il attendit que je jeune homme fut calmé avant de lui passer ses deux sabres.

« Où sommes nous ? »

Sa voix était rauque et sèche, et Boromir s'approcha à nouveau avec une gourde. Il le laissa boire, puis reprit la gourde avant de répondre.

« L'entrée des mines naines de la Moria. Les montagnes étaient infranchissables, et Saruman les montait contre nous. »

Kenshin hocha la tête. Le silence se fit pendant un moment, avant que Boromir ne reprenne :

« Pourquoi ne nous avez vous pas parlé de vos blessures ? Si nous l'avions su plus tôt, l'infection aurait put être évitée.

- Je n'avais rien pour me soigner avant de vous rencontrer, et par la suite, je ne vous faisais pas assez confiance. Ensuite je n'ai pas souhaité vous ralentir, et dans la montagne je ne les sentais plus... J'ai pensé pouvoir tenir le temps de la traversée. Désolé... Vous êtes celui qui m'a soigné ? Dit-il en observant les bandages propres. »

Boromir secoua la tête.

« Aragorn est celui que vous devez remercier. Il a apparemment appris ses talents de guérisseur auprès d'Elrond lui même.

- Elrond ?

- Un seigneur elfe. Demi-elfe, si je me souviens bien. Sans doute le meilleur guérisseur en Terre du Milieu. »

Une fois encore Kenshin hocha la tête. Il se demanda brièvement si tous les elfes avaient la même aura, et la même apparence lumineuse que Legolas.

Gandalf parvint alors à ouvrir la porte. Grâce à Frodon en fait qui était parvenu à voir la phrase elfique pour ce qu'elle était : une énigme.

Kenshin se redressa en grimaçant légèrement. Il sentait cependant que le baume commençait à faire son effet, et atténuait grandement la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir autrement. Il rejoint la communauté qui se tenait devant la porte, en train de s'ouvrir à grand renfort de craquements. Il se plaça aux côtés d'Aragorn et inclina la tête en un geste de remerciement. Le grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus sourit pour toute réponse. Boromir s'était placé non loin, souriant également. Ils avaient gagné un peu de la confiance du jeune homme, et cela lui laissait un sentiment d'accomplissement étrangement gratifiant.

Gandalf entra le premier, plaçant un cristal à l'extrémité de son bâton. La communauté le suivit. La voix de Gimli résonnait contre les parois des cavernes et Kenshin se surprit à apprécier sa qualité rauque, curieusement chaleureuse sans que le nain ne semble faire un effort conscient pour cela.

« Bientôt maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu ! Une bonne bière glacée ! Une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balïn. »

Kenshin sourit, se remémorant soudain un autre homme à la voix grave, et appréciant son alcool… quoi que son maître ait toujours préféré boire son saké seul. Son affection avait été tellement discrète, que aujourd'hui encore, Kenshin se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à l'accueillir. Cet homme n'appréciait aucune compagnie, à moins que ce ne soit celle d'une femme... Il réalisa soudain qu'il venait de sourire, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir, car Gandalf passa alors la main sur le cristal qu'il avait installé plus tôt, et ce que le jeune homme avait pris pour un simple bâton de marche s'illumina. Il ne réalisa qu'il avait la bouche ouverte qu'au moment où Legolas lui lança un regard amusé, et il s'empressa de la refermer. Il fut alors extrêmement reconnaissant que l'ombre cache son visage et les couleurs qu'il avait pris.

« Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine ! »

La lumière de Gandalf éclaira le hall. À cet instant, Kenshin prit conscience de l'odeur, qui n'était pas celle normale de poussière et de roche qu'une grotte devrait avoir, et ses yeux tombèrent alors sur des cadavres, des squelettes, sur tout le long des escaliers. Les corps étaient trop anciens pour sentir encore comme quelque chose d'organique, mais la poussière dans l'air n'avait pas l'odeur purement minérale qu'elle aurait dû avoir non plus.

« Ce n'est pas une mine... C'est un tombeau. »

Dans le silence de l'espace souterrain, la phrase murmurée par Boromir résonna comme s'il l'avait dite à voix haute. Tout le monde réalisa alors ce qui les entourait.

« Non... Non ! NOon... ! »

Le cri de Gimli était déchirant et étranglé, glaçant le cœur et le sang de la communauté. Legolas se pencha sur un corps et en retira une flèche. Ses yeux s'élargirent de terreur.

« Des gobelins ! » Lança-t-il en rejetant la flèche et en armant son arc d'un mouvement vif.

Tous sortirent leurs armes, attendant une attaque. Aragorn eut le temps de noter que Kenshin ne fit que mettre la main sur son plus long sabre et abaisser sa garde, une jambe plus avancée que l'autre.

« Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan... Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici ! Allons, partons vite d'ici ! Allez sortons !

- Who... !

- Frodon ! »

Les humains du groupe, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli, se retournèrent à temps pour voir une sorte de tentacule entraîner le porteur de l'anneau vers l'étendue d'eau sombre et Sam tenter de le couper. Kenshin s'élança alors pour les aider. Aragorn le vit à peine tant il était allé vite, et, tout en dégainant son sabre, il trancha la chose de manière nette. Le tentacule recula, enroulé sur lui-même.

« Reculez ! Maintenant ! »

Les Hobbits obéirent, Sam traînant Frodon qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever. Alors que le reste de la communauté rejoignait Kenshin, de nombreux autres appendices sortirent de l'eau. Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et Kenshin firent ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ralentir la créature le temps que les Hobbits se mettent à l'abri.

« Dans les mines ! »

Alors que Gandalf criait cet ordre, un tentacule toucha Gimli, l'envoyant voler en arrière. Dans son élan, il heurta Kenshin et ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Aragorn attrapa le jeune homme légèrement sonné par le bras, le tirant en arrière, tandis que Legolas faisait de même avec Gimli. Ils reculèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, mais un coup malencontreux de la créature au dessus des portes créa un effondrement. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la sortie était définitivement bouchée, et le choix fait pour eux.

Tout fut soudainement noir, sans la lumière de la lune. Gandalf prit la parole, tandis que Kenshin et Gimli se redressaient.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde. »

Kenshin pâlit. Plus répugnants que les orques ?

« Ne faites pas de bruit. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, Kenshin sut que ce ne serait pas le cas.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La traversée fut faite à la file indienne dans le silence le plus total. Dans l'obscurité, il était impossible de dire combien d'heures s'écoulaient dans les mines. Aussi se reposaient-ils quand la fatigue devenait trop grande pour être supportée. Gandalf les poussait en avant, cherchant à traverser la montagne aussi vite que possible, mais Aragorn négocia à plusieurs reprises des arrêts pour lui permettre de changer les bandages de Kenshin, et autoriser le jeune homme et les Hobbits à se reposer.

Gandalf leur montra la richesse de la Moria : le Mithril. Il mentionna également un certain Bilbon, qui aurait une côte de maille faite dans ce précieux métal et qui pourrait à elle seule acheter une région nommée la Comté.

« Je me demande ce qu'il en a fait ? »

Kenshin crut voir Frodon baisser les yeux.

Ce fut après un temps indéfini de marche qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un carrefour. Trois passages leurs étaient ouverts.

« Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit... »

Cela marqua une pause, très attendue par tout le monde.

Aragorn en profita pour retirer les bandages du torse de Kenshin, observant les blessures d'un œil critique. La peau était moins rouge, signalant que l'infection avait disparue, laissant une légère inflammation, mais rien de dangereux. Il sourit d'un air satisfait avant de les replacer. Kenshin releva une jambe de son hakama, et retira lui même les bandages autour de sa cuisse. Il entendit un ricanement et tourna un regard curieux vers Gimli.

« Nani ? Pardon... Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Quel âge as-tu jeunot ?

- Dix-neuf ans...

- Puberté tardive ? J'ai cru comprendre que les humains ont depuis longtemps perdu leur peau d'enfant à cet âge-là. Seuls les elfes sont connus pour être glabres toute leur vie. »

Kenshin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose dans une langue qu'aucun membre de la communauté ne comprit.

« Qu'avez-vous dit jeune Kenshin ? Insista Aragorn en souriant de manière amusée.

- Au Japon, nous préférons dire que ce sont les étrangers qui ont une pilosité plus grande.

- Hmm... Donc de nombreux hommes dans votre pays sont ainsi aussi petits, fins, et glabres que vous ?

- Avez vous remarqué, ajouta Boromir, que vous n'arrivez qu'à l'épaule d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf ? Ainsi que de moi d'ailleurs. »

Kenshin rougit plus encore si c'était possible, son visage atteignant une couleur remarquablement similaire à celle de ses cheveux. Il pensa soudain à son maître, à Saito Hajime du Shinsengumi... Même Katsura-san et son apparence soignée était plus masculin que lui. Il en avait malheureusement conscience. Et le fait que d'autres hommes à l'apparence peu masculine existent, comme Okita Souji par exemple, n'était pas une source de réconfort. Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il avait atteint sa taille maximum. Il doutait qu'il changerait beaucoup à présent.

Boromir et Gimli ricanaient ouvertement à présent, tandis que Aragorn souriait de manière presque attendrie, mais sans pitié pour son embarras. Ce fut sur cette scène que Legolas arriva, ayant parlé à Gandalf. Il leva un sourcil, et Kenshin remit rapidement le bandage sur sa jambe avant de replacer son hakama. Le jeune homme évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de l'elfe. Legolas tourna les yeux vers le regard malicieux d'Aragorn.

« Dois-je comprendre que le fils d'un seigneur nain, le général des armées du Gondor et l'héritier du trône du même pays ont choisi une occupation aussi enfantine que celle d'humilier plus jeune que soi ?

- Vous nous jugez mal, Legolas fils de Thranduil. Nous ne faisions qu'exprimer nos inquiétudes quant à l'avenir de ce jeune homme. Assura Boromir.

- Je suis sûr, maître elfe, que jeune Kenshin ici présent a saisi notre ton préoccupé. Ajouta Gimli.

- Et je suis certain, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, que votre préoccupation est ce qui a causé autant d'inconfort chez notre nouveau camarade ? »

Le visage de Kenshin se tourna immédiatement vers Legolas avec une expression qui ressemblait fort à de l'incrédulité.

« Camarade ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez sauvé les Hobbits là où peut-être nous serions arrivés trop tard, et vous avez su reconnaître l'anneau comme un objet maléfique.

- Je n'ai également aucun doute, Kenshin, que vous feriez de même pour chacun de nous, autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire, tant que vous serez avec nous. Vous avez su nous faire confiance, et avez caché vos blessures car vous craigniez de nous ralentir.

- Mais je ne vous ai rencontré qu'il y a quelques jours à peine...

- Cela a-t-il une importance quelconque ? Doit-on connaître une personne depuis des mois pour savoir que cette personne est bonne ? Avez vous compté les jours quand vous vous êtes lancé à l'attaque de la bête à l'entrée des mines pour sauver Frodon ? »

Kenshin resta longtemps sans savoir quoi répondre, avant de s'incliner malgré sa position assise.

« Merci. »

Il redressa la tête et tomba sur les visages souriants de Gimli, Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn. Il esquissa un bref sourire lui même, qui fut immédiatement effacé de son visage quand il sentit un chi étrange. Sans être menaçant, il était empli d'envie et de noirceur. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette disparaître derrière un rocher. Il se redressa, attirant des regards confus, et se dirigea vers Gandalf. Il s'arrêta toutefois quand il comprit qu'il l'avait déjà repéré, et en discutait avec Frodon.

Son cœur, cependant, s'arrêta un moment quand il entendit une phrase du sorcier.

« De la pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a arrêté la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort, et les morts qui mériteraient la vie... Pouvez-vous la leur rendre, Frodon ? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. »

Le reste fut noyé par les pensées tumultueuses de l'ex-assassin. Pitié ? Il n'en avait jamais dispensé... Nombre de ses victimes mériteraient la vie, et peut-être nombre des personnes au sein de Choshuu, ceux qui lui avaient donné ses ordres, mériteraient la mort... Il ne pouvait rendre la vie à aucune de ses victimes. Quelques actes de réparation qu'il fasse, les morts ne reviendraient pas, les familles ne retrouveraient pas leurs personnes aimées, tuées par Battousai.

Mais dans son cas, le pire était sans doute qu'il tuait sans dispenser lui même de jugement. S'était-il demandé pendant sa carrière d'assassin, si les victimes de la nuit avaient mérité leurs morts ? Non, il avait laissé le jugement à un autre, contredisant tous les enseignements de l'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryû. Son maître avait dû être tellement déçu. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la mutilation qu'il avait fait subir à son honneur et à son humanité. Son âme devait être dans un pauvre état...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix satisfaite et victorieuse de Gandalf.

« Oh... C'est par ici !

- Ah ! Ça lui revient !

- Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair. »

Les affaires furent rassemblées, le feu éteint, et la communauté se remit en marche.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Merci pour les reviews! Réponses aux questions au début du chapitre suivant!


	5. L'enfer souterrain

Réponses aux reviews ;

Merci pour les reviews et les conseils, et surtout, ne vous excusez pas parce que vous avez laissé une longue review ! Plus elle est longue, plus elle est riche et plus elle me permet de m'améliorer (un Vala, des Valar, un Maia, des Maiar... Je retiens.). Je croyais que les elfes connaissaient le vrai nom de Gandalf ? Il me semble avoir vu Legolas appeler Gandalf ''Olorin'' dans une autre Fanfic, l'erreur vient sans doute de là. En tout cas... Je ne suis pas sûre de voir comment je pourrais faire ressusciter Tomoe, vu qu'elle est morte dans un monde où les Valar ont peu de contrôle... Peut-être si j'introduis des OC équivalents des Valar pour l'autre monde ? Je vais y réfléchir, parce que l'idée est vraiment tentante (vraiment, vraiment tentante).

Avertissement ; sang, gore, mais en même temps, il s'agit d'une bataille. Vous lirez la même chose dans certains livres d'histoire.

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La poussière avait ici aussi cette odeur non minérale, et tandis que tout autour d'eux était dans la pénombre, un rayon de lumière traversait la pièce et touchait la tombe de roche blanche, créant un faisceau bien visible dans l'air stagnant.

Kenshin avait les yeux fixés sur Gimli. Ses sanglots étranglés étaient le seul bruit qu'ils puissent entendre, et si des cadavres ne jonchaient pas le sol, ils auraient put croire que la mine était abandonnée et sans vie. Ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ci-gît Balïn, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria... Il est mort... C'est ce que je craignais. »

Les sanglots de Gimli devinrent plus libres et bruyants, et Kenshin le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais il craignait de ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Que connaissait-il du réconfort ? Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il avait faite un jour. Il était généralement celui qui causait la souffrance, ou celui qui était réconforté. Bien que ce fut plus rare.

Gandalf se baissa et récupéra un livre abîmé, couvert de coups d'épée, et si vieux que quelques feuilles en tombèrent lorsqu'il le souleva. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, et souffla sur les pages, faisant s'élever un épais nuage de poussière. Kenshin résista au besoin pressant d'éternuer et plaça l'écharpe de Tomoe de manière à couvrir son nez et sa bouche.

« Il faut avancer. Ne pas s'attarder ici. »

Kenshin, sans même se retourner, pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans le chi de Legolas. Elle était plus présente que chez les autres membres de la communauté.

Il s'attarda sur cette sensation, analysant sa nouvelle capacité avec plus de détail. Il avait pu sentir par exemple que la lumière du bâton de Gandalf venait de son propre chi. Cela signifiait-il que le chi était plus qu'une énergie vitale ? S'agissait-il d'autre chose ou le chi pouvait-il être différent d'une personne à l'autre ?

« Ils ont prit le pont, et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. »

Kenshin pouvait sentir la détresse contenue dans les paroles du livre. L'absolue certitude des nains qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Pouvait-il sentir les émotions à travers des objets également ? Ou s'agissait-il du seul pouvoir des mots ?

« Le sol tremble. Les tambours... Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. »

Peut-être s'agissait-il simplement des mots, car Kenshin remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le groupe à être nerveux. Tous jetaient des regards par dessus leurs épaules, surveillaient la porte et les moindre fissures.

« Nombreux s'avancent dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir... Ils arrivent. »

Un grand bruit fit sursauter Kenshin, et il se retourna, la main sur son sabre, qu'il dégaina à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il parvint cependant à arrêter sa lame dans les temps, à moins d'un centimètre du cou du Hobbit Pippin. Les yeux de Pippin étaient larges et terrifiés, mais il fallut un moment avant que l'ex-assassin ne se ressaisisse complètement et ne baisse son arme. Toute la communauté avait manqué le mouvement et avaient les yeux agrandis par l'ébahissement et la crainte.

Kenshin respira un grand coup et s'excusa.

« Désolé... Vous m'avez surpris...

- Je ne veux pas vous voir un jour en colère... »

La voix de Pippin était quelque peu faible. Kenshin rengaina son katana d'un mouvement souple. La communauté échangea des regards de compréhension sombre. Leur présence était maintenant connue. Gandalf semblait vouloir s'en prendre au Hobbit, mais après un regard vers Kenshin, il dut juger que sa frayeur d'un peu plus tôt avait été une punition suffisante.

Ce fut alors qu'ils l'entendirent, montant du puits. Le premier coup de tambour. Accompagné de cris bestiaux que Kenshin reconnut. Frodon sortit son épée, et le jeune homme roux remarqua qu'elle brillait d'une lumière bleue.

« Des orcs ! » Lança Legolas.

N'était ce pas des gobelins qui vivaient dans les mines ? Il manquait cruellement de connaissances à propos de ce monde.

Boromir se précipita vers la porte, et recula sa tête juste à temps, deux flèches se plantant dans le bois une seconde plus tard à peine.

Gandalf fit reculer les Hobbits, tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir barricadaient la porte, le dernier annonçant que l'ennemi avait avec lui un troll des cavernes, quoi que cela fut. De grands coups commencèrent à faire flancher la porte. Gimli se redressa, le regard plein de colère et de haine.

« Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire ! »

Il ne tomberait pas aujourd'hui.

Non.

_Ils_ ne tomberaient pas aujourd'hui. Kenshin ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait une dette à payer, et il devait se rendre utile. Ils sortiraient d'ici.

Des haches commencèrent à entailler la porte, des fentes se formèrent. Aragorn et Legolas étaient prêts, arcs en main. Une fente à peine plus grosse que les autres se forma, et Legolas tira. La flèche toucha sa cible, et Kenshin tourna un regard appréciateur vers l'elfe. Ces hommes savaient se battre. La flèche suivante fut d'Aragorn. Elle aussi toucha sa cible. La porte tomba, et deux autres flèches volèrent, tuant deux orques. Une troisième, de Legolas. Un troisième orque.

Les créatures leurs arrivèrent dessus et les archers furent forcés à sortir leurs armes de combat rapproché. Kenshin put voir Boromir s'élancer en avant, maniant son bouclier et son épée comme deux armes et non comme une arme et une protection. Lui même se jeta dans le combat.

Une tête vola. Une épée ennemie se dirigeait vers son cœur. Il se baissa et planta son katana dans le cœur de la créature. Il grimaça. _'' De la pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a arrêté la main de votre oncle''_. N'y pense pas. Ce n'est pas le moment. Quand il aurait sorti ces gens de cet enfer, il pourrait y penser. Il avait encore son sabre dans le cœur de l'orque quand un autre abaissa sa lame vers sa tête. Il sortit le wakizashi de son fourreau et para, puis ressortit son katana du corps qui s'effondrait. Il trancha la main de son deuxième assaillant, celle qui tenait l'épée, et transperça le crâne de la chose à travers l'œil. Il ignora la nausée qui menaçait de l'assaillir. _'' Ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et jugement ''_. Ce n'était pas un jugement. C'était une situation de vie ou de mort. Et pas nécessairement de la sienne.

Il pouvait voir Gimli se battre avec rage, Gandalf avec une énergie et une adresse que son âge ne suggérait pas, les Hobbits avec férocité et désespoir. Sam avançait, faisant tomber orques après orques à coup de poêle à frire. Merry et Pippin avaient des mouvements maladroits avec l'épée, mais des réflexes admirables. Il ne voyait pas Frodon. Il repoussa la panique qui cherchait à l'envahir.

Il manqua de ne pas y parvenir quand la monstruosité entra. Une peau grise, des jambes courtes et large et de longs bras qui devaient bien être plus épais et large que lui de presque deux fois. C'était _ça _un troll des cavernes ?! Ce n'est pas sa taille qui l'intimidait le plus, cependant, mais le fait qu'il sembla à peine sentir la flèche que lui envoya Legolas. La hache de Gimli après qu'il ait envoyé Boromir voler avec sa chaîne/laisse ne lui fit pas beaucoup plus d'effet.

Il fallait voir un côté positif à cette situation, cependant. Il tuait plus d'orques qu'il ne blessait de membres de la communauté. Legolas lui creva un œil d'une flèche, mais la chose ne fut que plus enragée et elle s'acharna alors sur l'elfe en se servant de sa chaîne comme fouet. Kenshin perdit de vue les événements quand il se relança dans son propre combat.

Il entendit la voix d'Aragorn crier le nom de Frodon. Il voulut chercher le Hobbit des yeux, mais déjà deux autres orques arrivaient sur lui. Katana dans le bas du ventre, lame vers le haut, remonter le sabre, le ventre s'ouvre et se vide. Le mélange des odeurs, sang et puanteur des orques et du troll était étouffant. Pivot, trancher le deuxième orque en deux.

« Aragorn... ! Aragorn ! » Appelait Frodon avec désespoir.

Frodon ! Encore un autre. Ils ne cesseraient donc jamais d'arriver ? Il entendit Sam crier le nom de Frodon et la communauté se battit avec plus d'urgence et de désespoir encore. Les derniers orques périrent. Au centre de la pièce, le troll tenait un des Hobbit dans une main, le balançant par le pied tandis que Gimli, Legolas et Gandalf s'efforçaient de le faire lâcher prise. Ils y parvinrent, et Kenshin se lança à la rencontre de la créature.

Ryû Tsui Sen ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas. Il était trop léger et la peau du monstre trop épaisse. Cela fonctionnerait sans doute sur un humain, mais pas sur un troll. Il rengaina le wakizashi et son katana et sauta. Il atterri en garde basse sur l'épaule large du troll, et dégaina. La peau offrit de la résistance, mais son sabre avait été fait par un des plus grands maîtres de Kyoto, et la tête vola. Il crut voir un éclat rouge orangé sur la lame, mais l'ignora et sauta de l'épaule de la créature, puis atterrit souplement au sol. Le corps du troll s'effondra comme une masse.

Le silence qui vint ensuite était assourdissant. Tous se tournèrent à l'endroit où gisait Frodon, avec peu d'illusion sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Quand Aragorn le retourna cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il respirait et qu'il était vivant. Le soulagement envahit tout le monde et Kenshin se précipita vers le Hobbit.

Frodon ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les visages très soulagés de tous ses compagnons et du jeune étranger qui les accompagnait et à qui il devait déjà sa vie une fois. Kenshin avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec lui, ne semblant pas apprécier ce que dégageait l'anneau, alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui, le regard inquiet et pousser sa chemise à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Quand il n'en vit pas, le visage du rouquin se détendit, alors même que la stupéfaction se dessinait sur les visages de la communauté.

« Du Mithril... Vous êtes très surprenant monsieur Sacquet. »

Kenshin ne sembla pas avoir entendu le nain, et Frodon le vit mettre sa tête dans une main.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à sauver personne... Je ne savais pas... Je ne savais pas que ne pas y parvenir pouvait être aussi... »

Ce fut sans doute à ce moment-là que Frodon réalisa que Kenshin était plus jeune que lui. Les Hobbits avaient une vie plutôt longue, mais ils étaient assez innocents et souvent vus comme des enfants, mais pour Kenshin cela dépassait le stade de l'innocence. C'était plutôt de l'ignorance dans son cas. Il lui serra l'épaule, et quand les yeux violets rencontrèrent les siens, il lui sourit de manière rassurante. Enfin, le soulagement envahit le visage du garçon.

Ce moment de paix ne dura pas, et bientôt ils fuyaient à nouveau pour leurs vies vers le pont de Khazad Dûm. Des gobelins apparaissaient de partout, sortant de fissures dans le sol, descendant du plafond, jaillissant des ténèbres que le bâton de Gandalf n'éclairait pas.

Ils étaient encerclés.

_« J'ai peut-être été appelé Battousai, le démon de Kyoto... Mais là, je n'en sortirai pas vivant à moins d'un miracle »,_ pensa Kenshin.

Ils devaient être des milliers. Ils étaient forcément des milliers...

Ce ne fut pas un miracle qui vint.

Un grognement lugubre et profond retentit au fond du hall où ils se trouvaient, et tous, hommes, Hobbits, nain, sorcier, elfe et orques, se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Une lumière orange éclairait le couloir à l'extrémité du grand hall. Les orques poussèrent des cris de terreur et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions, disparaissant encore plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés.

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? »

Kenshin n'aurait pu être plus d'accord avec Boromir. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un miracle. Soudain, un chi terrifiant et brûlant frappa ses sens, et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Un Balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde, murmura Gandalf, très sombre.

- Il faut partir. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kenshin. Il était pâle, et malgré son visage impassible, ses yeux trahissaient une horreur et une douleur extrême. Gandalf réalisa que pour quelqu'un capable de ressentir l'énergie des choses, la présence d'un Balrog devait être une torture.

« Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. COUREZ ! » Ordonna le vieux sorcier.

Ils coururent. Descendirent des escaliers étroits qui s'effondraient sous leurs pieds, des flèches se plantant dans le sol derrière eux, sautèrent des fossés... Ce fut quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du pont que l'abomination que Kenshin avait sentit derrière eux les rattrapa. Le troll avait été intimidant. La créature qu'ils virent apparaître alors était terrifiante. Faite d'ombre et de feu, possédant des cornes, ses yeux et le fond de sa gorge brillaient d'une lumière blanche que seule les flammes les plus chaudes possèdent. Ils traversèrent le pont étroit en courant, les uns derrière les autre. Mais Gandalf s'arrêta au milieu, faisant face au Balrog.

« Gandalf !

- Je suis un serviteur du feu secret. Détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udun ! »

L'ombre leva et abattu une épée de feu sur le sorcier. Aragorn dut retenir Kenshin qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Gandalf.

« Aragorn ! Laisse-moi ! On doit sortir Gandalf de là et fuir !

- Ne te lance pas ainsi dans un combat que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ! Gandalf est plus à même de stopper le Balrog que toi ! »

Aucun n'avait réalisé qu'ils avaient abandonné le vouvoiement. Kenshin se tourna à nouveau vers la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, et remarqua qu'un dôme de lumière blanche avait protégé le sorcier, brisant l'épée de feu.

« Repartez dans l'ombre ! »

Le Balrog gronda en réponse, s'avançant sur le pont, brandissant cette fois un fouet. Gandalf leva son bâton et son épée.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! »

Il les frappa contre le sol en un éclat de lumière blanche, qui fit reculer la créature. Elle revint cependant à l'attaque, mais le pont s'effondra, le Balrog disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Gandalf soupira et se retourna. Kenshin soupira également. C'était fini... Ils n'avaient plus qu'à sortir de cet enfer souterrain... Bientôt... Bientôt ils verraient la lumière du jour, et tous seraient encore vivants. Un bruit de claquement retentit, et le jeune homme vit une langue de flamme s'enrouler autour du pied du sorcier et l'entraîner vers le gouffre.

Il se retint juste assez longtemps pour une dernière instruction.

« Fuyez, pauvres fous ! »

Il disparut.

Boromir fut forcé de porter Frodon pour l'empêcher de se jeter après le sorcier, tandis qu'Aragorn attrapa le bras de Kenshin, qui regardait le gouffre et restait immobile.

Des flèches se plantaient derrière eux, et Kenshin, malgré le bras qui le tirait rudement, avait du mal à rassembler suffisamment son esprit pour prendre l'initiative de courir par lui même.

Sa première gorgée d'air frais depuis quatre jours avait un goût amer. Être incapable de sauver quelqu'un changerait-il le goût de l'air, comme tuer changeait le goût de l'alcool ?

Il pouvait voir Sam, Merry et Pippin qui pleuraient, Boromir qui empêchait Gimli de retourner dans les mines, et Legolas qui avait un regard confus et douloureux. Kenshin avait compris que la mort était un concept assez abstrait pour les elfes immortels. Aragorn était presque impassible, faisant tout pour être fort pour ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

« Legolas ! »

L'elfe se tourna vers le rôdeur après un moment de surprise, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve.

« Relèves-les. »

Legolas ne répondit pas mais obéit.

« Accordez-leur un moment par pitié ! »

Kenshin tourna un regard vide vers Boromir, qui le remarqua, et eut froid dans le dos devant un regard absent de toute vie comme celui du garçon.

« Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'orques ! Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. »

Kenshin hocha la tête. Aragorn se tourna vers lui, et grimaça quand il vit son regard.

« Je peux sentir les résidus malfaisant des bêtes qui rôdent ici la nuit. »

Aragorn nota que la capacité de Kenshin semblait avoir évoluée, mais il était alors plus inquiet par le regard sans émotion du jeune homme qu'ils avaient prit sous leurs ailes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer ce regard, mais pour le moment, il était urgent de partir. Tandis que Legolas et Boromir remettaient tout le monde debout, il partit chercher Frodon, et ils se remirent en route.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Note de l'auteur: Merci encore pour les reviews. Ce n'est pas grave si vous en laissez peu. Une review riche en conseils et en avis vaut autant que dix encourageantes. N'hésitez pas à pointer d'autres erreurs possibles de ma part ;) .


	6. Décisions

Merci pour les infos ! Wikipedia est pratique, mais niveau organisation c'est pas terrible. C'est plus clair quand quelqu'un explique sans te forcer à lire une vingtaine de références, juste parce que tu ne connais pas tous les termes spécifiques à l'univers de Tolkien... Je savais pour les orques/orcs et les gobelins, mais Kenshin lui ne peut pas le savoir. Je préfère également le mot _orc_ que le mot français, mais je n'étais pas sûre que la version originale puisse être utilisée dans un écrit basé sur une traduction française (même si c'est celle du film). Je pense que je vais utiliser le nom anglais à partir de maintenant.

Petite (longue) explication :

Je n'ai pas réellement ''donné'' le pouvoir de voir les auras à Kenshin. Il l'avait déjà à un niveau plus discret, celui de quelqu'un entraîné au sabre, ayant une grande maîtrise de son propre chi. Saito Hajime mentionne la même capacité alors qu'il cherche à mesurer le danger que représente le bras droit de Shishio Makoto, Sojiro Seta. Kenshin n'a pas un physique qui lui permet d'utiliser les plus puissantes techniques de l'Hiten Mitsurugi, j'en conclus que c'est plus par une maîtrise de sa propre énergie qu'il parvient à les utiliser. Bien qu'à la fin du manga, cela ait des conséquences au niveau de sa santé. Je vais remédier à ça. Ce qui change pour lui en Arda, c'est plus le fait que dans son monde, tout le monde est à un niveau égal de pouvoir. Ils le maîtrisent plus ou moins bien, mais tous ont le même potentiel. Son monde ne permet pas à ces pouvoirs de se développer, comme s'il y avait un blocage sur le chi de toute la population, c'est un monde basé sur les flux naturels, construit dans une vision de mortalité et de changement. Les pouvoirs d'un Maia sont irréalistes dans un tel univers. Du coup, son vrai potentiel est débloqué, comme l'aurait été celui de Saito, ou Kaoru s'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Arda. Potentiel boosté, parce qu'en plus des énergies naturelles, la magie d'Arda est une forme d'énergie utilisable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il prend la magie de Gandalf pour l'expression de son chi.

Et finalement, le couple sera Kenshin/Tomoe. Je les adore trop tous les deux, et ils sont vraiment intéressants à écrire.

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_« Nàmo, je vous vois bien troublé... Ou peut-être est ce de la tristesse et de la déception ? Cela ne vous ressemble point._

_- Estë ? Que faites-vous donc en mon domaine ? La guérisseuse de Valinor est rarement vue près des cavernes de Mandos._

_- Ces cavernes me mettent face à mon impuissance. Je vois tous ceux que je ne pourrais jamais guérir et n'ai pu sauver durant leur vie. Cependant, j'en comprends également la nécessité. Je suis venue vous faire une proposition. Et si j'en crois votre expression, elle sera sans doute bienvenue._

_- Il s'agit du garçon que nous avons amené sur Arda, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit de notre unique source d'inquiétude sur laquelle nous avons le pouvoir d'intervenir. Il se brise si facilement, Estë... La mort d'une personne connue depuis cinq jours seulement est suffisante pour le faire revenir au point où il était en arrivant ici. Nous l'avons envoyé en cet univers en espérant qu'il y trouverait des réponses, mais ce n'est pas ainsi, en se coupant de ses compagnons, qu'il fera de progrès en ce sens. J'ai peur que l'anneau unique ne tente de le corrompre alors qu'il est ainsi fragilisé..._

_- C'est en ces moments là que l'on voit que votre rôle n'est pas celui de guérir les vivants, Nàmo. Une guérison du cœur est infiniment plus longue que pour les blessures du corps, et toujours elle laisse des cicatrices. Mais je souhaitais vous faire une proposition qui accélérera sans doute la fermeture des blessures de son âme._

_- Quelle est-elle ?_

_- Rencontrons à nouveau les Valar créateurs de son monde. Leur monde répond à une règle, celle du changement, des flux, et de la mortalité. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle seuls des humains y vivent. Cependant, nous pourrions, avec leur autorisation, rendre au garçon celle qui lui manque le plus et dont la mort l'a tant fait souffrir._

_- Vous savez, Estë, que faire ressusciter un humain est contre nos règles également._

_- Cette règle n'atteint que les êtres mortels._

_- Suggérez-vous d'en faire une immortelle ? Il s'agit là d'un sort plus cruel encore, pour elle comme pour le garçon._

_- Aucun en ce monde ne peut posséder le pouvoir d'un Maia dans un corps de mortel. »_

_Nàmo sourit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Certes, des choses allaient encore changer... Ils pouvaient en effet s'adresser au Valar de la Terre et de son univers, bien qu'eux-mêmes ne se donnaient pas le nom de Valar, mais de dieux. Cependant, cela condamnerait les deux humains de la Terre à un exil, car leur monde n'était pas fait pour supporter l'existence de créatures autres que les humains. Plus encore si ces créatures possédaient des pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres êtres peuplant le monde. Il n'y avait aucun doute cependant que le garçon avait besoin de celle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et appris à vivre. Elle l'avait fait une fois déjà. Elle pourrait sans doute reproduire ce miracle une nouvelle fois. Cela ne serait pas fait avant quelque temps, cependant. Les négociations avec les dieux ne seraient pas évidentes, quoi que son impression d'eux n'ait pas été mauvaise._

_« Je vais m'adresser à Ilúvatar. La création d'un immortel relève de son autorité. Il est après tout leur père, et les enfants d'Ilúvatar ne peuvent être créés que par lui. M'accompagnez-vous ? »_

_Estë sourit paisiblement et hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent les cavernes._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes Hobbits ! On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe... Aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme, et on ne les a jamais revus. »

Kenshin n'écoutait le nain que d'une oreille, ses sens étaient tournés vers la forêt qui dégageait un sentiment d'ancienneté puissante et apaisante, et son esprit vers Gandalf et sur les créatures qu'il avait tuées depuis son arrivé ici. Ce fût sans doute pour ça qu'il répondit à Gimli et ne retint pas sa langue comme il le faisait normalement en compagnie.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Gimli... Est ce que vous parlez de son apparence ? »

Gimli se retourna vers le jeune homme d'un air confus et Aragorn sourit. Legolas secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Il y avait après tout plusieurs façons de faire tomber quelqu'un sous son charme, et il doutait que Galadriel n'ait pour cela besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« N'ai je pas dit qu'il s'agit d'une sorcière Kenshin ? »

Kenshin hocha la tête, les yeux un peu moins dans le vague et l'esprit plus alerte. Aragorn leva un sourcil et regarda Legolas dont le coin de la bouche menaçait de remonter pour former un sourire également. Le rôdeur était soulagé cependant, car même s'il s'agissait de prudence, le regard du jeune homme était néanmoins plus vivant. Kenshin étendit au maximum sa perception des énergies qui l'entouraient. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant plusieurs chi les encerclant complètement.

« En tous cas, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si facilement. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Kenshin mit la main sur son arme et trancha les deux flèches qui venaient d'apparaître dans le champ de vision du nain. Alors qu'il allait trancher les porteurs des arcs menaçant Gimli, il fut arrêté par Aragorn.

« Kenshin ! Ce ne sont pas des ennemis ! »

Il se figea dans son élan, la pointe de son katana sous le menton d'un des elfes, qui regardait l'arme avec une certaine crainte, mais aussi avec un air outré. Il ne l'éloigna pas cependant.

« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir. »

Les yeux de Kenshin flashèrent brièvement d'une lueur doré, et il s'adressa à l'elfe qui venait de parler, sans pour autant quitter des yeux celui qu'il tenait à la pointe de son arme.

« Dit celui qui est incapable de masquer sa propre aura. Vous vous déplacez silencieusement, mais cela ne vous rend pas moins détectable. »

L'elfe blond au visage sévère lui jeta un regard noir, et Kenshin détacha enfin les yeux de l'elfe en face de lui pour répondre par son propre regard glacial. Il vit Aragorn sur le côté lui faire signe de baisser son arme, ce qu'il fit lentement et avec réluctance. L'elfe qu'il avait menacé relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir retenue.

Cet elfe qui avait insulté Gimli, jugea Kenshin, n'était pas une personne qu'il saurait apprécier. Son caractère semblait presque hautain. Aragorn et Legolas n'avaient pas de difficulté pour s'entendre avec lui, mais son tempérament lui rappelait beaucoup trop ceux de certains hommes, ennemis des Ishin Shishi et représentants du Bakufu, qui se croyaient supérieurs au autres parce qu'ils faisaient parti des hautes et anciennes familles de samouraï. Cela l'irritait, et aucune personne se comportant de cette manière ne pouvait s'accorder sa confiance. Katsura-san avait été un excellent chef, mais aussi un homme humble. Voici un homme qu'il pouvait admirer.

La rencontre fut d'abord un échange de politesse entre Aragorn, Legolas et l'elfe nommé Haldir. Très vite cependant elle devint un échange de grossièretés avec le nain du groupe. Aragorn fut une fois encore obligé d'intervenir. Haldir se tourna alors vers Frodon.

« Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant. »

Kenshin sentait l'irritation monter, et il la repoussa. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. La mort de Gandalf l'avait affecté et il craignait de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Alors que Aragorn tentait de négocier leur entrée dans la forêt avec Haldir, il entendit Boromir encourager Frodon.

« Gandalf ne sera pas mort en vain. Il n'aurait pas voulu que vous perdiez espoir... C'est un lourd fardeau que vous portez. N'y ajoutez pas le poids de cette mort. »

Il s'approcha et s'installa non loin. Quand il parla, ce fut à la surprise de tous.

« Les êtres doués d'intelligence et d'émotions peuvent choisir la façon dont ils désirent mourir. C'est pour cela que certains se sacrifient. Tant que les personnes qui leur sont chères survivent, alors ils accueillent la mort à bras ouverts. Cela ne rend pas leur mort plus facile à supporter... »

Frodon regarda le jeune homme dont le regard était devenu distant.

« Que doit on faire alors ? Si leur mort est affreusement douloureuse et que nous refusons de l'accepter, que doit-on faire ?

- On ne peut rien faire. Rien d'autre que de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre et d'aller de l'avant, car cette personne ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour que l'on reste hébété où l'on se trouve. Que pouvons nous faire d'autre que d'exaucer ses derniers souhaits ?

- Avez vous perdu quelqu'un ainsi ?

- Oui. »

Il ne dit rien de plus et Frodon n'insista pas. Haldir revint alors vers eux avec Aragorn et leur dit de le suivre.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La partie de la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient pénétrés semblait complètement hors du temps. L'aura ancienne des elfes la peuplait et les lumières bleues créaient une atmosphère reposante. Kenshin réalisa alors à quel point il avait eut besoin d'un environnement similaire et d'un repos véritable. Ses blessures n'étaient pas complètement guéries, et s'étaient faites sentir sur le trajet vers le domaine de Galadriel. C'était son esprit pourtant qui avait besoin d'être organisé et reposé. Il y avait de nombreuses choses auxquelles il devait penser, mais l'urgence et le danger l'avait retardé.

Ils durent monter de nombreux escaliers, dont un très long, avant d'arriver au palais du seigneur et de la dame de la Lorien. Quand les maîtres du domaine se présentèrent cependant, Kenshin sentit ses yeux s'élargir sous le choc. Il avait trouvé l'aura de Legolas ancienne et lumineuse. Il aurait pu comparer une flamme au soleil, un reflet à la lune.

Ses yeux furent attirés par la dame Galadriel dont ses compagnons avaient si peu parlé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un sortilège lui fut nécessaire pour ensorceler quiconque. Elle brillait, littéralement, d'une lumière d'une pure blancheur. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient, libres dans son dos et un bijou en argent cernait son front.

Là où le chi du Balrog avait été étouffant et brûlant, presque douloureux, celui de Galadriel l'entourait et le recouvrait, apaisant son âme, atténuant la douleur de ses blessures, l'incitant au repos. Cela était selon lui plus dangereux encore... Mais tout son être le suppliait de se plier à ces besoins et de laisser cette lumière le guérir. Mais guérir voudrait sans aucun doute accepter de pleurer et d'accepter complètement toute la souffrance de son passé. Une chose qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir affronter. L'aura de Celeborn était moins lumineuse, mais dégageait une sorte d'autorité calme qui forçait la confiance et l'admiration. Le regard du seigneur passa sur chacun d'entre eux, s'arrêtant sur lui et Frodon un peu plus longtemps.

« L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu. Neuf sont ici, et neuf ont quitté Fondcombe. Cependant Gandalf est absent, et je vois avec vous un visage qui n'appartient pas encore à la communauté. »

Aragorn nota avec soin l'utilisation du mot « encore ». Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'ils entraînent Kenshin avec eux dans cette guerre contre le mal ?

« Dites moi... Où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui, et je ne puis le voir de loin. »

La réponse fut murmurée par la dame de la forêt.

« Gandalf le gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre...

- En effet... – La voix de Legolas résonna clairement, mais son ton était sombre. – Il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth.

- L'enfer souterrain... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Kenshin, mais ce dernier s'était parlé plus pour lui même et ignora les regards. Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad Dûm remplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloïn. Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde, et sur toutes terres l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance. »

Son regard se posa sur Boromir, et Kenshin vit l'homme fier se briser devant lui dans la honte et le désespoir. Il jeta un regard glacé à l'elfe, bien que sa lumière cherchait à lui retirer tout sentiment de colère envers elle.

« Que va devenir cette communauté ? Car sans Gandalf tout espoir est perdu. »

Les yeux encore glacés du plus jeune présent se posèrent sur le seigneur Celeborn.

« Ne s'agit-il pas de la vie de milliers de personnes dont nous parlons ici ? Gandalf est mort. Et Gandalf n'est qu'une personne seule, puissant ou non. Êtes vous en train de dire que le monde est trop faible pour survivre à la mort d'un homme ? La volonté de détruire l'anneau est toujours présente, et un homme seul n'a jamais changé le monde, tandis que la volonté d'un groupe y est déjà parvenue. »

Les yeux bleus de la dame se posèrent sur lui.

« Le monde n'est pas trop faible, Kenshin Himura. Les ténèbres sont trop fortes. Mais vous savez quelque chose de la volonté d'un groupe... N'est ce pas, patriote ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda avec choc.

« Vous avez raison, cependant. L'espoir perdure, tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas votre cœur se troubler. À présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablé par le labeur, le chagrin... Et la culpabilité. »

Son regard ne l'avait pas quitté, et Kenshin détourna les yeux tandis qu'Aragorn le regardait de manière dubitative.

« Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix. »

Kenshin sut, que pour lui ce ne serait pas le cas.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Kenshin ? »

Kenshin leva les yeux et tomba sur Aragorn. Il sourit très légèrement. Aragorn remarqua de son côté que le jeune homme avait quitté ses vêtements déchirés, et portait une fine chemise blanche et un pantalon de facture elfique. Il semblait également avoir fait sa toilette et ses cheveux rouges, encore humides, étaient détachés, lui arrivant au bas du dos.

« D'où viennent ces vêtements ?

- Les elfes m'ont proposé de laver et réparer ma propre tenue. J'ai voulu refuser car ils nous offrent déjà un endroit où dormir. J'ai découvert que patience et obstination sont un mélange redoutable. »

Aragorn sourit.

« Je croyais que vous étiez en train de parler avec Boromir, continua Kenshin.

- Je l'ai fait. J'ignore si mon soutien lui a été d'une grande aide. »

Le rôdeur passa sous silence la demande qu'il avait faite à l'homme du Gondor. Celle de surveiller de près Kenshin et de soutenir le jeune homme. Il espérait qu'en tournant ainsi sa concentration sur l'accomplissement d'une bonne action, il parviendrait à distraire ses pensées des influences et des murmures de l'anneau. Kenshin sentit que quelque chose lui était caché, mais il ne posa pas de question.

« Vous ne vous efforcez pas uniquement de guérir les corps...

- Un guérisseur ne devrait jamais être limité dans ce qu'il s'efforce de guérir.

- Êtes-vous venu me voir dans ce même but ?

- Cela dépend de toi. Et la politesse n'est plus nécessaire il me semble après avoir traversé la Moria ensemble.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais tutoyé personne... Il n'y a que To... Enfin. Souhaitez vous que je vous tutoie ?

- Cela rendrait les choses plus simple ne penses tu pas ? Mais cela me ferait plaisir en effet.

- Très bien.

- Ce qu'a dit Galadriel en s'adressant à toi t'a troublé.

- Oui. Elle a regardé d'un peu trop près d'anciennes blessures qui refusent de se refermer. Je pense cependant qu'elle peut m'offrir certaines des réponses que je recherche.

- Ne puis-je pas remplir ce même rôle ?

- Vos... Pardon. Tes mots serons moins durs, et sans doute feront-ils preuve de compréhension et même de compassion. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être. Elle a eu accès à mon esprit, et peut-être dans mes pensées confuses a-t-elle vu quelque chose qui m'a échappé. »

Aragorn hocha la tête. Il attendrait donc.

« Cherche-la donc dans la forêt. Sans doute est-elle à son miroir. »

Le rôdeur lui dit dans quelle direction se rendre et Kenshin le remercia.

La cité elfe de nuit était plus reposante encore. Il n'eut finalement pas besoin des renseignements d'Aragorn, car l'aura éclatante de la dame brillait avec une telle puissance qu'il était sûr de pouvoir sentir où elle se trouvait, où qu'il se tienne dans la citée. Son aura presque solaire était troublée cependant, et il s'inquiéta quand il sentit soudain de grandes ténèbres l'envahir, avant d'être repoussées.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à elle, il croisa Frodon qui retournait auprès de la communauté. Ils ne se dirent rien, mais échangèrent un regard. Ils virent dans le regard l'un de l'autre la même inquiétude, mais aussi la même volonté et la même force. Et tous deux ignorèrent que l'autre avait vu les qualités nécessaires pour aller de l'avant. Kenshin inclina la tête en forme de salut, Frodon répondit de la même manière, avant de continuer.

Kenshin arriva dans un creux entre les racines géantes de plusieurs arbres. L'elfe se tenait là, le regard inquiet mais aussi empli d'espoir. Elle l'entendit arriver malgré son pas presque complètement silencieux.

« Je savais que vous viendriez. »

Il s'inclina profondément.

« Relevez vous. Cette discussion ne doit pas être entravée par la politesse car alors elle deviendrait inutile. Vous souhaitez des réponses.

- Si vous pouvez me donner une indication du chemin que je dois prendre pour les trouver.

- Vous êtes déjà sur le bon chemin, et pourtant vous ne l'abordez pas de la manière dont vous le devriez. Battousai est le chemin vous menant aux réponses, mais vous l'empruntez à reculons et en vous basant sur une carte erronée.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous voyez Battousai comme une identité différente de celle de Kenshin Himura, et vous en avez peur.

- Ne devrais je pas avoir peur de lui ? En tant que Battousai, je peux tuer sans la moindre hésitation, avec autant d'efficacité qu'un fermier coupant le blé avec sa faux. Une vie humaine ne devrait pas être aussi facile à couper qu'un plan de blé.

- Vous faites exactement l'erreur dont je parlais, jeune Kenshin. Votre carte est fausse. Il est normal de craindre Battousai. Votre erreur vient du fait que vous le voyez comme une conscience séparée de la votre. Il se bat pourtant pour les mêmes idéaux que Kenshin, et même de Shinta. Il a aimé la même femme que Kenshin. Comment en êtes vous venu à en faire une identité différente ? Est ce que le Kenshin changé par la guerre deviendra lui aussi une identité différente de celle du Kenshin qui vivait avec son maître avant d'entrer dans le rang des patriotes ? Ces deux Kenshin sont eux aussi très différents.

- Je... Vous voulez dire que Battousai n'est pas une chose complètement hors de mon contrôle ?

- Non. Il ne s'agit pas d'une chose, Kenshin. Il est le résultat de votre inconscient. En cherchant à se protéger des violences de la guerre, il a mis en avant une partie de vous qui s'en sortirait mieux pour remplir le rôle qui vous avait été donné. Il est aussi un moyen de combattre la culpabilité. Après tout, à chaque fois que vous tuez, n'est-il pas plus facile de faire endosser la culpabilité à Battousai ? Celui qui était mis en avant au moment du meurtre ? Je ne vous critique pas, votre esprit l'a fait pour protéger Shinta et sa version plus mature, Kenshin, pour protéger les idéaux presque naïfs de ces deux parties de vous. Mais ne faites pas l'erreur de voir Battousai comme une autre personne, car en faisant cela, vous le coupez de vous. Hors, il possède lui aussi des qualités précieuses, révélées entre autre par cette jeune femme dont vous faites le deuil. Tomoe est le lien le plus solide entre le Kenshin d'après la guerre, et l'assassin de Kyoto que vous avez été. Pensez vous que tant que Kenshin s'accroche à sa mémoire, il sera possible de le séparer complètement de Battousai ? »

Kenshin avait fermé les yeux, assimilant les paroles de la dame, les utilisant comme une base pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, se penchant sur les similitudes et les liens qu'elle pointait.

« Y-a-t-il moyen de devenir pleinement moi, autant Battousai que Shinta, l'ancien et le nouveau Kenshin sans me déchirer et me contredire ? Battousai contredit tous les idéaux que le reste de moi détient...

- Et pourtant il est celui qui se bat pour eux. Ne perdez jamais cela de vue. Kenshin n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se battre, mais Battousai a l'expérience nécessaire. Sachez utiliser toutes vos qualités. Il faudra que vous sachiez concilier toutes ces parties de vous, ou vous risquez d'être un danger pour les autres et pour vous même. Vous êtes à un stade important. Battousai est toujours présent dans son expérience et son malaise avec les gens, Kenshin est bien là avec ses idéaux et sa compassion, et Shinta l'est aussi avec sa fragilité. Vous pouvez encore devenir ce nouveau Kenshin que vous visionnez comme votre futur, sans vous couper de toutes ces parties de vous qui sont si précieuses. »

Il vit l'homme dont elle venait de peindre le portrait, et il jugea que cette image ne lui déplaisait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient toujours emplis de deuil et de souffrance, mais ils contenaient une décision et un peu moins de doute.

« Je vous remercie infiniment.

- Vous faites partie de la communauté à présent, au même titre qu'Aragorn, Boromir, les Hobbits, Gimli et Legolas. Il est de mon devoir de soutenir ceux qui aujourd'hui sont le plus grand espoir de la Terre du Milieu. Souhaitez vous retourner dans votre monde ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit possible. Mais même si ça l'était, aurait-il encore envie de rentrer ? Il avait finit son rôle, il ne serait devenu qu'un vagabond, un maître de sabre dans une ère interdisant le port d'arme. Il aurait aidé les gens qu'il rencontrerait sur la route. Mais il pouvait faire cela dans ce monde également, et ce monde avait réellement besoin d'être sauvé. Ici, en restant dans ce groupe disparate qu'était la communauté, il pouvait sauver des milliers de personnes. Il sourit et n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que Galadriel comprenne sa décision.

« Je vois. Je vous fais la même proposition que j'ai faite à Frodon. Le miroir vous est accessible.

- Je vous remercie... Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Le Japon continuera à avancer. Mon pays est libre de ses décisions, et même si j'étais resté, cela n'aurait pas fait beaucoup de différences.

- Très bien. »

Il s'inclina en remerciement et partit, sous le regard doux de la dame elfe. Elle détecta une autre inquiétude dans les pensées du jeune homme, et avant qu'il ne disparaisse elle l'appela.

« Vous ne devriez point maintenir le deuil de Tomoe si longtemps, car bien que vous n'ayez pas encore trouvé de raison de vivre pour vous-même, les Valar ont toujours à cœur le bonheur des êtres qui marchent sur Arda. »

Il se retourna brièvement, un air confus sur son visage, auquel elle ne fit que répondre par un sourire énigmatique et une dernière réponse.

« Le miroir montre bien des choses. Des choses qui sont, des choses qui furent... Et des choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	7. Souvenirs et Premier pas

Avertissement: chapitre Filler, cours d'histoire et manque de sérieux. Promis reprise de l'action au prochain chapitre! Mais je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre trop long pour que vous l'ayez assez tôt.

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles. »

L'elfe attachant la cape verte terne sur ses épaules lui sourit, et Kenshin la remercia en inclinant la tête. Cette elfe avait récupéré ses vêtement à leur arrivée ici. Elle était revenue le voir peu après pour lui annoncer que, malheureusement, dans l'état où se trouvait sa tenue, il ne serait plus beaucoup protégé des éléments, même après réparation.

Kenshin n'en avait pas été étonné… Ses vêtements avaient traversé une bataille : brûlés par l'explosion des boulets de canons, déchirés par les coups d'épée et les balles des armes à feu, durcis par le sang séché, il était miraculeux qu'ils ne soient pas tombés en pièce sur le trajet jusqu'à la Lothlorien. Il s'était résigné à devoir porter les vêtements serrés et inconfortables, selon lui, que les elfes lui prêteraient. Il fut donc surpris quand la même elfe revint la veille de leur départ avec un nouveau hakama, et trois nouveaux haoris. Il avait une fois encore voulu refuser le présent qu'on lui faisait. Bien sûr, son refus fut ignoré.

Le premier haori était la couche habituelle du dessous, bleu ciel et dans un tissu extrêmement soyeux et confortable. Le deuxième était d'un bleu pastel assez sombre, une couleur pas très vive, mais apaisante. Le troisième avait des manches amples, était d'une couleur bleu marine, à la fois profond et sombre. Des motifs argentés reproduisaient des vagues agitées au niveau des manches et sur le reste du vêtement, bien que le haut du torse et des épaules soit d'une couleur uniforme et sans décorations. Une cordelette retenait les pans du haori, pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe dans le cas où Kenshin déciderait de ne pas enfiler les manches et juste de le poser sur ses épaules.

Les elfes, bien qu'habitués à porter du blanc, avaient jugé qu'une couleur entre le bleu et le noir pour le hakama, serait plus approprié pour les batailles. Un vêtement blanc ne serait plus récupérable après avoir été tâché de sang. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour rendre le vêtement élégant, ce qui avait assez amusé le jeune guerrier à vrai dire. Il n'avait jamais porté de vêtements aussi décoratifs de toute sa vie, et c'est en temps de guerre qu'il les obtenait. Il portait à présent un vêtement en plus : une cape, attachée grâce à un bijou en forme de feuille. Il était content de l'avoir car il se rendait compte que la température en ce pays était parfois froide le soir.

Ils reçurent des incitations à la prudence et des conseils de Haldir, qui firent penser à Kenshin que peut-être l'elfe n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais de Galadriel, ils reçurent des présents si précieux et rares qu'il en restèrent un moment ébahis et rêveurs, même après leur départ. À Legolas, elle offrit un arc des Galadhrim. D'une blancheur absolue, décoré de gravures, l'arme était à elle seule une œuvre d'art de toute beauté, égalant aisément selon Kenshin la beauté des plus beaux katana. À Merry et Pippin, elle donna deux dagues. Des dagues de noldorin. Elle leur donna également des paroles sages qui leur serviraient de soutien dans les heures sombres. À Sam, elle donna une corde elfique.

Aragorn expliqua plus tard à Kenshin que ces cordes étaient réputées sur tout le continent pour leur robustesse.

Kenshin cependant fut amusé quand ce fut le tour de Gimli.

« Quel cadeau un nain demanderait-il aux elfes ?

- Aucun ! Excepté admirer la dame des Galadhrim une fois encore. Car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abrite la terre. »

Galadriel avait rit, mais pas de manière moqueuse, et Gimli réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et parut extrêmement embarrassé. Il continua cependant, et lui demanda un de ses cheveux. La dame lui en donna trois, et l'expression de pure extase du nain fit sourire Kenshin. Un sourire presque invisible mais bien présent.

À Aragorn, elle n'offrit rien. Jugeant sans doute qu'il n'avait besoin de rien qu'il n'ait pas déjà ou ne puisse obtenir par lui même. Elle lui donna cependant à réfléchir sur l'avenir de sa lignée.

À Frodon, elle offrit la lumière d'Elendil, pour que jamais le Hobbit ne soit perdu dans les ténèbres. Quand elle arriva devant lui, Kenshin s'inclina encore, n'ayant pas fini de lui être reconnaissant.

« Vous avez reçu un présent de mon peuple, fait dans les tissus les plus souples que nous possédons. Et vous ne souhaitez pas plus.

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

- Cela importe peu. Car qui un jour donne, un jour reçoit. Vous faites partie de ceux qui se battent pour libérer Arda des griffes de Sauron. Vous agissez déjà pour nous, alors que vous n'avez pas choisi cet endroit comme maison. Pour vous, j'ai deux présents. »

Elle leva la main quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il la referma immédiatement.

« Deux présents, car deux vous serons nécessaires. »

Elle lui tendit ce qu'il prit pour du tissu lumineux, mais la froideur quand il prit l'objet dans les mains lui donna sa réponse. Il s'agissait de métal.

« Une chemise en Mithril. Tissée plus finement, elle n'est pas aussi résistante que celle de Frodon, mais remplira son rôle contre les épées et les flèches les moins rapides. Vous êtes le plus jeune ici présent, Kenshin Himura. Et vous êtes le moins protégé. Une vie aussi jeune ne devrait avoir à s'éteindre. Dans le cas où elle s'abîmerait, allez donc voir les nains, ou revenez ici. Nous la réparerons. »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le tissu miroitant dans ses mains. Il releva la tête. Galadriel lui présenta un deuxième objet. On aurait dit une perle en cristal, maintenue par une chaîne en argent, et entourée de fils d'argents entrelacés. Il regarda la dame avec incompréhension. Il ne pensait certainement pas avoir besoin d'un bijou.

« Une chose arrive, qui vous aidera à avancer pour vous même à nouveau. Quand le cristal s'illuminera, cet événement sera proche. Et plus vous vous en rapprocherez, plus la lumière sera vive. Guettez ce signe de bon augure. »

Il s'inclina à nouveau, et cette fois elle accepta sa gratitude.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La nature en ce monde était sublime. Puissante et dominante. Kenshin n'avait cessé de regarder le paysage qui défilait le long du fleuve. Mais alors il senti un bref mal du pays. La nature au Japon n'était pas aussi gigantesque et sauvage. L'archipel était peuplé et peu étendu. Il était garanti de rencontrer aisément des voyageurs à pieds sur les routes.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne verrait plus les canaux en pierre bordés de cerisiers de Kyoto. Qu'il n'entendrait plus la vendeuse de fleurs passer tous les jours devant l'auberge où il résidait. Il ne verrait plus non plus les rizières vides et recouvertes de neige créant de grands plateaux blancs étagés. Il n'aurait plus la chance de goûter à du saké pour vérifier la théorie de son maître concernant le saké et l'âme. Il ne pourrait plus boire l'alcool clair sous la lumière de la lune avec Hiko Seijuro alors que celui-ci le lui avait proposé. Jamais il ne pourrait présenter ses excuses à cet homme qui l'avait élevé.

Gimli, avec lequel il partageait la barque ainsi qu'avec Legolas, dut remarquer sa nostalgie.

« Regrettez vous votre décision de nous accompagner ? Ou pensez vous à une dame qui vous attend chez vous ? »

Kenshin se tendit et grimaça involontairement. Legolas et Gimli comprirent ce que cela signifiait sûrement.

« Je pensais à mon pays. Je ne pourrais pas y retourner, et bien que cela ne soit pas une chose si difficile en soi, je réalise à présent tout ce qui en fait un si beau pays et que je n'ai pas remarqué avant de ne plus y avoir accès. Plus personne ne m'attend là bas. Et... Mon visage est trop connu... J'ignore si j'aurais été capable de voyager discrètement ou si les gens m'auraient craint. »

Gimli regarda le garçon devant lui, et ne vit pas ce que quiconque pourrait craindre. Il n'était pas agressif, plutôt doux bien que méfiant. Il avait un cœur bon et généreux, et pourtant des gens l'auraient craint... Il avait vu ses talents redoutables au combat, mais sans doute quelqu'un avec un cœur aussi pur ne pouvait générer la peur ? Il voyait pourtant que ce garçon avait combattu. Ses blessures avaient été celles d'un soldat dans une bataille, la méfiance dont il faisait preuve montrait une certaine paranoïa. Jamais il n'avait vu le garçon dormir allongé, loin de ses armes. Il avait dut être constamment aux aguets d'une attaque ou d'un assassinat pour être ainsi blessé au plus profond de son âme.

« Comment vous êtes vous fait connaître ?

- Au début, je n'étais qu'une rumeur. Un monstre qui tuait la nuit, auquel aucune victime n'avait survécu, capable de tuer dans un silence absolu en un coup. Beaucoup de ces hommes que j'ai tués n'ont même pas dû réaliser qu'ils avaient été tués. Un moment ils étaient vivants, l'autre ils ne l'étaient plus.

- Vous étiez un assassin. »

Legolas l'avait dit sans critique ou jugement. Le reste de la communauté sur les barques proches était silencieuse, écoutant son histoire et attendant la suite. Pourquoi leur racontait-il ça ? Probablement parce qu'il voulait savoir si ces gens en qui il avait eut confiance seraient capables de lui rendre la pareille, malgré ce qu'ils savaient à présent sur lui. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il sentait quelque chose dans l'air…

Quelque chose allait se produire, et il ne savait pas s'ils seraient encore tous là pour l'écouter. Une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à son maître lui disait qu'il était un idiot s'il ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il en avait besoin.

« Le japon était un pays qui fut d'abord sous le règne d'un empereur. Puis il y a très longtemps un homme a réuni les différents seigneurs, souvent par la force mais également par la diplomatie et le pouvoir de l'empereur s'est affaibli, remplacé par celui du Shogun. Le shogunat gouverna le Japon pendant presque trois cent ans. C'était un gouvernement militaire, dirigé par le shogun et d'importantes familles de samouraï, des familles guerrières au service de seigneurs et qui avaient à présent un pouvoir égal à certaines familles seigneuriales. Je ne dis pas que cela fut mal, cela dura après tout trois cent ans, et durant ces trois cent ans, le Japon connu une stabilité crue impossible auparavant à cause des seigneurs qui passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre. Mais vers la fin, la pauvreté avait commencé à atteindre la campagne, et de nombreux événements annexes entraînèrent le début de la révolution. Ce fut une période sanglante, surtout vers la fin. La journée, Kyoto, la capitale, était pleine d'activité et ne donnait aucun signe d'un pays où la guerre menaçait d'éclater, la nuit des cadavres étaient retrouvés dans les rues de manière régulière. Beaucoup d'entre eux, étaient les miens. Généralement des politiciens et leurs gardes du corps. J'étais entré dans le mouvement révolutionnaire à quatorze ans, Katsura-san m'avait remarqué pour mes dons au sabre et m'avait demandé de servir la révolution en temps qu'assassin. J'ai accepté.

- Pourquoi ? Sans doute y avait-il d'autres méthodes pour gagner une guerre ?

- Ce n'était pas encore une guerre ouverte. Les forces des Ishin Shishi dont je faisais partie ne s'étaient pas encore rassemblées, et nous aurions été massacrés. Nous préparions notre attaque, et nous l'avons fait dans l'ombre pendant des années avant d'agir. Quand j'étais encore assassin, personne ne connaissait mon visage, mais on m'avait donné un surnom : Battousai. Ce nom est devenu l'équivalent de l'ogre qui viendra vous manger si vous ne finissez pas votre soupe pour les enfants, d'un tueur froid et sans émotions pour les adultes. Ma description n'est devenue réellement connue que lorsque les combats sont devenus plus francs. J'ai alors quitté ma fonction d'assassin et suis devenu un combattant à part entière et un garde du corps.

- Vous êtes devenu assassin pour votre pays, dit Boromir, entre pitié et admiration.

- Cela ne change rien à mes actes. Je tuais sans faire moi même mes propres jugements. Peut-être tel ou tel homme aurait été un précieux atout pour le nouveau gouvernement ? Non, je ne me posais pas de questions, parce que c'était plus facile ainsi. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Katsura-san comme supérieur. Il était un homme honnête et faisait en sorte de m'expliquer à quoi servaient mes actes. Il ne m'a jamais vu comme un outil. Il a fait de son mieux pour me protéger de ses propres hommes qui eux aussi avaient commencés à me craindre. C'était un homme bon.

- Comment s'est terminée cette guerre ?

- Nous avons gagné. Suite à la bataille de Toba Fushimi. Mes blessures quand vous m'avez rencontré venaient de là.

- Tes actes n'auront pas été inutiles alors. » Répondit Gimli de sa voix rocailleuse.

Kenshin osa enfin regarder autour de lui. Sur les différentes barques les membres de la communauté le regardaient avec compréhension. Étant eux même en guerre, ces hommes pouvaient comprendre la douleur et l'ombre qui recouvrait un pays en guerre, plongeant les gens dans la peur et les rues dans le sang. Ces deux guerres étaient différentes, mais la douleur était aussi présente dans l'une que dans l'autre.

« N'y-t-il personne que vous laissez derrière vous ?

- Mon maître. Il est celui qui m'a tout appris du combat au sabre. Mais nous nous sommes séparés sur une dispute, et mes actes ont dû beaucoup le décevoir. Je ne manquerais à aucun de mes compatriotes pendant la guerre, sauf peut-être à Katsura-san, mais il comprendrait que je souhaite échapper à mes souvenirs. Et... Sinon il ne reste personne de vivant, et peu parmi les morts m'étaient réellement proches.

- Vous ne regrettez donc pas de ne point pouvoir rentrez chez vous ? Demanda Frodon en regardant le jeune homme. »

Kenshin secoua la tête. Voici une chose que Frodon ne pouvait comprendre. Lui même souhaitait ardemment rentrer chez lui, dans la Comté. Il ne l'aurait jamais quitté s'il avait eu le choix.

« N'y a-t-il point une jeune fille qui vous attend là-bas ?

- Elle est morte. »

Cette fois Aragorn fit le lien.

« Tomoe ?

- C'était son nom. Yukishiro Tomoe, avant que son nom de famille ne change et ne devienne Himura quand nous nous sommes mariés. »

Les yeux de toute la communauté s'agrandirent à une taille invraisemblable. Kenshin n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver de l'amusement en abordant ce sujet. Bien que cela n'efface pas la douleur qui l'avait soudain assailli au niveau du cœur et qu'il tenta d'ignorer.

« Mariés ?

- Oui. Nous devions seulement nous faire passer pour mari et femme, suite à une situation délicate qui demandait à ce que l'on se cache pendant un moment. Je lui ais dit que l'on pouvait ne pas faire semblant, mais au contraire nous marier réellement. J'avais quinze ans.

- Est ce que son nom a une signification ? Et le votre aussi ? »

Les yeux de Kenshin se posèrent sur Merry, surprit par le changement de sujet mais également soulagé.

« Kenshin signifie « cœur de l'épée », Yukishiro a les caractères pour blanc et neige, Tomoe est un symbole ancien du Japon et le nom d'une femme guerrière. Tomoe venait d'une petite famille de samouraï, j'imagine qu'ils ont choisi ce nom en partie pour cette raison.

- Cœur de l'épée ? Ce nom vous va bien !

- C'est mon maître qui me l'a choisi. Il trouvait que mon nom auparavant était trop doux.

- Vous avez changé de nom alors ?

- Je viens d'une famille paysanne, nous n'avions pas le droit d'avoir un nom de famille. J'étais donc juste Shinta. Puis mon maître m'a trouvé, il m'a donné le nom de Kenshin. Quand je suis rentré dans la révolution j'ai pris le nom de famille de Himura. Entre-temps, on m'avait donné le surnom de Battousai. Ça fait beaucoup de noms maintenant que j'y pense... »

Les yeux de Kenshin se perdirent quelque peu tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. La communauté regardait le jeune homme de manière amusée. Jusqu'à ce que Legolas ne reprenne la conversation.

« Vous n'avez pas autant de noms qu'Aragorn au moins. »

Aragorn jeta un regard mauvais à l'elfe et il vit Kenshin sourire.

Il sourit également.

Le jeune homme ne leur avait pas tout dit, mais cela viendrait. Il leur avait fait suffisamment confiance pour leur parler de son histoire. Le premier pas avait été fait. Il réalisa que simplement en ne jugeant pas les actes du garçon, ils avaient ouvert une porte, et Kenshin avait alors pu se dévoiler un peu, évoquant ainsi les êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers et dont l'absence était pour lui une blessure profonde.

La communauté comprit que s'il avait été si distant c'est parce qu'il s'était jugé indigne de leur compagnie. Ils lui avaient fait oublier ses inquiétudes brièvement, et Kenshin se révélait être quelqu'un de plutôt ouvert, et capable d'apprécier la présence de gens autour de lui, avec une attitude étrangement assez innocente. Cela ne durerait sans doute pas. Dès que le garçon aurait eu le temps de recommencer à réfléchir, il se refermerait sur lui-même. Mais pour le moment, il avait pu partager l'histoire de sa vie avec eux sans trop en souffrir, et cela était suffisant.

Sa contemplation des événements fut brisée par Legolas.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer Estel... Depuis combien de décennies attendez vous de pouvoir épouser Arwen ?

- Legolas... Grogna Aragorn.

- Hors notre ami ici présent s'était déjà marié à quinze ans, continua l'elfe avec amusement en l'ignorant. Pensez-vous que nous devrions en déduire quelque chose ? »

Aragorn failli grogner de résignation tandis que l'ensemble de la communauté se mettait à rire sous cape. Et bien, au moins le désespoir n'avait pas totalement gagné les cœurs...

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Reprise de l'action au prochain chapitre, promis. Le chapitre aurait été trop long

si j'avais ajouté la séparation de la communauté en plus du voyage en barque et des cadeaux de Galadriel.


	8. La communauté se brise

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle fut assaillie par une très étrange impression, celle de ne pas avoir eut à respirer depuis très longtemps. Elle sentait l'herbe dans son cou, lui caressant la nuque et le contour de son visage. Elle entendait autour d'elle des bruits d'oiseaux, d'air dans des branches, secouant les feuilles. Tout autour d'elle était doré. Une forêt au feuilles d'or, touchée par l'automne sans aucun doute. Elle pouvait voir les détails de chaque feuille, entendre le chant d'oiseaux lointain, et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir put voir ou entendre aussi bien auparavant._

_Elle se redressa, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant autour de son visage et sur son kimono blanc comme des coulées d'encre sur du papier. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur ses mains blanches, ses pieds, ses jambes, puis son ventre et sa poitrine. Ces deux endroits avaient été douloureux et colorés de rouge dans son dernier souvenir. Elle se souvenait encore comment la douleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps, avant que la neige et la perte de sang atténue même cela et qu'elle ferme enfin les yeux._

_Elle était morte. Ou aurait dut l'être. Peut-être même l'avait elle était et elle ne s'en rappelait juste pas. Il lui semblait que des années s'était écoulées depuis le moment où la lame du garçon, l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé et épousé, ne la traverse de son épaule jusqu'à son bas ventre, mettant fin à sa vie. Son kimono, cependant, était celui traditionnel pour les morts, blanc, simple, le pan droit sur le gauche. Était elle vivante à nouveau ? Pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi dans un corps adulte ?_

_Elle se releva, titubant légèrement, mais découvrit que son corps avait une légèreté et une agilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas avant de mourir, et très vite elle se tint droite et put se déplacer sans difficulté et avec grâce malgré les branches sur son chemin et ses pieds nus._

_Elle marcha un moment, s'extasiant de la nature l'entourant, de la pureté de l'air, et de l'énergie paisible qu'elle sentait dans la forêt. Pourtant, quelque chose de sombre semblait rôder à la limite de sa conscience. Elle ne se sentait pas protégée, se rendit-elle compte. Sans son mari pour la rassurer, lui assurer qu'il la protégerait, qu'il serait là pour protéger son bonheur, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Sans le sourire innocent et heureux du garçon alors qu'il jouait avec des enfants, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle._

_**« Kenshin ».**_

_Son ouïe tellement plus précise qu'elle ne s'en souvenait saisit des mouvements autour d'elle, et elle regarda, paniquée, dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits. Plusieurs êtres apparurent de derrière les arbres. Leurs longs cheveux blonds, allant de l'or au blond pâle était pour elle une nouveauté, n'ayant jamais vu une telle couleur. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient des yôkai, ou des kamis._

_Mais pourquoi penser cela ? Son deuxième amour avait eut les cheveux rouges, comme le sang de ses victimes, et les yeux étaient parfois bleus, plus souvent violet, dorés quand il devenait l'Hitokiri. Peut-être avait-elle cette impression à cause de la lumière qu'ils semblaient dégager ? Ils étaient grands, mais il était dit que les occidentaux étaient plus grands que les hommes au Japon... Elle ne pouvait cependant les voir comme des humains. Ils paraissaient si... Anciens et nobles, lumineux et sages..._

_« Que faites vous donc dans les bois de la Lothlorien ? Vous n'êtes point de cette cité. Quel est votre peuple sœur elfe ? »_

_Leur langage était mélodieux, coulant et rebondissant comme une rivière. Ce n'était pas sa langue natale, pourtant elle la comprenait. Sœur ? Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils ainsi ?_

_« Où suis je ? Qu'êtes vous ? »_

_Les elfes se regardèrent avec confusion. Leur chef s'approcha et lui tendit la main._

_« Venez donc. La dame saura sans doute vous répondre. »_

_Elle n'accepta pas sa main, mais s'approcha d'eux et les suivit._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

La communauté n'était arrêtée un moment sur la berge. Leur trajet en bateau touchait à sa fin, et bientôt il reprendraient la route à pieds. Kenshin aidait à retirer des barques le nécessaire, bien que le plus gros de leurs affaires y soient laissées dans le cas où ils ne doivent repartir dans l'urgence. Aragorn lui lança un sourire alors qu'il récupérait lui même quelque couvertures.

« Qu'a tu pensé de l'Argonath Kenshin ? Il s'agit d'un monument d'un âge très ancien.

- Vos ancêtres n'est ce pas ?

- Kenshin...

- Oui ?

- Lothlorien.

- Oh ! Pardon. Tes ancêtres ? Le monument est impressionnant, magnifique à sa façon...

- J'entends un « mais » dans cette affirmation.

- Trop grand...

- Pardon ?

- J'ai du mal à me sentir à l'aise dans les endroits trop grands, plus encore quand ils sont la représentation du pouvoir. Je suis plus à mon aise dans une cabane de paysan, au milieu d'une campagne humble et paisible j'imagine... »

Aragorn sourit un peu en tentant d'imaginer le jeune homme voyant Minas Tirith pour la première fois. Il se retourna vers le reste de ses compagnons qui s'étaient déjà installés.

« Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit ! Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord. »

Gimli le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Ah oui ? Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs ! »

Pippin regardait le nain sans grande peur mais avec curiosité, comme un enfant écoutant une histoire, et il mâchait quelque chose, encore en train de manger, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Aragorn quant à l'état de leurs ressources en nourriture.

« Et après cela, ce sera encore mieux ! »

Cette fois les yeux du Hobbit s'agrandirent comiquement, ne pouvant imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire que ce que le nain avait précédemment décrit.

« Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue...

- Oui. C'est notre route. »

Pippin tourna son regard vers lui avec crainte.

« Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de reprendre vos forces maître nain.

- Retrouver mes... Arh... »

Aragorn nota que Legolas semblait anxieux, ce qui fut confirmé quand il vint lui annoncer qu'ils ne devraient pas rester là. Une menace, une ombre, selon ses propres mots, grandissaient dans son esprit, quelque chose approchait. Aragorn savait faire confiance à l'instinct des elfes. Il savait aussi que des orcs patrouillaient la rive, et qu'il était trop dangereux de chercher à atteindre Emyn Muil tant que les ténèbres ne les cachaient pas à la vue des monstres.

Tandis que Kenshin écoutait en silence la discussion, son attention fut attirée par un vide, un manque dans l'environnement auquel il s'était habitué et qu'il n'avait sentit qu'une fois auparavant. Deux chi étaient absents parmi ses compagnons. Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude.

« Frodon ! Aragorn, il manque Frodon et Boromir ! »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Ils étaient partit en courant, se séparant pour couvrir plus de terrain en espérant retrouver Frodon plus vite. Kenshin sentit soudain quelque chose de très sombre plus avant, quelque chose qu'il reconnu comme étant l'anneau, mais un chi plus faible et plein d'envie et de colère se trouvait non loin, et ce chi était humain sans le moindre doute. Il entendit Boromir maudire Frodon de toute ses force et l'anneau s'éloigner. Il respira plus librement en réalisant que Boromir n'était pas parvenu à mettre la main sur cet objet de malheur. Il courut très vite, cherchant à rejoindre Frodon, cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le changement dans le chi, maintenant proche, de Boromir. Il semblait brisé, honteux. Il ne pouvait le laisser là, le laisser ainsi. C'était impossible.

Il courut plutôt dans sa direction, priant pour que Aragorn parvienne à rejoindre Frodon.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, Boromir était à quatre pattes, perdu, et sans l'honneur et l'amour propre qui le faisaient avancer normalement. C'était un portrait pitoyable, et le jeune guerrier se précipita vers lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et criait à Frodon de le pardonner, d'avoir pitié et de pardonner son geste. Le rouquin s'avança et mit un main sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui sursauta et recula autant qu'il put. Il tomba sur le visage impassible du plus jeune membre de leur groupe. Il craqua.

« Je suis désolé... Désolé... J'ai été faible... Je n'ai même pas réalisé ma faiblesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Désolé... C'est impardonnable...

- Taisez-vous ! »

Boromir releva les yeux avec choc. Le regard du garçon, malgré le ton de sa voix, n'était pas en colère, juste terrifié.

« Si ce que vous avez accomplis dans un moment de faiblesse est impardonnable, alors qu'en est-il de mes actes accomplis de mon plein gré sans influences maléfiques pour me corrompre ! J'ai tué, j'ai assassiné, ce sont des choses qui ne pourront jamais être effacées ni corrigées. Dites moi Boromir, personne n'est mort, alors qu'est ce qui vous empêche de corriger votre erreur ?

- Je ne dois plus m'approcher de l'anneau, il m'a vaincu trop facilement.

- Mais maintenant vous savez comment il y est parvenu, lesquels de vos sentiments il a utilisé. Feriez-vous la même erreur deux fois ? Si cela se reproduit, je vous arrêterais avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose que vous ne pourriez réparer. Relevez-vous, nous devons retrouver Frodon. Et laissez-moi l'approcher, je ne souhaite pas qu'il s'effraie en vous voyant. »

Kenshin tendit la main à Boromir qui la saisit avec reconnaissance.

« Vous êtes un sage malgré votre jeune âge.

- Galadriel m'a démontré le contraire. Venez, nous ne devons pas rester ainsi immobiles. »

Boromir hocha la tête, puis son regard fut attiré par une faible lueur sous l'écharpe violette du garçon.

« Kenshin... »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, et sortit un pendentif de dessous sa chemise en Mithril. Il regarda l'objet avec fascination, ce rappelant des mots de la dame de la Lothlorien. Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose qui serait pour lui le moyen de guérir. Mais cela viendrait-il à lui ou allait-il devoir le chercher ? Il ne pouvait chercher maintenant, il devait rester auprès de ces hommes, cependant, une chaleur emplit son cœur et l'impatience commença à l'envahir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'attarder sur le pendentif et sa signification, car il sentit alors des chi cruels et sanguinaires non loin. Il reconnut immédiatement ces auras. Il mit la main sur son katana et se lança dans la direction des orcs, Boromir à sa suite.

Très vite, le seul bruit de leur course fut remplacé par des grognements et des cris de guerre rauques. Ils dépassèrent une pente et virent Merry et Pippin coincés sur un pont. De tous les côtés des orcs arrivaient, leur barrant tout échappatoire.

Le premier orc leva sa hache, mais Boromir parvint à se placer devant les deux Hobbits pour la bloquer, avec tout le désespoir d'un homme cherchant à se racheter. Kenshin dépassa l'homme du Gondor, cherchant à tuer autant d'ennemis qu'il le pouvait avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur Boromir et les Hobbits. Ils étaient deux, et tous deux avaient assez de talent au combat pour tenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent, s'ils n'avaient pas vaincu avant. Boromir cependant dut préférer être certain de leur victoire, et il souffla dans le cor qu'il avait avec lui trois fois, puis encore, et encore. Les autres seraient là, ils viendraient, mais il allait falloir qu'ils le fassent dans les temps.

Kenshin pensa de manière distraite que les orcs étaient un peu comme de la vermine. Plus vous en tuez, plus il en vient. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur jaune. Il décapita un orc, sauta au-dessus d'un autre qui avait voulu faire de même avec une longue épée rouillée, atterri derrière lui et lui transperça la gorge. Un des monstres voulut le traverser avec une autre de leur armes si laides, mais il détourna la lame avec la poignée de son wakizashi qu'il n'avait pas eut à dégainer, avant de le couper en deux, de l'épaule à la hanche. Merry et Pippin lançaient des pierres derrière eux avec une précision redoutable, probablement acquise dans des batailles de nourriture.

Une nouvelle vague d'ennemis arriva, plus importante que les précédentes, et Boromir leur cria de fuir. Kenshin serait bien resté pour faire un maximum de dégât, seulement il y avait deux Hobbits à protéger. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de fuir cependant.

Kenshin entendit le bruit d'une flèche qu'on décoche, un sifflement dans l'air, un bruit de choc et une exclamation de Boromir. Il se retourna et le vit tomber à genoux, et tout son être se dressa contre ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait put sauver Gandalf, il devait pouvoir sauver Boromir. Son aîné se redressa pourtant et se remit à combattre. Kenshin chercha l'archer et le repéra sur une butte proche. Il se préparait à lancer une autre flèche. Décoche, sifflement, choc. Boromir tituba, et tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux. Le fait que l'homme refuse de tomber et continue à se battre l'avait désigné comme la cible que le monstre tuerait à tout prix. Boromir eut plus de mal à se relever cette fois, mais il le fit.

L'orc grogna de colère, et prépara une autre flèche. Mais cette fois, Kenshin l'avait anticipé, et s'était mit en travers de son chemin. Rassemblant sa concentration, il lui semblait que tout autour de lui était au ralentit. À moins qu'il ne fut celui qui aille plus vite, en esprit et physiquement. Il avait laissé tomber son katana, et dégaina le wakizashi avec une vitesse et avec une force telle qu'il parvint à créer un mouvement dans l'air, qui ne ralentit pas les projectiles, mais parvint à les dévier. Il entendit Boromir tomber derrière lui, et Merry et Pippin se lancer dans le combat avec des cris de rage. Il les vit se faire saisir, mais ne put s'éloigner du blessé derrière lui, car déjà des orcs s'avançaient pour donner le coup de grâce.

Le wakizashi avait une lame plus courte, sa portée n'était donc pas aussi grande et l'obligeait à trop se rapprocher de ses adversaires. Cette technique de combat n'était pas familière et il s'en trouvait ralentit. Il ne put tuer ses ennemis suffisamment vite pour rejoindre les Hobbits. Le chef des orcs, qui avait décidé de mettre fin à la vie de son compagnon, se rapprochait, l'arc tendu.

Kenshin tua le dernier orc et vit la flèche arriver vers lui. Il ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas à cette vitesse, pas d'aussi proche. Il souhaitait pourtant de toute ses forces y parvenir. Ses yeux suivait le trajet linéaire de la flèche vers Boromir, elle était très lente, mais à présent il était lui aussi trop lent. Il sentit une énergie circuler en lui, similaire à ce qu'il ressentait quand il concentrait toute son énergie dans les attaques avancées de l'Hiten Mitsurugi. Il la sentit être projetée en avant, entre Boromir et la flèche.

Le projectile s'écrasa sur un mur de lumière rouge transparent aux éclat dorés, et il tomba à genoux, épuisé et brûlé par l'effort. Il avait vaguement conscience que la fièvre menaçait de l'envahir et il ne parvenait pas à arrêter le flot d'énergie qui avait trouvé un canal en lui. Quand il parvint enfin à fermer ce canal, il était à quatre pattes, le souffle court et le corps en feu. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette énergie qu'il avait utilisé, mais il n'était pas supposé pouvoir le faire apparemment.

L'orc le regarda avec plus d'intérêt, jeta un regard à son autre victime déjà à terre, et décida qu'il était actuellement plus intéressant. Il s'avança vers lui, mais Kenshin ne découvrit jamais si c'était dans l'intention de le tuer ou de l'emmener, car Aragorn surgit alors, et après une bataille très égale avec la créature, il la tua.

Aragorn se précipita vers lui, et, voyant qu'il allait relativement bien, il l'aida à se redresser, et se dirigea vers Boromir tout en l'aidant à marcher.

Le rôdeur jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin en le déposant à côté de Boromir. Il ignorait ce qu'était ce qu'il venait de voir, mais cela ressemblait au bouclier de lumière de Gandalf lorsqu'il avait combattu le Balrog. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, cependant, il voyait bien que le sort, ou quoi que ce fut, avait eut des conséquences. Les joues de Kenshin étaient rougie par la fièvre, et son front était moite. Mais son état n'avait pas l'air mortel. Boromir, par contre...

Kenshin ouvrit un œil violet et vague.

« Kenshin ? Demanda doucement Aragorn.

- Ça va... Je n'étais juste pas sensé faire ça, c'est tout. Je vais aller mieux dans quelques minutes... Boromir ?

- Deux flèches, une au niveau de l'épaule, une autre au niveau du haut du ventre. Il n'a pas perdu trop de sang car les flèches sont toujours dans les plaies, et les pointes ne semblent pas avoir été empoisonnées. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché, mais la douleur doit être terrible. Boromir... Vous m'entendez ? »

Boromir hocha la tête et grimaça.

« Je vais retirer les flèches, ne perdez pas connaissance je vous en prie.

- Pas le temps... Laissez moi...

- Et Kenshin avec ? Les orcs laissent des marques. Frodon est partit sans nous, mais nous pourrons suivre Merry et Pippin.

- Nous devons les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Isengard...

- Nous les rejoindrons, mais pas vous. Je vais soigner vos blessures, et nous vous laisserons du bois pour le feu et des rations en quantité, ainsi que des bandages, de l'eau et un baume pour vos plaies. Dès que vous vous sentirez capable de marcher vous pourrez nous rejoindre à votre rythme. Nous laisserons des traces derrière nous pour que vous puissiez nous suivre. Vous survivrez, tout le monde survivra. »

Boromir acquiesça. Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent alors, tandis que Aragorn relevait son ami, et que Kenshin se redressait en chancelant.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? Sans l'anneau et Frodon, la communauté est finie...

- Non. Nous avons deux Hobbits à secourir. Je m'occupe de Boromir et Kenshin et nous repartons. Boromir reste ici. Kenshin aussi, si son état met trop de temps à s'améliorer.

- Je vais bien Aragorn. Regarde, je peux déjà marcher. Un tissus humide sur le front pour calmer la fièvre et je serais à nouveau sur pied.

- Ton état a des raisons magiques. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas prendre ce genre de chose au sérieux. »

Kenshin ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Les seules choses qui lui apportaient de la fraîcheur et calmait le reste de l'incendie étaient la chemise en Mithril et le pendentif en cristal qui étaient restés froids. Il alla récupérer son katana encore au sol, le nettoya avec le tissu qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et le rengaina avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la berge où se trouvait leur campement. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir une des barques absente. Aragorn soigna les blessures de Boromir avec la vitesse et la propreté d'un guérisseur accompli, tandis que Kenshin se reposait et rassemblait ses forces.

Ils seraient partit dans moins d'une heure. D'ici là, il devait être prêt pour une course qui durerait sans doute plusieurs jours.

Ils installèrent Boromir à l'abri de la pluie, le cœur lourd, et Kenshin se redressa. Il ne purent faire leurs adieux à l'homme du Gondor, qui s'était endormi après qu'Aragorn eut retiré les flèches, et ils partirent avec un dernier regard vers le blessé et la direction dans laquelle Frodon avait disparu.

Kenshin cependant sentait le courage que lui faisait passer la pierre à son cou, lui donnant des forces. La communauté avait été brisée, mais elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Et pour lui ce n'était que le commencement de la route qu'il avait choisi à la Lothlorien.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	9. Quatre jours et quatres nuits

Note de l'auteur et remerciements :

Merci Yamiken pour les reviews régulières et explicatives ! Pavés ou pas, des lecteurs comme ça sont mes préférés ;) Mais je ne dis non à aucune review ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, presque une par chapitre, pour un crossover improbable, en français, avec un manga qui commence à dater. Donc tous ces commentaires me font vraiment très très plaisir !

Et oui pour Tomoe. Je me force à respecter les règles établies par les auteurs pour chaque monde, et dans l'un comme dans l'autre les humains ne peuvent pas ressusciter, donc il a fallu que je trouve une autre solution. Et Yellou avait proposé un OC elfe pour le couple, et même si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir écrire un OC convaincant pour le seigneur des anneaux, l'idée a prit racine, et voilà !

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_« Vous sentez-vous prêtes à partir ? »_

_La jeune femme, ou elfe, regarda la dame des Galadhrim avec le même visage inexpressif qu'elle avait eut étant humaine. Galadriel, pourtant, put voir l'éclat impatient et inquiet au fond de ses yeux noirs._

_« Pourquoi six chevaux ? Seul quatre personnes m'accompagneront._

_- Ah... Mais il est possible que vous ayez à récupérer quelqu'un sur le chemin. Êtes-vous sûre de n'avoir aucun regret, Tomoe ? Vous ne pouvez retourner dans le monde que vous connaissez, mais vous, contrairement à Kenshin, laissez de la famille derrière vous. »_

_Tomoe vit soudain la tête de cheveux noirs en bataille et le sourire insolent de son petit frère adoré et son cœur se serra. À cette image se superposa celle du sourire paisible de son mari et de ses yeux vides. L'un comme l'autre avaient besoin d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait en aider qu'un. Pourtant... Enishi était si empli de haine et de rage quand elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et elle savait à présent, grâce au miroir de Galadriel, qu'il avait été là lorsque Kenshin l'avait tuée._

_Elle avait vu comment ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs à cause de l'horreur à laquelle il avait assisté. Elle avait vu comme il n'était jamais retourné auprès de leur père, planifiant une vengeance qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir, car l'homme qu'il haïssait était à présent hors de portée. Elle avait vu comment il sombrerait dans la folie et la tristesse._

_Mais elle avait vu aussi qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, mais qu'une autre peut-être y parviendrait. Il n'avait plus besoin d'une mère ou d'une sœur, et les deux étaient mortes. Elle entretenait l'espoir qu'il trouve un jour la personne qui le guérirait, comme elle même l'avait été pour le jeune assassin de Kyoto._

_« Je suis morte. Je ne peux à présent plus intervenir. Que je sois vivante dans ce monde ne me rend pas plus vivante dans un autre._

_- Mais vous êtes là à présent, et vous pouvez être là pour l'enfant que vous aimez._

_- Vous voyez un enfant dame Galadriel, je vois un enfant qui a été forcé de devenir un homme bien trop tôt. J'ai épousé autant un homme qu'un garçon, et les deux font partie de lui._

_Galadriel sourit paisiblement._

_- Alors vous avez su voir ce que lui même ne pouvait pas. Vous êtes sans doute celle qui le comprends le mieux, soutenez-le de votre mieux à travers les ténèbres qui menacent le futur d'Arda et qu'il va sans aucun doute devoir combattre. Soyez son ancrage._

_- Je suis déjà le fourreau qui protège la lame._

_- Cela ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. »_

_Un des elfes que Galadriel avait chargé d'accompagner la jeune femme aida Tomoe à monter sur sa monture. Galadriel prit deux objet derrière elle et retourna auprès d'elle. Tomoe semblait mal à l'aise sur la jument qu'elle montait, et Galadriel tint à la rassurer._

_« Vous découvrirez bien vite que monter à cheval pour un elfe est presque instinctif. Tenez, deux objets qui vous seront nécessaires. »_

_Elle lui tendit un long foulard en satin blanc, similaire sauf en couleur à celui qu'elle avait eut durant sa vie humaine._

_« Celui que Kenshin possède a traversé maintes épreuves, et je crains que vous ne le retrouviez pas dans le même état que durant votre première vie. Bien sûr, cela s'applique également à son porteur. »_

_Tomoe prit le foulard et le mit sur ses bras. Galadriel lui tendit ensuite une bague qui brillait d'une faible lueur blanche. Et elle la mit à son doigt._

_« La pierre sertie sur cette bague est la deuxième moitié de celle du pendentif de celui que vous cherchez. À présent que vous possédez tout deux cette pierre, vous découvrirez qu'elle brille toujours plus fort quand elle est réunie. Elle saura vous avertir quand quelque chose arrivera à votre âme sœur, je n'en doute pas. »_

_Tomoe regarda la dame avec reconnaissance et s'inclina._

_« C'est le troisième cadeau que votre peuple m'offre._

_- Votre mari a dit une chose similaire. Mais les vêtements que nous avons offerts étaient nécessaires. La tenue que vous portiez en arrivant ici n'était pas faite pour le voyage et des jours de chevauché._

_- Il n'était pourtant pas nécessaire de les faire dans de si beaux tissus... »_

_Les yeux de Galadriel brillèrent d'amusement._

_« Vous êtes une femme amoureuse, je suis sûre que vous souhaitez faire impression auprès de l'homme que vous aimez quand vous vous reverrez enfin. »_

_Une très légère rougeur apparurent sur le visage blanc de la jeune elfe, et elle s'inclina à nouveau en remerciement._

_Puis les elfes firent tourner leurs chevaux, et la jument les suivit. Tomoe ne jeta pas de regards en arrière vers la Lothlorien._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin se sentait mal. Ou plutôt pas mal, mais faible, humain, normal. Comme s'il ne parvenait plus à faire circuler en lui une énergie qui lui était normalement accessible, et pas uniquement dans ce monde, mais même avant, quand il croyait encore être un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il se doutait que ce blocage s'était produit quand il avait refermé le canal de chi par lequel l'énergie étrangère et brûlante était passée avant de créer un bouclier de lumière.

Il comprenait avec une clarté complètement nouvelle pour lui qu'en cherchant à empêcher cette énergie de circuler en lui, il avait fermé le chemin par lequel son chi circulait normalement, le laissant avec un corps sans le moindre apport d'énergie extérieur et une mauvaise circulation intérieure. Hors, son corps en lui-même n'avait pas une quantité illimité d'énergie.

Il était fin, plutôt frêle, peu fait pour les techniques qu'il utilisait, avec sa vitesse comme seul atout. Ce qui actuellement lui posait problème, car cela faisait déjà trois et trois nuits qu'ils couraient, et cela aurait dut être faisable pour lui, hors, actuellement, tout son corps se dressait contre l'effort qu'il le forçait à fournir. Être normal était désolant...

Il regarda Gimli à côté de lui. Aragorn et Legolas étaient en avant, et le nain et le jeune homme traînaient à l'arrière malgré tous leurs efforts. Gimli suait à grosse gouttes et soufflait comme une forge. Kenshin savait que lui même transpirait et que son visage était rouge. Le soleil tapant sur la peau pâle de son visage n'arrangeant rien. Ils ne couraient pas en forêt... Mais au milieu d'un paysage infini de falaises, de plaines, de roche et d'herbe, sans le moindre abri. Il avait but de l'eau peu de temps avant, sans ralentir sa course, et était à présent assailli par un violent point de côté.

Il vit Aragorn et Legolas s'arrêter une trentaine de mètres devant eux, Aragorn posant une oreille sur le sol rocailleux, et il eut soudain très très envie que cela signifie qu'ils puissent enfin faire une pause. Non pas qu'il le dirait à voix haute, bien sûr. Il avait insisté pour suivre Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli malgré son état, il ne se plaindrait pas. Et ils devaient rejoindre Merry et Pippin très vite, avant que le moindre mal ne leur soit fait.

Gimli n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers Kenshin depuis le début de leur course. Il avait remarqué à quel point le manque de repos l'épuisait. Il savait que lui même n'était pas dans un état beaucoup plus glorieux. Mais les blessures que Aragorn avait soigné à la Moria ne devaient s'être refermé qu'il y a quelques jours et la peau devait être très fragile, et l'intérieur des plaie pas complètement guéri. À cela, il fallait ajouter qu'il ne semblait pas en très bonne forme depuis qu'il avait combattu aux côtés de Boromir, et si ce que Aragorn avait dit était juste, le jeune homme avait utilisé la magie instinctivement et s'était brûlé.

Le nain vit le rôdeur se relever et recommencer à courir, plus vite cette fois, et il grogna. Legolas lui demanda de se presser, mais le nain remarqua qu'il ne fit pas de même pour Kenshin, sans doute inquiet au même titre que lui. Il avait vu l'elfe jeter des regards fréquents en arrière pour s'assurer que le plus jeune membre de leur groupe arrivait à suivre.

Il se senti forcé de répondre à l'elfe cependant. Il ne le trouvait plus aussi irritant qu'auparavant, mais cela n'arrêtait pas cet élan irrésistible de chercher à lui répondre et avoir le dernier mot sur l'être immortel.

« Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite... Sans manger... Ni se reposer... Et aucun signe de notre gibier ! Alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ! »

Kenshin lui jeta un regard vaguement amusé, bien que l'effort marque son visage.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à courir, courir, courir. Le paysage était magnifique, il était impossible cependant de se concentrer sur une telle chose alors que l'inquiétude leur rongeait le cœur. Kenshin pensa à quel point tout cet univers semblait fait de montagnes. Les monts brumeux, la Moria, Emyn Muil que heureusement il n'avait pas vu, et maintenant encore et encore des montagnes...

Courir en montagne signifiait des montés et des descentes, des pentes de graviers, des ravins, des cailloux cherchant à vous faire tomber, le soleil dur et impitoyable, l'air sec et si pur qu'il vous brûlait la gorge et les poumons. Il jugea qu'il avait le droit de faire remarquer une des raisons de son mécontentement actuel.

« Je ne souhaite plus voir de montagne pour le restant de mes jours. »

Gimli se tourna vers le garçon et remarqua son expression sombre et légèrement boudeuse. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le jeune homme se plaindre.

« S'agit-il d'une plainte ?

- Non. J'annonce juste mes intentions futures. À savoir, vivre en bord de mer, ou dans des plaines très loin de toute montagne. Sam m'a parlé de la Comté, ça me plaît bien. »

Il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour être amer et cynique ainsi. Cela ne semblait pas faire partie de son caractère habituel.

L'espoir revint quand ils trouvèrent une des broches des manteaux de la Lorien au sol qu'un des Hobbit avait sans aucun doute laissé tomber.

« Ils sont peut-être en vie.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Continuons ! »

À la distance à laquelle étaient Gimli et Kenshin, il entendirent à peine l'échange. Ils entendirent très bien cependant '''continuons'', et ils s'échangèrent un regard résigné. Qui causa à Gimli de ne pas voir un caillou au sol et de trébucher. En tombant, il s'agrippa à la manche du kimono de Kenshin, et son poids plus grand entraîna le jeune homme avec lui. Ils roulèrent sur toute la descente, s'écrasant en bas de la pente, Kenshin atterrissant sans la moindre grâce sur le nain et se cognant la tête contre son casque. Il cru voir des étoiles.

« Oro...

- Plus vite Gimli, Kenshin ! Nous gagnons du terrain ! »

Gimli et Kenshin se redressèrent comme ils purent en s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre encore un peu sonnés, pendant que Kenshin marmonnait quelque chose à propos de situations répétitives et de mauvaises habitudes. Ils se remirent à courir tandis que Gimli se plaignait.

« Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinter ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances !

- Je dois être un nain alors...

- Vous en avez presque la taille.

- J'arrive à l'épaule d'Aragorn ! Vous lui arrivez à la taille !

- J'ai l'excuse de ma race jeune Kenshin. »

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre, hésitant entre être vexé, embarrassé et amusé. Ils rejoignirent Aragorn alors qu'il criait à l'elfe, plus en avant.

« Legolas ! Que voient vos yeux d'elfes !

- Leurs traces dévient au nord-est ! Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

- Saruman... Souffla Aragorn. »

Kenshin, toujours l'esprit assombris par la fatigue, et influencé par Battousai, se dit que plus il entendait parler de ce Saruman, moins il l'appréciait. Et que actuellement, il aimerait grandement lui traverser le ventre avec son katana. Il força cette pensé hors de son crâne. S'il devait apprendre à tolérer Battousai, il ne le ferait pas alors que la fatigue et la faim l'empêchaient de penser clairement.

La course reprit, s'étendant sur toute la journée. Ils n'étaient plus très loin des orcs, mais ceux-ci avaient encore accéléré, courant comme si les fouets de leurs maîtres étaient à leurs trousses avait dit Legolas. Cela, bien sûr, les força à accélérer. Mais cependant, avec leur entrée dans le Rohan, le sol était devenu plus plat, bien qu'encore rocailleux.

Au moins il n'y avait plus ces montés et descentes permanentes. Bien que Gimli n'ai cessé de marmonner le mantra « respire, inspirer, expirer, respire, inspirer, expirer... » depuis un moment déjà. Ils ne cessèrent de courir.

La nuit tomba, amenant la fraîcheur, et ils continuèrent.

Quand le soleil se leva, sa couleur rouge sang n'apporta aucun réconfort.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Le bruit d'une troupe de cavalerie importante les avait forcé à se cacher, se terrant tous derrière un rocher à peine assez grand pour eux quatre. Legolas pouvait aisément dire qu'il y avait plus de cinquante chevaux rien qu'au son. Cela pouvait être des hommes du Rohan, mais aussi des hommes au service de l'ombre. Les orcs ne se déplaçaient pas à cheval, et l'elfe doutait que des animaux aux émotions si sensibles laissent un orc s'approcher d'eux.

Il sentait l'épaule de Gimli à sa gauche, et le bras de Kenshin à sa droite, et les deux mortels étaient tendus. Il baissa les yeux vers Gimli, dont le regard montrait qu'il était prêt à combattre une centaine de chevaux s'il le fallait, alors qu'avec sa taille, il serait sans aucun doute handicapé. Quand il tourna son regard vers Kenshin, cependant, il ne voyait aucun désir de combattre. Il semblait fatigué, méfiant et tendu, et son attitude criait presque son désir d'éviter un quelconque affrontement.

Legolas espérait seulement que la fatigue était causée par leur course et non par une fatigue de la guerre et des combats, car si le jeune homme avait fini sa guerre, la leur ne faisait que commencer.

Les cavaliers passèrent leur cachette et les trois aînés reconnurent des hommes du Rohan, à leur grand soulagement. Aragorn quitta leur abri et Gimli et Legolas firent de même. Kenshin hésita, mais après un regard vers Aragorn, il dut juger que l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait.

Aragorn dut hurler pour se faire remarquer par la troupe qui s'éloignait déjà rapidement.

« Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ! »

Sans s'arrêter et sans hésitation, la troupe de cavalerie fit demi-tour, la coordination dont ils faisaient preuve forçant l'admiration des quatre hommes à pieds. Kenshin se tendit cependant quand ils ne firent pas signe de ralentir en arrivant vers eux et commencèrent à les encercler. Sa paranoïa revint ainsi de plein fouet, et il mit ses mains sur son katana, prêt à attaquer à tout moment, de préférence avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'ouvertures par lesquelles ils puissent s'enfuir.

Aragorn lui attrapa le poignet en le regardant avec insistance. Il éloigna ses mains de son armes à contrecœur. L'assurance qu'ils iraient bien qu'il avait vu dans le regard de son aîné ne l'avait pas rassuré. En fait, son angoisse encore très présente des foules se manifestait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, car pour la première fois, le nombre de personne l'entourant était suffisant pour former une foule. Une foule à cheval... Armée jusqu'aux dents. Leur chef s'avança, et demanda d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

« Que font un elfe, un nain et un... – Son regard s'attarda sur Kenshin. – Deux hommes dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ! »

Kenshin ne sut honnêtement pas comment prendre l'hésitation de cet homme quand au nombre d'humain dans ce groupe. Il crut entendre une voix extrêmement similaire à celle de son maître proposer que ce n'était pas sur « humains », mais sur « hommes » qu'il avait hésité. Il jeta son regard le plus noir au cavalier, qui le remarqua, mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Saruman attendrait. Il y avait plus urgent. Kenshin, cependant, parvint à retenir Battousai et à éviter une situation tragique.

« Donnez-moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerais le mien. »

L'homme descendit de cheval et s'approcha de Gimli d'un air menaçant.

« Je vous couperez volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »

Il fit un pas de plus et se retrouva avec la pointe d'une flèche au niveau de ses yeux et la lame d'un katana sur le cou.

« Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! »

Tandis que les yeux de Legolas étaient assombris par la colère, ceux de Kenshin avaient pris un éclat doré dangereusement proche de celui d'un prédateur. Gimli leva les yeux vers Legolas avec surprise. Il avait comprit que Kenshin était extrêmement protecteur de ceux qui lui étaient proche. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'elfe se mettrait en colère pour lui, au point de perdre tout contrôle, et ce juste pour une insulte.

Aragorn fut une fois encore forcé de calmer les tensions, tout en se lamentant mentalement de l'impétuosité qui semblait être la caractéristique de tous ses compagnons, quels qu'ils soient.

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Kenshin Himura, et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan, et de Théoden, votre roi.

- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. »

L'homme retira son casque, laissant ses long cheveux clairs et ondulés libres. Ses yeux sombres parurent soudain empli de douleurs.

« Pas même les siens. »

Le reste de la troupe baissa les armes de concert.

« Saruman a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets. »

Son regard s'attarda avec suspicion sur Legolas qui l'avait menacé d'une flèche, mais surtout sur Kenshin, dont il n'avait reçu que le nom. De plus, le garçon ne ressemblait à aucun des hommes de la Terre du Milieu.

« Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk Hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmenés captifs deux de nos amis. »

Un air de réalisation passa dans le regard du cavalier.

« Les Uruk ont été détruit. Nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit.

- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? »

La panique se faisait sentir dans la voix de Gimli. Aragorn se sentit forcé d'insister.

« Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux. »

L'homme parut désolé et secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées, dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête dans la direction d'où il revenait, et où l'on pouvait voir un panache de fumée s'élever dans les airs. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur ce qu'il restait de la communauté, alors qu'il sembla à Kenshin que quelque chose d'au moins aussi lourd venait de bloquer sa gorge et de tomber dans son estomac.

« Morts ? »

Gimli ne souhaitait pas plus y croire qu'aucun d'entre eux. Kenshin leva un regard suppliant vers l'homme blond qui grimaça, mais hocha la tête. Il regarda Gimli et lui répondit avec sincérité.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il se retourna et siffla entre ses doigts.

« Asufel ! Arod ! »

Deux chevaux, un gris et un baie, s'approchèrent du groupe à pied.

« Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leur premiers maîtres. »

Son regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux avec compréhension, avant qu'il de fasse ses adieux et ne se détourne.

Avant de partir, il ajouta cependant une dernière phrase.

« Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir... C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. »

Il fit partir son cheval et ses hommes le suivirent, laissant deux humains, un nain et un elfe dans un silence total et désorienté. Gandalf, Frodon et Sam, Boromir, et à présent Merry et Pippin. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait tout ce chemin si cela devait finir ainsi ?

Ce fut Aragorn qui reprit son courage une fois encore.

« Sais-tu monter à cheval, Kenshin ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Tu montes derrière moi. Gimli, va avec Legolas. On ne perd pas espoir tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves de leur mort. »

Legolas, Gimli et Kenshin hochèrent la tête. Ils continuaient leur course. Et ils la continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient perdu toute raison d'espérer et de croire.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Réponse à une (ancienne) review : j'avais envoyé un message perso à Plew A.E pour répondre à sa question, mais n'étant pas sûre qu'elle l'ai reçu je vais faire une réponse rapide ici même. Non, je n'écris pas vite. Ou plutôt, j'écris vite mais j'aime développer mes histoires lentement, avec un maximum de détails ce qui prend du temps. Par contre j'avais des chapitres en avance, deux en fait, car ils ne nécessitaient pas d'avoir le film sous les yeux pour les écrire. Après ça je me suis donné un délai, qui devient de plus en plus difficile à respecter malheureusement, mais qui permet de se donner un rythme précis. De plus, quand on réécrit un livre comme Harry Potter par exemple, on perd beaucoup de temps à lire et à choisir les passages que l'on veut réutiliser. On n'a pas ce problème avec un film, ou du moins pas autant, car le réalisateur a souvent déjà fait le découpage et choisi les scènes qu'auraient sans aucun doute choisi l'auteur de fanfiction dans le livre. La moitié du travail est donc déjà faite.

Voilà, retour à l'histoire !


	10. Gandalf ? C'était mon nom

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_Boromir avait recommencer à marcher et à suivre les traces laissées par ses compagnons. Aragorn aurait sans doute commenté sur le fait que c'était trop tôt, et qu'il ne devait pas se déplacer tant que ses blessures n'avait pas commencées à se refermer. L'homme du Gondor ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un reniflement de dédain, camouflant un amusement qu'il ne souhaitait pas admettre. Le « soit-disant » héritier du trône de son pays avait un comportement de mère poule. En même temps, le guerrier avait eut de nombreuses occasion de se blesser auparavant, et il avait put remarquer que cela semblait être un trait commun à tous les guérisseurs._

_Actuellement cependant, même la compagnie du rôdeur aurait été préférable au silence qui l'entourait. Silence était un terme subjectif, car il pouvait toujours entendre les oiseaux, le bruits de ses pas sur les feuilles mortes, le bruissement des feuilles causés par des animaux qui s'éloignaient quand ils l'entendaient s'approcher. Cependant, à côté de la voix grave et roulante de Gimli, de celle claire de Legolas alors qu'il répliquait de manière moqueuse et joueuse au nain, des chamailleries et des discussions joyeuses des Hobbits, des remarques parfois sages, souvent agacés de Gandalf et même des très rares moment où Kenshin s'ouvrait un peu à eux, hé bien quelques oiseaux étaient synonymes de silence._

_Tout le corps de Boromir se tendit, et sa main se posa sur son épée quand il entendit quelque chose de nouveau. Des bruits de sabots sur la terre de la forêt. Et pas d'un seul cavalier. L'image des cavaliers noirs de Sauron s'imposa à son esprit et il voulut se cacher. Ne croyez pas un instant qu'il fut lâche, mais dans son état actuel, il avait déjà des difficultés à marcher, et n'aurait aucune chance contre ces créatures, surtout si elles étaient plusieurs. Il ne trouva aucun abri cependant, et ne put qu'attendre, en priant pour que, qui que ce fut qui arrive, il ne soit pas hostile._

_Il se détendit à peine quand il vit un groupe de cinq elfes entrer dans la petite clairière qu'il traversait. Quatre elfes blonds fut la première chose qu'il vit. Ils regardaient l'humain blessé avec un soulagement à peine visible, et la raison de leur soulagement se trouvait juste derrière eux._

_Ils escortaient une dame elfe, d'une apparence unique et qui lui laissa le souffle coupé. Elle avait une peau de la couleur du marbre blanc le plus pur, et son visage était aussi expressif que la roche froide dont il avait la couleur. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, qu'elle tenait repliés et attachés à la base de sa nuque avec un ruban rouge. Des mèches plus courtes entouraient son visage parfaitement._

_Boromir se souvenait de Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond, et de sa chevelure sombre, mais là où Arwen avait des yeux bleus, clairs et lumineux comme l'étoiles dont elle portait le nom, cette dame elfe avait des yeux plus noirs même que les ténèbres de la Moria, et brillant pourtant d'une lumière de vie et de jeunesse qu'il n'avait vu chez aucun elfe. Tous les elfes qu'il avait vu avaient cet sorte d'ancienneté dans leur regard, de ceux qui ont vu beaucoup de jours et d'années. Elle cependant avait un regard presque humain, si jeune, plus même que lui. Il remarqua ses traits du visage étranges, et pourtant familiers. Il n'avait vu des yeux bridés et une aussi petite taille que sur une autre personne durant sa vie, et cela récemment._

_Elle portait comme Kenshin plusieurs hauts superposés, mais d'un blanc éclatant, aux pans repliés et aux manches amples. Ils étaient maintenus par une large ceinture ocre au motifs floraux verts pâles et tissés d'argent, mais au lieu du large pantalon que Kenshin appelait hakama, elle portait une jupe souple et pratique d'un ocre plus sombre que sa ceinture et presque noire. La jupe s'arrêtait à mi-mollet, révélant de hautes bottes en cuir de facture elfique. Elle avait un long foulard en satin blanc sur ses bras, et une cape d'une couleur plus terne sur l'ensemble pour passer aussi inaperçu que possible et pour se protéger du froid._

_Boromir nota qu'elle était très similaire aux capes qu'eux même avaient reçus de Galadriel et du seigneur Celeborn._

_« Boromir fils de Denethor il me semble ? Où se trouve donc le reste de vos compagnons et le porteur de l'anneau ? »_

_Boromir se tourna vers l'elfe qui avait parlé, et il lui sembla se souvenir l'avoir vu lors de leur départ de la Lothlorien. Une vague de honte le submergea et il ne parvint pas à regarder l'elfe dans les yeux. Il répondit néanmoins._

_« J'ai succombé aux promesses de l'anneau et Frodon est partit accompagné de Sam Gamegie dans sa quête, nous laissant en arrière. Nous avons été attaqué par une troupe d'Uruk Hai qui portaient la main blanche de Saruman, et ils ont emmené Merry et Pippin malgré tous mes efforts et ceux de Kenshin. J'ai été blessé, mais Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Kenshin sont partis en avant pour les rattraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'Isengard._

_- La communauté est donc dissoute._

_- Pas tant que Frodon et Sam continueront à avancer et que nous continuons à nous opposer au Mordor et à Saruman._

_- Je vois. Dame Galadriel a dut voir ceci en son miroir, ainsi que nous vous allions vous rencontrer sur notre chemin, car nous avons avec nous un sixième cheval, et notre chemin est celui de Kenshin._

_- Kenshin ?_

_- Nous conduisons Dame Tomoe auprès de son mari, il s'agit là du but de notre quête. »_

_Les sourcils de Boromir atteignirent presque ses cheveux. __**« C**__**'était son nom. Yukishiro Tomoe, avant que son nom de famille ne change et ne devienne Himura quand nous nous sommes mariés »**__. Mais elle __é__tait morte, avait dit Kenshin. Et il n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était une elfe, il n'avait même pas semblé savoir ce qu'étaient les elfes quand ils l'avaient rencontré dans les monts brumeux. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit de tout leur échange, mais ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'espoir quand elle avait réalisé qu'il connaissait Kenshin._

_« Tomoe Himura ? Vous êtes la femme que Kenshin a épousé à quinze ans ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« Des êtres bons veillent sur lui et moi. Je leur dois la vie, et Kenshin leur doit son arrivée ici. Voici ce que m'a dit la Dame Galadriel. Kenshin... Comment va-t-il ?_

_- Il lutte contre la douleur de nombreuses blessures, physiques, surnaturelles, et jusque dans son âme. Je ne pense pas encore avoir rencontré le vrai Kenshin, et votre mort l'a laissé mutilé, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il est cependant entouré des meilleurs hommes qui marchent sur Arda. Même maintenant, je ne doute pas qu'il parvienne malgré tout à avancer. »_

_Le regard noir de l'elfe sembla hésiter entre inquiétude et soulagement. Un des elfes de l'escorte s'approcha avec un cheval dont il tenait les rennes, et l'elfe qui avait parlé plus tôt reprit à nouveau la parole._

_« Prenez donc ce cheval, Homme du Gondor, nous devons rejoindre vos compagnons. »_

_Boromir ne se fit pas prier._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

L'odeur de chair brûlée était juste répugnante. Et quand on savait que deux Hobbits faisaient probablement partit du tas d'ossement devant soi, il devenait impossible de garder son calme. La dernière chose que chacun d'entre eux voulait, était que les joyeux Hobbits finissent anonymement brûlés avec un tas d'orcs. Kenshin ne pensait pas cependant que les cavaliers qu'ils avaient croisé n'auraient pas pas remarqués la différence entre les deux Hobbits, des orcs et des Uruk.

Cela pouvait vouloir dire après plusieurs choses : ils leurs avaient mentit, ce qui paraissait improbable, ils ne les avaient réellement pas vus, auquel cas ils étaient soit vivant, soit leurs cadavres avaient été abandonné plus loin par les orcs. Gimli se mit néanmoins immédiatement à fouiller les tas de cadavres carbonisés. Il se redressa avec le visage vidé de toute couleur, et tenant un objet dans la main.

« C'est une de leurs ceintures... »

Legolas rendit ses hommages en elfique, mais Aragorn, dans un élan de rage, donna un coup de pied dans un casque d'orc qui se trouvait au sol, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux par terre, hurlant de douleur, de colère, de frustration et d'impuissance. Gimli avait un regard presque choqué, confus, comme si son cerveau refusait d'accepter la situation. Pourtant... La culpabilité le frappait aussi fort que pour les trois autres.

« On les a abandonné... »

Kenshin jugea bon d'intervenir.

« Un Hobbit ne ressemble pas à un orc. Dans la confusion de la bataille ils auraient put être tués par accident. Cependant, je ne crois pas que ces hommes du Rohan soient si bêtes qu'ils n'auraient vu la différence en empilant les corps. Cette situation est trop incohérente, rien ne se tient... »

Aragorn reprit son calme en entendant les paroles de Kenshin, et il soupira. Il regarda le sol autour de lui avec une expression de concentration intense. Le sol lui raconterait l'histoire qu'il souhaitait entendre. Du moins, l'espérait-il. Il finit par trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa une main au sol.

« Un Hobbit était allongé ici. Et l'autre là. »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure, presque complètement caché par le bruit du vent sur la plaine sèche et vaste. Malgré tout, Gimli, Kenshin et Legolas l'écoutaient avidement.

« Ils ont rampé. »

Il avança pour suivre la trace qu'il avait repérée.

« Leurs mains étaient ligotées. »

Il se pencha et repéra quelque chose au sol. Il sortit de sous l'herbe sèche et piétinée une corde coupée.

« Leurs liens ont été tranchés ! »

Ses mouvement se firent plus rapides. Ceux de ses compagnons également.

« Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière d'une forêt glauque et angoissante.

« Et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn...

- Fangorn... Quel folie les a conduit là...?

- La mort a leur trousse sans aucun doute. Cette forêt n'a rien d'accueillant... »

Mais ils étaient vivant. Du moins pour le moment. Ils continueraient de les chercher.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Si Kenshin n'était pas sûr avant, maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il n'aimait pas cette forêt. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant marché dans une forêt qui dégageait littéralement des ondes meurtrière, en émettant des grincements et des craquement menaçant pour bien vous signaler que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus.

« Pt... ! Du sang d'orc ! »

L'ex-assassin n'avait jamais non plus envisagé que le sang pouvait avoir un goût différent d'une créature à une autre. Vu la grimace de Gimli, cela devait-être le cas.

« Je sens que l'air est lourd ici. »

Ah ! Avec autant d'animosité tourné vers eux il était peu surprenant que l'air soit lourd, comme disait Gimli.

« Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille... Pleine de souvenirs... »

Des sorte de grognements se firent entendre et les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent.

« … Et de colère ! »

Les craquements se firent plus menaçant et tous se tendirent. Gimli leva sa hache, Kenshin avait depuis longtemps posé la main sur son katana, ses yeux balayant tout autour de lui, car ses sens lui permettant de sentir les auras étaient déjà surchargés d'émotions négatives.

« Les arbres se parlent entre eux !

- Gimli ! Abaissez votre hache... » chuchota Aragorn en mimant le geste.

Le nain s'exécuta immédiatement. Legolas reprit, pour lui faire comprendre d'où venait la colère en ces bois.

« Ils ont des sentiments mon ami. Et cela grâce aux elfes... Ils ont réveillés les arbres, et leur ont apprit à parler.

- Des arbres qui parlent... Ah ! Hmm... Et les arbres, de quoi est ce que ça parle hein ? Ça parle de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils. »

Le nain ne cessa pas un moment de jeter des regards méfiants vers la végétation, qui bien sûr se trouvait partout puisqu'ils étaient dans une forêt, tandis qu'ils suivaient Aragorn qui avait trouvé d'étrange traces qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Kenshin sentit quelque chose et se tendit, tout en n'osant pas y croire. Legolas réagit avant lui cependant, mais crut qu'ils avait affaire à un ennemi. Le magicien blanc, Saruman avait-il dit. Kenshin ne sentait en ce chi aucune volonté de leur faire du mal. Aussi, quand tous préparèrent leurs armes, lui même retira la main qu'il avait sur son katana.

« Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite...

- Aragorn ! Atte... »

Mais les trois se retournaient déjà. Une flèche et une hache furent lancées,, et déviée par une lumière blanche que Kenshin reconnut, bien qu'elle fut plus puissante. Aragorn lâcha son épée alors qu'elle devenait soudain brûlante.

Tandis que les quatre membres de la communauté se cachèrent les yeux pour éviter l'aveuglement, une voix plus autoritaire que celle dont Kenshin se rappelait retentit, grave et puissante.

« Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits.

- Où sont ils !

- Ils sont passé par ici. Avant hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est ce que cela vous rassure ?

- Qui êtes vous ? »

Kenshin laissa paraître l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas certain que la théâtralité soit le meilleur moyen de les mettre en confiance, et sans doute obtiendriez vous meilleurs résultats si vous réduisiez la puissance de la lumière qui vous cache, Gandalf. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le jeune homme avec incrédulité et incompréhension. La lumière disparut alors, ne laissant qu'une sorte de halo, et Gandalf apparut, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, qui très vite se transforma en un sourire mystérieux. Kenshin soupçonnait fortement le magicien de s'amuser de la situation. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn avaient tous trois été plongés dans le silence. Puis...

« Comment cela se peut ?

- Pardonnez moi... Je vous ai prit pour Saruman...

- Je suis Saruman. Ou plutôt Saruman tel qu'il aurait dut être.

- Vous êtes tombé...

- À travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattit le Balrog de Morgoth ! Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pusse jeter à bas mon ennemi, qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors de la pensée, et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au dessus de moi... Et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentit la vie revenir en moi. Je fut renvoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

- Gandalf...

- Gandalf... ? Oui... C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom... »

Kenshin pouvait voir la lumière d'amusement grandir dans le regard du sorcier.

« Gandalf...

- Je suis Gandalf le blanc. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif. »

Kenshin ne fit que secouer la tête d'un air las.

« Avez vous quelque chose à me dire Kenshin ? Autre que vos remarques sur mon choix d'entrée ?

- Je regrette seulement que Frodon ne puisse avoir vent de la nouvelle. Il est celui que votre mort a le plus blessé, il me paraît injuste qu'il soit le dernier à recevoir la nouvelle. »

_« S'il survit au Mordor »_ resta tut. Et personne ne lui en fit la remarque.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la forêt de Fangorn, bien qu'ils ne la quittèrent qu'après avoir été assuré par Gandalf que Merry et Pippin seraient en sécurité. Gandalf leur donna un nouvel objectif : chasser l'ombre du Rohan. Une ombre qui apparemment avait atteint le cœur même du roi. Ils devaient se rendre à Edoras, bien que ce ne fut pas proche. Kenshin put constater que même si son chi semblait si différent, Gandalf ne semblait pas avoir tant changé. Comme Aragorn le dit si justement lui même, il parlait toujours par énigme.

« Une chose est sur le point de se produire, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller, et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

- Forts ? »

La forêt gronda en réponse à l'exclamation de Gimli qui manquait de foi.

« Ah... Umm... Bien...

- Arrêtez de geindre maître nain ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité ! En fait, il le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être. »

Le sorcier continua à avancer sans jeter un regard de plus au nain, et Gimli grommela.

« Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien.

- Mourir une fois, je pense, donne le droit d'être bougon, non ?

- Et à la deuxième fois, on devient insupportable ?

- Je ne préfère pas penser à trop de résurrections possible. »

Gimli grogna pour signaler qu'il avait comprit la réponse de Kenshin. Un peu trop bien peut-être.

« Là encore, il y a des exceptions, n'est ce pas ? »

Kenshin hocha la tête.

« Une seule. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	11. Libération d'Edoras et réunions

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_« Dame Tomoe ? »_

_Boromir vit les yeux sombres de la dame elfe perdus sur l'horizon. Elle semblait angoissée, bien qu'il fut difficile pour lui de l'affirmer à cause de son visage généralement inexpressif._

_« Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?_

_- Deux enfants, à cheval... Ils sont mal en point. »_

_Les elfes les escortant se tournèrent dans la même direction, et sur leurs visages plus expressifs apparurent l'inquiétude que la dame ne parvenait à exprimer._

_Personne n'eut à se concerter._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un cheval et deux membres de plus dans leur groupe de six ? Boromir, cependant, découvrit quelque chose au sujet de la jeune fille quand il la vit partir au galop avant eux, et une fois arrivée, prendre le visage de chaque enfant entre ses mains et leur donner de l'eau. Il vit comme elle semblait vouloir prendre les enfants dans ses bras pour les réconforter, et comme elle en était incapable, hésitante et indécise. Il pouvait voir en elle la même maladresse que Kenshin et le même malaise avec les autre, peut-être même était-ce plus prononcé chez elle._

_Il ne put que se demander comment deux personnes comme Kenshin et Tomoe pouvaient seulement communiquer..._

_Quand les enfants expliquèrent cependant la situation aux abord du Rohan... Le rythme fut accéléré. Le message devait arriver à Edoras dans la journée._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Non. »

Le ton de Kenshin était définitif. Aragorn soupira.

« Nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour rencontrer le roi, Kenshin... S'il te plaît... Je t'en prie... Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Kenshin jeta un coup d'œil au rôdeur. Il fut cependant incapable de lui lancer un regard noir, surprit en se rendant compte de l'importance que l'homme un peu bourru, mais aussi courageux et charismatique, avait finit par prendre dans sa vie. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti autant d'attachement et d'admiration pour quiconque depuis Katsura-san et son maître. Quoique la relation avec ce dernier avait toujours été teintée par une sorte de tension et une absence de gestes d'affection. Malheureusement, cet attachement pour le grand homme sombre l'empêchait de tourner sa colère et sa frustration angoissée vers lui. Il tourna alors son regard le plus noir vers le garde à l'entrée, qui avait toujours la main tendue, attendant qu'il lui donne ses deux sabres. Le courage du garde vacilla, sa main s'abaissa légèrement, et il le vit avaler sa salive nerveusement. Il eut envie de faire un sourire narquois, mais se retint juste à temps.

« Vous ne pouvez entrer avec vos armes. Soyez sûr que nous vous les rendront en parfait état. »

Il fallait reconnaître que le soldat avait du courage. Sa voix n'avait pas vacillé, malgré le regard nerveux qu'il maintenait sur le garçon devant lui, dont les yeux venaient de tourner au doré, et dont l'aura devenait de plus en plus menaçante.

« Vous l'avez déjà dit. Je ne changerais pas d'avis après deux, trois, ou même vingt fois. Mon katana reste avec moi. »

Le garde failli faire un pas en arrière tant la voix du garçon avait été glacée. Il faut dire que le nombre d'armes qu'avait transporté Legolas l'avait déjà grandement intimidé, et la présence d'un sorcier dans le groupe était un facteur d'inquiétude supplémentaire. L'elfe, de son côté, regardait avec un amusement grandissant comme l'homme semblait de plus en plus terrifié par un garçon qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule et qui n'était même pas particulièrement viril ou costaud.

Gandalf chercha à venir au secours du garde effrayé.

« Kenshin. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je te fais le serment que nous récupérerons tes armes. Le serment d'un Istar n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Cependant, nous devons rencontrer le roi. Je n'ignore pas que tu n'es pas à ton aise sans ton sabre, et personne ne l'est, mais nous avons des choses à faire, et nous ne pouvons être retardé par l'obstination d'un seul membre. »

Pas à son aise sans son katana ? C'était plus que ça ! Il était paniqué sans son katana ! Il aurait aussi bien put se balader nu, sans armes et sans bras, au milieu d'un champ de bataille ! Son arme était une partie de lui, aussi importante que ses mains ou ses jambes, sans elle il se sentait vulnérable, et il ressentait un véritable manque. Il savait que son comportement était infantile, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne leur serait d'aucune aide si quelque chose se produisait et qu'il n'avait pas son katana.

Le regard d'Aragorn se posa sur les yeux du jeune homme, et il remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude. Il se rapprocha de lui, se mettant juste derrière lui de manière protectrice, et répéta la demande encore une fois, mais en tentant une autre approche.

« Donne tes armes, Kenshin. Je te garantis qu'il n'arrivera rien, et nous irons tous bien. »

Inutile de dire « que rien ne t'arrivera ». Le garçon était bien trop fier et aurait été embarrassé s'il avait formulé sa phrase de cette façon. Sa tactique sembla marcher cependant, car Kenshin jeta un regard par dessus son épaule à Aragorn, et sembla légèrement rassuré. Il fit un hochement de tête hésitant, et sortit ses armes de l'obi de son hakama avec réluctance. Quand il les passa au garde, l'homme soupira de soulagement et le sourire amusé de Legolas s'agrandit plus encore. Ils furent enfin autorisés à entrer dans la demeure royale.

Quand les portes de bois cloutées se refermèrent derrière le groupe, Kenshin ne put empêcher une soudaine tension de s'installer dans ses épaules. Il fit autre chose alors pour se rassurer que mettre la main sur une arme qu'il n'avait plus. Il étendit autant qu'il le put sa conscience, sondant le cœur des gens vivant dans le château.

Il ne sentit d'abord rien d'autre qu'un poids, comme un voile de plomb qui aurait recouvert toutes personne dans la ville, abaissant le moral du peuple et des soldats, brisant toutes velléités de rébellion. Il sentit la douleur du deuil dans les cœur de certains, et enfin, il sentit une âme qui attira son attention, une âme forte, mais emprisonnée. L'aura de cette personne rageait de son emprisonnement, demandant la liberté de toutes ses forces, comme un oiseau de proie enfermé dans une cage trop petite et dont les ailes auraient été coupées.

Quand ils virent enfin le roi, un homme à l'allure graisseuse et sombre, au visage minable et à l'attitude pathétique, lui chuchotait au creux de l'oreille. Le roi semblait très vieux, ses yeux étaient voilés de blanc, comme atteins de cataracte, son visage était ridé, mais pas comme certaines vieilles personnes qui portaient des rides de joie, des rides expressives. Non. Ridée comme du parchemin froissé et usé. Il semblait miraculeux qu'il soit même encore vivant.

Kenshin fronça les sourcils quand il ne sentit rien de cet homme. Il tendit sa conscience vers lui, et son expression se transforma en de l'incompréhension. La conscience du roi était très effacée, presque inexistante, ou endormie. Une autre conscience très malsaine et cruelle se cachait en l'homme, cependant, une conscience intruse et qui n'appartenait en aucun cas au roi.

« La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden. »

Le rat noir chuchota une fois encore une chose au roi, et ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix rauque, une voix qui avait peu servie depuis sans doute déjà longtemps.

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ?

- Question très pertinente mon suzerain. »

L'homme à l'allure minable se tenant auprès du roi se redressa après avoir chuchoté cette phrase.

« L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisi de réapparaître ! Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme ! Car mauvaises nouvelles font mauvais hôte !

- Fais silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pou échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent ! » Ordonna Gandalf en pointant son bâton sur son interlocuteur d'un air agacé.

L'homme au cheveux sombres et graisseux, et aux yeux pâles, vit alors le bâton du sorcier et recula avec crainte.

« Son bâton... Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! » Cria-t-il tout en s'écartant.

Tous les gardes se jetèrent alors sur eux, tandis que Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli s'efforçaient de protéger le sorcier. Kenshin, cependant, n'avait jamais appris à se battre sans un sabre en main. Plusieurs gardes remarquèrent son hésitation, et se jetèrent en même temps sur lui. Il relâcha calmement sa respiration, repoussant Battousai.

Pour ce combat, il ne ferait pas appel à cette partie de lui. Il n'y aurait pas de morts, et Kenshin devait se battre à son tour. Oublie que tu n'as pas d'armes, cela ne réduit pas tes mouvements... L'esquive est toujours possible, entrer dans la garde d'un ennemi l'est également. Le sabre ne change que peu de chose à la dynamique du combat, il ne change que la portée d'attaque.

Un ennemi arriva devant lui, et un autre derrière... Glisser vers l'extérieur de la garde de celui de devant, profiter de son élan, le pousser avec force dans le dos. L'homme est propulsé sur l'ennemi de derrière, les deux s'effondrent, se mélangeant jambes et bras, l'un s'assommant sur le carrelage de pierre. Un autre arrive sur le côté. En pivotant et en glissant, passer sous ses bras tendus en laissant par inadvertance traîner un pied au milieu de sa trajectoire... Esquiver, manipuler la vitesse de l'adversaire, savoir utiliser toutes les ouvertures et les possibilités qui se présentent... Voilà des choses en lesquelles il excellait.

Gandalf, lui, s'approchait du roi d'un pas assuré, profitant du chaos pour atteindre le souverain et tenter de le libérer de l'emprise de Saruman.

« … Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres. »

Aragorn envoya voler un garde, qui avait été trop près de surprendre Kenshin, d'un coup de poing dans le nez. Un craquement sonore retentit au milieu de la phrase du sorcier.

« … Écoutez-moi ! »

Gimli maintenait au sol Grima langue de Serpent, son pied fermement planté dans la poitrine du rat, comme Kenshin avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler. Le roi regardait le sorcier de ses yeux aveugle, avec une colère presque bestiale.

« Je vous libère… »

Gandalf tendit sa main en avant.

« … De l'envoûtement. »

Il ferma les yeux, et Kenshin put sentir la puissance, le chi s'accélérant, l'énergie s'accumulant dans le vieux corps.

Le roi, pourtant, ne fit que rire.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici ! Gandalf le Gris... »

Gandalf fixa le roi des yeux et retira promptement sa cape grise, laissant échapper toute sa puissance, comme si le simple tissu terne avait put complètement camoufler son chi. Le roi... Était-ce le roi d'abord ? Laissa échapper une exclamation d'inconfort, de surprise, et de peur. Il fut plaqué à son fauteuil alors que Gandalf ouvrait grand les bras, rayonnant de pouvoir.

« Je vous aspirerais Saruman ! Comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie. »

Il pointa son bâton sur Saruman, et la lutte commença. Kenshin fut distrait de la scène cependant, quand il sentit arriver la même personne dont le chi lui avait rappelé celui d'un oiseau en cage. Il se retourna, et vit accourir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, portant une robe blanche aux amples manche. Sur son visage se lisait la panique, et elle courut vers le roi. Aragorn l'arrêta cependant, et la calma d'un mot.

« Si je sort, Théoden meurt ! »

Gandalf renforça son attaque, et Kenshin grimaça.

« Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi ! Alors vous ne le tuerez pas !

- Le Rohan est à moi ! »

Saruman fut à nouveau plaqué contre le siège.

« Partez ! »

Une dernière attaque, et Kenshin sentit la présence maléfique être rejetée du corps du roi, laissant l'homme affaibli, et grognant de douleur. La jeune femme blonde échappa à l'emprise d'Aragorn, et s'élança auprès du roi, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne tombe, et l'aidant à se redresser. Kenshin sentait déjà la conscience propre de l'homme se réveiller et se faire plus présente.

Le voile sur ses yeux se dissipait, faisant apparaître des yeux bleu et clair comme le ciel, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude et confusion. Sa barbe sembla se raccourcir, ses cheveux devinrent plus blonds, et les rides disparurent, ne laissant que celles de son âge. Son regard se fixa sur le visage souriant mais en pleurs de la jeune fille, révélant à Kenshin que son nom était Eowyn. Il se tourna vers le groupe, et les vit pour la première fois.

« Gandalf ?

- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre mon ami. »

Le roi se leva, aidé d'Eowyn, et ses yeux parcoururent les gens assemblés, avec une expression laissant supposer qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette liberté soudaine.

« Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci... »

Il regarda ses mains avec incrédulité, effrayé par la faiblesse dont son corps faisait preuve, et Kenshin ne pouvait que compatir. Un homme habitué à la force physique, se retrouvant presque infirme, sans aucun souvenir de comment il était arrivé dans cet état... Il se tourna vers Gandalf.

« Il lui faut son arme, Gandalf. La faiblesse ne convient pas à un Roi qui affirme à nouveau son autorité. »

Gandalf hocha la tête. Mais le même garde qu'il avait effrayé à l'entrée l'avait entendu, et il s'approcha du Roi avec une épée droite décorée. Théoden hésita d'abord, puis sa main se referma sur le pommeau de l'arme, et il la dégaina, libérant la lame lisse et luisante. Il observa l'objet mortel un moment avec une expression pensive, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le rat, toujours au sol, retenu par sa capuche par la poigne solide de Gimli.

Kenshin put pour longtemps l'affirmer. Le vol plané et la descente roulée des escaliers du palais de Grima langue de Serpent était la scène la plus satisfaisante qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle fut quelque peu gâchée par ses geignements, mais le fait qu'il n'y eut aucun mort le jour de la libération d'Edoras redonnait toute sa valeur à ce jour cependant. Cela bien sûr, avant que l'absence de Theodred, fils du roi, ne fut remarquée peu de temps après l'exil du rat.

Kenshin avait vu beaucoup de morts. Lui même avait enterré des dizaines de personnes, dont sa femme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à assister à un enterrement de plus en ce monde inconnu. Sans doute aurait-il dut s'en douter, car la mort marche aux côté de la guerre comme une complice. Mais il n'avait probablement pas voulu affronter cette inéluctabilité.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Gandalf releva les yeux du roi en pleurs au sol, devant la tombe de son fils, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un spectacle inattendu. Quatre elfes, de ça il était certain, peut-être cinq, mais il n'était pas sûr, à la distance où ils se trouvaient encore, que la femme de petite taille soit réellement une elfe. Deux enfants humains faisaient partie du groupe. Un sourire apparut sur son visage cependant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière silhouette.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin se resservit encore une fois du ragoût qui leur avait été apporté. Quatre jours et quatre nuits sans manger avaient été de trop. Il n'avait jamais mangé en grande quantité. À cet instant, cependant, il lui semblait qu'il aurait put manger toute la journée sans faire de pause. Remarque... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gimli et faillit perdre l'appétit rien qu'en regardant le nain manger. Et actuellement... Manger avec les mains... Comme il aurait souhaité avoir des baguettes...

Il posa la main sur son katana et son wakizashi qu'il avait replacé à sa ceinture et un fantôme de sourire soulagé passa sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force, et il vit entrer le roi, dont les yeux étaient encore rouges, suivit de Gandalf. Quand il vit la personne derrière eux, cependant, il se leva tout comme Gimli et Legolas. Il fut surprit, et se raidit quand il fut prit dans une embrassade virile, avant d'être à nouveau relâché. Boromir garda cependant ses deux mains fermement placées sur ses épaules, et il lui fit un sourire, entre joie et sérieux. Il avait un air particulièrement solennel, puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur un point sous l'écharpe de Kenshin. Le jeune homme s'était habitué à la lumière chaleureuse que dégageait le présent de Galadriel depuis des jours. Quand il le sortit de son col, cependant, ses yeux s'agrandirent, car la lumière était à présent bien plus vive.

Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn n'allèrent pas saluer l'homme du Gondor immédiatement en voyant l'ambiance silencieuse et solennelle qui était tombée entre le jeune homme et Boromir. Boromir sourit plus largement encore, un sourire plus libre qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu alors qu'il était sous l'influence de l'anneau.

« Quand Dame Galadriel vous à fait don de ce présent, je n'imaginais pas venir avec celle qui vous est nécessaire et qui hante vos rêves. »

Kenshin leva un regard tellement confus vers l'homme du Gondor que Legolas et Gimli faillirent en rire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps cependant, car alors une lumière douce entra la salle, une lumière que la communauté n'avait vu qu'à Fondcombe et à la Lothlorien. Quatre elfes blonds entrèrent la salle, cependant, les yeux de tous se posèrent sur la jeune elfe qu'ils accompagnaient.

La jeune femme elfe aux yeux noirs comme la nuit posa son regard immédiatement sur Kenshin qui s'était figé sous le choc.

Il aurait put demander « comment est ce possible ? », « Je t'ai vue, tu étais morte... ». Mais elle sourit, un sourire à peine visible, et elle fut la première à parler dans une langue que personne dans la pièce ne comprit.

« **Le katana va enfin pouvoir retrouver la place qui lui est destinée. Je suis de retour... **»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Kenshin était allé à sa rencontre en courant presque, et l'avait prise dans ses bras, mettant son nez dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir enfin respirer l'odeur qui avait hanté autant ses pires cauchemars que ses rêves les plus beaux.

Tomoe posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, notant les changements qu'elle avait déjà vus, notant qu'il était venu à elle sans retenue, notant qu'il semblait avoir grandit un peu, mentalement et physiquement, et elle rendit son étreinte.

« **Comment... Tu... Je me souviens très bien de... Enfin... Je t'ai... Désolé... Je suis désolé... Pardon... Pardon pour Kiyosato... Pardon pour toi... Je suis désolé... **»

Personne ne vit les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler, mais tous entendirent la voix brisée et devinèrent les pleurs. Elle se détendit enfin complètement, et commença à lui passer une main calmante dans les cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, et ne se pensait pas très douée pour rassurer un autre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieuse dans cette situation, car si elle faisait ça, elle sentait que cela ne serait qu'une source d'inquiétude pour elle autant que Kenshin. Elle prit une inspiration profonde, avant de tenter un exercice nouveau pour elle.

« **Tu avais besoin de moi, et les ****Valar**** te protègent plus que tu ne peux t'en douter. Ils m'ont ramenés pour toi. Galadriel m'a donné les moyens de te rejoindre. Je ne t'en veux pas... Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de m'avoir tuée. Je suis celle qui s'est jetée sur la voie de ta lame, je devrais porter le blâme, car je suis celle qui t'a fais souffrir et t'a laissée seul. Et pour Akira... Je ne l'ai pas empêché de partir à la guerre... La guerre ne pardonne à personne. Tu combattais, il combattait... La guerre est cruelle car elle créé aussi d'affreuses coïncidences, et jamais tu n'aurais put prévoir que tu tomberais amoureux de la fiancé****e**** d'une de tes victimes... Comme ne je n'aurais jamais put imaginer tomber amoureuse de l'assassin de mon fiancé … **»

Ses paroles, associées à la caresse de sa main dans les cheveux rouges du jeune homme, permirent à Kenshin de se ressaisir. Il s'éloigna, prenant en compte ses vêtements, dévorant son visage des yeux. Jamais, avant ce jour-là, ne s'était-il rendu compte à quel point elle était belle, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur sa joue blanche, dans ses cheveux d'encre, sur un sourcil noir.

Il remarqua également les oreilles pointues avec surprise, puis qu'il la dépassait de quelques centimètres à présent.

Cela lui échappa. Il n'était normalement pas si impulsif... Non pas qu'il le regretterait jamais.

« **Je t'aime.**

**- Je sais. Moi aussi.**

**- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit n'est ce pas ?**

**- Non. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit non plus.**

**- J'avais trop attendu.**

**- Tu es plus doué avec les enfants qu'avec les femmes.**

**- Je n'avais que quinze ans.**

**- Je n'en avais que trois de plus que toi.**

**- Mais tu étais fiancée. Tu es la première et dernière pour moi.**

**- Ce qui ne me donnait pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. **»

Kenshin sourit, un vrai sourire comme aucun de ses compagnons de voyage n'en avait vu depuis leur rencontre, en reconnaissant la répartie cinglante de la femme qu'il aimait.

« **J'ai tout le temps pour le dire maintenant. **»

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	12. Doute et Détermination

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin suivait presque en courant Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn qui marchaient à grand pas, descendant la pente partant de la demeure royale, en direction des écuries. Gimli et Boromir avaient des expressions enragées et frustrées, Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn avaient des visages graves. Kenshin était juste confus. Il comprenait que le roi refuse de mettre son peuple plus encore en péril qu'il ne l'était déjà, et bien que cela signifie un allié de moins contre Sauron, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Cependant, ses cinq compagnons semblaient être inquiets pour d'autre raisons.

Il jeta un regard en arrière vers la demeure royale et repéra très vite la silhouette droite et gracieuse de Tomoe à une fenêtre. Il vit avec elle une silhouette blanche et mouvante, sans doute celle de la dame Eowyn. Il serra dans sa main le joyaux brillant à son cou, se concentrant sur les ondes apaisantes et chaleureuses qu'il dégageait. Il sourit sans raison apparente une fois encore, comme cela était devenu une habitude pour lui depuis l'arrivée de Tomoe. Quelques personnes lui jetèrent des regards fixes et bizarres. La voix du soldat, Hama, résonnait toujours, annonçant la sombre nouvelle de l'évacuation de la ville et l'angoisse dans l'air était presque palpable. Au milieu du chaos, un jeune homme souriait presque avec extase.

« Le gouffre de Helm ! Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ! »

Kenshin pouvait clairement entendre la frustration de Gimli dans sa voix rocailleuse. Il ne parvenait pas cependant à y porter beaucoup d'attention. Mais cela semblait être le cas depuis le retour de celle qui était sa lumière, son ancrage.

Aragorn répondit d'une manière patiente, bien que résignée. Sa résignation semblait cependant être plus causée par le choix du roi que le comportement du nain.

« Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple... Le gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège. »

Kenshin n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réellement comprit quel était le problème, mais cette simple phrase le fit revenir sur terre plus rapidement qu'un seau d'eau glacée.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que cet endroit est complètement fermé ? Il y a sûrement un moyen d'évacuer les civils dans le cas où une bataille ne se terminerait pas en notre faveur ? »

Aragorn ne répondit pas, mais la soudaine tension au niveau de son cou et de sa mâchoire lui donna la réponse à sa question. Gandalf soupira.

« La forteresse de Helm est considérée comme impénétrable... Creusée dans la montagne même, ses murs sont les plus épais que l'on puisse trouver en Rohan. Jamais il n'y a eut besoin d'évacuer la population. Je crains malheureusement que Saruman n'ait plus de ressources qu'on ne le soupçonne. Ce que j'ai aperçu du sommet d'Orthanc n'est sans doute qu'une infime partie de son armée. Il était également le dirigeant de l'ordre des Istari, un sorcier dont la puissance est immense, sans doute trouvera-t-il le moyen de franchir les murailles de Helm. Théoden croit mettre son peuple en sécurité, mais je crains qu'ils ne fassent qu'aller droit au massacre. »

Le sorcier s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux d'un air grave.

« Théoden a une volonté de fer... Mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'héritier du Gondor.

« Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir ! »

Aragorn hocha la tête, et Kenshin put voir dans ses yeux la même force qu'il avait vu en Katsura Kogoro, une force calme et solide, aussi imposante qu'une montagne. Il sut alors que cet homme serait un dirigeant, un roi, dont le règne serait juste et grandiose. Il comprit également ce qui l'avait fait respecter cet homme aussi rapidement. Il voyait en lui son ancien commandant, un homme qu'il pourrait suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il le lui demandait, car il était capable de changer ce monde pour le mieux. Kenshin avait toujours vu son avenir après la révolution comme une errance pendant laquelle il aiderait ceux qu'il croiserait sur son chemin.

Cependant, il devait prendre en compte la présence de Tomoe à présent, et il n'avait rien contre le fait de servir un homme, si cela lui permettait d'aider plus de gens encore. Non... Il n'aurait aucun regret s'il décidait de se mettre au service du futur roi du Gondor. Sans doute car il était plus qu'un commandant, mais aussi un ami, un confident, et une figure d'autorité bienvenue depuis sa séparation avec son maître.

Quand Aragorn répondit, sa voix était calme et contenaient une promesse qu'il ne comptait pas briser.

« Elles tiendront. »

Gandalf hocha la tête, satisfait, puis approcha son cheval, lui caressant le cou d'un air absent.

« Le pèlerin gris... C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis trois-cent vies d'hommes je foule cette terre, et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. »

Kenshin crut un instant que son cerveau lui avait joué un tour. Il ne pouvait sûrement avoir entendu correctement ce qui venait d'être dit ?

Gandalf enfourcha sa monture avec aisance. Le cerveau du jeune homme n'avait toujours pas décidé de se remettre à fonctionner, et son regard était quelque peu perdu dans le vide, tentant en vain d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'est. »

Son regard se porta sur Kenshin qui se ressaisit mais fixa le_ très _vieil homme avec un regard nouveau.

« Vous avez changé jeune Kenshin... Et pas seulement votre cœur. Quelque chose change en votre corps même, et votre aura ressemble de plus en plus à celle des membres de mon ordre. Quand tout ceci se sera quelque peu calmé, il nous faudra parler, car je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que cela est sans aucun doute très troublant pour vous. Je sens pourtant comme un blocage... Un barrage empêche vos pouvoirs de s'écouler comme ils le devraient. Tentez d'y remédier autant que vous le pourrez... Vous aurez besoin de tout vos atouts pour survivre à la bataille qui va inévitablement faire couler le sang sur le sol du Rohan. »

Les yeux violets du jeune homme se fixèrent dans ceux bleus clairs du sorcier, et l'image d'un mur de lumière rouge lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'y repenser, mais cette énergie lui avait semblé tellement étrangère, intrusive... Il ne pensait pas que cette énergie, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse être utilisée comme le sorcier le suggérait. Mais après tout Gandalf avait dit qu'il avait changé...

Pourtant, l'idée d'ouvrir à nouveau le barrage qu'il avait mis en place l'effrayait. Il avait à présent une raison de vivre. Une raison personnelle de se battre dans cette guerre, et il ne souhaitait pas finir brûlé par une énergie inconnue avant même d'en avoir l'occasion. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour retirer le blocage de son chi qu'il avait créé par réflexe. Après tout, il n'était pas un médecin spécialisé dans les traitements énergétique.

Gandalf ne manqua pas l'hésitation dans le regard du jeune guerrier, mais il ne le mentionna pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon parviendrait à surmonter ses peurs quand la situation le demanderait, pour devenir l'homme dont ils pouvaient tous voir les premières esquisses.

Il regarda Boromir, dont l'expression n'était plus assombrie par l'influence de l'anneau.

« Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de vous le dire Boromir, mais votre retour me soulage grandement. Le roi Théoden aura besoin des conseils d'un tacticien avisé. Le champ de bataille est l'endroit où votre génie se manifeste le mieux, à l'opposé de votre frère dont les talents reposent plus en l'étude et la négociation. Un chef charismatique est indispensable, et je n'ai aucun doute que vous et Aragorn saurez plus que tous ici remplir ce rôle. Que l'héritier du trône et le général des armées du Gondor montrent à Théoden que le royaume du sud n'a pas abandonné le Rohan. »

Boromir hocha gravement la tête. Gandalf jeta un dernier regard aux compagnons assemblés, et il fit partir son cheval au galop hors de l'écurie.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« C'est étrange... Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce que je suis devenue, mais parler en elfique me semble parfois plus naturel que parler japonais. »

Kenshin se tenait au côté de Tomoe à l'extérieur de leur chambre commune. Cette chambre leur avait été donnée, à l'écart de la chambre commune où dormait le reste de la communauté, une fois que le roi eut apprit qu'ils étaient mariés. Kenshin n'avait put cependant se résoudre à dormir allongé, et avait finit par passer sa première nuit à Edoras assit contre le rebord du lit.

Il leva les yeux vers Tomoe qui était restée debout, alors que lui même était assis sur le rebord de pierre du balcon. L'ensemble de la demeure du roi était posée sur cette sorte de surélévation de pierres grises, formant comme un balcon commun à l'ensemble du bâtiment. Kenshin, comme Tomoe, appréciait la vue que l'on avait de la vallée et des montagnes au sommet d'Edoras.

Il remarqua avec surprise que Tomoe avait parlé la langue des Hommes de ce monde, et le lui fit remarquer.

« Sans doute parce que ce langage m'a été donné au même titre que le corps que je possède à présent. La connaissance des deux langues s'y trouve, mon corps, mon esprit, connaissent les langues de ce monde comme s'ils y avaient grandis. Mon âme cependant se rappelle du japonais. De ses suites fluides de sons roulants et rythmés, de ses proverbes qui ne peuvent être toujours parfaitement traduit dans une autre langue. De son écriture dessinée et des mouvements du pinceau sur le papier blanc.

- Le Japon te manque.

- Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons y retourner.

- **Je suis désolé... Tout cela est de ma faute. **»

Tomoe secoua la tête, des mèches noires volants autour de son visage. Kenshin soupira, et elle s'approcha de lui. Toujours debout, elle détacha ses cheveux, passant ses doigts blancs dans les mèches rouges, démêlant d'éventuels nœuds. Elle nota qu'ils semblaient avoir prit des reflets plus cuivrés que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Kenshin se relaxa et posa sa tête contre elle.

« **Ainsi je te retrouve et tu es une fois encore impliqué dans une guerre...**

- **Ma conscience ne me laisse aucun répit. Je n'aurais put laisser la communauté continuer leur quête sans leur apporter mon aide, et à présent je ne peut laisser ce pays combattre cet ennemi si puissant sans ressentir le besoin d'être là pour tenter de faire une différence. Je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai eut l'occasion de l'observer en tant qu'assassin. Un homme seul ne fait jamais beaucoup de différence. Je ne peux pas me détourner de tous ces gens cependant. Même si cela signifie continuer à tuer.**

**- C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne suis pas parvenue à te haïr. Tu vivais au milieu de la guerre, tu avais un des rôles les plus cruels de tous ses acteurs, et tu as toujours été un de ceux dont le devoir moral et le sens du sacrifice était le plus grand. Si incroyablement pur dans cet environnement si ensanglanté et corrompu. Tu étais presque un miracle au milieu de toute cette violence. **»

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse de l'enfant qu'il était alors. Puis elle l'avait vu grandir pendant les quelques mois où elle avait été à ses côtés... Et à présent, il était tellement plus mûr. Il avait conservé toute sa pureté cependant, et sans doute beaucoup de sa naïveté. Elle supposait qu'il ne changerait jamais vraiment, et cela la rassurait.

« J'ai put goûter à différentes choses depuis que je suis arrivé en ce monde. Jamais des choses très travaillées, car nous n'avons pas eut le temps, mais aucune de ces choses n'avaient le goût du sang. »

Dit Kenshin avec une joie contenue. Tomoe ne fit que sourire légèrement. Après un moment de silence, son sourire disparut.

« Tu as changé.

-** Dans quel sens ?**

**- En mieux. **»

Il lui jeta un regard curieux par dessus son épaule. Elle commença à remonter ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

« **Tu es plus grand que moi à présent.**

**- Huh ?**

**- Je te dépassais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu avais à peine atteint la même taille que moi quand nous nous sommes mariés.**

**- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Okami-san l'avait remarqué elle aussi. **»

Kenshin parut légèrement paniqué.

« **Elle était la seule au moins ?**

**- Non.**

**- Qui d'autre ?**

**- Toutes les femmes qui travaillaient à l'auberge. **»

Les yeux de Kenshin s'agrandirent comiquement.

« Les hommes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les femmes trouvaient ça adorable. »

Kenshin mit son visage dans ses mains, et elle put voir que ses oreilles avaient rougies. Tomoe finit d'attacher ses cheveux.

Des pas sur leur gauche leur firent tourner la tête. Il tombèrent sur Legolas qui souriait paisiblement, ses yeux bleus brillants de bonheur pour le jeune homme que la communauté avait prit sous son aile. Kenshin y vit aussi de la tristesse pourtant, quand les yeux de l'elfe se posèrent brièvement sur Tomoe.

« Aragorn dit que nous sommes prêt à partir. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_« Gandalf le Blanc... Gandalf le Fou ! A-t-il l'intention de m'humilier avec ses nouvelles platitudes ?_

_- Ils étaient quatre à suivre le magicien. »_

_Saruman ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son serviteur. Il ne cacha pas non plus la grimace de dégoût qui déforma son visage autrefois noble et sage._

_« Un elfe, un nain, mais les deux derniers étaient uniques. Un homme et un garçon._

_- Vous empestez le cheval. »_

_Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Grima s'éloigner de lui de son pas glissant. Le serpent avait attisé sa curiosité cependant. Pourquoi deux humains étaient-ils plus curieux qu'un nain et un elfe ? Un moment de clarté le fit interroger la chose pathétique qui lui servait de valet._

_« L'homme... Venait-il du Gondor ?_

_- Non... Il venait du nord. Un des rôdeurs Dunedain... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Vêtu pauvrement. Et pourtant... Il portait une étrange bague. Deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes, l'un dévorant l'autre... Ce dernier couronné de fleurs d'or. »_

_Saruman ouvrit un vieux livre, confirmant ses soupçons. Sans doute pas... Aucun n'avait survécu à sa connaissance... Il souffla le nom de la bague avec incrédulité. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'il prenait en compte ce que cela pouvait changer à la guerre à présent, si cela bien sûr était vrai. Mais non. Cela était impossible._

_« Alors Gandalf Maisongrise croit avoir trouvé l'héritier d'Isildur... Le roi perdu du Gondor. Pauvre fou... La lignée a été brisée il y a longtemps. Qu'en est-il de l'autre de la race des hommes ? Le garçon ? »_

_Pourquoi Gandalf emmènerait-il avec lui un garçon ? Un jeune homme, pas encore un adulte ? Avait-il une signification particulière, comme ce rôdeur Dunedain ?_

_« Il était des plus étranges... D'apparence peu masculine et de petite taille. Il se tenait comme un guerrier aguerri, mais son aura... Il avait quelque chose de votre noble race monseigneur... Mais pas tout à fait. Comme s'il était encore partiellement humain. Son regard était jeune, et sans doute n'est-il point un immortel. Pourtant, il en a le potentiel... Ses traits et ses vêtements étaient tels qu'on n'en a jamais vu sur Arda. Il a les cheveux rouges comme le sang et des yeux très étranges... Violets monseigneur. »_

_Un nouvel Istar ? Sûrement que non... On était un Istar par essence... Comme un nain était nain dès sa naissance... Les Valar avaient-ils décidé d'intervenir ? La curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Un Istar... Mais un être encore jeune... Peut-être son jeune âge le rendrait plus sensible à la corruption ? Peut-être céderait-il aisément à sa voix... Mais dans l'ensemble de ses plans, cela ne changeait que peu de choses._

_« Aucune importance. Le monde des hommes s'effondrera... Et cela commencera à Edoras. »_

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Théoden jeta un dernier regard en arrière sur sa citée qui bientôt ressemblerait à une ville fantôme. Il savait ce qui était nécessaire pour son peuple, mais son choix lui laissait à lui aussi un goût amer dans la bouche.

Les hommes et les femmes de son peuple se déplaçaient d'un pas alourdis par la peur, le chagrin et le doute. L'ombre qui flottait sur la Terre du Milieu avait depuis longtemps recouvert le Rohan, et à sa plus grande honte, elle avait commencé par son roi. Quelque chose, une voix qu'il aurait put appeler ''bon sens'' lui chuchotait dans son esprit que sans aucun doute Grima saurait qu'il ne prévoyait pas de rester à Edoras... Bien sûr, une armée serait bientôt sur eux. Mais rien que le fait de simplement regarder la vaste plaine autour de lui, sans abris ou protections quelconques, l'angoissait.

Un rire d'enfant le détourna brièvement de ses pensées morose, et il tomba sur une tête de cheveux roux, Kenshin Himura, se défendant contre les attaques répétitives d'une épée en bois. Les deux enfants qui étaient arrivés à Edoras, affamés et déshydratés, s'étaient apparemment tout de suite attachés au jeune homme silencieux, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls enfants de la ville non plus. Et cela malgré les remarques régulières des compagnons de voyage de Kenshin, demandant à ce qu'un peu de temps lui soit laissé pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa femme.

Tomoe Himura... L'idée d'entraîner la belle demoiselle elfe au milieu d'un champ de bataille lui paraissait un sacrilège. Le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas les armes comme certaines femmes de sa race n'était qu'un faible réconfort. Elle avait insisté cependant sur le fait qu'elle suivrait son mari jusque dans la mort.

Les rires d'enfants retentirent une fois encore, et lui donnèrent un courage nouveau. Il se promit qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir en tant que roi pour que la prochaine fois qu'un tel son se ferait entendre aux oreilles de ses sujets, ce ne soit pas dans le domaine de la mort, mais libres, dans les vastes plaines du Rohan.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	13. Sourires

_texte itali__que _: Souvenirs

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« En effet on ne voit que peu de femmes nains. Et en réalité, elles sont si proche au niveau de la voix et de l'apparence... Gimli laissa échapper un rire bref en disant ça. Qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes nains ! »

Tandis que le capitaine des armées du Gondor, Boromir, regardait la scène avec un amusement grandissant, Eowyn se tourna vers Aragorn avec curiosité, et il lui répondit à mi-voix tout en faisant un signe vers son menton.

« C'est la barbe. »

Boromir éclata de rire. Gimli continua, sans avoir remarqué l'échange.

« Et cet état de fait a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femmes nains. Et que les nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol ! »

Le nain avait dit ça à grand renfort de gestes de mains et sur un ton exagéré. Eowyn commença à rire.

« Ce qui naturellement est ridicule... »

Le cheval n'avait pas apprécié les grands mouvements de son petit cavalier, et il partit au galop. Le nain, avec sa petite stature, ne tint pas longtemps avec une foulée aussi grande et tomba à moins de dix mètre d'eux. Eowyn rit plus encore et se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va bien ! Ça va bien, pas de panique ! C'était délibéré, je l'ai fait exprès ! »

Eowyn se tourna en riant vers ceux restés en arrière. Aragorn, Boromir et son oncle discutaient en souriant. Les hommes et les femmes autour d'eux riaient alors que le nain tentait comme il pouvait de se redresser. Elle vit non loin le jeune homme silencieux dont personne sauf la communauté ne savait rien, qui regardait la scène en souriant de manière amusée. Il avait un sourire très libre et pur, absolument pas assombris par le désespoir comme la plupart d'entre eux. Son sourire disparut brusquement quand l'elfe qui les accompagnait, Legolas, lui demanda de se concentrer sur sa leçon d'équitation. Boromir se rapprocha alors et fit un commentaire désobligeant auquel le jeune homme répondit par un regard qui avait dut vouloir meurtrier, mais qui semblait plutôt vaguement accusateur. Legolas insista.

« Je ne voudrais point gâcher ce moment de joie, Kenshin. Mais si vous pouviez vous concentrer sur votre jument, je m'en sentirais grandement rassuré. Je ne souhaite pas vous voir tomber une fois de plus, car nous tous ici sommes sensés arriver au gouffre de Helm en bon état. Je découvre chez vous une maladresse que je ne soupçonnais pas...

- Désolé...

- Il est vrai que tu me semble plus maladroit Kenshin. As-tu toujours été ainsi, ou est ce dut à une récente cause de distraction ? »

Boromir jeta un regard vers Tomoe en disant cela et Kenshin rougit légèrement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Le jeune homme jeta un regard méfiant à sa monture, qui comme l'avait dit l'elfe, l'avait déjà mis au sol plus d'une fois. Eowyn se tourna vers l'elfe aux cheveux et au yeux noirs comme de l'encre qui apparemment était la femme du jeune étranger, et vit un infime sourire à la limite de la moquerie, bien qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux sombres une tendresse véritable.

Eowyn n'avait eut que peu l'occasion de parler à la demoiselle elfe, car elle était restée pour la plus grande partie du temps en compagnie de son mari. Elle lui avait cependant posé une question une fois, un peu avant leur départ d'Edoras, et cette brève discussion était restée gravée dans sa mémoire.

_Elle était allé rejoindre Tomoe près d'une fenêtre, et l'avait vue regarder Kenshin descendre la pente partant du palais derrière Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn. Elle avait vu le jeune homme se retourner brièvement, remarquer la jeune elfe et sourire, avant de repartir. Eowyn était celle qui avait ouvert la discussion._

_« Il sourit volontiers. Rarement ai-je vu un sourire aussi pur, presque celui d'un enfant, mais pourtant causé par l'amour mature d'un homme._

_- Une fois seulement ai-je vu mon mari sourire ainsi, et cela n'avait duré que quelques mois juste après notre mariage. Ma présence le faisait sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, comme ma mort l'a fait pleuré pour la première fois depuis peut-être plus longtemps encore._

_- Puis je vous demander quelque chose ? »_

_Tomoe avait hoché la tête._

_« Votre race possède l'immortalité et n'a que peu de contact avec la race des hommes, alors comment avez vous put rencontrer Kenshin, et l'épouser alors qu'il devait être tellement plus jeune que vous ? Ne craignez vous point de le voir mourir et de devoir continuer à vivre ? »_

_Tomoe resta silencieuse un moment, son visage de marbre ne laissant rien transparaître._

_« Les Valar m'ont ramené de par la mort pour être à ses côté. Mais avant de mourir, j'étais humaine, comme vous. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il avait quinze ans. J'en avais dix-huit. Nous nous sommes marié moins d'un an plus tard. Mon immortalité est une source d'inquiétude, mais la dame Galadriel de la Lorien m'a assuré que bien des choses peuvent encore changer. L'avenir nous le dira. »_

Eowyn espérait pour les deux étrangers que Galadriel ne s'était pas trompée. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le jeune couple. Elle avait vu également Legolas et Aragorn les regarder avec tristesse, et elle ne pouvait que comprendre d'où venait leur inquiétude. L'un était un elfe, l'autre aimait une elfe immortelle et avait dû la laisser partir vers l'ouest, par-delà l'océan.

Elle n'était pas la seule à prier pour l'avenir des deux jeunes êtres venant d'un monde inconnu.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin priait tous les dieux, shinto, bouddhistes, ou Valar, pour que sa leçon d'équitation cesse. Cet exercice nouveau était un véritable supplice, et Legolas, malgré son caractère plutôt léger la plupart du temps, était un professeur impitoyable. À cela, il fallait ajouter les commentaires amusés ou moqueurs de Boromir qui semblait trouver son embarras particulièrement divertissant.

Aussi aurait-il dut être soulagé lorsque l'attention de l'elfe se détacha de lui et se tourna par-delà une colline non loin, tournant la concentration de Boromir vers le même point. Il ne le fut pas, car il reconnaissait le regard de l'elfe, le même qu'il avait eut dans la forêt de Fangorn. Il avait entendu ou sentit quelque chose. Et il y avait peu de chance que cela soit une bonne nouvelle pour eux.

Tout en continuant à regarder autour d'eux, le jeune homme étendit sa conscience tout autour d'eux, et fut submergé par l'étendu de la zone sur laquelle il était à présent capable de faire cela, et par la quantité d'information qu'il reçu subitement.

Il pouvait sentir chaque femme, chaque homme, chaque enfant. Civils, chevaux, soldats, les membres restants de la communauté... Il pouvait tous les différencier, sur certains il pouvait poser un visage, il sentait la tension de Boromir à cause de son comportement et de celui de Legolas, l'inquiétude de l'elfe, ainsi que celle d'Aragorn et du roi.

Soudain, il sentit les chi qu'il avait finit par associer aux orcs, ainsi que des chi plus bestiaux qui devaient appartenir à des animaux, mais pas à des chevaux, plutôt à des prédateurs. Il réalisa avec horreur que Hama et un autre éclaireur à l'avant étaient affreusement proche d'une de ces créatures, et une seconde plus tard, il sentit le chi d'un des deux soldats disparaître. Des cris horribles retentirent devant eux.

« Théoden-dono ! Un de vos éclaireurs est mort, de nombreux ennemis arrivent vers nous à grande vitesse ! Ils ne sont pas à pied ! »

Legolas s'élança en avant alors qu'ils entendaient le cri d'alarme du deuxième éclaireur les prévenant que des Wargs étaient sur eux. Il parvint à sauver le guerrier de l'attaque d'un loup monstrueux. Kenshin était descendu de son cheval, ne se sentant pas capable de combattre à une telle hauteur, et avec aussi peu d'expérience. Il resta cependant aux côtés de Tomoe, et vit Boromir faire de même. L'homme du Gondor semblait avoir fait de la protection de sa femme son devoir. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ce dont il avait fait son devoir était en fait la protection du jeune couple, Kenshin inclut.

« Un éclaireur ! »

Legolas confirma ainsi les dires de Kenshin quand au nombre d'ennemis. D'autres arrivaient.

Aragorn retourna en courant vers eux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez vous vu !

- Un Warg ! Nous sommes attaqués ! »

La panique se répandit alors dans la masse des civils, et des cris de peurs et de désespoir se firent entendre tout autour d'eux. Boromir repéra un cheval et le monta rapidement. Il savait ce que le roi allait annoncer.

« Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! »

Aragorn vit Kenshin qui était toujours au sol.

« Monte derrière moi ! »

Kenshin jeta un regard hésitant vers les familles terrifiées et vers Tomoe, dont seul un léger froncement des sourcils trahissait l'angoisse. Elle hocha la tête et le jeune homme couru auprès du grand homme. Aragorn, déjà sur son cheval, l'aida à monter et partit au galop. Kenshin eut à peine le temps d'agripper les vêtements de son aîné et manqua d'être laissé en arrière.

Tout alla très vite à partir de cet instant. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il vit rapidement, l'espace d'un instant, Legolas tirer des flèches, avant de monter à l'avant du cheval de Gimli alors qu'il était en pleine course. Les bêtes qui arrivaient en face d'eux ressemblaient à des loups, mais leurs auras n'étaient pas sauvage et animales, mais malsaines comme celles des orcs qui les montaient.

Ils arrivaient sur eux à une vitesse qui surpassait de loin celle de leur chevaux, et Kenshin sentit la peur menacer d'emporter toute concentration. Il ne pouvait pas combattre ainsi ! Pas sur un cheval contrôlé par un autre ! Pas dans un rythme et à une vitesse qui n'étaient pas les siens ! Les hommes poussèrent des cris de guerre, mais Kenshin ne trouva pas la force de les rejoindre.

Le choc avec les bêtes fut violent, sanguinaire, chaotique. Kenshin vit vaguement à la limite de son champ de vision Gimli tomber, puis se redresser, combattant maintenant au sol, et Boromir tuer un Warg d'un coup d'épée au fond de la gorge avec un cri victorieux. Aragorn, devant lui, décapita un orc, et Kenshin fit de même peu après. Les flèches de Legolas sifflaient au dessus de leurs têtes, suivit irrémédiablement du cri agonisant d'un orc.

Aragorn fit un demi-tour soudain pour une raison que Kenshin ne connaissait pas, et lança une lance qui était plantée dans le sol, tuant un Warg qui se trouvait au dessus du cadavre d'un autre Warg et d'un orc. La bête s'effondra, et Kenshin entendit un grognement poussé par une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une barbe rousse avant qu'Aragorn ne reparte. Il décapita un Warg qui avait tenté de les surprendre en arrivant derrière eux. La bête écrasa l'orc qu'elle transportait en tombant. Un autre Warg les surprit cependant, les faisant tomber du cheval qu'ils se partageaient.

Kenshin roula et se redressa aisément. Il rengaina son arme et soupira de soulagement, faisant passer au second plan le chaos qui les entourait. Il était au sol, il contrôlait sa vitesse, il n'était pas guidé par quelqu'un d'autre... Il était temps de combattre sérieusement. On les attaquait à l'aide de prédateurs, et bien il y avait un prédateur ici aussi. Pour des loups, un démon. Comme à Kyoto le démon avait combattu les loups de Mibu, Battousai tuerait du loup aujourd'hui.

Aragorn, à côté de lui, vit le visage du jeune homme passer de confus et presque paniqué à calme et dangereux. Il vit clairement les yeux de Kenshin devenir dorés comme certains prédateurs, et sa posture devenir solide. Il eut presque pitié pour l'orc et le Warg qui arrivaient sur eux à grande vitesse. Presque. Aragorn sauta et parvint à monter à l'arrière de la bête, tentant de tuer l'orc devant lui. La créature ne se laissait pas faire, mais Aragorn parvint cependant à lui transpercer un poumon de sa dague elfique. Kenshin pour sa part les avait rejoint et parvenait à maintenir sa vitesse au même niveau que l'énorme Warg qui courait en ligne droite. Il failli ne pas le voir dégainer et trancher une patte avant de la bête, tant le mouvement avait été rapide. Le Warg tomba en avant et roula.

Aragorn avait sauté avant, mais se rendit compte avec horreur que sa main était restée coincée dans une sangle en cuir, et que la créature roulait droit vers la falaise. Il parvint à trancher de sa dague elfique la sangle qui le retenait, mais trop tard, et il bascula par-dessus la falaise. Il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le poignet, et sa chute freina, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il vit la main fine de Kenshin. Il rencontra les yeux agrandis par l'horreur du jeune homme quand il réalisa qu'avec l'élan et son poids plus léger, il ne pourrait l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide et serait entraîné lui aussi. Aragorn voulut lui dire de le lâcher, mais le mal était déjà fait, et les deux hommes tombèrent dans le vide.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

- Il sont morts... Il ont dégringolé de la falaise ! L'humain et l'enfant loup, l'enfant aux yeux jaunes...

- Menteur ! Siffla Legolas en l'attrapant par sa protection, tandis que l'angoisse l'envahissait.

L'orc continua à rire quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure enfin. L'elfe vit un éclat lumineux dans les mains noires de l'orc, et en retira un bijou blanc, qu'il reconnu comme étant le pendentif d'Aragorn.

Gimli et Legolas se précipitèrent vers la falaise, et fixèrent l'eau trouble en contrebas avec des yeux vides, refusant de croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Legolas entendit à peine la voix éteinte de Boromir.

- Cela n'est pas possible... Comment avons nous put perdre l'espoir du Gondor, et un garçon si jeune... Comment allons nous annoncer cela à la dame Tomoe...

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe regarda la construction sombre à laquelle ils allaient bientôt arriver. Cet endroit ne lui suggérait pas l'espoir, mais la mort. Comment un tel endroit allait-il les sauver ?

Elle eut soudain froid, comme si elle venait de plonger dans une eaux glacée et agitée. Elle sentit que cela venait de la pierre à son doigt, et quand elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, elle vit avec horreur que la lumière était très faible. Pourtant, elle continuait à briller et elle se mit à prier.

Elle ignorait à quels dieux elle devait adresser ses prières, mais elle le fit, priant pour la sécurité de son époux.

Elle ne se rendit presque pas compte que le froid reculait, et que la bague se réchauffait.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la même chaleur irradiait du pendentif à la pierre sœur à la sienne. Mais elle savait une chose. Tant que le pendentif brillerait, Kenshin serait vivant.

Ils furent guidé à l'intérieur. Elle suivit les ordres que Eowyn donnait à son peuple, aidant où elle le pouvait. Peu de temps était passé quand le roi revint enfin avec ses soldats et que Eowyn l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la solide porte en bois qui venait de s'ouvrir dans la muraille les protégeant. Elle regarda les guerriers entrer les uns après les autres, ne voyant aucun signe de Kenshin et de ses compagnons. Jusqu'à ce que le roi entre enfin, suivit de Legolas, Boromir et Gimli. Tous avaient la mine sombre, et elle dut poser sa main sur la pierre chaleureuse de sa bague pour ne pas commencer à imaginer le pire. Eowyn n'avait rien cependant pour se rassurer, et son visage avait pâli en voyant cela.

« Si peu... Si peu d'entre vous sont de retour...

- Notre peuple est sauf. Nous avons payé cela par de nombreuses vies... »

Gimli, descendu de cheval, s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

« Gente Dame...

- Et le seigneur Aragorn ? Où est-il... ?

- … Il est tombé... »

Eowyn fut forcée de s'asseoir. Boromir s'approcha alors de Tomoe.

« Kenshin... Nous pensons qu'il a été entraîné dans la chute... Je suis désolé... »

À la surprise de tous, elle secoua la tête et les regarda avec un visage toujours aussi inexpressif, mais dans les yeux duquel ils pouvaient voir de l'assurance.

« Il n'est pas mort Boromir.

- Mais... »

Elle leva légèrement une main blanche et tous purent voir la pierre qui brillait sur son index. Les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent, tandis que Boromir soupirait de soulagement et que Gimli regardait la bague avec admiration et espoir.

« Si elle ne s'est pas éteinte, alors il ne peut être mort. Et si Kenshin et Aragorn sont tombés ensembles...

- Il est possible que Aragorn soit également en vie... »

La phrase avait été finie par Eowyn et était emplie d'espoir. Elle se redressa et sécha ses larmes sur son vêtement.

« Nous avons un siège à préparer. Et il nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Gimli, Boromir et Legolas sourirent. Eowyn se tourna vers le visage toujours de marbre de Tomoe.

« Merci... Merci pour cette lueur d'espoir. »

Elle fut récompensée par une légère rougeur sur les joues blanches de l'elfe, et une expression à peine visible qui ressemblait grandement à de l'embarras.

« Cette lueur a toujours existé, il suffisait de la voir... »

Boromir leva un sourcil sceptique. Pour lui, cela ressemblait à une excuse. Vraiment... Kenshin et Tomoe étaient tellement très similaires. Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« Sachez accepter des remerciements Dame Tomoe. Surtout quand ils viennent du cœur. »

La jeune femme sourit très légèrement, presque timidement, et les trois membres présents de la communauté se dirent alors qu'il était regrettable qu'elle ne le fasse pas plus souvent, car comme Kenshin son sourire était aussi pur qu'il était rare.

Mais Kenshin souriait plus à présent, et ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'un jour cela serait le cas également pour la jeune elfe.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	14. Le ruban noir sur la plaine

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir manquer de se noyer auparavant. Il savait nager, cela avait été indispensable durant ses années en tant qu'assassin. Après tout, les canaux et les cours d'eau traversant Kyoto étaient de bonnes voies de fuite, ou de bonnes cachettes. Et il était impossible de prévoir quand un combat sur un pont pouvait se finir à l'eau. Il aurait donc été stupide qu'un assassin avec une réputation aussi terrifiante que Battousai ne soit au final tué par une rivière. Kenshin savait nager, et jamais il n'avait pensé finir noyé. Il y a apparemment une première fois pour tout, et actuellement un tel avenir paraissait très probable.

Le courant d'une profonde rivière de montagne est autrement plus puissant qu'un canal de ville, et Kenshin ne parvenait pas à remonter en tirant Aragorn du fond. L'homme avait perdu connaissance, et son poids plus grand entraînait Kenshin par le fond. Le jeune homme refusait cependant de le lâcher. Il cessa de combattre le courant et se concentra sur la façon d'atteindre la surface. Ses poumons brûlaient, réclamant de l'oxygène, l'adrénaline lui donnait des forces, mais le froid de l'eau venant de la montagne l'engourdissait et l'empêchait de rassembler toutes ses forces en une fois.

Il voulu faire appel au chi auquel il avait normalement accès, et réalisa que son énergie était toujours bloquée. S'il avait été à la surface et avait put ouvrir la bouche sans qu'elle ne se remplisse d'eau, il aurait juré. Actuellement il ne faisait que tenter de combattre la panique qui l'envahissait et la noirceur qui commençait à s'étendre dans son champ de vision. Il serra plus encore sa main sur le col d'Aragorn. Il allait perdre connaissance, il le sentait...

Il chercha à se concentrer sur ce blocage qui l'empêchait d'accéder à toutes ses forces, et son autre main se referma sur le pendentif lumineux qui flottait devant lui, éclairant l'eau trouble autour de lui, et lui permettant de voir qu'ils arrivaient à un tournant, et que s'il parvenait à réunir suffisamment de force il pourrait utiliser leur élan pour atteindre la rive. Mais cette force, il n'y avait pas accès. Il faillit se résigner, faillit.

Car, alors, qu'il était prêt à s'abandonner à l'inconscience, son pendentif brilla d'une lumière blanche et forte, répandant en lui une chaleur bienvenue et renouvelant son énergie. L'afflux de pouvoir qu'il sentit en lui fut si fort qu'il ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Mauvais réflexe, car, immédiatement, il sentit l'eau froide manquer de descendre dans sa gorge. Il referma la bouche et tenta d'ignorer la sensation abominable de l'eau envahissant ses poumons, concentrant toute cette nouvelle énergie vers le blocage qu'il sentait dans son chi.

Il sentit clairement le blocage être détruit, comme si un cadenas avait été forcé, et la même énergie brûlante qu'il avait sentit alors qu'il défendait Boromir pénétrer chacun de ses membres, chaque fibre de son corps, sans cette fois consumer toutes ses forces. L'eau autour de lui prit pendant un court instant une couleur rouge, avant que la lumière ne disparaisse.

Kenshin affermi une fois de plus sa prise sur Aragorn, et se poussa vers la berge, sentant presque l'eau suivre son mouvement et l'aider dans son entreprise.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent échoués sur une plage de gravier, Aragorn sur le dos, Kenshin sur le ventre. Le jeune se redressa lentement pour se mettre à quatre pattes, et commença à tousser. La toux était tellement forte qu'il n'aurait pas été surprit de finir par cracher un poumon... Il sentit quelque chose remonter, et il recracha de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. Il resta à quatre pattes un moment, reprenant son souffle. Sa gorge le brûlait, ses poumons aussi, ses genoux étaient douloureux à cause des graviers, et il avait dû toucher quelque chose quand ils étaient tombés dans l'eau, car il sentait que sa cuisse gauche était douloureuse. Il aurait sans doute un bleu...

Il frissonna. Il sentait venir la même fièvre qui l'avait assaillit la première fois qu'il avait utilisé cette étrange énergie, mais cette fois elle n'était pas aussi violente, et la hausse de température était presque bienvenue. Il poussa ses cheveux qui avaient perdu la corde les attachant et cachaient son visage. Puis il se tourna vers Aragorn, le tournant sur le côté en lui ouvrant la bouche, laissant l'eau qu'il avait failli avaler avaler s'écouler. En approchant son oreille du visage du ranger, il entendit une respiration régulière, bien que légèrement forcée et faible, et il soupira de soulagement. Vivant... Ils étaient vivants...

Maintenant, quoi faire ? Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas le paysage... Jusqu'où étaient-ils descendus ? Le courant avait été très rapide, ils avaient pu descendre loin... Urg... Sans cheval, remonter la rivière serait extrêmement long et fatiguant, et il doutait qu'Aragorn soit en état d'aller nulle part sans un long repos. Ils étaient bien partis pour arriver après la bataille. Il voulut se redresser, et fut surprit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait non seulement la force suffisante, mais qu'il n'avait même pas la tête qui tournait. Il sentait cet étrange chi pulser dans son corps, lui donnant force et assurance.

Maintenant qu'il se concentrait uniquement sur cette énergie, il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seulement en lui, mais partout autour de lui, dans le sol, dans l'eau, dans Aragorn à côté de lui. Il réalisa que c'était cette énergie qui rendait le chi du rôdeur si particulier et lumineux, chose qu'il avait réalisé depuis leur rencontre.

Mais alors qu'il la sentait en lui, dans ses veines et ses muscles, elle lui parut chaleureuse, loin de l'agressivité qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'il y avait eut accès. Quelque chose dans son corps avait changé, lui permettant d'y accéder sans se brûler. Le changement n'était pas complet, il le sentait. La fièvre en était le signe. Mais son corps y était plus adapté que la première fois.

Il aurait voulu analyser cette étrange sensation plus longtemps, expérimenter, tenter de diriger ce chi étrange et presque indépendant de lui, vivant et possédant sa propre conscience en un sens, mais il y avait plus urgent. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Aragorn et passa le bras de l'homme par dessus son épaule. Il se redressa en grognant sous l'effort, mais bientôt il sentit le poids de son ami s'alléger. À moins que ce fut lui qui ait plus de force ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il prévoyait d'installer Aragorn au soleil sur un rocher plat plus loin, et de lui retirer sa cape et ses bottes pour que ses vêtements commencent à sécher.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire cela cependant, car son attention fut attirée par des bruits de sabots sur les graviers. Il rallongea Aragorn et se retourna, une main sur son sabre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il tombèrent sur Arod. Le cheval les avait non seulement suivis, mais également retrouvés, et s'approcha d'eux. Kenshin se détendit, et il fut récompensé par un gentil coup de tête de la part de l'étalon. Arod commença ensuite à jouer avec les cheveux d'Aragorn et à gentiment pousser la tête du rôdeur avec son nez. Aragorn grogna et ouvrit des yeux vagues. Kenshin se précipita à ses côtés.

« Arod... Kenshin...

- Comment te sens-tu Aragorn ? Tu n'as pas de difficultés à respirer au moins ?

- Un peu... Je n'ai plus de forces, c'est surtout cela... Qui m'inquiète...

- Souhaites-tu te reposer un peu avant de repartir, ou partons-nous maintenant ?

- Maintenant... »

Kenshin hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'étalon à côté d'eux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir installer Aragorn sur le dos d'Arod. L'étalon était grand, et Kenshin le savait, lui-même était petit. Arod le laissa sans voix quand il s'agenouilla pour rendre la manœuvre plus facile. Kenshin installa Aragorn sur le cheval et s'installa derrière lui.

Il aurait peut-être dut se mettre à l'avant, pour pouvoir diriger le cheval, mais diriger un cheval n'était pas son fort, il n'avait aucune idée de où ils devaient aller et ne connaissait pas le terrain, aussi préférait-il rester à l'arrière pour empêcher Aragorn de tomber. Le ranger était complètement affalé sur l'encolure d'Arod et risquait de tomber à n'importe quel moment.

Le cheval semblait heureusement savoir où ils devaient aller, car il démarra au petit galop immédiatement. Kenshin le remercia à voix haute, n'ayant pas accès à son encolure pour le caresser, car un galop n'allait pas les secouer autant qu'un trot et éviterait à Kenshin de tenir Aragorn tout le long du trajet. Trajet bien moins long que ce à quoi il s'était attendu d'ailleurs...

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin et Aragorn n'étaient plus très loin du gouffre de Helm quand il croisèrent l'armée de Saruman, manquant par la même occasion d'être repérés. Aragorn allait beaucoup mieux, et pouvait à présent se tenir normalement sur son cheval. En fait, les rôles s'étaient inversés...

Arod n'ayant pas de selle, Kenshin, déjà moyennement doué sur un cheval, était dans une situation très précaire, et dès que Aragorn avait été capable de se tenir droit, le jeune homme avait agrippé ses vêtements avec l'énergie du désespoir. Kenshin était d'ailleurs reconnaissant envers le rôdeur, car aucune remarque moqueuse ne lui avait été adressée, ce qui aurait été inévitable si Legolas, Boromir ou Gimli avaient été là.

L'armée qu'ils avaient vu leur avait fait froid dans le dos. Immense, la file en marche semblait rejoindre l'horizon, comme si un ruban de ténèbres avait été déposé sur les plaines du Rohan. La couleur noire semblait avaler toute lumière à proximité, et tout espoir éventuel. Les pas régulier des soldats aux apparences monstrueuses retentissaient sur la plaine, annonçant un avenir aussi sombre que celui ayant suivit les tambours de la Moria.

Aragorn et Kenshin échangèrent des regards graves, et le rôdeur fit partir son cheval au galop. Il avancèrent à un rythme rapide tout l'après midi, ne s'arrêtèrent pas la nuit, et arrivèrent le lendemain, longtemps après que le soleil ne se soit levé. Arod galopa jusqu'à l'entrée de la forteresse, et les portes leur furent ouvertes. Une foule les suivait, leur visage étant connus car ils avaient été vu auprès du roi Théoden durant le trajet, avant l'attaque, et que leur mines fatiguées et leur blessure causaient de l'inquiétude.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une place de la forteresse, et Kenshin descendit de cheval immédiatement, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant le sol dur et stable sous ses pieds. Aragorn descendit à son tour et lui fit une légère tape dans le dos de réconfort.

Kenshin entendit alors la voix grave et rocailleuse de Gimli dans la foule.

« Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ! Laissez moi passer, je vais les tuer ! »

Kenshin ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit le nains être « éjecté » de la foule qu'il avait apparemment traversé à grand renfort de coups de coudes. Gimli les regarda avec joie et soulagement avant de les serrer chacun contre lui.

« Aragorn, vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin, et l'homme le plus imprudent que j'aie jamais connu ! Soyez béni, l'ami... Kenshin... Tomoe a quelques mots pour toi jeunot... Et je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous attendre à des retrouvailles chaleureuses. »

Kenshin grimaça.

« Mais elle avait foi en vous. Nous savions que vous étiez en vie, et peut-être cela rendra-t-il ses paroles moins dures. Elle craignait que vous ne reveniez blessé, mais je vois que vous semblez allez bien. Vous aussi, soyez béni... Bon retour parmi nous jeune ami.

- Merci Gimli. Je vais bien. Aragorn est blessé cependant...

- Gimli, où est le roi ? »

Gimli leur signala la bonne direction d'un signe de tête, et Kenshin et Aragorn suivirent son indication. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, se rendant vers la construction creusée dans la roche. C'est alors qu'ils étaient presque à l'entrée qu'ils tombèrent sur Legolas. Son premier commentaire fut en elfique.

Puis le prince elfe passa son regard bleu sur leurs apparences respective, notant la boue séchée sur leurs vêtements, la blessure ensanglantée sur le bras gauche d'Aragorn, les cheveux détachés et probablement emmêlés de Kenshin, l'odeur qu'ils devaient probablement dégager... Il garda une voix parfaitement égale quand il donna son opinion.

« Vous avez des mines affreuses. »

Aragorn sourit, puis rit, amusé. Kenshin détourna le regard et sourit de manière embarrassée, se passant la main dans les cheveux en tentant de les discipliner. Tâche perdue d'avance. Legolas tendit un pendentif blanc à son ami humain, et Aragorn le récupéra avec reconnaissance, tandis que Kenshin regardait autour de lui.

Il découvrit non loin Eowyn, et à ses côtés une elfe aux yeux noirs qui le fixait de manière impassible. Il avala sa salive et, inconsciemment, tenta avec une vigueur nouvelle de se rendre plus présentable. Legolas fit un sourire à la limite entre l'amusement et le sadisme, et Aragorn lui jeta un regard compatissant. Tomoe s'approcha d'eux, de son pas silencieux d'elfe.

« **Tomoe...**

**- Tu vas bien.**

**- Hai...**

**- Qu'est devenu le grand Battousai ?**

**- Je ne sais pas monter à cheval...**

**- Tu vas résoudre ce problème, n'est ce pas ? **»

Kenshin eut la très nette impression que la phrase n'était pas une question malgré sa formulation. Il hocha la tête avec vigueur. Le visage de sa femme s'adoucit à peine, et le jeune homme se sentit dans l'obligation de maintenir sa posture droite et rigide. Posture en tout point similaire à celle d'un soldat au garde-à-vous. Le sourire de Legolas s'agrandit plus encore.

« **Je n'ai pas été ressuscitée pour que tu meurt quelques jours plus tard.**

**- Cela n'arrivera plus.**

**- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu contrôles.**

**- Je ferais de mon mieux.**

**- Je vois. **»

Son visage sembla soudain moins froid, et Kenshin se détendit enfin. La jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne, avant de les guider à l'intérieur en compagnie d'Eowyn qui souriait, heureuse de voir qu'Aragorn était vivant, et à cause de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Ces retrouvailles ne furent pourtant pas accompagnée de quelconques festivité, car l'heure était sombre. Il fallait annoncer au roi le nombre terrifiant de l'ennemi, et les deux survivants n'étaient pas impatients de lui annoncer une nouvelle aussi sombre.

L'avenir paraissait bien incertain à ce moment précis...

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Laissez des reviews please! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point lire vos commentaires me fait plaisir!

À chaque fois je sourit bêtement devant mon ordinateur!


	15. Préparation

Comme d'habitude, je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe et Eowyn étaient à l'origine venue dire aux membres de la communauté qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se préparer pour la bataille, et cela bien qu'aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'eurent particulièrement envie de les voir combattre et risquer leurs vies. Quand elles arrivèrent, cependant, elles tombèrent sur une scène bien sombre.

Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas et Kenshin s'étaient installées au sommet de la murailles extérieure. Legolas avaient les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, Boromir et Aragorn parlaient à voix basse, le rôdeur avait l'air inquiet, bien que cela fut bien camouflé par un masque calme et solide, et le capitaine du Gondor avait l'air en colère. Kenshin était assit en tailleur contre la muraille et avait les yeux fermés et une respiration posée, quant à Gimli, il était assis à côté de lui et aiguisait sa hache. À vrai dire, eux seuls paraissaient paisible.

« Seigneur Aragorn.

- Dame Tomoe ? Dame Eowyn ? »

Tous les hommes tournèrent ou levèrent les yeux vers elles, sauf Kenshin qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée. Tomoe savait cependant que ce n'était pas le cas, et elle s'approcha de lui pour se tenir à ses côtés. Un bref sourire passa sur le visage du jeune homme, avant qu'une profonde expiration ne le chasse et qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Les yeux d'Eowyn se posèrent sur Boromir qui semblait encore enragé. L'homme du Gondor le remarqua et répondit à la question silencieuse.

« Votre oncle refuse d'envoyer des cavaliers demander de l'aide alors que cette armée est composée d'au moins dix-mille Uruk Hai. Je devrais sans doute être en colère contre lui car cela est de la folie pure et simple, mais je comprend son raisonnement. J'ai aussi peu confiance en les elfes que le roi Théoden... Pas en tous les elfes bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse en voyant le regard noir que lui envoyait Legolas. Et les nains sont trop loin pour arriver dans les temps et font face à leurs propres problèmes.

- Ne pouvez vous pas galoper jusqu'au Gondor et contacter votre père Denethor ?

- Voilà la cause de ma colère. Les chances que mon père envoie des troupes au secours du Rohan sont presque nulles. Mon père m'aime et me respecte, mais semble avoir perdu beaucoup de son bon sens et de son honneur d'antan... Je parviendrais peut-être à le convaincre, mais cela prendrait trop de temps. Helm aurait le temps de tomber trois fois avant que mon père ne se décide enfin à réagir. Le fait de l'entendre du roi Théoden lui-même me mets en colère, car je me retrouve face à la décadence du Gondor, et je n'ai actuellement aucun moyen d'y remédier.

- Je crains que la décadence ne soit qu'une des raisons... Le désespoir joue sans aucun doute un rôle lui aussi, Boromir. Et nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher une telle chose alors que sa cité se trouve si proche des portes du Mordor... »

Boromir lança un regard reconnaissant à Aragorn. Legolas détourna son regard de l'horizon et posa les yeux sur Kenshin, qui les avait à nouveau refermés.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Kenshin ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut un froncement de sourcil. Puis le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, fixant un point devant lui, et un écran de lumière rouge s'éleva lentement, formant progressivement un dôme au-dessus de lui. Le dôme venait à peine de se refermer quand il disparut, et Kenshin prit une grande inspiration. Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec choc, tandis qu'il appuyait son dos contre le mur derrière lui en reprenant son souffle.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, calmant progressivement son souffle, avant de répondre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... C'est la même chose que j'ai utilisé lorsque j'ai voulu sauver la vie de Boromir... Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, l'utiliser me semble plus facile. Créer ce bouclier est aisé, le maintenir est cependant fatiguant. Je regrette ne pas avoir plus de temps pour découvrir ce que me permet cette étrange capacité. J'imagine que j'aurais l'occasion de m'exercer au milieu du combat.

- Gandalf avait raison en disant que ton aura semblait se rapprocher de celle des Istari à chaque moment supplémentaire que tu passes en Terre du Milieu...

- Et il avait raison en disant que quelque chose changeait dans mon corps même. Je sens le changement, mais j'ignore combien de temps il faudra pour qu'il soit complètement accompli, ni ce que cela peut bien signifier. C'est une sensation étrange... Comme si je me transformais... Et pourtant rien n'a changé dans mon apparence. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Une transformation n'était pas forcément une raison de s'inquiéter. En fait, il y avait des chances que ce soit pour le mieux, se dit-il en posant les yeux sur Tomoe Himura. Cela résoudrait peut-être ce problème... Peut-être Tomoe ne serait-elle pas condamnée à voir l'homme qu'elle aimait mourir tandis qu'elle resterait inchangée. Cependant, Kenshin paraissait inquiet, et Aragorn ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Son corps changeait, se transformant en quelque chose d'inconnu. Surtout que Kenshin semblait particulièrement ignorant en ce qui concernait les races de la Terre du Milieu, comme s'il ne venait pas d'Arda en fait.

Cette idée, d'abord vague et hypothétique quand ils avaient rencontré le jeune homme, n'avait cessé de grandir dans son esprit durant leur voyage. Le fait que le garçon mentionne des guerres, des pays et des villes que même les anciens elfes ou Gandalf ne connaissaient pas, la langue étrange et mélodieuse si différente de tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre sur Arda... Tout cela pour lui était devenu des preuves. Kenshin ne l'avait jamais mentionné à voix haute, disant toujours « son pays », mais le simple fait qu'il ait avoué ne plus pouvoir y retourner était, pour le rôdeur, la preuve que le jeune guerrier avait sut depuis le début que ce monde n'était pas le sien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les Valar avaient-ils jugés bon de le jeter dans ce monde en guerre ? Kenshin s'était vite adapté, mais les blessures de son âme avaient été si grandes quand ils l'avaient trouvé dans les monts brumeux... Et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quand il regardait Tomoe... Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité.

Kenshin allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Tomoe était revenue. Mais Tomoe était morte une fois, et sa mort avait blessé Kenshin plus que son rôle d'assassin, plus que la guerre qu'il avait combattu, plus que la terreur qu'il avait engendré. Il était évident qu'il aimait la jeune femme plus que tout. Alors de quoi se sentait-il coupable qui concernerait la mort de sa femme ? Avait-elle été tuée pour l'atteindre lui ? Aragorn soupira. Legolas et Boromir se tournèrent vers lui, et il leur parla à voix basse pour que le sujet de ses réflexion ne l'entende pas.

« Nous ne savons vraiment rien du passé de Kenshin, n'est ce pas... ? »

Le regard de Legolas s'assombrit, et Boromir hocha la tête avec tristesse. Tomoe se tourna vers eux, son ouïe d'elfe lui ayant permit d'entendre sa phrase chuchotée, et Aragorn vit une ombre y passer. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que ce que le jeune homme leur avait déjà raconté ?

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Eowyn-san ? »

Eowyn se retourna et tomba sur deux yeux noirs comme la nuit, plus sombres que les ombres des cavernes dans lesquelles elle se trouvait à présent enfermée avec son peuple. Au milieu du chaos et des pleurs des familles séparées de leur enfants et de leurs vieillards, ces deux yeux de ténèbres paraissaient si calmes, vides et pourtant vivants, qu'elle s'y perdit un moment avec soulagement. La jeune elfe savait-elle que sa présence silencieuse avait cet effet ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il était difficile de cerner le caractère de Tomoe Himura. Elle hocha la tête pour signaler à l'elfe qu'elle accueillait volontiers sa présence à ses côtés.

Tomoe pour sa part regarda les yeux rougis de la jeune femme blonde. Son visage était impassible, elle se tenait droite, image même du courage et de la force. Elle était une dame de la famille royale, une princesse, et elle remplissait ce rôle mieux que quiconque. Elle était une femme qui était admirée, un modèle à suivre, une sorte d'idéal. Mais derrière ce masque se tenait une jeune femme emplie d'hésitation, amoureuse d'une personne qui ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments. Tomoe n'enviait pas sa position. Eowyn devait toujours paraître forte pour son peuple, même si elle souffrait.

« Mon oncle a souhaité que je reste à l'abri dans les cavernes, à m'occuper des femmes et des enfants. Je me sens si inutile ici...

- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes le pilier qui soutien le moral de votre peuple.

- Ne redoutez vous donc pas l'attente ? La réalité est que les personnes que nous chérissons peuvent mourir à tout moment. Ne préféreriez-vous pas être là-haut pour faire une différence ?

- Je ne ferais aucune différence. Je suis née dans une famille de samouraïs, des guerriers au service d'un seigneur, mais la vérité est que ma famille était si petite que nous étions principalement des fermiers... Mon père n'avait qu'une très vague idée de comment manier un sabre, et mon petit frère n'a jamais apprit. Les femmes n'apprenaient pas à se servir d'une arme, autre que de courtes épées défensives. Si je quitte ces cavernes, il ne fait aucun doute que je serais tuée, et alors Kenshin sera à nouveau seul. »

Le silence retomba entre elles. Après un moment cependant, la voix claire et douce de l'elfe retentit à nouveau.

« Une bataille viendra à laquelle vous participerez. Mais pour celle-ci, soyez le baume qui calmera l'angoisse de vos sujets. Ces familles ont besoin de vous... La prochaine bataille ne sera peut-être pas à leurs portes, et vous pourrez alors rejoindre les hommes sur le champ de bataille. »

Eowyn hocha la tête. Cette fois, juste cette fois, elle ferait ce qu'on lui dirait. Car même s'ils gagnaient cette bataille, la guerre ne serait pas finie.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin regardait les hommes, enfants et vieillards, prendre leurs épées, et se retrouva perdu dans des souvenirs lointains. Des souvenirs dans lesquels des personnes d'âges similaires prenaient des lances et des piques, volaient au milieu du champ de bataille les katanas de samouraïs tombés sous les coups de feu des forces des Ishin Shishi. Toutes les guerres avaient des points communs. Et bien que dans une guerre civile tu tuais tes frères, tes compatriotes, le mari d'une ancienne amie, le frère d'un voisin, il s'agissait toujours des même personnes qui souffraient au final, et trop souvent des enfants étaient forcés de prendre les armes.

Pourtant... À cet instant, il savait qu'il devait être ici. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ce monde et savait à quelle menace il faisait face, il ne souhaitait pas retourner au Japon. Il allait à nouveau devoir tuer, mais si cela était le prix à payer pour sauver un maximum de ces enfants soldats, alors il le ferait sans hésitation, et après cette guerre, aux côtés de Tomoe et d'amis qui lui étaient devenus chers, il savait qu'il serait guéri. Il pourrait enfin apprécier la paix, car il aurait enfin rempli son rôle. Il n'aurait pas trouvé cela au Japon, car Tomoe était morte, et sans doute n'aurait-il jamais entendu des paroles comme celles que lui avait dites Galadriel.

Cela ne rendait pas l'avenir moins sombre, la guerre moins horrible, mais cela lui donnait un but. Et il savait que chaque membre de la communauté avait le même espoir, la même envie de s'en sortir vivant et de vaincre l'ennemi.

Le désespoir était toujours présent pourtant. Aussi écrasant et lourd qu'un ciel d'orage pendant la saison des pluies. Car il y avait toujours trois cents humains, et dix-milles orcs.

« Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie... Aucun n'est un soldat, lâcha sombrement Aragorn.

- La plupart ont déjà vu passé trop d'hivers, ajouta Gimli.

- Ou trop peu, continua Legolas.

- Ils n'ont pas le choix...

- Kenshin ?

- S'ils ne combattent pas, ils vont mourir sans le moindre doute. Et s'ils combattent, il y a d'immenses chances qu'ils meurent, car ils ne savent pas se battre. Nous ne faisons que tenter de gagner du temps. Si l'armée avait été plus loin, j'aurais suggéré une méthode de guérilla pour l'affaiblir avant qu'ils n'atteignent la citadelle.

- Guérilla ?

- Une telle armée a forcément des réserves d'eau et de nourriture, les empoisonner durant la nuit. Frapper à distance de manière répétitive aux endroits stratégiques, et partir immédiatement avant que les orcs n'aient eut le temps de riposter. Attaquer aux moments où l'armée se repose, pour les empêcher de reprendre leurs forces. Et quand ils sont proche de la forteresse, lancer une attaque éclair dans le but de tuer leurs commandants pour pouvoir gagner un peu de temps, le temps que l'armée se réorganise. »

Le silence était tombé autour de lui, et quand Kenshin leva les yeux, les membres de la communauté n'étaient pas les seuls à le regarder avec de la surprise mêlée d'admiration. Il sentit immédiatement le besoin de se cacher quelque part, dix pieds sous terre de préférence. Il n'avait pas encore réglé cette angoisse des foules...

« Allez... Finissons de nous préparer. »

Cette bataille ne pouvait être gagnée, trois cent contre dix-mille... Ils ne vaincraient pas. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Gandalf arriverait avant la fin. Kenshin, lui, espérait que le désir de vivre surpassait leur peur, car des miracles étaient accomplis par ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas mourir.

Il posa une main sur la cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa joue. Il devrait le savoir. Mieux que personne.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

L'armure légère dans ses mains lui paraissait lourde. Kenshin n'avait jamais combattu en armure, et en vérité, il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui. Cependant, Aragorn avait insisté. Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il avait enfilé le hakama et les haoris que lui avaient donné les elfes et qui avaient eut le temps de sécher. Il portait bien sûr sa chemise en Mithril tissé, et ses protections en tissus épais qu'il avait gardé depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu.

Maintenant, que faire de l'armure que lui avait remit Aragorn ? Elle était bien trop grande pour lui, et gênerait ses mouvements. Il passa son regard sur chaque pièce, et ses yeux se posèrent sur des protection en métal argenté pour les avant-bras, ainsi que des protections similaires pour les tibias et les cuisses. Les cuisses le gêneraient, mais les avant-bras serait utiles, et les tibias ne seraient pas de trop. Il ignora tout le reste et plaça les quatre pièces d'armure sur sa personne. Boromir le regarda avec sévérité, mais Kenshin évita son regard studieusement.

« Kenshin.

- **Hai ?**

- Ton armure.

- Je l'ai mise.

- _Toute _ton armure.

- Elle risque de me ralentir. Ce serait plus dangereux. Et elle est trop... Grande. »

Boromir leva un sourcil. Il s'apprêtait à insister, mais Kenshin fut sauvé par Gimli.

« Arh ! Si on avait le temps je ferais ajuster cette cotte. »

Gimli se débattait avec une cotte de maille trop longue et affichait un air irrité, et quand il en lâcha les pans, ils tombèrent au sol, formant des vagues et des plis à ses pieds. Legolas fit un léger sourire, tandis que Boromir et Aragorn levaient les sourcils de manière hébétée. Kenshin compatissait.

« Elle est un petit peu serrée à la poitrine ! »

Les deux humains adultes et l'elfe hochèrent la tête comme si ce que le nain venait de dire était une évidence, et Kenshin ignora poliment l'embarras du nain sans faire de remarque. Boromir, de toute évidence, ne possédait pas autant de tact.

« Au moins elle vous protège des pieds à la tête.

- Boromir-dono...

- Pardon. J'oubliais que Gimli n'était pas le seul ici sensible quand il s'agit du sujet de sa taille. Qui sait Kenshin, peut-être n'as-tu pas finit de grandir ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre toute ton armure ?

- Boromir-dono ! »

Boromir commença à rire, mais cela fut coupé court par le son d'un cor. C'était un son clair, pas un de ceux utilisé par les orcs, et il n'avait pas la puissance des cors du Gondor.

« Ce n'est pas un cor orc ! »

L'exclamation venait de Legolas. Très vite, les cinq membres de la communauté sortirent en courant de l'armurerie. Ils furent rejoint par les quatre elfes qui servaient de gardes du corps à Tomoe, et à qui seul Legolas avait réellement parlé. Les quatre immortels avaient un regard empli d'espoir, et cela ne put que rassurer tous ceux qu'ils passaient à grand pas.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un crier l'ordre d'ouvrir la porte, et quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir des archers elfes drapés dans des capes bleues-nuit entrer dans la forteresse, les humains regardant ces immortels avec choc, incrédulité et bonheur. La présence de ces être, l'aura qu'ils dégageaient semblaient apporter la lumière que les humains avaient attendus, et beaucoup souriaient. À la tête de ces êtres presque mythiques se tenait Haldir, ses cheveux blonds très pâles brillant d'une lumière blanche. Théoden regardait l'elfe avec un tel choc qu'il semblait avoir du mal à formuler la moindre phrase. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour entendre les dernières phrases de l'elfe.

« À cette époque nous avons combattus et péri ensemble. Nous sommes venue honorer cette allégeance. »

Quand Aragorn arriva auprès d'Haldir, l'elfe fut prit dans une embrasse de joie à laquelle il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Kenshin et Boromir virent l'expression confuse et hésitante de l'elfe et rirent tout bas. Aragorn le lâcha enfin.

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenu. »

Les archers se tournèrent vers le roi d'un même ensemble, et Haldir fit de même avec un sourire presque invisible.

« Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des hommes. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

S'il vous plaît, encore une fois, laissez des reviews !


	16. La bataille de Helm

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Teh ! Vous auriez put choisir un meilleur endroit ! »

Legolas ne fit que sourire devant l'embarras de Gimli, qui n'était pas assez grand pour voir au-delà des remparts sur lesquels ils attendaient. Son ouïe, supérieure aux autres êtres sur Arda, entendit et reconnut les pas d'Aragorn et de Boromir qui s'approchaient d'eux. Le nain et l'elfe se retournèrent vers le rôdeur devenu commandant. Gimli, cependant, dut lever les yeux pour s'adresser au grand humain aux cheveux noirs.

« Mon ami, quelle que soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit. »

Comme pour rendre les paroles du nain plus sombres encore, un éclair tonna, éclairant la vallée et mettant en relief la gigantesque armée noire qui y descendait. Legolas sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. Il se sentit obligé d'encourager ses amis humains, mais peut-être cherchait-il plus à se donner du courage.

« Vos amis sont avec vous Boromir... Aragorn...

- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit. »

Boromir fit un sourire amer, puis il donna une tape dans le dos de ses deux compagnon, et lui et Aragorn s'apprêtèrent à repartir. La voix de Legolas les arrêta cependant.

« Aragorn ! Où se trouve Kenshin ?

- Plus loin sur votre gauche. Nous allons le rejoindre à présent. Boromir souhaite combattre à ses côtés.

- Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire de même. Gardez-le saint et sauf, Boromir.

- Maître nain, il est peut-être le plus jeune des marcheurs de la communauté, mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit celui qui me gardera saint et sauf. »

Gimli laissa échapper un rire bourru mais fort bref, puis d'un signe de tête, fit signe aux deux humains qu'ils pouvaient partir à présent.

Boromir et Aragorn arrivaient tout juste auprès de leur plus jeune ami quand il commença à pleuvoir. Kenshin regardait les lumières de l'armée en marche, silencieux et immobile. Deux enfants armés et un vieil homme se trouvait à ses côtés. La pluie avait commencé à assombrir les cheveux du jeune homme, plaquant des mèches rouges sombres, comme du sang, contre ses tempes. Il se tourna en les entendant arriver, et fit un léger sourire.

Aragorn et Boromir s'arrêtèrent de surprise en voyant les yeux du garçon. Ils étaient dorés et dangereux, brillants presque dans la soudaine obscurité. Le visage de Kenshin était pourtant encore calme et ouvert, et le contraste était frappant. Un autre éclair illumina la scène en face d'eux, et Kenshin se retourna vers le champ de bataille avec une mine sombre.

« _**Inazuma ni**_**  
><strong>_**Satoranu hito no**_**  
><strong>_**Tôtosa y**__**o ! **_»

Boromir et Aragorn regardèrent le jeune homme avec curiosité, et Kenshin sourit amèrement.

« Cette scène m'a rappelé ce poème de mon pays. Il m'a semblé adéquat d'une certaine manière. Le dire à voix haute rend les choses plus réelles.

- Que dit-il ?

- _Devant un éclair_  
><em>L'homme qui ne comprend pas<em>  
><em>Est bien admirable ! <em>»

Boromir rit légèrement, bien que son rire fut quelque peu teinté d'ironie.

« Il faudra que tu nous en dise d'autres, Kenshin. Si tous sont aussi adaptés à nos futures péripéties, alors ils m'intéressent. »

Kenshin secoua la tête d'un air de regret.

« Je n'en connais que très peu. Celui-là venait d'un des nombreux livres qui me servaient d'appui quand je dormais. Ce livre, je crois, a été le seul que j'ai ouvert. J'avais perdu beaucoup de ma curiosité, alors... Je pense pouvoir dire que j'étais très vide... »

Aragorn grimaça.

« Je suis désolé, Kenshin, que tu doives à nouveau tuer. Cette guerre n'aurait jamais dû te concerner, et je vois bien que tu es fatigué de donner la mort.

- Ne t'excuse pas, Aragorn. J'ai toujours été incapable de rester éloigné des situations qui apportent du désespoir aux peuples. Cela n'aurait pas changé au Japon ou ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver dans une guerre si tôt après en avoir terminé une, mais il ne fait aucun doute que j'aurais trouvé d'autres ennuis. Et ici, je me sens utile... C'est ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Aragorn pensait comprendre et fit un faible sourire, puis il salua ses deux amis et repartit. Boromir pouvait voir les deux enfants regarder Kenshin avec curiosité, et Kenshin le remarqua aussi.

« Vous avez déjà assisté à une guerre ? »

Kenshin hocha la tête. L'enfant le regarda avec un mélange de peur et d'espoir, et sa voix trembla quand il posa sa question suivante.

« Pensez vous... Pensez vous que l'on peut gagner ? Que l'on survivra ? Tous les hommes disent que cette bataille est perdue d'avance, que nous mourrons tous... »

Kenshin resta silencieux, mesurant ses paroles, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs, puis il commença lentement, cherchant la bonne façon de formuler son exemple.

« Il s'est passé un événement, durant la guerre dans mon pays, qu'il faut que vous connaissiez... Ce n'était rien d'héroïque, et rien qui restera dans les livres d'histoire non plus. Un jour, un assassin tua un homme politique et ses deux gardes du corps. L'homme politique et les deux hommes qui le protégeaient pensaient se battre pour la bonne cause, et l'assassin pensait de même. Leurs idéaux et leur motivation étaient aussi forts. Mais l'assassin était beaucoup trop fort, et l'homme politique et un de ses garde furent tués en un éclair. Le deuxième garde, par contre, résista plus longtemps. Il ne gagna pas, mais il était fiancé et devait se marier à la fin du mois, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il est le premier à avoir put blesser l'assassin considéré imbattable. Il était moins fort, mais il tenait à sa vie, il voulait vivre plus que tout. C'est cela qui lui a permit de faire une différence. »

Kenshin baissa les yeux vers les deux enfants.

« Vous avez une famille qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même une fille dont vous seriez amoureux. Alors vous ferez tout pour survivre, car il est de votre devoir de ne pas les faire pleurer, et de votre droit de profiter d'un avenir heureux. De mon côté, je ferais tout pour vous protéger durant la bataille, alors restez près de moi. »

Boromir sourit, bien que son cœur fut serré. Il savait pertinemment qui était l'assassin dont parlait Kenshin. Et encore une fois, le jeune homme montrait le point faible qu'il avait pour les enfants... Et cela au pire moment possible... Kenshin préférait combattre en se créant des handicaps, plutôt que de voir ces enfants mourir. Il supposa que d'une certaine manière le jeune homme se revoyait dans ces enfants à leur âge. Lui-même avait commencé sa guerre à quatorze ans, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus qu'eux maximum. Le guerrier du Gondor, cependant, ne manqua pas les regards reconnaissants, non, cela était un euphémisme, plutôt la façon dont les enfants regardaient Kenshin comme s'il était un envoyé des Valar eux-même.

Curieusement, Boromir lui même s'était déjà posé la question. Car comment le jeune homme serait arrivé en Arda en une nuit alors qu'il venait d'un endroit si lointain qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient les elfes, les nains, le Rohan et le Gondor ? Et comment sa femme morte serait-elle revenue à la vie, dans un corps d'elfe, sans l'intervention des Valar ? Aragorn avait raison, ils savaient vraiment peu de choses concernant le jeune étranger qu'ils avaient d'une certaine manière prit sous leurs ailes.

Il pleuvait à présent des trombes d'eau, détrempant tous les combattants jusqu'aux os. La voix d'Aragorn retentissait, donnant des encouragements en elfique aux troupes d'Haldir. Le hurlement d'un orc dans la marré noire qui s'approchait d'eux sembla lui répondre. Les orcs s'arrêtèrent à un peu plus d'une centaine de mètres des remparts, et, pendant un moment, personne ne fit rien. Puis les orcs commencèrent à frapper le sol de leur lance en rythme, cherchant à inspirer la peur dans leur cœur de leurs ennemis, affaiblissant leur désir de se battre. Boromir dégaina sa lame, et Kenshin posa la main sur le poids rassurant de son katana et de son wakizashi. Les archers sur les remparts, elfes et humains, préparèrent leurs arcs, flèches tournées vers la masse noires devant eux.

Aux bruits des lances tambourinant le sol s'ajoutèrent les cris des orcs qui formaient un chant guerrier sinistre. La pression du côté des humains et des elfes, pression qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter tout au long de la journée, était à présent à son comble. Plus loin sur le rempart, les doigts d'un vieil homme sur son arcs, fatigués par l'effort requis pour tendre un arc, lâchèrent, et une flèche vola, abattant un orc. Et bien que Kenshin n'eut pas vu d'où venait la flèche, il vit clairement l'orc tomber, et entendit tout aussi clairement les hurlements qui retentirent de l'armée ennemi, déclarant le début du massacre. Une vague noire arriva sur eux.

Kenshin ne put retenir le moment de satisfaction qu'il ressentit en voyant les volés de flèches, humaines ou elfes, faire tomber orcs après orcs avant même qu'ils n'arrivent au pied des remparts. Ce sentiment était plus familier à Battousai, mais actuellement, il accueillait cette partie de lui avec grand plaisir. Cette partie familière de lui avait toujours si bien sut repousser la soif de sang des batailles, et lui permettait d'accomplir un travail propre et efficace, et non une tuerie chaotique. En tant que Battousai, il était capable, au milieu du chaos d'une bataille, de reconnaître ses alliés de ses ennemis, et ne risquait pas de tuer un humain ou un elfe par accident. Peut-être que Galadriel avait raison. Battousai n'était ni un monstre sanguinaire, ni une bête indomptable. Loin de là. Il était très proche des loups de Mibu, membres du Shinsengumi, cruel et froid, et pourtant discipliné et loyal. Il pourrait s'habituer à cette partie de lui.

Des arbalètes furent levées vers eux, et Kenshin ferma les yeux. Il ne pourrait plus arrêter les flèches une fois que le front sera moins défini, mais il pouvait certainement arrêter les premières volés pour les personnes autour de lui. Il se concentra sur les différentes énergies qui circulaient en lui, se représenta un plan des murailles autour d'eux et de la forteresse, et visualisa cette curieuse énergie en lui et autour de lui, se concentrant pour former le même mur de lumière que celui qui avait sauvé Boromir. Il sentit une sorte de chaleur l'envahir, accompagnée d'un sentiment de puissance qu'il avait commencé à associer à ses utilisations de cet étrange pouvoir.

Il se concentra pour que le bouclier soit le plus étendu possible, et ouvrit les yeux. L'ensemble de la manœuvre ne prit qu'une à deux secondes, et bien que quelques flèches aient volées et blessées certains des défendeurs de la forteresse, les suivantes s'écrasèrent sur un mur de lumière rouge orangé, disparaissant, se désintégrant dans des lumières oranges étincelantes. Les orcs qui ne purent s'arrêter à temps disparurent de la même manière, sans même avoir le temps de crier de douleur. Ou peut-être que cette façon de disparaître n'était pas douloureuse, qui sait ? Kenshin l'espérait en tout cas.

Kenshin fut forcé de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Le bouclier était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et il ne pourrait pas le garder levé encore longtemps. Mais il espérait forcer les orcs à épuiser leurs flèches autant que possible. Vu leur nombre, cela ne ferait que peu de différences, mais il pouvait essayer. Il sentit de la sueur se former sur son front et descendre le long de ses tempes.

« Kenshin ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Boromir, qui le regardait avec émerveillement et confusion.

« Es-tu capable de tenir ce bouclier longtemps ? »

Ah... L'homme avait dut voir que le maintenir élevé le fatiguait, et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est trop épuisant, et si je le garde actif trop longtemps, je n'aurais plus de force pour la bataille. »

Le jeune homme regarda les flèches et les orcs s'écrasant et disparaissant contre son bouclier, et fut surprit de voir que les flèches venant des humains et des elfes le traversaient sans difficultés. Il le maintint aussi longtemps que possible, les hommes autour de lui le regardant avec choc et presque une forme de vénération, moins due à ses pouvoirs qu'au fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre un peu plus longtemps et qu'un jeune homme aussi peu impressionnant au premier abord en soit la cause. Kenshin maintint le bouclier encore un moment, avant de sentir qu'il ne serait pas sage de continuer plus longtemps.

« Boromir... Je vais lâcher.

- Compris. Le bouclier va tomber ! Préparez-vous ! »

Aussitôt, le moment de soulagement fut brisé, et la vraie bataille débuta.

Les orcs, voyant le mur de lumière disparaître en lambeaux semblant se consumer dans des flammes oranges, apportèrent les échelles. Elles s'élevèrent le long des remparts à une telle vitesse et avec tant d'aisance que cela en était effrayant. Boromir cria aux soldats de sortir leurs épées, et Kenshin posa la main sur son sabre, plaçant son pouce de manière à pousser la lame très légèrement hors de son fourreau. De sa main libre, il poussa les deux enfants derrière lui, et fit signe au vieil homme non loin de faire de même. Une échelle cogna contre le mur, un orc déjà à son sommet, et d'autres derrière lui. La créature mit pied à terre, et fut immédiatement décapitée. L'orc suivant n'eut pas le temps de quitter l'échelle, avant d'être tué, et lâcha prise, tombant en arrière, et, ce faisant, entraînant tous les orcs qui étaient montés derrière lui. Des orcs se déversaient cependant des échelles avoisinantes, et Kenshin se retrouva bientôt trop occupé par plusieurs ennemis à la fois pour réutiliser ce genre de tactique. Les murailles tenaient toujours et les camps étaient encore bien définis. Le véritable chaos n'avaient pas commencé.

On y aurait cru pourtant. Le jeune guerrier était forcé d'être à plusieurs endroits presque au même moment. Parfois, il était obligé de laisser les enfants se battre, gardant toujours un œil sur eux cependant, dans le cas où ils perdaient et avaient besoin d'aide. Sa section du rempart cependant était incroyablement plus vide d'ennemi que le reste des murailles.

Le style Hiten Mitsurugi était celui d'une ancienne école qui permettait à un seul guerrier de combattre un grand nombre d'ennemis, cela en en tuant plusieurs en un seul mouvement, voir, dans l'idéal, en un seul coup du katana. Une école créée dans le but de survivre et de vaincre sur un champ de bataille, et qui demandait pourtant de ses disciples une neutralité absolue et le refus d'une participation à une guerre quelconque. Kenshin ne devait pas être un si bon disciple...

Mais à cet instant, il était clair qu'il avait sut maîtriser le style. Les orcs semblaient hésiter à s'approcher de lui et des personnes l'entourant, le forçant à lui-même aller à leur rencontre. Les ennemis ne manquaient pas, mais Kenshin combattait mieux au milieu d'un groupe d'ennemi qu'en frappant de l'extérieur.

Un orc moins couard que les autres, ou peut-être juste plus assoiffé de sang, se jeta sur lui. Kenshin entra dans sa garde, son katana en avant, et la lame se planta dans la gorge de la créature. Kenshin le repoussa d'un pied, libérant sa lame et envoyant sa victime s'effondrer sur un orc derrière elle. Kenshin put sentir un chi agressif derrière lui se tourner vers lui en particulier, et se retourna à temps pour bloquer la lourde épée d'un autre ennemi. Il baissa son katana, autorisant la lame à continuer son chemin, et se décalant suffisamment pour ne pas se trouver dans sa trajectoire. Son katana trancha le bras de l'orc, puis sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

Le problème avec les armures que portaient les orcs, était qu'elles avaient peu de failles, et les seules lui permettant réellement de porter des coups mortels étaient celle au niveau du cou et celle au niveau des épaules. Parfois certains orcs ne portaient pas de casques, lui permettant de porter des coups au visage. Il tuait toujours en un coup ou presque, mais il n'avait pas accès au même répertoire de mouvements que ce à quoi il était habitué. Un orc qui avait été sur le point de tuer un des enfants qu'il avait décidé de protéger fut transpercé au niveau de l'œil.

Il pouvait voir à la limite de son champ de vision des soldats repoussant les échelles de la muraille et les faisant s'écraser sur la masse noire en dessous. Il remarqua avec une certaine surprise qu'il pouvait voir Gimli et Legolas non loin. Il s'était rapproché durant le combat sans le réaliser.

« Legolas ! Et de deux !

- Et moi j'en suis à dix-sept ! Répliqua joyeusement l'elfe.

- Ahr ! Je ne laisserais pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser ! »

Gimli ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de hache dans les bijoux de famille d'un orc ayant eut la malchance de se trouver près de lui à ce moment là. Legolas remarqua Kenshin qui nettoyait sa propre partie du rempart avec aisance, ses cheveux rouges le rendant facilement reconnaissable.

« Et vous Kenshin ? »

Kenshin croisa le regard curieux et brillant d'adrénaline de l'elfe, et hocha les épaules avant de tuer cinq ennemis presque d'un même mouvement. Gimli trancha la jambe d'un orc proche de lui et rit.

« Il nous bat ! C'est sûr, il nous bat !

- Dix-neuf ! » Continua l'elfe, et Gimli reprit son propre massacre avec encore plus d'énergie et de motivation.

Le combat continua dans cette même veine pendant ce qui parut à tous les combattants comme étant des heures, sauf peut-être Gimli et Legolas qui semblaient particulièrement motivés par leur petite compétition. La voix de Gimli criant son score retentissait au dessus de la bataille, décomptant « Vingt ! Vingt-et-un ! Vingt-deux ! Et vingt-trois ! », et les deux enfants et le vieil homme n'ayant pas quitté Kenshin semblaient être eux-même encouragés par le comportement de l'elfe et du nain, et se prirent au jeu, commençant eux aussi à compter leur score. Kenshin laissa échapper un sourire véritablement prédateur, avant de traverser un groupe ennemi en un mouvement glissé et souple, si rapide qu'aucun d'eux n'eurent le temps de lever leurs armes pour bloquer son katana.

Ces enfants étaient bien partis pour survivre. Plus la bataille avançait, moins ils avaient besoin de la présence de Kenshin en permanence. Le vieil homme, cependant, était trop vieux, non pas pour apprendre, mais pour combattre avec la même énergie, et Kenshin se sentait obligé de rester non loin de lui. Les deux enfants, néanmoins, avaient dut comprendre cela eux aussi, et tentaient à tout prix de rester proche de l'homme, participant à sa protection.

Pour le moment, la bataille n'était pas trop mal partie. Tant que la première muraille tenait, ils avaient une chance. Kenshin n'aurait sans doute pas dut penser cela trop vite. Une lumière accompagnée de fumée attira son attention au pied de la muraille, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ils avaient des explosifs dans ce monde ? Il repéra Legolas, et dans une voix paniquée lui cria d'abattre le porteur de la torche.

Plus tard, il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il aurait put à nouveau dresser son bouclier, anéantissant non seulement le porteur, mais désintégrant également la torche elle-même. Mais en cet instant de panique, il oublia complètement ce pouvoir auquel il n'était pas habitué, et ne put empêcher la suite des événements à cause de ce moment de confusion. Le mur sauta comme un vulgaire château de carte soufflé par un éventail en papier, assommant Aragorn brièvement, faisant voler haut dans les airs d'énormes blocs de pierre, et les hommes malchanceux qui se trouvaient alors sur le segment de la muraille touché.

Alors que l'eau de l'égout de Helm, à présent libre, se déversait sur les troupes orcs qui s'engouffraient dans la brèche, un bélier fut apporté à la porte ouest et commença à tenter de l'enfoncer, tandis que le roi donnait l'ordre de renforcer la porte.

Aragorn, qui était assommé juste à l'entrée de la brèche, reprenait à peine ses esprits alors que les troupes ennemies lui arrivaient dessus. Kenshin sentit la terreur l'envahir, mais ne put intervenir, refusant le quitter les trois personnes qu'il avait décidé de protéger. Il regarda ses protégés, et prit une décision, tandis que Gimli descendait rejoindre Aragorn en sautant sur les ennemis en contrebas.

« Vous me suivrez et vous me faites confiance n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, et le vieil homme fit un bref sourire. Kenshin tua trois orcs qui l'avaient interrompu, et continua sa demande.

« Ce rempart est perdu, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Rejoignez le suivant, derrière la ligne des elfes, en même temps que moi. Restez groupés derrière eux pour gagner du temps, rien ne vous arrivera, je vous le promet. Je vais tenter de faire un maximum de dégâts avant de retourner à vos côtés. »

Trois hochements de tête lui répondirent. Ils descendirent en courant, et Kenshin projeta son bouclier sur les trois humains, faisant en sorte qu'ils soient presque complètement collés à leur peau, limitant ainsi leur étendue et la puissance qui lui serait nécessaire pour les maintenir. Une lueur rouge sembla les entourer, mais aucun d'eux ne resta immobile le temps de s'extasier. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, le vieil homme arrêta Kenshin.

« Merci. Votre nom ? Je voudrais m'en souvenir, dans le cas où je ne passerais pas la nuit.

- Kenshin Himura.

- Mon nom est Hameth. Je vous remercie. Malgré mon âge, je ne voudrais pas mourir ici. »

Kenshin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, et partit dans la direction opposée, vers les orcs qui envahissaient progressivement la première cour, les flèches elfes massacrant les premières lignes mais ne les arrêtant pas. Il fut surprit de remarquer que maintenir le bouclier lui semblait encore moins difficile que plus tôt, et également lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait dire précisément où se trouvaient Hameth et les enfants grâce au drainage de son énergie, qui était miraculeusement remplacée par l'énergie ambiante, celle qu'il avait déjà sentit auparavant dans le sol et l'air de ce monde.

Les elfes, menés par Aragorn, se jetèrent dans le combat, et Kenshin se retrouva sur la ligne de front aux côtés de son ami rôdeur. Les orcs avaient leurs lances levées, tournées vers l'avant. Kenshin forma un autre mur de lumière qu'il poussa dans leur direction, faisant se volatiliser les premières rangées d'ennemis, mais s'arrêtant à temps pour ne pas emporter Gimli par la même occasion. Il ne le maintint pas cependant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que plus le bouclier était important, plus il demandait d'énergie. Cependant, même bref, le mur avait permit aux elfes de se lancer dans le combat sans s'empaler sur les lances pointées vers eux. Le jeune homme se jeta dans le combat tel le démon que décrivaient les contes de Kyoto, peut-être même plus terrifiant encore.

Les rares survivants en parleraient encore longtemps, et pour cause, le spectacle avait été exceptionnel. Aragorn, non loin, voyait les lignes ennemies être tranchées telle du beurre par un couteau aiguisé. Kenshin n'était plus qu'une silhouette vague bleue, noire, argent et rouge. Parfois ses yeux dorés étaient visibles, et parfois des éclats de lumière illuminaient la bataille, anéantissant tous les ennemis à proximité. Kenshin semblait presque danser, accompagné d'une lumière rouge et d'éclats oranges ressemblant étrangement à des feuilles d'arbres en automne qui virevolteraient en suivant son mouvement. Son katana brillait d'un éclat orange, comme du feu, transperçant même les armures.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une question de temps avant que cette partie de la forteresse ne soit perdue, et tous en avaient conscience. Les elfes, malgré leur excellence au combat et leur organisation militaire, étaient trop peu nombreux. Les membres de la communauté, malgré tous leurs dons au combat étaient trop peu nombreux. Et Kenshin, malgré sa magie, était seul.

Aussi, quand Théoden donna l'ordre à Aragorn de se replier, ils le firent avec réticence, mais en en comprenant la nécessité. Kenshin sentit clairement ses trois protégés obéir et il s'en réjouit. Il vit cependant Haldir et plusieurs de ses hommes toujours coincés sur la muraille, et les rejoint en courant. Il était dit que les pratiquants de l'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryû possédaient la vitesse divine. Cela n'était que dut à la technique, mais il était clair que, dans ce genre de situation, cette vitesse était très utile. Kenshin les rejoignit assez vite pour leur servir d'escorte. Haldir le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et Kenshin se dit que finalement, l'elfe n'était peut-être pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'avait parut aux premiers abords.

La porte ouest céda peu après. Les soldats elfes et humains survivants du premier rempart avaient rejoint le deuxième, Kenshin avait retrouvé Hameth et les enfants avec un certain soulagement et ils lui annoncèrent que, pour le moment, ils rejoignaient les archers et jeteurs de pierres du second rempart, au-dessus de la porte, pour se rendre utile sur place. Kenshin acquiesça. Après tout, il pouvait sentir où ils se trouvaient, et, de toute évidence, la terreur du combat avait en partie été remplacée par une détermination d'acier. Kenshin ne les avait jamais éloigné du combat, il avait juste décidé que ces trois-là au moins auraient la vie sauve. Il vit le roi, une main posé sur une blessure au niveau de son épaule, et le chaos qu'il y avait à la porte. Aragorn se tourna vers le roi.

« Combien de temps vous faut-il ?

- Autant que vous pouvez me donner ! »

Aragorn hocha la tête et partit avec Gimli par une porte latérale pour couper l'avancée des orcs sur le pont. Kenshin s'avança vers le roi.

« Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour créer un bouclier comme celui que j'ai utilisé au début de la bataille. Mais je vous aiderais. Je passe par la brèche dans la porte. »

Le roi le regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête également. Kenshin se faufila comme il le put vers l'avant de la mêlée autour de la porte. Il forma un bouclier pour lui-même similaire à celui de Hameth, et, de quelque coups de katana bien placés, dégagea suffisamment l'espace derrière la porte pour passer par la brèche. Une fois de l'autre côté, il ne s'agissait que de gagner du temps pour que les hommes puissent réparer la porte. Il décida que gagner du temps n'était pas suffisant, et que puisqu'il était là, autant faire un maximum de dégâts.

Il était incroyable de voir une troupe énorme incapable de passer derrière un fin jeune homme, leurs armes se désintégrant en des étincelles oranges quand elles atteignaient sa peau ou ses vêtements. Mais Kenshin pour le moment était seul, et l'utilisation permanente de cette magie et le rude combat le fatiguaient au même titre que n'importe qui. Juste quand il commençait à avoir vraiment besoin d'aide, il la reçut sous la forme d'un nain catapulté au milieu du groupe d'orc. Aragorn les rejoint peu après.

Ils tinrent aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la porte soit renforcée. Legolas leur lança une corde, qu'il attacha à un endroit hors de vue. Les deux humains et le nain montèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, des flèches s'écrasant sur le mur à côté d'eux. De nouvelles échelles furent montées, et bientôt les combats atteignirent ce rempart également. L'ordre de battre en retraite fut donné une fois encore. Kenshin abandonna son propre bouclier, pour économiser son énergie, et resta sur les murailles aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour s'assurer que le plus de monde possible parvienne à se replier sans trop de difficultés.

Seul le bastion tenait encore quand le jour vint enfin.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Dans le hall du bastion, les coups répétitifs d'un bélier retentissaient contre les portes. L'heure était plus sombre que jamais, et le roi, plus que tout autre, désespérait.

« La forteresse est prise. Tout est fini.

- Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! Ils la défendent encore ! Protesta Aragorn. Ils sont morts en la défendant ! N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir de ces cavernes ? Y a-t-il une autre issue ? »

Devant le silence prolongé du roi, ce fut Gamelin qui répondit.

« Il existe un autre passage. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin. Les Uruk Hai sont trop nombreux. »

Kenshin se tenait aux côtés de Hameth et des enfants qui s'étaient présenté comme étant Aleth et Aldwin. Tous les quatre étaient sans doute ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux et avaient le moins de blessures. Quoique Kenshin puisse en décompter quelques-unes lui même...

Un nouveau coup de bélier retentit, et Aragorn reprit.

« Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes ! Et barricadez l'entrée ! »

Le roi posa des yeux sombres et confus sur Aragorn.

« Autant de morts... Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine...? »

Un nouveau coup de bélier menaça de briser la porte. Aragorn soupira.

« Venez avec moi. »

Le roi se tourna vers lui avec surprise, et les yeux de Kenshin s'agrandirent.

« Venez à leur rencontre.

- Aragorn ! Mais c'est...

- Pour la mort et la gloire ?

- Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple. »

Kenshin se tut. Il comprenait ce qu'Aragorn avait l'intention de faire : attirer l'attention des orcs sur eux dans une dernière attaque, pour ainsi permettre aux femmes et aux enfants de s'échapper. Mais cela ne gagnerait au final que peu de temps... Cependant, ils étaient dans tous les cas perdus. Même si la chance de réussite de ce plan était infime, il fallait le tenter. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers une fenêtre en hauteur non loin.

« Aragorn... Le soleil se lève. »

Les yeux du roi avaient retrouvés leur force.

« Oui... Oui. Le cor de Helm mes amis, va retentir dans le gouffre ! Une dernière fois ! »

Gimli poussa une exclamation de joie, tandis que le roi s'approchait d'Aragorn, et posait une main sur son épaule.

« Voici venu l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble. »

Kenshin se leva.

« Théoden-dono.

- Jeune étranger... Kenshin. Je dois vous remercier pour votre participation dans une guerre qui n'est pas la vôtre.

- Elle aurait finit par me concerner. Comme elle concernera toute personne sur cette terre si les hommes la perdent. Je souhaite vous faire part d'une requête.

- Je vous écoute.

- Hameth, Aldwin et Aleth sont fatigués. Ils seront de peu d'aide dans une attaque telle que celle que vous prévoyez. Autorisez-les à rejoindre leurs familles. Aldwin et Aleth sont encore des enfants, Hameth est trop vieux pour combattre, et ne mérite pas de mourir loin des siens sur un champ de bataille, pour finir piétiné par des milliers d'ennemis. Je vous en prie... »

Le roi planta ses yeux dans ceux bleus-violets du jeune homme en se disant que ce jeune homme était à peine sortit de l'enfance lui même, plus jeune même que sa nièce. Les yeux clairs du garçon n'étaient pas suppliants, mais faisaient appel à sa compassion, et il se sentit forcé de céder en voyant les visages exsangues des trois personnes concernées. Il hocha la tête. Que ces deux enfants et ce vieil homme ne soient pas morts était un miracle. Un miracle accompli par le garçon devant lui. Il serait cruel de réduire à néant les efforts du jeune homme, alors que trois guerriers de moins ne feraient vraiment pas beaucoup de différence.

« Est ce tout ?

- En fait... Si vous attaquez à cheval, je préférerais garder l'entrée du bastion aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne sais pas me battre à... Plutôt, je ne sais pas monter à cheval. Je ne serais d'aucune utilité monté derrière Aragorn. Mais je peux retarder l'avancée des ennemis ici même, et protéger les barricades. »

Théoden avait eut l'occasion de voir la maladresse de Kenshin à cheval, et devait admettre que cela semblait plus sage. Le rouquin serait capable de retenir les ennemis encore longtemps dans un espace restreint comme celui-ci, qui lui éviterait d'être trop vite submergé.

Tous le monde se mit d'accord, et quand la porte céda, les orcs l'ayant percée se retrouvèrent piétinés, tandis que ceux restant étaient tranchés par une lame courbe.

Quand Gandalf arriva enfin, ce fut pour voir Théoden combattant seul, ou presque. L'arrivée des Rohirrims, cependant, retourna la donne. Le orcs furent écrasés, littéralement, par la gigantesque troupe de cavalerie exilée, et quand ils battirent retraite, ce fut pour entrer dans une forêt bouchant l'entrée du gouffre de Helm, et qui très certainement n'avait pas été là un jour plus tôt. Une forêt pleine de colère qui dans un acte de rage massacra les fuyards. Le reste des Rohirrims arriva à temps pour aider Kenshin qui était sur le point de tomber de fatigue au milieu d'un combat, mais cela pouvait être aisément expliqué par le fait qu'il ne restait plus que vingt orcs vivants dans tout le bastion et derrière le second rempart. Si ses actes précédents n'avaient pas déjà gagné le respect des soldats du Rohan et du roi Théoden, cela le fit certainement.

La bataille du gouffre de Helm était finie. La guerre commençait. Mais à ce moment là, dans l'euphorie et la douleur de la victoire, personne n'y pensait encore.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	17. Un petit morceau de vérité

Merci **ventd'autan** pour cette review, elle m'a fait immensément plaisir :) Et je prend en compte ta requête en matière de dialogue, surtout que Kenshin devient un peu plus ouvert par rapport au début de cette fic, donc cela me facilite le travaille.

Voilà, film 2 finis (ou presque) ! J'arrive enfin au film trois ! Je me heurte déjà au problème suivant ; comment introduire Denethor alors que Boromir est en vie ? Si vous avez des idées, elles m'aideraient beaucoup. Sinon, je trouverais bien.

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Les combats sont finis ! Nous sommes victorieux ! »

Les femmes, enfants et vieillards se retournèrent d'un même mouvements vers l'entrée des cavernes et Eowyn et Tomoe se levèrent avec la même urgence. La jeune japonaise suivit la demoiselle du Rohan jusqu'aux soldats qui étaient venu annoncer la nouvelle, un jeune garçon au visage et au vêtements salis et un homme dans la force de l'âge dont les cheveux blondis par le soleil étaient en un désordre qui paraissait définitif et irréversible, certaines mèches collées à cause du sang, d'autres emmêlées au point de ressembler à d'épaisses tresses. Pour les deux soldats, il était impossible de savoir si le sang sur leurs vêtements était le leur ou celui de leurs alliés humains et elfes. Seules les taches noires, du sang d'orc, se distinguaient de l'ensemble. Eowyn se jeta presque sur l'homme dans son impatience d'obtenir des réponses, et Tomoe le vit reculer d'un pas.

« Des survivants ? Combien y a-t-il de survivants ? »

La grimace qui tordit le visage de l'homme, et l'ombre d'horreur qui traversa le regard du garçon, leur donna la réponse.

« Très... Très peu... Humains... Elfes... Nous sommes tombés si vite... La troupe de cavalerie du seigneur Eomer nous a sauvés, mais nous étions déjà si peu à avoir survécus...

- Et les seigneurs Aragorn et Boromir ? Prince Legolas ? Maître Gimli et Kenshin ? Vont-ils tous bien ? Mon oncle et Eomer ?

- Toutes les personnes nommées sont vivantes... Nous ne nous sommes point encore préoccupés des blessures de chacun, car nous faisons le tour du champ de bataille en espérant trouver des survivants parmi nos alliés et achever les orcs n'ayant pas été tués. »

Eowyn n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase, car elle s'était précipité hors des cavernes en courant. Tomoe fit un profond salut silencieux au deux hommes et quitta les cavernes à une vitesse beaucoup plus lente, femmes et enfants suivants derrière elle.

Quand les civils arrivèrent enfin à la surface, ce fut pour découvrir une scène des plus désolante... Hommes, elfes, enfants et vieillards, en très petit nombres, étaient installé dans le bastion, assis ou allongés sur les bancs et les tables. Des bandages, baumes et infusions étaient placé un peu partout où il y avait de la place.

Tomoe se plaça aux côté de la demoiselle du Rohan qui s'était figée à l'entrée, fixant avec incompréhension la salle, horrifiée par le minuscule nombre de survivants. La jeune elfe ne resta pas longtemps aux cotés de la demoiselle statufiée cependant, car un éclat rouge attira son attention et elle se précipita dans cette direction remerciant tous les kami ou Valar pour le fait que son mari ait la vie sauve. Elle arriva aux côté du jeune homme, et bien sûr Kenshin l'avait sentit arriver et se retourna sur le banc, avant de lui faire un sourire fatigué.

Mais malgré son sourire, ses yeux étaient vides. Il ne souriait que pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne s'y laissa pas tromper, et se pencha en avant, le prenant dans ses bras sans faire attention au sang presque sec sur le corps du guerrier, ni même à la terre et à la boue. Elle le sentie poser sa tête contre son épaule et le laissa réunir ses esprits, avant de se libérer de son embrasse et de se tourner vers Legolas et Gimli qui étaient restés silencieux, respectant le moment d'intimité qui était si rare pour les deux jeunes gens. Kenshin soupira un coup et fixa à nouveau son regard sur ses amis, tandis que Tomoe s'asseyait à ses côté.

« Que prévoient de faire Gandalf et Aragorn à présent ? Le Rohan est sauvé des griffes de Saruman, et l'armée du sorcier est tombée. »

Legolas fut le premier à répondre.

« Nous devons encore nous rendre en Isengard et en finir avec lui. Tant que cet Istar est vivant, il sera une menace pour la Terre du milieu. Sa soif de pouvoir est bien trop grande...

- N'y a-t-il point d'autres solutions que celle de tuer cet homme ? N'existe-t-il pas d'endroit où il pourrait être retenu et mit hors d'état de nuire sans pour autant que l'on ne doive lui retirer la vie ?

- Les elfes quittent la Terre du Milieu, et bientôt nos prisons n'auront plus de gardes. Quand aux humains, ils ont des préoccupations bien trop grandes actuellement. Il est bien trop risqué de le laisser en vie. Il a perdu son armée, et je ne serait point surprit si ses pouvoirs s'étaient grandement affaiblis, mais il possède sans doute encore suffisamment de magie pour s'échapper d'une prison gardée par des mortels... Même nous, elfes, aurions bien du mal à retenir un Istar.

- Je vois...

- Gandalf est un des Istari, cependant. Peut-être a-t-il une solution plus adaptée ? Nous verront cela sur place j'imagine. »

Gimli retira la pipe qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de continuer. Kenshin soupçonnait qu'il devait s'agir d'herbe trouvée sur un corps d'orc, car la citadelle n'en possédait pas, et presque tous les orcs aux armures les plus décorées en avaient porté. De toute évidence, Saruman aimait importer des produits de bonne qualité.

« Je ne serais pas surprit si nous nous dirigions à présent vers le Gondor.

- Le Gondor ? Le royaume de Boromir et Aragorn, n'est ce pas ?

- Celui-là même. Le royaume est plus au sud, après les Montagnes blanches, contre la mer à l'ouest, et fait face aux portes du Mordor à l'est. L'ennemi est littéralement à leurs portes, et ils sont perdus si le roi Théoden n'envoie pas des forces en soutien rapidement. Le pays à réussi à tenir jusqu'à présent, mais il s'affaiblit à chaque bataille, là où l'ennemi ne fait que se renforcer.

- Cela semble une bataille perdue d'avance.

- Aragorn pense qu'il y a encore de l'espoir Dame Tomoe, et j'avoue avoir apprit à lui accorder ma confiance sur ces sujets-là. Cet homme fera un grand roi, sans doute aussi grands que les rois d'antan !

- Je n'ai pourtant moi-même pas autant de prétentions... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Aragorn et Boromir qui étaient arrivés derrière le nain et l'elfe. Gimli sursauta, tandis que Legolas hocha la tête en souriant en forme de salut.

« Ne faites pas des choses pareils à un pauvre nain aux faibles sens naturels ! Il y peut-être deux elfes à la vue et à l'ouïe sur-développée et un jeune humain aux capacités surnaturelles à cette table, mais moi même je n'aie point d'yeux implantés à l'arrière de mon crâne ! Laissez moi le loisir de mourir sur un champ de bataille, ou dans un lit, de vieillesse, et non de frayeur loin de mon pays ! »

Kenshin vit les yeux d'Aragorn briller brièvement d'amusement et il se demanda si par hasard cela n'avait pas été volontaire. Boromir, pour sa part, ne retenait pas un sourire fatigué mais clairement amusé.

« Et bien maître nain, quel est le résultats final de votre compétition ?

- Ah ! Quarante-trois ! Un de plus que le principal elfe aux oreilles pointues !

- J'en ait quarante-trois également.

- Il était mort. Vous l'avez pourtant bien vu ! Au risque de me répéter, il bougeait encore car ma hache était coincée dans son système nerveux !

- Cela reste à prouver.

- Vous en avez quarante-deux maître elfe. Vous l'avez dit vous-même avant de gaspiller une de vos flèches sur un cadavre ! Vous, elfes, êtes mauvais joueurs ! »

Boromir soupira.

« Si les elfes et les nains utilisaient cette forme de compétition pour régler leurs différents, Sauron ne ferait pas long feu... Et le monde aurait de quoi trembler de peur...

- Bah, vous exagérez Boromir ! Moi-même et mes quarante-trois victimes, je ne suis qu'en deuxième position. Envoyez-nous encore deux ou trois comme Kenshin de l'endroit où ils sont faits, et cette guerre est gagnée d'avance. »

Kenshin détourna la tête en rougissant légèrement. Son regard semblait plus vivant à présent que ses compagnons avaient reprit leurs disputes amicales, lui permettant de retomber dans une ambiance plus légère malgré le sujet de la discussion.

« Il est vrai qu'une tornade aurait tout aussi bien put passer au milieu des rangs ennemis tant les orcs tombaient rapidement...

- Aragorn-san !

- San ? »

Tomoe hocha la tête.

« C'est une formule de politesse. »

Kenshin vit l'expression désapprobatrice que l'homme tourna vers lui, et il jeta un regard trahi à sa femme, qui, pour sa part, resta impassible. Le jeune homme ne put ignorer l'éclat dans les yeux de la jeune elfe, cependant. Son attention fut néanmoins détournée avant qu'il ne puisse faire une remarque en japonais à Tomoe, et attirée part les robes blanches de Gandalf et par son chi rayonnant. Le vieil Istar ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

« Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre ce moment de répit bien mérité. Mais il serait sans doute bon de vous préparer et de profiter d'une pleine nuit de sommeil, car nous repartons demain vers la fin de l'après midi, quand les ombres couvriront notre avancée vers l'Isengard. Dame Tomoe, sans doute serait-il bon que vous nous accompagniez pendant encore quelque temps. Il est des choses dont je dois vous parler, à vous et à Kenshin, mais je me trouve pour le moment à court de temps, comme tout le monde ici. »

Tomoe hocha la tête, le regard à nouveau grave. De nombreux sujets ayant attendus trop longtemps allaient enfin être abordés. Elle avait conscience que, sans doute, certaines choses cesserait d'être non-dites, pour être révélées à la communauté. Elle y était prête. Elle n'était pas sûre pourtant de vouloir aborder les circonstances de sa mort, car sans aucun doute, Kenshin, lui, ne parviendrait pas encore à en parler. Et d'après le regard soudainement vide du jeune homme, lui-même l'avait réalisé.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Kenshin ? »

La voix lui paraissait extrêmement lointaine et étouffée par un brouillard épais, le brouillard de la fatigue, voire plutôt de l'épuisement. Il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux, mais, à cet instant précis, cela semblait être la tâche la plus épuisante qu'il ait jamais eut à accomplir. Et dire que moins d'un mois plus tôt, il aurait manqué de décapiter la moindre personne s'approchant de lui à moins d'un mètre, hors, actuellement, il sentait très clairement la main posée sur son épaule qui le secouait doucement, et il ne parvenait même pas à se réveiller complètement...

« Kenshin ! »

Le jeune guerrier ouvrit les yeux et son regard vague se posa sur une silhouette floue et blonde. Il laissa sa vision s'ajuster en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et reconnut enfin Legolas qui souriait.

« Legolas-san ?

- Nous allons bientôt partir. Vous devriez vous lever, Dame Tomoe est déjà debout et vous avez un cheval à préparer. Vous montez seul pour ce trajet.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Le soleil descendra bientôt derrière les montagnes. Vous avez dormi toute la nuit et toute la journée. Gandalf a dit que cela devait être à cause de votre utilisation de la magie au milieu des combats, et de la bataille elle-même. »

Si Kenshin avait été le genre de personne à faire part de ses émotions de manière spontanée, il aurait probablement grogné de fatigue. Il n'avait pas la motivation pour se lever, mais il supposait qu'il allait bien devoir réunir ses forces. Tout le reste de la communauté devait être debout, et Tomoe l'était également. Il était déjà assez embarrassant qu'il soit le dernier levé... Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur le mur contre lequel il avait dormi pour s'aider et passa son katana et son wakizashi à sa ceinture. Legolas lui tendit une gourde, et Kenshin prit une grande gorgée d'eau avant de s'en mettre dans la paume de sa main et de se mouiller le visage. Il se sécha sur sa manche et poussa un soupir soulagement. Son esprit paraissait déjà plus clair.

« Où sont-ils tous ?

- En train de manger un peu, avant que l'on ne doive enfourcher nos chevaux et nous remettre en route. Venez nous tenir compagnie. Vous n'avez pas encore mangé, il vous faudra sans doute un repas solide. »

Kenshin hocha la tête et suivit Legolas hors de la salle qui avait servit de dortoir commun pour les guerriers.

Ils rejoignirent le bastion, qui était beaucoup moins encombré que la journée précédente. Il entendit d'abord le rire grave de Gimli et cela le fit sourire, avant de sentir la douce lumière du chi de sa femme qui semblait étrangement suivit par l'odeur de la fleur de prunier, et cela malgré l'odeur de cuir, d'hommes, de métal, de vieux sang, de nourriture et de boissons. Tomoe dut entendre leur arrivé grâce à son ouïe elfique, car elle se retourna et s'inclina pour le saluer. Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de marbre et son cœur en fut réchauffé.

« Kenshin ! Vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous !

- Gimli-san, il est bon de vous voir en bon état. »

Le nain sembla ne pas comprendre immédiatement, avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent de compréhension.

« Quoi, cela ? »

Il indiqua les bandages qu'il avait autour de la tête.

« Une éraflure, rien de plus jeunot. Le casque a prit le plus gros du coup. Rien qui ne m'empêchera de vous suivre en Isengard.

- Je doute que quiconque ici ne soit suffisamment obstiné pour tenter de vous convaincre de rester en arrière.

- Bien dit ! Ah ! Vous voyez bien qu'une personne au moins ici sait reconnaître quand une entreprise est perdue d'avance !

- Ah... Vous aviez essayé... Lâcha Kenshin en regardant ses amis, qui sourirent avec amusement.

- Et nous avons échoué. »

Kenshin ressentit l'étrange nécessité de rire nerveusement. Il avait plus de contrôle que cela cependant, et un bref regard hébété fut la seule chose qui le trahis. Legolas rit.

« Avez-vous cru un seul instant pouvoir battre un nain en matière d'entêtement ? Tenez, Kenshin, il reste quelque tranches de venaison, du pain et du miel. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour manger, je suggère donc que vous vous pressiez, ou Gandalf viendra nous chercher en personne. »

Le repas fut bref, en effet. Kenshin put finir suffisamment vite cependant, et le groupe se dirigea vers les écuries à l'intérieur de la montagne pour préparer leurs chevaux. Pour une raison quelconque, tous les membres de la communauté semblaient jeter des regards en coin vers le japonais, et leurs chi semblaient à la fois amusés, et curieusement impatients. Kenshin, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce comportement, se résolut à regarder partout, sauf vers ses compagnons et sa femme qui semblait être de mèche avec eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux écuries, et Legolas le conduit au fond de la pièce, où l'attendaient deux elfes qui étaient entourés par trois chevaux d'une grâce indiscutable.

« Prince Legolas. Kenshin Himura.

- Kenshin, voici deux des quatre soldats du Seigneur Celeborn qui ont été chargés de la protection de Dame Tomoe jusqu'à présent. »

Kenshin pensait bien en effet les avoir reconnu, et il fit un profond salut.

« Je ne vous avais point remercié. Je ne sais comment vous transmettre toute ma reconnaissance... Et le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel ont déjà fait tant pour moi et mes compagnons que j'ignore complètement par où commencer pour rembourser la dette que j'aie envers eux.

- La Dame vous dirait sans doute de ne point vous inquiéter de cela. Mais nous ne souhaitions pas vous voir pour demander de vous des remerciements. Nous n'en attendions point quand nous avons été chargé d'accompagner Dame Tomoe jusqu'à Edoras. Nous l'avons suivie ensuite car nous avons pensé que Théoden aurait besoin de toute l'aide qui se présenterait. Deux de nos compagnons sont morts, et l'un d'eux mourut en même temps que sa monture lors de l'assaut des Wargs sur le trajet vers Helm. Nous souhaitions vous rencontrer, car cette jument est à présent sans cavalier, et nous avons appris que Legolas vous donnait des cours d'équitation. Nous avons pensé que cette jument vous servirait. Les chevaux des elfes sont des montures excellentes, connues pour leur intelligence. Peut-être qu'apprendre sur l'un d'eux vous paraîtra plus facile, qui sait ? »

La jument qu'ils lui présentèrent était de taille moyenne, elle avait des membres fins, et une croupe musclée. Son encolure, bien que dure et solide, était tout aussi fine que le reste de sa morphologie. Sa robe luisante couleur isabelle avait une magnifique teinte à la limite du gris argenté, et ses crins noirs étaient soyeux et ondulés. Jambes, nez et oreilles étaient noirs, et une raie noire partait de sa crinière pour rejoindre sa queue. Kenshin en resta le souffle coupé.

« Elle est encore jeune, elle n'a que cinq ans, ce n'est donc pas l'idéal pour commencer, car elle n'a pas autant d'expérience qu'un cheval de dix ans. Cependant, cela vous permettra d'apprendre ensembles, et Legolas nous a garanti que vous feriez attention et que vous ne forceriez pas trop sur sa bouche. »

Kenshin ne put que hocher la tête bêtement.

« Elle s'appelle Sil'ivren, à cause de la couleur si rare de sa robe. Car là où son père et sa mère avaient une couleur crème et des crins noirs, sa robe brille, scintille presque de l'éclat blanc de l'argent.

- Elle est magnifique... »

Kenshin tendit la main. La jument sembla le mesurer du regard, et dut décider qu'il était digne d'intérêt, car elle plaça son nez dans la paume de sa main, avant de la lui chatouiller du bout des lèvres.

« Elle vous apprécie, voilà qui est plutôt bon signe. Nous la laissons à vos soins. Prenez soin d'elle, car vous ne trouverez pas de monture aussi valeureuse à la bataille, et aussi douce avec son cavalier. »

Kenshin encore une fois ne sut trop quoi dire. Il pensait pourtant devoir dire quelque chose.

« Je... Je vous remercie. J'en prendrais soin comme son ancien propriétaire l'avait fait.

- Cela signifie beaucoup pour nous _mellon nîn_. Deren serait soulagé de savoir cela. Sa jument était son bien le plus précieux. »

Kenshin s'inclina à nouveau, et passa sa main sur l'encolure au poil brillant et court de sa nouvelle jument.

Les chevaux furent pansés, sellé, et ils étaient prêt à partir. Un Rohirrim s'était occupé de préparer le cheval du roi, mais tous les autres s'occupèrent eux-même de leur monture. On guida les chevaux hors du bastion avant de les enfourcher, ce que Kenshin fut assez fier d'avoir accomplis sans trop de difficultés. Il plaça sa jument aux côtés de celle de Tomoe, et fut surprit par le peu de mouvement et d'effort qu'il avait à fournir pour que la jument comprenne ce qu'il lui demandait. Legolas se mit à ses côtés également.

« Alors ? Comment est-elle ? »

Bizarrement, Kenshin se souvint du traître Iizuka qui avait fait le même commentaire sur Tomoe quand Kenshin l'avait ramené pour la première fois à l'auberge où résidaient plusieurs Ishin Shishi. Il chassa l'image de ce lâche de son esprit avant de formuler sa réponse.

« Incroyable... On dirait qu'elle sait ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avant même que je ne commence à agir au niveau des rênes et des étriers... »

Legolas eut un sourire compréhensif.

« C'est une jument élevée par des elfes. Elle a reçu le meilleur dressage de la Terre du Milieu. Essaies donc le trot et le galop avant que nous n'ayons à traverser la forêt. »

La forêt qui était apparue en une nuit était en effet encore là. Gimli, qui montait derrière Legolas, n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de se plaindre à ce sujet, rechignant à y pénétrer. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute des arbres de la forêt de Fangorn, et bien qu'ils leur aient laissé un chemin et que leur colère fut tournée vers les orcs, ils ne semblaient pas spécialement amicaux envers le groupe d'humain, d'elfes, et le nain qui passaient sous leur ombre.

Quand ils sortirent de la combe, ils purent enfin quitter la forêt de Fangorn et le chemin s'élargit. Ils prirent vers le nord, sur la route des Gués de l'Isen. Le soleil s'était à présent couché. Ils pouvaient encore entendre le cri des charognard qui s'activaient sur le champ de bataille, mais ils ne voyaient plus grand chose d'autre qu'une fine bande de lumière rouge derrière les montagnes. Il avancèrent à une allure tranquille et confortable, et purent voir la lune se lever lentement et leur éclairer le chemin. Kenshin leva les yeux vers l'astre nocturne, regrettant encore une fois l'absence de saké parmi les affaires qu'il avait eut sur lui avant d'être envoyé dans ce monde étrange. Cette nuit semblait être parfaite pour essayer la théorie de son maître.

Ils chevauchèrent une grande partie de la nuit, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après avoir traversé l'Isen, et être enfin sur la route qui se dirigeait presque en ligne droite vers l'entrée de l'Isengard. Les hommes dormirent peu cette nuit-là, car ils furent réveillé par le bruit des arbres quittant le Gouffre de Helm pour retourner à Fangorn, et le bruit de l'eau de l'Isen, jusque là si basse et boueuse, recommençant à couler dans le chemin qu'elle avait tracé au fil des années.

La communauté resta groupée, légèrement à l'écart du roi et de ses hommes après cela, Gandalf regardant Kenshin et Tomoe d'une manière inquisitrice, ses yeux bleus glace éclairés par la lueur de la lune. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas et Gimli restèrent silencieux, laissant au sorcier la parole, tandis que Kenshin se forçait à rester immobile et à ne pas se lever et commencer à tourner en rond pour se distraire de son angoisse soudaine.

Gandalf, à court de feuille à pipe, mâchonna une fois encore sur sa pipe éteinte avant de la retirer de sa bouche. Il regarda les deux japonais silencieux avec une expression sérieuse.

« Vous ne venez pas d'Arda, n'est ce pas ? Ce monde n'est pas le vôtre si je ne m'abuse. »

Kenshin et Tomoe hochèrent raidement la tête. Le reste de la communauté ne parut que moyennement surprit.

« D'où venez-vous alors ? À quoi ressemble donc votre monde ? »

Tomoe jeta un regard à Kenshin, et le jeune homme soupira. Voici une chose dont il pouvait parler sans être mal à l'aise.

« Notre monde est plus moderne, la technologie est très avancée sur d'autre continents... Le japon est en retard, mais nous avons commencé à utiliser la technologie des occidentaux pour la guerre, et notre pays va s'ouvrir dans les années à venir. Du moins, c'était un des objectifs de la révolution... Malgré les croyances et l'incapacité de l'être humain à tout savoir sur le monde, je n'ai jamais vu ce que vous appelez magie, et rares sont les témoignages, qui ressemblent généralement plus à des contes, de créatures autres que des animaux et des humains. Il est sans doute probable qu'il n'y ait pas d'êtres tels que nous en avons vu ici. Nains, elfes, tout cela ne sont probablement que des mythes. C'est un monde d'Hommes.

- Il n'y a donc pas d'immortels ? Qu'en est-il des Valar ?

- Nous ne les connaissons pas. Chaque peuples vénèrent des dieux ou des esprits différents. Certains croient en plusieurs dieux, d'autres en un seul, d'autre croient en différents esprit, dieux et démons... »

Gandalf sembla réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire avant de continuer.

« Qui vous aurait envoyé ici dans ce cas ?

- Dame Galadriel semble penser que les Valar sont ceux qui sont responsables de notre arrivée sur Arda. J'ignore pour quelle raison nous avons bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur.

- À moins qu'ils n'aient jugés que vous en soyez digne, et que vous seriez capable d'influencer cette guerre. Je ne serais pas surprit qu'ils vous aient ramenée de par delà la mort pour que vous puissiez soutenir Kenshin, Tomoe.

- Ils s'inquiètent pour notre sort, et en même temps trouvent une utilité à Kenshin... D'une certaine manière, cette situation est similaire à celle que Katsura-san avait créé à Kyoto. Il utilisait Kenshin comme l'épée qui accomplissait la cruelle justice du peuple, et moi comme le fourreau qui protégeait la lame, et retenait sa folie. »

Kenshin évita le regard de ses aînés soigneusement.

« Tomoe, puis-je vous demander dans quelles circonstances vous avez perdu la vie ? »

Le cœur des adultes présents se serra d'inquiétude quand ils virent le visage du jeune homme devenir blanc comme un linge, et son visage se tordre en un masque de douleur et de culpabilité. Il refusait encore de les regarder dans les yeux. Tomoe ferma les yeux brièvement, et quand elle les rouvrit, ses yeux noirs d'encres semblaient plus sombres encore que la nuit les entourant. La lune ne suffisait plus pour les éclairer, tant ils étaient assombris par un souvenir qui aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester tut et enterré encore un peu plus longtemps peut-être.

« Je suis morte en voulant le protéger de la lame de son adversaire. »

Ah... Était-ce donc cela qui le hantait ? Était-ce car il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort et que sa femme était morte en le protégeant, alors qu'il était le guerrier ?

« C'était ma lame... Je... C'est ma lame qui a alors mit fin à sa vie... J'étais temporairement aveuglé et je n'ai rien remarqué avant que ce ne soit trop tard... »

Les yeux d'Aragorn s'agrandirent d'horreur et il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Il se vit lui-même, son épée traversant la poitrine d'Arwen, et alors qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'un souvenir, juste d'une image éphémère, il sentit son cœur se briser. Comment... Comment Kenshin avait-il trouvé la force de continuer la guerre ? De se battre pour ses idéaux ? Comment n'était-il pas devenu fou de douleur ?

Gandalf se tut et leva les yeux vers la lune. Cela marqua la fin de l'interrogatoire. Gimli se leva et saisit l'épaule du jeune homme d'une manière réconfortante, tandis que Tomoe lui prit la main. Boromir soupira.

« Sans doute, au vu de votre état d'alors, avez-vous fait votre mieux. Mais parfois le destin est cruel...

- Non... Non. J'ai fait bien pire. Ce sont mes actions qui ont été la cause de tout... Tout ceci. »

Aragorn secoua la tête.

« Quelques actions que vous ayez commises, un homme ne devrait jamais avoir à tuer la femme qu'il aime. Cela n'est pas une punition. C'est une tragédie que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre. »

Le silence retomba un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de la seule femme présente se fasse à nouveau entendre.

« Et après tout, je n'étais pas si innocente moi-même. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Sil'ivren : **silivren** _S._ [silˈivrɛn] _adj._ brillant (d'un éclat blanc) ◇ LotR/II:I, RGEO/72

S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews!


	18. Affronter Saruman

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Que s'est-il donc passé ici... »

Boromir ne reçu pas de réponse, car il pénétrèrent alors dans l'Isengard, leurs yeux s'attardant sur les fortifications démolies et l'eau qui s'en échappait à maints endroits. Il n'eurent à faire que quelques mètres avant d'entendre des rires et des voix joyeuses plus avant. Ils sortirent des arbres et découvrirent deux petites formes assises sur un bâtiment renversé, deux formes leur ayant cruellement manqué, et Kenshin ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, Boromir faisant de même. L'homme du Gondor s'était particulièrement attaché aux Hobbits, et se reprochait leur enlèvement. Les retrouver était, pour lui plus que pour tous les autres, un immense soulagement.

Les deux Hobbits remarquèrent leur arrivée, et les accueillirent avec des sourires aussi larges que les leurs. Le roi Théoden et ses hommes pour leur part, regardaient les Hobbits comme avec une certaine incrédulité. Voila certainement pas le genre de scène à laquelle ils s'étaient attendus, plus encore au milieu d'une telle ruine. Les deux semi-hommes semblaient à leur aise au milieu du chaos d'eau et de pierre, comme si chaque parcelle de terrain inondé leur appartenait. Merry se redressa d'un air suffisant.

« Mes seigneurs ! Bienvenu en Isengard ! »

Il finit sa phrase en pointant les ruines englouties derrière lui d'une manière théâtrale. Aragorn leva un sourcil amusé. Gimli, lui, ne vit qu'une chose, les pipes fumantes que les deux Hobbits tenaient dans leurs mains.

« Oh jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraîné ! Et on vous retrouve... À festoyer... Et à fumer ! »

Aragorn rit. Les yeux de Legolas, plutôt que de s'attarder sur la fumée des pipes, se posèrent avec une certaine envie sur le vin.

« Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire ! Et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés. »

Merry appuya la phrase de son cousin en relâchant une bouffé de fumée et Gimli les regarda d'un air indigné, semblant oublier que lui-même avait profité des herbes pillées sur les corps des orcs.

« Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

- Le porc salé ? »

Le nain prit un air rêveur, tandis que Gandalf regardait la scène avec exaspération, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher complètement son amusement.

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard ! »

Pippin, lui, balaya du regard la troupe devant eux, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Kenshin et la jeune femme elfe à côté de laquelle il se tenait, et prit en compte la façon dont les deux jeunes gens se comportaient en présence de l'autre.

« Kenshin, il me semble que des présentations sont de rigueur. »

Les joues de Kenshin prirent une légère couleur rose, bien loin des réactions embarrassées qu'il aurait eut auparavant, et sourit en se tournant vers Tomoe. La jeune elfe s'inclina en un salut gracieux malgré le fait qu'elle se trouve sur un cheval.

« Je suis honorée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Mon mari m'a parlé de vous et de votre courage, maîtres Merry et Pippin de la Comté. Mon nom est Tomoe Himura. »

Les deux Hobbits restèrent cois, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois, et laissant leur regard passer de Kenshin à Tomoe sans savoir sur qui se poser et ne sachant comment poser des questions sensibles sans paraître impolis. Tomoe eut finalement pitié d'eux.

« J'ai été ramené par la volonté des Valar pour me tenir aux côtés de mon époux.

- De nombreuses choses se sont passées depuis votre disparition maîtres Hobbits, et nous en reparlerons plus longuement quand nous trouverons le temps, intervint Gandalf. Pour l'instant, je dois m'entretenir avec Sylvebarbe.

- Ou... Oui bien sûr ! Suivez nous messires... Et Madame ! Il doit se trouver au nord, entouré du plus gros des Ents, et occupé à sa tâche. »

Un grand craquement, suivit du bruit tonitruant de roches s'écroulant, ponctua sa phrase. La plupart des nouveaux arrivants eurent un sourire mauvais.

Les deux Hobbits furent montés avec un des cavaliers pour qu'ils puissent les guider jusqu'aux Ents sans que l'eau ne leur arrive à la poitrine et qu'ils ne soient ralentis. Le roi Théoden regardait les deux Hobbits avec humour et une certaine dose de scepticisme.

« Voici donc les deux membres de votre communauté que vous recherchiez ? Ne s'agirait-il pas des Semi-Hommes, que certains appelle Hobbytlan ?

- Hobbits, s'il vous plaît seigneur.

- Hobbits ? Le nom aurait donc changé depuis le temps de mes ancêtres venus du Nord. Ce nouveau nom pourtant vous fait plus honneur. Mais dites-moi, comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici, au milieu de ces ruines ? »

Les deux Hobbits contèrent donc leurs péripéties depuis la bataille et l'intervention de Kenshin au moment ou Boromir allait tomber, jusqu'à la bataille de l'Isengard, décrivant la puissance terrifiante des Ents, l'incroyable mur de lumière qu'avait dressé Kenshin et qu'ils avaient entraperçu entre les arbres avant que la course des Uruk ne les aient trop éloignés. Ils contèrent la puanteur, la peur et la violence... La magie de Fangorn, la chambre des Ents et la menaces de Huorns. Ils contèrent tout cela avec souplesse, enchaînant les événements avec la même fluidité que l'eau d'un fleuve s'écoulant dans son lit, y mêlant humour et formule rhétorique avec adresse, contant comme seuls les Hobbits semblaient savoir le faire, et les hommes rires et s'horrifièrent aux bons endroits.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi Sylvebarbe, alors que les deux Hobbits finissaient tout juste leur histoire. Sylvebarbe se dirigea devant eux, les humains, elfes et nain regardant cela avec émerveillement.

« Hmm... Jeune maître Gandalf... Je me réjouie de votre venue... Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, cela je peux en venir à bout... Mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour... »

Kenshin regardait, les yeux ronds, des Ents tenter de créer des fissures dans la roche noires et luisante comme de l'onyx de la tour, sans parvenir à y trouver la moindre faiblesse, ni même le moindre signe d'usure tel qu'il y aurait dut en avoir. Le regard de l'Ent se porta sur le rouquin avec curiosité.

« Vous venez donc avec un membre de votre ordre que je ne connais point... Il est jeune... Plus jeune que vous... Aussi jeune peut-être même que certains humains... »

Kenshin se dit silencieusement qu'il ne devait pas y avoir tant de personnes en Arda qui puissent dire de Gandalf qu'il soit jeune... Avant que son cerveau ne saisisse enfin l'ensemble de la phrase. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que les yeux violets du jeune homme s'agrandissaient plus encore. Les humains présents avaient vus de quoi le jeune homme était capable, mais ce qu'une telle chose pouvait signifier n'était venu à l'esprit de personne, sauf de Gandalf, qui sourit avec une étrange douceur.

« Kenshin a été humain pour la majeur partie de sa vie Sylvebarbe, et je souhaitais lui annoncer cette nouvelle quand je pensais qu'il serait prêt à l'entendre... Cependant, vous dites vrai, et il y a de quoi se réjouir, car notre ordre n'a pas eut l'occasion d'accueillir un sang nouveau depuis sa création à l'aube de ce monde.

- Gandalf ?

- Je souhaitais t'en parler bien plus tard Kenshin, et, malheureusement, il te faudra encore attendre. Cette nouvelle est importante, pour toi et pour Dame Tomoe. Et selon moi il s'agit d'une excellente nouvelle pour vous deux. Ton changement est terminé, Kenshin. »

Kenshin hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il attendrait encore un peu.

Hommes, elfes, nain, Hobbits et Istari levèrent les yeux vers le sommet de la tour avec une certaine inquiétude patinée d'impatience.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Saruman est vaincu qu'il vous faut le sous-estimer. Ne croyez rien de ce qu'il pourra vous dire, et prenez garde à sa voix ! Ses contrefaçons et ses mensonges sont insidieux, et trop souvent sont ils parvenu à faire basculer le cœur des hommes.

- Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! »

Gandalf lança un regard compréhensif, mais cependant mécontent, à Gimli.

« Non ! Non, il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle. Saruman ! Sortez Saruman ! »

Kenshin sursauta quand il entendit pour la première fois la voix du Sorcier Saruman dont on lui avait conté tant d'histoires horribles. Il avait assisté à tous les événements sanglants déclenchés par cet homme. Et pourtant, cette voix semblait si décalée... Si pleine de sagesse et de bonté qu'il paraissait difficile d'imaginer que son propriétaire puisse être la même personne ayant envoyé des dizaines de milliers d'orcs massacrer un peuple moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Il sentit Sil'ivren s'agiter sous lui, et cela ramena son esprit à la réalité. Il caressa l'encolure de sa jument, en partie pour la calmer, mais également pour la remercier.

« Et bien ? Pourquoi vous faut-il troubler mon repos ? Ne voulez-vous donc me laisser de repos ni jours ni nuit ? »

Kenshin dut se forcer à repousser le sentiment absurde de culpabilité qui menaçait de lui faire baisser les yeux. Il sentit une main dans la sienne, et quand il tourna les yeux, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Tomoe, qui, bien qu'elle fut restée de marbre, semblait tendue. Il lui serra la main de manière encourageante.

« Mais voyons, je connais au moins deux d'entre vous de nom. Gandalf, je le connais trop bien pour espérer beaucoup qu'il cherche ici aide ou conseil. Mais vous Théoden, seigneur de la Marche de Rohan, vous êtes reconnaissables à vos nobles emblèmes et encore davantage aux beaux traits de la maison d'Eorl. Que n'êtes vous venu plus tôt en ami ? J'ai grandement désiré vous voir, très puissant roi des terres occidentales, et surtout ces dernières années, pour sauver des pernicieux conseils dont vous étiez entouré. Est-il déjà trop tard ? En dépit des maux qui m'ont été infligé, je voudrais encore vous sauver et vous délivrer de la ruine qui s'approche. En vérité, moi seul puis vous aider à présent. »

Kenshin fronça les sourcils. Le discours bien tourné et la voix sage et emplie de pardon le poussaient à entendre en ces mots une vérité. Cependant, plus il les repassait dans sa tête, moins ils semblaient avoir de sens. Les hommes, pourtant, semblaient être sous le charme, et lançaient à Gandalf des regard emplis de suspicion. Saruman était apparut en haut de sa tour, et les regardait, semblant noble et puissant, sage et bon. Son regard sombre était posé sur le roi avec chaleur et pardon.

« Qu'avez vous à dire, Roi Théoden ? Voulez-vous la paix avec moi et toute l'aide que mon savoir, fondé sur de longue années, peut vous apporter ?

- Nous ferons la paix... »

La voix du roi semblait forcée et presque pâteuse par l'effort. Kenshin lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Oui, nous ferons la paix, continua Théoden, sa voix soudain plus claire, nous aurons la paix quand vous et toutes vos œuvre auront péris. Vous êtes un menteur Saruman, et un corrupteur du cœur des hommes. Les maux qui vous ont été infligés ? Des orcs ont péris, mais que dire de vos torches dans l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui y gisent morts ? Quand vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, alors je serais en paix avec vous et avec Orthanc. Voici pour la maison d'Eorl. Je crains que votre voix n'ait perdu son charme. »

Tous les hommes semblèrent soudain sortir d'un long rêve, leurs expressions passant du doute à la colère. L'expression de Saruman fut soudain assombrie par une rage abjecte.

« Soit, Théoden, dresseur de chevaux. Je vous ai offert un état au-dessus de votre mérite, et vous me répondez par des fanfaronnades et des insultes ! Soit, regagnez vos cabanes ! Mais vous, Gandalf ! Pour vous au moins je suis peiné, car je prend part à votre honte. Comment se fait-il que vous supportiez pareille compagnie ? Vous avez pourtant trouvé au milieu de tout ces gens mineurs un élève brillant, et cela ne peut que vous faire monter dans mon estime. Venez donc, associons-nous et reformons notre ordre pour le bien de ce monde ! En notre compagnie, ce jeune homme de terres si lointaines ne pourra que devenir un Istar des plus puissants ! »

Kenshin tenta de faire fit des paroles dites, et de se concentrer sur le chi du sorcier, comme il l'avait fait pour l'anneau de façon inconsciente, et le sens de ces paroles manqua de le rendre nauséeux. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, les laissant exprimer tout son dégoût.

« Je me réserve le droit de choisir le maître qui m'apprendra tout ce que j'ai à savoir. Et je ne peux faire confiance à un homme qui parle autant, balançant les mots comme on jette de la viande aux chiens pour les appâter, tordant leur sens et semant le doute ! Je vois derrière votre charade aisément et vous respirez la malhonnêteté. Votre aura est malsaine, et vos mots fleuris ne sont là que pour la cacher et camoufler l'odeur. Vous seriez plus à votre place sur un marché, vantant votre marchandise. »

Gandalf laissa échapper un sourire. Cependant, Saruman fit de même, bien que celui-là fut cruel.

« Sans doute parlez-vous d'expérience. Ces belles paroles que vous me renvoyez ne cachent-elles pas votre propre passé, sale et ruisselant de sang ? J'ai vu bien des choses, sur vous, et sur votre jeune épouse. »

Kenshin pâlit et Tomoe sembla soudain angoissée.

« Vous avez manqué d'être vendu en esclavage, et un homme, pour vous sauver, a tué tout un groupe de bandit. Vous avez apprit le sabre, et, de fil en aiguille, vous êtes devenu l'assassin le plus craint de tout un pays. Le décompte de vos victimes est tout simplement trop long pour le citer ici, n'est ce pas ? Vous souvenez-vous seulement du nombre d'enveloppes noires que vous avez reçu ? »

Il avait commencé à trembler, et les hommes le regardaient avec horreur et haine. Il sentit pourtant le regard d'Aragorn, qui semblait chaleureux et sans jugement.

« Et pourtant... Ce n'est pas le pire de votre histoire... Vous avez épousé la femme d'un de ces hommes que vous avez tué dans la nuit. Cet homme, vous lui avez tranché la cage thoracique, et transpercé le cou pour l'achever, alors même qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre, qu'il n'était qu'un garde du corps et que votre cible réelle était déjà morte. Et vous avez épousé sa fiancée, pour ensuite la tuer par votre propre maladresse ! Et pourtant, je sais que cela n'était pas entièrement votre faute. Pensez-vous cependant que ces gens vous entourant pourront comprendre cela ? Je peux vous prendre comme élève. Je vous apprendrai tout ce que je sais, et plus encore, et vous n'aurez pas à craindre de moi le moindre jugement. Vous n'étiez pas en tort, comment pouviez-vous savoir que la femme que vous aimiez ne s'était approchée de vous que pour sa vengeance égoïste ? Comment pouviez-vous savoir que vous aviez été trompé ? Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, sans doute de tels torts peuvent-ils être pardonnés. Ne craignez aucun jugement de ma part. Quittez donc ces gens cruels et ignorants, je vous offre ma protection. »

Kenshin tremblait si fort à présent, que cela fit s'agiter Sil'ivren. Il sentit la deuxième main fraîche de Tomoe se poser sur la sienne, et remarqua que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage tordu par la culpabilité. Il sentit monter en lui une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit, si forte qu'il en oublia presque de respirer. Ses yeux prirent une couleur dorée et brûlante, tandis que l'air semblait se tordre autour de lui, suivant son contour et faisant légèrement s'agiter ses cheveux. Sa voix fut dure et pourtant tremblante, sa mâchoire crispée quand il répondit.

« Si vous n'étiez pas en haut de votre tour comme un lâche, je vous tuerais pour ce que vous venez de dire. Personne, je dis bien _p__ersonne_, n'insulte Tomoe et ne la fait pleurer sans en payer les conséquences. Vous êtes si pitoyable, incapable de comprendre ce que sont l'amour et le pardon. La vie ne vous laisse pas choisir la personne que vous aimez, et je l'aime au point d'être irréfléchi et dangereux. Vous venez de vous attaquer à la compagne d'un loup, Saruman. »

Kenshin fit faire demi tour à sa jument, saisissant les rennes du cheval de son épouse, et entraînant Tomoe avec lui, loin des mots blessants de cet homme. La communauté, le roi et ses hommes purent clairement voir les larmes de cristal qui coulait sur les joues blanches de l'elfe, et le profil tendu comme une corde d'arc du jeune guerrier.

Ils rejoignirent la lisière de la forêt, où se trouvaient les Ents, et où la terre était sèche. Il descendit de cheval, et laissa Sil'ivren s'éloigner pour manger à l'ombre des arbres. Il aida Tomoe à descendre, et son cheval rejoint la jument. Kenshin n'attendit pas et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Tomoe... Tes actions n'étaient que des conséquences des miennes... Elles étaient normales et compréhensibles. Tu l'aimais plus que tout, et je ne sais pas si je serais jamais à sa hauteur. Mais ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. »

Elle ne réagit pas, continuant de pleurer en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, tout deux rongés par le doute, s'aimant au point d'être prêt à tout pour l'autre, et pourtant incapable de le montrer ou de l'exprimer suffisamment pour ne pas céder sous la honte et la responsabilité. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux dans la forêt, seul le bruit des Huorns pouvait être entendu, et pourtant, même eux semblaient s'être calmés, comprenant et ressentant la peine qui se dégageait des deux jeunes êtres sous leurs branches. Tomoe finit par être à court de larmes, et avait glissé sont visage dans le cou de son mari, cherchant l'odeur familière et réconfortante, tandis que Kenshin avait son nez dans ses cheveux, faisant de même.

« Kenshin ?

- Hmm ?

- Vous êtes tout les deux très différents, et pourtant, pour moi vous êtes deux côtés d'une même pièce. Si j'avais retenu Akira, il ne serait pas parti et ne serait pas mort, et pourtant je ne t'aurait pas rencontré. Mais l'inverse s'est produit, comme si pour moi vous n'auriez put exister en même temps, comme si cela aurait dut se passer comme ça. Pour te rencontrer, il a fallu qu'il meure à cause de ma propre incapacité à lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Tu es à la hauteur, tu es ce qui me permet d'avancer, et tu sais être doux, patient, passionné, protecteur... Je ne demande rien de toi que tu ne sois déjà... Tu es tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Elle avait relevé les yeux. Ils étaient encore légèrement rouges et brillants à cause des larmes. Son visage était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement en désordre. Pourtant elle était belle, à coupé le souffle. Et elle souriait.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était penché en avant et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles fraîches et salées de sa femme, avait placé ses main à la base de la nuque blanche et glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Il ferma les yeux.

Il restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui parut durer des années, mais qui aurait put durer des siècles sans qu'ils ne se plaignent. Quand ils s'éloignèrent enfin l'un de l'autre ils se sentaient tellement mieux qu'ils laissèrent tous deux échapper un soupir. Kenshin sourit.

« Toi aussi. Tomoe, tu es tout ce qu'il m'a toujours fallu. »

Elle répondit par un sourire éclatant comme il n'en avait vu qu'une fois auparavant, et il se sentit fondre. Il passa sa main dans les mèches noires, leur rendant un semblant d'ordre. Ils entendirent alors les pas de chevaux qui s'approchaient, et virent arriver la communauté, le roi et ses hommes, qui avaient une mine sombre. Kenshin jeta un regard curieux à Boromir.

« Le lâche a refusé de parler et de sortir de son antre. Les Ents vont veiller à ce qu'il y reste avec son valet Grima. De préférence pour l'éternité.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? »

Ce fut Gandalf qui répondit.

« Nous retournons à Edoras, et tes premières leçons sur Arda et sa magie commencent maintenant. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	19. Intermède

_''__**Italique**__'' :_ pensées en japonais.

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Le voyage du retour prit deux jours, le premier se faisant aussi vite que possible car Gandalf souhaitait qu'ils soient le plus loin possible de l'Isengard quand Sauron apprendrait sa chute. Kenshin fit le plus gros du voyage chevauchant à côté du sorcier, Merry, qui se trouvait derrière le vieil homme, écoutant avidement leur conversation. Tomoe, elle, tint compagnie à Legolas et à Gimli, qui semblaient ravis de pouvoir chacun décrire les maisons des elfes et des nains, ainsi que les plus beaux lieux de la Terre du Milieu.

Gandalf n'avait pas attendu que leur rythme ait ralenti pour commencer à expliquer à Kenshin tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la magie d'Arda.

« Ce que tu devrais savoir en premier sur la magie d'Arda est qu'elle se manifeste sous de nombreuses formes différentes. Ainsi, les elfes ont un lien avec toutes les choses vivantes, et plus particulièrement tout ce qui pousse, et des talents de guérisseurs qui peuvent être expliqués en partie par une forme de magie innée à leur race. Je connais un homme du nom de Beorn ayant la capacité de se changer en ours. Nous autres Istari, de l'Heren Istarion, autrement dit l'Ordre des Mages, possédons une influence plus directe, et peut-être moins subtile, en un sens en tout cas. Les mages de notre ordre ont cependant des pouvoirs variés de l'un à l'autre. Notre ordre fonctionne sur un mélange de diversité, et de liberté d'action. Ainsi, pour accomplir notre mission sur Arda, sommes-nous complètement libre d'emprunter le chemin de notre choix. Saruman a choisi pour ce faire le pouvoir d'Orthanc, et c'est ce pouvoir qui a ultimement été sa chute. »

Kenshin fronça les sourcils. Bien trop souvent avait-il vu cela. Le pouvoir entraînait l'ivresse, et l'homme puissant qui oubliait qu'il était un simple être vivant, respirant et vivant sur la terre au même titre que ceux qu'il dirigeait, courait droit à sa perte, et à celle de ses sujets.

« Pour te donner un exemple de cette variété que détient notre ordre, tu as vu par toi-même le pouvoir de la voix de Saruman. Tu m'as vu utiliser mon pouvoir comme une force invisible, ou une lumière purifiante faisant fuir les créatures de l'ombre. Mon ami Radagast, lui, est plus proche des bêtes et de la faune en général. Son talent réside dans sa capacité à se faire comprendre d'eux, et il possède certains talents dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Dans ton cas, Kenshin, bien que j'ai senti venir le changement qui se produisait en toi, je n'ai sut pendant longtemps ce que cela signifiait exactement. Serais-tu plus proche des Istari ? Posséderais-tu une magie unique comme Beorn ? Ou deviendrais-tu similaire aux elfes ? Je n'en ai eut le cœur net que durant notre court séjour à Edoras. Sans doute l'ignores-tu, car tu étais alors préoccupé par d'autres choses, ajouta le sorcier, dont le regard se posa sur Tomoe, mais Boromir m'a décrit la magie que tu as utilisé pour le sauver. Ces pouvoirs sont ceux d'un Istar, et, dans ton cas, ils semblent être plus tournés vers la protection, créant des boucliers suffisamment grands pour protéger un maximum de personne. Le pouvoir d'un Istar prend souvent la forme correspondant à ses intentions et à son caractère. Les tiens sont de protéger, et ta magie répond à cela. Être un Istar change bien des choses pour toi Kenshin...

- Quoi donc ? Vous avez dit que cela concernerait Tomoe. »

La jeune elfe, ayant entendu son nom, se tourna vers eux et approcha son cheval.

« Les Istari sont immortels, Kenshin. Pas au même titre que les elfes, pas de la même façon, mais tant que tu ne seras pas tué, tu ne mourras pas de vieil âge. Et vos enfants de même, le jour où vous déciderez d'en avoir. »

Le silence tomba avec la fin de cette phrase, tandis que Kenshin tentait en vain de mesurer ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer de manière douloureuse. Il était heureux, incroyablement heureux de pouvoir rester aux côtés de Tomoe, et cela réellement pour l'éternité. Et pourtant, il avait envie de pleurer. Il leva les yeux vers Gandalf, qui le regardait avec compassion et tristesse.

« Pourquoi moi, Gandalf ? Pourquoi, alors que j'ai causé tant de morts, serais-je le seul qui obtiendrait un tel don ? Cela signifie-t-il que tous ces hommes que j'ai tués ne seront jamais vengés ? Je ne mérite pas une telle chose... Moi moins que quiconque... »

Les yeux de Gandalf eurent une brève lueur ressemblant à de la pitié.

« Penses-tu réellement que tu vaux si peu ? Laisseras-tu le passé t'empêcher de rechercher le bonheur comme tout le monde sur Arda, et dans ton monde également, le fait ? Il sera difficile pour toi d'abandonner ta mentalité de mortel, car tu as vécu en sachant que tu mourrais un jour. Pourtant, je ne m'inquiète pas tant que ça à ce sujet, car le but que tu sembles t'être fixé, celui qui t'apporte satisfaction, est celui de pouvoir aider les autre, et cette tâche ne sera jamais finie. L'immortalité n'est pas un mal, votre rythme de vie changera, voilà tout. Pour votre bonheur à tout les deux Kenshin, laissez le passé où il est. Derrière vous. »

Rien d'autre ne fut dit sur le sujet, et Tomoe resta elle aussi silencieuse, respectant le besoin de son époux d'un peu de silence pour réfléchir.

Kenshin cessa à partir de cet instant de faire attention au regard impressionné, et pourtant attristé de Merry. À celui compatissant de Gandalf. Ayant seulement conscience d'une manière très précise de la présence de sa femme à ses côtés. Que penser d'une telle nouvelle ? Certes, il ne pensait pas être le genre de personne à se fatiguer du comportement humain et de la vie, car il aimait le genre humain et tout ce qui pouvait vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Toutes ces choses, si belles, imparfaites et passionnées ne pourraient jamais le lasser. Et d'une certaine façon, cette immortalité était l'occasion d'expier ses fautes, et cela pour l'éternité. Pour toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué, il pourrait tenter d'en sauver autant, et avait le temps d'en sauver plus.

C'était plus qu'il n'aurait put en demander. En plus d'être la punition qu'il avait attendue, son immortalité était une bénédiction qui lui permettrait de se tenir aux côtés de Tomoe. Cela était peut-être une façon de fuir ce qu'il aurait sans doute dut faire pour que justice soit rendue à ses victimes, à savoir s'ôter la vie comme certain de ses anciens compatriotes l'auraient certainement fait, mais il ne croyait pas au pardon dans la mort. Une fois mort, il ne pourrait plus faire autant de bien qu'il n'avait fait de mal dans sa vie. Mourir pour la justice et pour l'honneur était quelque chose qu'il abhorrait et trouvait lâche. Cela signifiait que l'on n'avait pas le courage de vivre et de supporter le poids des crimes que l'on avait sur la conscience. La mort, de son point de vue, ne pouvait rien résoudre. Et voilà qu'on lui offrait l'occasion de payer de ses crimes de la meilleure des façons possible...

C'était un soulagement conclut-il. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de rechercher le bonheur, et de l'offrir à Tomoe, elle qui plus que tous le méritait. Maintenant il savait ce que c'était, il saurait le reconnaître. Il pensa distraitement qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce que son maître aurait pensé de lui à cet instant. Sans doute rien de très flatteur... Pourtant il regrettait l'absence de l'homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire ses excuses... Et il n'avait jamais fini son apprentissage.

Connaissant Hiko Seijuro, il l'aurait sans doute assommé et envoyé balader après avoir entendu ses excuses, lui laissant plusieurs hématomes au passage avant de proposer à Tomoe de boire du saké en sa compagnie, envoyant son ancien disciple en chercher en ville pour lui. Il laissa échapper un léger rire, à peine audible, et toutes les personnes à proximité le regardèrent avec incrédulité, pensant sans doute qu'il avait perdu la raison à cause de la nouvelle. Il tourna son regard violet et allégé de ses inquiétudes vers Gandalf.

« Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition **Senseï**. »

Gandalf leva un sourcil amusé.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

«_** Allez Sil'ivren, doushi*, encore un petit effort et cet obstiné d'elfe me rend les rennes et nous laisse tranquille...**_ »

Kenshin reproduisit une fois encore la manœuvre. Trot enlevé sans les étriers, se laisser pousser par le rythme de la jument sous lui, utiliser ce moment ou le cheval prend un léger élan dans son trot, et profiter de cet élan pour se redresser en plaquant les mollets contre les flancs du cheval sans s'aider des étriers, mais en utilisant plutôt la force des cuisses et des adducteurs... On avait vraiment des muscles à cet endroit-là ? Il l'avait entendu dire, mais les sentir est une chose complètement différente... Legolas, à côté de lui, était celui qui tenait les rênes de sa jument, accélérant et ralentissant le rythme de manière aléatoire, et ce sans le prévenir, obligeant Kenshin à ne se concentrer que sur son équilibre.

« Kenshin, je vais ralentir. Je veux que vous passiez au dessus de votre selle pour vous asseoir sur son encolure, doucement pour ne pas tomber. Cela ne lui fera aucun mal. Je ne vous conseille pas de vous aider de vos étriers, ils risquent de vous retenir en arrière. N'utilisez que vos mains et vos jambes. »

Kenshin jeta un regard sceptique à l'elfe, qui ne fit que lui répondre par une expression implacable. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, mit une main sur l'encolure de la jument, et une autre à l'arrière de sa selle. Il se poussa hors du siège de la selle en s'aidant de ses jambes, et, d'un même mouvement, se poussa en avant, s'asseyant juste au sommet de l'encolure noire de Sil'ivren. Il resta dans cette position instable et inconfortable un moment, et Legolas lui dit alors de se remettre en selle.

« Très bien. Maintenant faites de même, mais en croupe, juste derrière votre selle. »

Kenshin le fit avec prudence, bien que la manœuvre vers l'arrière fut en fait plus simple. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edoras devant eux. Jamais la ville n'avait parut aussi loin que maintenant... Il remonta sur la selle au signal de Legolas.

« Parfait. Nous allons finir le reste du trajet au galop. Je souhaite que vous fassiez la première partie du trajet assit et sans les étriers. Vous remettrez les pieds dans les étriers à mon signal, et à ce moment là, je veux que vous soyez relevé au-dessus du cheval tout le long du galop. La position que vous devrez adopter est les jambes pliées et souples pour pouvoir suivre le rythme de Sil'ivren, une main sur le pommeau de la selle, une autre à la base de sa crinière. Êtes vous prêt ? »

Non. Kenshin ne pensait pas être prêt, et il doutait qu'il le serait jamais... Mais Sil'ivren avait été douce jusqu'à présent, ignorant parfois le fait que Legolas était celui tenant les rennes, pour ralentir quand elle sentait que son cavalier était sur le point de tomber. Cela avait prit Legolas par surprise la première fois, car la jument ayant ralenti soudainement, elle avait manqué l'entraîner en arrière et le faire tomber. Kenshin y avait vu une forme de revanche pour toutes les leçons impitoyables que l'elfe lui avait imposé.

Legolas ne semblait pas porter tant d'importance à cet événement, cependant, car il partit au galop à grande vitesse sans le prévenir, entraînant Sil'ivren avec lui.

Se maintenir sur la jument au galop, sans étriers, était aussi compliqué que Kenshin s'y attendait, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec espoir la ville se rapprocher. Ce petit moment d'inattention manqua lui coûter cher cependant, car Legolas lui fit alors signe de mettre les pieds dans les étriers, et son esprit étant encore tourné vers autre chose, son pied droit manqua de très loin l'objet en question. Il se sentit commencer à glisser sans savoir comment s'en empêcher, et il sentit au même moment que Sil'ivren l'avait remarqué et se préparait à ralentir, ses oreilles bougeant brièvement alors que son attention se portait complètement sur le jeune homme inexpérimenté sur son dos. Les yeux violets du jeune Istar s'agrandirent.

« **Chotto matte, yuujin* ! Sil'iv... ! **»

La jument ne lui prêta pas attention et ralentit soudainement. Il entendit un cri de surprise légèrement devant lui, et vit une ombre verte et blonde se dirigeant vers le sol à pleine vitesse, puis entendit des éclats de rires derrière lui venant de Gimli, les Hobbits, Boromir et les hommes du roi. Il parvint tant bien que mal à se remettre en selle, à saisir les rênes qui se balançaient inutilement et se rapprochaient parfois du flanc de Sil'ivren, et à faire revenir sa jument en arrière pour vérifier que Legolas allait bien. Il le vit se redressant avec toute la grâce des elfes, les joues teintées de rouge.

« Je suis désolé ! Sil'ivren a ralenti quand elle m'a senti tomber... Vous allez bien ? »

L'elfe leva vers lui un regard embarrassé.

« Cette jument n'est douce qu'avec vous Kenshin... »

Kenshin sourit nerveusement.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Non mais écoute moi ces deux là... »

Boromir indiqua à Kenshin les deux Hobbits dansant et chantant sur la table, sans doute un peu plus saouls qu'ils ne l'auraient admis. Les hommes riaient aux éclats, sauf quand un coup de pied malencontreux renversait leur bière.

«** Maa**... On avait tous besoin de ça de toute façon.

- Avez vous vu Eowyn offrir une coupe d'alcool à Aragorn ?

- Non, je ne peux pas dire avoir vu cela, Dame Tomoe. Aragorn n'a-t-il point été clair à ce sujet ? Ne sait-elle pas qu'il en aime une autre ?

- J'ai entendu Aragorn lui dire que la femme qu'il aimait quittait la Terre du Milieu. J'en ai conclu que cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Me suis je trompée ?

- Ah... Il me semblait avoir en effet comprit que le Seigneur Elrond ne souhaitait pas laisser sa fille en arrière... Aragorn doit avoir le cœur brisé... Et Dame Arwen également. Aragorn et Arwen n'ont pas eut la même chance que vous. Aragorn est toujours un mortel, tandis que Arwen Undomiel est une elfe. »

Un silence pensif tomba sur le groupe de trois, bientôt brisé par un soûlard qui rentra dans Boromir, renversant sa bière sur tout le vêtement de l'homme du Gondor.

« J'chui dsolé m'ssire... 'ttendez, jvais vous n'ttoyer ça... »

L'homme n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour s'évanouir, s'effondrant au sol sans aucune grâce.

« Ah... Et dire que c'étaient des vêtements que le neveux du roi avait eut la grâce de me prêter... Soupira Boromir, légèrement dégoûté. »

Kenshin laissa échapper un rire presque muet, et Tomoe eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est cela, Kenshin. Moques-toi donc. Mais je vois arriver Gimli, et c'est toi qu'il regarde, donc je pense bien que je vais avoir ma revanche dans peu de temps. »

Kenshin jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui, ne voyant pas le nain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Kenshin ! Jeunot, venez donc ! J'ai réussi à faire participer le prince elfe à un jeu de boisson, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne parviendrais pas à faire de même avec un Istar. Gandalf a refusé, mais je souhaite que vous participiez. Je pourrais ainsi conter à mes pairs ma victoire contre un elfe et un sorcier !

-** Ano**... Gimli-san, je suis vraiment désolé mais je souhaiterais rester aux côtés de Tomoe... »

Tomoe regarda son mari et leva un sourcil, reconnaissant la tentative d'échappatoire pour ce qu'elle était.

« Je suis sûre que Boromir pourra me tenir compagnie pendant ce temps-là.

- Tomoe !

- Je voudrais savoir si tu tiens toujours aussi bien l'alcool. Tu avais bu deux bouteilles de saké le jour de notre rencontre, et pourtant...

- C'était des petites bouteilles !

- Du saké froid. Et dur. Et pourtant tu n'aimais pas ça. »

Kenshin ne put cacher la façon dont les traits de son visage se tirèrent soudainement.

« C'était partit d'une expérience. Mon maître me disait que quand on n'appréciait pas le saké, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose dans notre âme qui était malade... Je n'aimais rien à ce moment là. Tout avait le même goût... »

Il ne précisa pas que ce goût était celui du sang, et qu'après un seul verre il aurait dut savoir qu'il n'aimerait pas le reste de la bouteille, et pourtant il l'avait but, et en avait demandé une autre, et quand on le lui avait proposé tiède et moins alcoolisé, il avait refusé... Tomoe n'insista pas, lisant aisément entre les lignes, car elle-même avait fait de même.

« Allez Kenshin, je vous en prie, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre bons amis après tout ! »

Il fallut que Gimli insiste très lourdement, et que Legolas intervienne en la faveur du nain pour que le jeune guerrier cède. Ce fut donc un japonais confus et légèrement inquiet qui se retrouva devant la pinte de bière, bien plus grosse que les petites coupelles de saké auxquelles il avait l'habitude. La bière est moins forte que le saké, lui avait dit Tomoe. Il avait pourtant un souvenir lointain de son maître se réveillant un matin après une cuite à la bière, et ayant un mal de crâne plus terrible que toutes les autres fois où il avait trop but... Il jeta un regard sceptique vers le liquide ambré, tandis que les hommes et les femmes autour d'eux criaient des encouragements. Il leva les yeux vers Legolas.

« Vous n'avez jamais bu de bière n'est ce pas Kenshin ? »

Kenshin secoua la tête. On lui passa une pinte, et il goûta sous le regard attentif de l'elfe. Sa première gorgée le frappa par son amertume et le peu d'alcool qu'il y sentait. Cela, plus que tout, était ce qui l'inquiétait. Une boisson dont on ne sentait pas l'alcool était trompeuse...

« Je n'ai malheureusement aucun conseil à vous donner... Je ne suis moi-même qu'un amateur en matière de jeu de boisson...

- Bah ! Il apprendra vite ! Pas de gouttes renversées, pas de pause entre les gorgées et les pintes, le dernier debout gagne ! »

Soudain, son inquiétude lui parut complètement justifiée.

Quand Aragorn s'étonna de trouver Tomoe seule avec Boromir lui contant des histoires sur sa cité, ce fut pour découvrir juste après un jeune Istar endormit, la tête posée sur ses bras, posés eux mêmes sur la table devant lui, une main tenant encore une pinte impressionnante, et un nain évanouit au milieu de pintes de bière vides et pleines, Legolas, sur le côté, ayant un air légèrement suffisant.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Note de l'auteur: Comme je vous ai dit,la rentrée approchant il m'a été difficile de ne pas être distraite par tout un tas de chose, ne me laissant pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais écrire ensuite. Enfin, voilà, un nouveau chapitre de ''pause'', pour ne pas foncer trop vite dans l'action, ou je risque d'avoir l'impression de me précipiter et de chercher à finir cette histoire trop vite.

**doushi**: Compagnon/Camarade

**yuujin**: Ami(e?)

**Chotto matte**: Attend!


	20. Elfe, hobbit et Palantir

Note de l'auteur: Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir très honorée de voir que les personnes ayant lu les premiers chapitres de cette fic continuent de m'envoyer des reviews positives et suivent cette histoire assidûment. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien cela me fait plaisir!

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe souriait pleinement, et cette vision si extraordinairement rare ne put être observée par personne, car la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce dormait profondément. Les seuls bruits que l'elfe pouvait entendre dans la pièce était ceux de sa respiration, et de celle, profonde et posée, de son mari. Pour une fois, Kenshin ne dormait pas appuyé le dos contre le rebord du lit. La bataille encore récente et les paroles de Saruman auraient dut le rendre suffisamment inquiet et tendu pour que dormir allongé, dans une position aussi vulnérable, lui soit totalement impossible, mais l'alcool ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Aragorn avait dû le porter sur son dos jusqu'à la chambre que le jeune Istar partageait avec Tomoe, tandis que Legolas avait plus ou moins traîné Gimli jusqu'à la chambre commune où dormaient tous les autres hommes...

Tomoe passa sa main blanche dans les cheveux rouges, à présents détachés, du jeune homme à ses côtés. La silhouette de son mari était éclairée par la lumière de la lune entrant par les fenêtres, lui permettant de l'observer comme s'ils avaient été en plein jour, la vue elfique aidant. Jamais n'aurait-elle pensée être si heureuse. Était-elle coupable et cruelle de penser ainsi ? Des hommes autour d'eux mourraient et souffraient, et encore une fois elle trouvait le bonheur au beau milieu d'une guerre.

_« Tu es comme les iris Tomoe... Une fleur qui révèle le mieux toute son odeur sous la pluie. »_

Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une pluie de sang. La pluie semblait la suivre, assistant à tous les moments clés de sa vie, bien que le jour de sa mort, ce fut la neige qui soit tombée... Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour ne point être un iris, mais plutôt une fleur du soleil, un tournesol, toujours tourné vers la chaleur et le bonheur. Mais elle savait bien que cela n'était pas son caractère, cela ne semblait pas adapté la concernant. Elle serait toujours une fille de la lune, de la pluie et de la nuit, car c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait le plus à sa place, la plus vivante. La pluie et la nuit avaient sculpté ce qu'elle était, et elle ne changerait plus tant que cela à présent.

La guerre et la douleur étaient aussi ce qui avait sculpté l'amour qu'elle partageait avec le jeune maître de sabre à ses côtés. Une fois que l'on a connus la guerre, elle ne vous quitte plus dit-on. Dans leur cas, cela était plus littéral, et pourtant elle ne pourrait jamais s'en plaindre, car sans cette guerre, elle ne serait pas revenue aux côté de Kenshin. Qu'aurait-il fait dans ce cas, s'il était resté au Japon, seul et veuf ? Aurait-il trouvé une femme qu'il aurait put aimer et qui l'aurait aimée en retour ? Aurait-elle été une femme qui comprenait l'horreur de la guerre ? Ou quelqu'un qui aurait été trop jeune pour s'en souvenir ? Curieusement, elle n'aurait pas été surprise si une telle femme avait ressemblé à Eowyn, possédant le même goût pour l'art de la guerre et le même caractère de feu. Mais ses pensées s'égaraient...

Elle caressa la joue de Kenshin, suivant le tracé de la cicatrice en forme de croix. Comme elle l'aimait... Comment avait-elle fait pour avancer avant de le connaître ? Elle avait aimé Akira de tout son cœur, avait été prête à sacrifier son âme pour le venger, sa mort lui avait donné l'impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché de la poitrine tant la nouvelle avait été douloureuse. Quand elle avait vu Kenshin pour la première fois, la haine brûlante qu'elle ressentait pour lui avait manqué de ravager tout son jugement. Elle avait été prête à ne pas se fier au plan, et à simplement planter la dague qu'elle avait avec elle dans le dos de cet homme. Les premières semaines qu'elle avait passées à ses côtés furent amères, et elle eut peu de sommeil. Le jeune homme lui avait parut froid, colérique et hautain.

Puis elle avait commencé à remarquer des choses, comme la façon dont ses yeux violets se posaient sur les enfants jouant à l'extérieur, avec curiosité, envie et confusion, la façon dont il fermait brièvement les yeux et dont ses traits se tiraient lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne regardait, le fait que manger lui semblait si peu attrayant et dont il regardait la coupe de saké devant lui comme si elle contenait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Et elle l'avait vu dormir, son visage apaisé brièvement, et sa respiration posée, enserrant son katana comme un enfant enserrerait un tissu portant l'odeur réconfortante de sa mère.

Et sans qu'elle ne réalise quand se produisit le changement, elle ne parvenait plus à le haïr, et sa mission devint un poids sur sa conscience. Le garçon qui l'avait détruite était devenu la seule personne capable de la reconstruire, et aujourd'hui elle s'appuyait sur lui pour avancer. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme forte, et ne prétendrait jamais l'être. Mais actuellement, elle était une femme heureuse, et la nuit et la lune étaient une fois encore présentes pour assister à ce moment.

Kenshin se retourna vers elle dans son sommeil, semblant chercher à se rapprocher d'elle, et elle lui saisit la main. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé devenait le garçon qu'elle avait aimé en premier. En le voyant, elle avait d'abord vu son petit frère, et avait voulu le protéger de son rôle d'assassin. Il lui avait démontré qu'il était également un homme, et elle n'avait put s'empêcher de tomber follement amoureuse de cet homme. Il était tant de choses pour elle, l'amant, le mari, et le frère. Ce frère qu'elle ne pourrait à présent plus protéger, car il était hors de sa portée, dans un monde si différent de celui ci... Parfois, elle soupçonnait qu'elle n'était pas que l'épouse et l'amour de ce jeune homme, mais qu'elle était presque la mère qu'il n'avait pas eut. Ils avaient remplis les vides affectifs de l'autre. Leur relation devait paraître bien étrange.

Les yeux de la très jeune elfe se tournèrent vers la lumière argentée qui entrait par la fenêtre, éclairant le carrelage et le lit, et elle soupira. Elle avait put remarquer que les elfes nécessitaient moins de sommeil, et à vrai dire, cela la gênait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dormir en même temps que son époux et se réveiller dans ses bras, mais cela n'était à présent plus vraiment possible. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne parvenait pas à dormir pour d'autres raisons. Elle était assailli par un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire dans un proche futur.

Legolas lui avait parlé du fait que les elfes étaient si proches d'Arda et si mêlés à son énergie que, parfois, la terre leur envoyait des avertissements sous forme d'inquiétudes inexpliquées. Cela ne faisait rien pour la rassurer, car si c'était ce qui lui arrivait cette nuit, alors quelque chose allait se passer, qui ne plairait à personne, sauf peut-être à l'ennemi. Un bruit discret dans la chambre commune des hommes juste en face de la leur attira son attention. Tout le monde aurait dut dormir à cette heure là, sauf peut-être Legolas, qui avait exprimé son désir de se promener dans les rues d'Edoras sous la lumière de la lune. Serait-ce lui en train de revenir ? Mais elle entendait la façon dont la personne se déplaçait, et comprit que, qui que ce fut, elle ne voulait pas être repérée ou réveiller quelqu'un par inadvertance. Legolas n'aurait même pas eut à faire d'efforts dans ce sens. Le sentiment d'inquiétude s'était intensifié et elle se leva.

« Tomoe ? »

Elle se retourna et découvrit Kenshin se redressant dans le lit, ses yeux violets encore vagues, et ses longs cheveux rouges lui tombaient sur le visage et les épaules de manière indisciplinée.

« Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un se déplacer de manière étrange dans la chambre où dorment Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli et les Hobbits... »

Les yeux de Kenshin s'éclaircirent et son visage devint sérieux.

« Allons voir. »

Il se leva, ignorant ses chaussettes et sandales au bord du lit et ses cheveux détachés. Tomoe ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans le couloirs désert. Kenshin put également entendre le mouvement dans la chambre en face de la leur, et il sortit avant elle. Il traversa le couloir étroit en moins de deux pas et entrouvrit la porte, le tout de sa façon de se mouvoir totalement silencieuse qu'il avait acquise lors de la guerre. Tomoe se plaça à ses côtés, et le vit ouvrir la porte plus brusquement. Elle put voir alors Pippin se roulant au sol, le visage tordu par l'horreur, tenant un globe de cristal noir semblant briller d'un feu intérieur orange.

Elle s'élança avant que Kenshin n'ait put réagir. Elle utilisa les amples manches du haut de son kimono pour saisir le globe, qui lui parut brûlant et glacé à la fois. Elle chercha à l'arracher des mains du Hobbit, mais un spasme particulièrement violent de celui-ci fit glisser le tissu sous ses mains et ses doigts fins entrèrent en contact avec le cristal sombre. Elle sentit alors l'objet glisser des mains de Pippin, et sembler se coller à ses paumes. Elle s'effondra, n'ayant que vaguement conscience du cri terrifié de son mari.

_Elle se retrouva soudainement entouré de flammes, la caressant, la brûlant, sans jamais la blesser. Elle était terrifiée, mais son incapacité à s'exprimer ou à réagir normalement l'empêchait de crier. Elle se mit à appeler silencieusement son époux, tout en priant pour qu'il n'ai pas à venir ici. Tout autour d'elle lui paraissait malsain, cruel, sombre, semblait blesser son essence même, ce qui faisait d'elle une elfe, une créature de lumière. L'ombre des flammes semblait ronger cela, la mettant à nue, et elle se replia sur elle même._

_**- Une femme ? Non, une femme elfe... Envoient ils des femmes au secours des hommes à présent ?**_

_La voix n'était pas démoniaque, ni même horrible à écouter. Profonde, terrifiante, dangereuse mais pourtant elle semblait avoir la douceur du velours. Cela ne la rendait que plus insidieuse, et elle dressa toutes ses défenses. Un grand œil de feu venait de s'ouvrir devant elle._

_**- Qui es-tu ? Fais-tu également partit des malheureux prisonniers de Saruman ? Dit moi et je lui dirais de te libérer... Où es-tu ?**_

_Sans doute cela aurait-il marché si elle avait réellement était la prisonnière du sorcier. Dans un moment de désespoir, elle aurait répondu à toutes les questions de la voix, qui s'était à présent faites douce et chaleureuse, semblant presque en colère contre le mage blanc. Mais elle était libre, et cette créature respirait le mal... Elle tenta de penser à autre chose, de détourner son esprit de la présence tout autour d'elle, tout en priant pour que celle-ci ne puisse voir ses pensées. Elle se concentra sur les yeux violets de son mari qui semblaient contenir toute la douceur et l'amour du monde, elle se concentra sur son rire, toujours retenu et presque silencieux, sur ses cheveux rouges qui devenaient plus proche de la couleur du feu que de celle du sang le plus de temps ils passaient dans ce monde._

_**- Ne souhaites tu pas être libre ? Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ?**_

_Tomoe ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la vision de l'œil enflammé qu'elle avait devant elle._

_- Je suis libre... Vous ne m'apporterez pas la liberté, mais les flammes et la douleur._

_**- Penses tu que je sois cruel à ce point ? Une elfe avec un courage tel que le tiens mérite mieux que cela. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu pourrais désirer.**_

_- Vous ne pouvez rien m'offrir qu'il ne me donne déjà..._

_Elle se sentit tiré en arrière, sentant auparavant l'incompréhension venant de l'œil, et l'effort qu'il faisait pour la retenir et affermir son emprise sur elle. Elle se débattit et le sentit lâcher. Elle revint à la lumière._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Tomoe ! »

Gandalf fut réveillé par l'appel désespéré de Kenshin. Il se relevait à peine alors que Kenshin se précipitait auprès du corps inerte de sa femme, que Legolas et Aragorn entraient en courant dans la pièce et que Boromir se redressait, l'air alarmé. Il vit Pippin allongé au sol, comme mort, et une balle de cristal noir échapper des mains blanches de la jeune elfe. Il se précipita vers elle tandis que Aragorn se penchait sur Pippin, lui mettant quelques gifles, espérant ainsi le faire reprendre ses esprits. Gandalf fit de même à Tomoe, malgré le regard plus que meurtrier que lui envoya Kenshin.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal, Kenshin. Regarde. »

Les yeux noirs de la jeune elfes s'ouvrirent lentement, et se posèrent sur le visage paniqué de Kenshin. Elle saisit immédiatement les pans du kimono du jeune homme, et enfouit son visage dans le cou du rouquin. Kenshin, la sentant trembler, l'encercla de ses bras et la berça lentement. Gandalf s'éloigna des deux jeunes gens et s'approcha de Pippin.

« Crétin de Touque ! »

Le Hobbit le regarda avec crainte, bien que son regard fut encore vague. Le sorcier s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda avec douceur mais autorité.

« Regardez-moi.

- Gandalf... Pardonnez-moi...

- Regardez-moi ! Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?

- Il... Il y avait... Un arbre, blanc... Dans une cour pavée. L'arbre était mort... La citée était en feu...

- Minas Tirith. C'est ce que vous avez vu.

- J'ai vu... Je l'ai vu lui ! J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête...

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez !

- Il m'a demandé mon nom, et je n'ai rien dit ! Il m'a brutalisé...

- Qu'avez vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'anneau !

- Rien ! Je n'ai rien dit ! »

Gandalf laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et tapota la joue du Hobbit terrifié. Pippin laissa échapper un sanglot et Merry prit son cousin dans ses bras. Le sorcier se dirigea vers Tomoe et et Kenshin. Le jeune Istar murmurait des paroles réconfortantes dans une langue que Gandalf ne comprenait pas, mais qui semblaient avoir leur effet. Le sorcier s'en voulut de devoir gâcher les efforts du garçon, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester sans réponses. Kenshin leva les yeux vers lui, et bien qu'ils brillaient d'un éclat protecteur, il semblait également comprendre la nécessité de l'interrogation qui allait venir.

« Que s'est-il passé Kenshin ?

- Tomoe a entendu du mouvement dans cette chambre. Nous sommes venu voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand nous avons ouvert la porte, Pippin était au sol et semblait se tordre de douleur. Le globe semblait entouré de flammes. Tomoe a voulut le lui arracher des mains, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le cristal directement, mais ses mains ont glissé et n'ont plus été protégées par le tissu de son vêtement. Elle s'est immédiatement effondrée... Vous avez vu la suite. »

Gandalf hocha la tête. Il se baissa au niveau de la jeune femme elfe et elle tourna son regard noir et agité vers lui.

« Qu'avez vous vu ? Vous a-t-il parlé ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant.

« Il était surprit... De voir une femme, une elfe... Il a voulut me faire croire qu'il pourrait tout me donner, me protéger de Saruman si je lui disais où j'étais... Mais je savais que Saruman n'était plus une menace... Et Kenshin... Je lui ait dit, il me donne déjà tout... Il me protège déjà...

- Avez vous dit le nom de Kenshin ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je... Je crois qu'il était confus... Peut-être a-t-il pensé que... Que je parlai de Saruman...

- Avez vous dit autre chose ?

- Non... Je suis revenue à ce moment là... C'était si brûlant...

- Tout est fini, Dame Tomoe. Nous sommes là, vous n'êtes plus devant lui. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se poser sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Gandalf se leva et soupira. Il devait parler au roi.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans la voix de Pippin. C'est un crétin. Mais un crétin honnête au moins. Dame Tomoe ne semble rien avoir révélé non plus, bien qu'elle soit parvenue à grandement embrouiller Sauron. Rien n'a été révélé sur Frodon et l'anneau. »

Gimli laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Gandalf continua.

« Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palantir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose, l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait, ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de forces pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre, plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarmes du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre. »

Théoden fixa Gandalf dans les yeux.

« Dites-moi. Pourquoi devrions nous venir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venu au nôtre ? »

Un silence lourd tomba.

« Que devons-nous au Gondor ? »

Kenshin se leva brusquement du banc sur lequel il était assit avec Tomoe, ses yeux brillants de colère.

« Non mais vous vous entendez ? Ce que vous pouvez être froid ! Et même si ce n'était pas une question de cœur ce serait toujours une question de logique ! Ce que vous ven...

- Kenshin ! »

Boromir jeta un regard sérieux au jeune Istar, le pressant de ne pas continuer, avant de se tourner vers Théoden.

« Vous dites cela alors même que le capitaine des armées du Gondor a combattu à vos côtés au gouffre de Helm. Avez-vous donc oublié ma participation durant la bataille ?

- Je... Non, excusez-moi, c'était hors de propos. Il faut les prévenir. Gandalf, avez-vous un plan ?

- Je partirais vers le Gondor avec Pippin et Boromir. Kenshin, je souhaiterais que vous m'accompagniez pour que je puisse continuer à vous parler de la magie d'Arda. Et puisque vous venez, il est probable que vous allez également souhaiter nous accompagner n'est ce pas Tomoe ? »

Tomoe hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi emmener Pippin cependant ? » S'étonna Gimli.

Gandalf soupira une fois encore.

« Grandes sont les chances que l'ennemi pense que l'anneau soit en sa possession. Sauron sait déjà qu'un Hobbit est son porteur, il ne sait juste pas de quel Hobbit il s'agit. Nous devons éloigner Pippin d'ici. Nous ferons ainsi d'une pierre deux coups, si l'on peut dire. »

Pippin avait pâlit, et s'était tourné d'un air paniqué vers Merry. Merry ne fit que secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

« Nous partirons dans l'heure. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	21. Minas Tirith

Fin des examens à la fac ! Enfin du temps libre, et enfin les vacances ! Je vous devais bien un chapitre. J'ai récemment découvert comment consulter les stats de mon profil et de mes histoires, et je me suis rendue compte du nombre de personnes qui lisent en fait cette histoire... No pressure ! None at all ! En fait si. Les yeux me sont sortis de la tête, et je me suis mise à écrire dans l'heure qui a suivit. Enfin... Voici donc la suite.

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin pouvait entendre un son très rare juste à ses côtés, une légère discontinuité dans la respiration de sa femme qui ressemblait presque à un rire.

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche Kenshin, ou ce n'est pas que de la poussière que tu risques d'avaler. »

La voix profondément amusée de Boromir le fit reprendre ses esprits légèrement. Si légèrement en fait que cela ne fit que lui faire fermer la bouche, mais ne le fit pas décrocher son regard ébahit de l'immense et olympienne cité blanche devant lui.

« … C'est grand...

- Ah... Il m'avait semblé que Aragorn m'avait parlé de ta... Crainte dirais-je, des bâtiments majestueux, dit Gandalf de manière assez distraite. »

Kenshin hocha la tête sans vraiment avoir entendu son nouveau professeur. Ils se tenaient devant les portes de la cité, et le jeune Istar n'avait cessé de fixer la merveille architecturale depuis qu'elle était arrivée en vue. Pour se rendre compte du choc qu'une telle ville blanche sculptée dans la montagne ait put lui faire, il faudrait préciser que, de part sa taille, elle était devenue visible il y a déjà un moment de cela, et n'avait cessé de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Autant dire que le choc et les yeux du jeune homme avaient grandis avec la ville.

La porte immense leur fut ouverte, et Kenshin s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits, car Gandalf partit immédiatement au galop à travers les rues de la ville, suivit par Boromir, allant juste assez lentement pour ne pas bousculer ou piétiner les passants. Bien qu'il ait grandement amélioré ses capacités à cheval durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé sur la route, il ne pouvait se permettre de n'être qu'à moitié concentré sur où il allait dans une situation aussi difficile pour Sil'ivren. Ils ne ralentirent pas le rythme de toute la montée, et le jeune Istar écoutait le souffle de sa jument, cherchant le moindre signe d'une respiration anormalement forcée.

Il ne pouvait avoir qu'une brève impression des habitants qu'ils croisaient. La plupart étaient habillés de couleurs sombres, et il pouvait voir que la plupart des femmes portaient des voiles ou des capes leur couvrant la tête. Seules les plus jeunes n'en portaient pas, préférant une coiffure sévère, tel des chignons dont aucun cheveux ne dépassait. Ce qu'il pouvait voir de la ville était noir, blanc et crème, grouillant d'activité. Il n'avait pas encore vu une population d'une telle importance dans ce monde, et il était certainement moins peuplé que le sien, mais Minas Tirith était une ville vivante, citadine, et non pas composée d'un rassemblement de paysans et de quelques artisans. Il put voir de nombreux magasins d'artisanat durant leur monté, vendant armes, papier et encre, herbes, et bien d'autres nécessitées encore. Tous les gens qu'ils passaient à toute vitesse faisait des grands signes de joie à la vue de Boromir, leur capitaine, et pour la première fois, Kenshin put voir à quel point son ami était apprécié du peuple qu'il souhaitait tant protéger.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet de la ville où se trouvait une gigantesque esplanade avec la forme d'un cercle, puis d'une pointe qui faisait face à un paysage sombre et menaçant. Le cercle était séparé en quatre parties de gazon de surfaces égales, et au centre se trouvait un arbre blanc qui semblait tout à fait mort. La ville blanche habitée d'une population aux vêtements sombres rejoignait le ciel à un endroit tout aussi divisé. À l'Est, le ciel était couvert de nuages noirs traversés parfois par des éclairs, à l'Ouest le ciel était bleu, mais parsemé de nuages, et si lumineux qu'il en paraissait presque blanc. Kenshin, dans un moment de poésie soudaine, ne put s'empêcher de voir dans cette ville et ce ciel ce qui faisait la nature humaine dans toute sa monstruosité et pourtant toute sa beauté, et souvent sa bonté. Il semblait si adapté que ce fut une ville humaine qui se trouva sous ce ciel noir et blanc.

« _**Au Mont Yudono**_**  
><strong>_**partout l'on marche sur l'argent**_**  
><strong>_**et coulent les larmes.**_ »

Gandalf et Boromir se tournèrent vers Kenshin, l'un en levant un sourcil, l'autre le regardant avec curiosité devant l'utilisation soudaine de son propre langage, alors que le jeune homme lui-même semblait surprit de s'entendre dire cela. Tomoe sourit et répliqua en japonais également.

« _**Neige lui sied**_**  
><strong>_**mais brume pourprée tout autant**_**  
><strong>_**au Mont Tsukuba.**_ »

Kenshin fit un sourire presque invisible. S'étant prit au jeu, et étant pourtant surprit de se souvenir de tant de poèmes venant de ses rares lectures, il répondit.

« _**Il n'y a plus ni ciel ni terre**_**  
><strong>_**rien que la neige**_**  
><strong>_**qui tombe sans fin.**_

- Et pourtant les ombres humaines parsèment le blanc pur de la ville, n'est ce pas ? »

Kenshin sourit un peu plus largement, peu surprit que sa femme ait remarqué la même chose que lui. Pippin, qui était descendu de cheval, les regarda avec curiosité alors qu'ils faisaient de même.

« Voilà bien une belle langue. Pensez-vous que je pourrais l'apprendre ? Et peut-être la voir écrite ? S'agissait-il de poésie que vous disiez là ? »

Tomoe sourit légèrement devant l'enthousiasme du Hobbit, et prit sur elle pour lui répondre et ne pas rester silencieuse comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Il s'agit bien de poésie Pippin-san. Peut-être pourront nous vous apprendre à parler et à écrire notre langue quand nous en trouverons le temps. Si vous voulez bien de moi comme professeur bien sûr...

- Bien sûr ! Je suis certain que vous êtes un excellent professeur Dame Tomoe ! »

La jeune elfe n'en était pas aussi certaine. Par bien des côtés, les Hobbits lui rappelaient des enfants, or, Kenshin avait toujours été plus doué avec les enfants qu'elle. Elle-même parvenait à peine à sourire, et ne savait pas comment les occuper. Kenshin, lui, savait les amuser, et sa patience envers eux était infinie. Pippin n'était pas un enfant toutefois, et elle espérait que cela ferait une différence et lui rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte sombre et arrondie. Gandalf s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée et posa son regard bleu sur Pippin.

« Écoutez attentivement. Le seigneur Denethor est un homme désespéré de sauver son pays. Il ne serait guère sage de faire mention de Frodon. Ni de l'anneau... Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn. »

Il s'apprêta à entrer, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner une fois encore vers le Hobbit.

« En fait il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrin Touque. »

Le Hobbit hocha la tête d'un air nerveux, et fut immédiatement rassuré par la main solide de Boromir sur son épaule, et celle légère de Kenshin sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes et Boromir sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse nous parler et tout se passera bien. »

Pippin leur lança un regard reconnaissant.

La porte fut poussée, et les deux Istari, le capitaine humain, le Hobbit et la jeune femme elfe entrèrent dans la salle du trône. L'endroit possédait une architecture surprenante, toute faite de colonnades noire, d'arches noire et blanche, et entre chaque colonne se trouvait des statues blanches éclairées par des fenêtres. Le sol était en dalles lisses et brillantes couleur crème, parfois décorées de motifs. L'ambiance était immobile, figée. Comme si le temps lui même s'était arrêté, et les rayons de lumière entrant des fenêtres faisaient comme des colonne supplémentaires, donnant à l'air même un aspect solide. La salle se terminait en un demi-cercle d'où partait un escalier noir et un couloir blanc. Derrière le trône noir, se trouvait le motif immaculé de l'arbre de Minas Tirith, gravé dans le marbre même du mur. Comme le reste de la cité, cette salle était construite sur un contraste de noir et de blanc.

Gandalf marchait à l'avant, Kenshin juste derrière lui à sa droite, avec sa femme à ses côtés, et Boromir au même niveau que lui à sa gauche, avec Pippin juste derrière eux, à peine visible et semblant vouloir le rester. Il arrivèrent au niveau du trône, pour y découvrir un regard bleu sombre observant leurs mouvements. L'homme devant eux était grand, du moins du point de vue de Kenshin, Tomoe et Pippin. Ses longs cheveux gris, encore parsemés de mèches noires, étaient ondulés et tirés en arrière avec soin. Son visage était rasé, et sa peau ridée par l'âge et la fatigue. Il portait un vêtement noir avec une fourrure argentée, et avait un air sombre et sévère. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir cependant lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Boromir, et un sourire étira sa bouche.

« Boromir, mon fils ! Quelles nouvelles as-tu à m'apporter après une si longue absence ?

- Mon père. Je suis heureux de vous revoir et de vous trouver en si bonne forme. Vous connaissez Gandalf, mais laissez moi vous présenter son élève, Kenshin Himura, avec son épouse Tomoe Himura, ainsi que Peregrin Touque. »

Boromir poussa Pippin un peu plus en avant, pour que Denethor puisse le voir. Les yeux de l'intendant, cependant, ne firent que glisser sur eux tous avant de se poser sur son fils aîné à nouveau. Boromir y reconnu l'éclat avide qu'il y avait vu des mois plus tôt, quand son père lui avait parlé du message qu'il avait reçu de Rivendell et de ses soupçons à propos de la réapparition de l'anneau. Le capitaine du Gondor ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec dégoût si son regard avait ressemblé à cela lorsqu'il avait été sous l'emprise de cet objet à l'allure innocente, et pourtant si maléfique.

« Pour ce qui est de l'anneau, mon père, je crains ne pas avoir eut l'occasion de m'en approcher. Son porteur était déjà partit, prêt à le détruire, et accompagné d'une troupe d'elfes, bien avant mon arrivée chez le seigneur Elrond. »

Kenshin dut se retenir se jeter un regard incrédule à Boromir. Pippin, lui, ne put s'en empêcher. Sa petite taille, et le peu d'intérêt que l'intendant leur portait, cependant, fit que son erreur passa inaperçue. Tomoe et Gandalf restèrent impassibles.

« Cet homme a osé ! Veut-il garder loin de nous la seule arme capable de nous défendre de l'ennemi à nos portes ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Il m'a semblé comprendre que l'ennemi avait tenté de frapper la cité elfe, et les cavaliers noirs ont tentés de s'en prendre à la dame Arwen, fille unique du seigneur des lieux. Elrond a refusé qu'un objet d'une telle noirceur (l'intendant fit entendre un reniflement dédaigneux) ne reste dans sa cité plus longtemps. J'ignore quels chemins le porteur de l'anneau va prendre, et même de qui il s'agit. Si je viens aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous apporter d'autres nouvelles plus graves encore. »

Le regard de l'intendant était sceptique alors que Boromir faisait signe à Gandalf de prendre la parole.

« Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, je suis venu vous prévenir. La guerre est imminente, et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte... L'Isengard est tombé, et les représailles du Mordor vont vous atteindre en premier. En tant qu'intendant vous avez la charge de défendre cette cité. Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis, vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille. Envoyez un message à Théoden du Rohan, allumez les feux d'alarmes ! »

Le regard sombre de l'intendant transperça Gandalf de part en part tant il était haineux, et Boromir fit presque un pas en arrière tant il ne reconnaissait pas son père dans cette expression. Son père était fier, et ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, mais cette haine n'était point normale. De la colère eut été normale... Pas ce regard presque empoisonné.

« Vous vous croyez sage, Mithrandir ? Malgré toutes vos subtilités, vous n'avez pas de sagesse. Croyez-vous que les yeux de la tour blanche soient aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne savez. J'ai vu votre entrée dans le Rohan. Avec votre main gauche, vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor, et avec votre main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer ! Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan ! Oh oui... Mes oreilles ont eut vent de cet Aragorn, et Denethor cracha le nom comme on cracherait une glaire, fils d'Arathorn, et je vous le dis sans détour... Je ne m'inclinerais pas devant ce rôdeur du Nord, dernier d'une lignée en haillon et depuis longtemps privé de sa seigneurie ! »

Il n'avait pas crié. Non. Il avait forcé sa voix à rester au même niveau sonore tout le long, tout en ayant le ton le plus insultant que Kenshin ait jamais entendu. Tomoe, qui avait vu son mari se tendre en entendant la façon dont l'intendant avait prononcé le nom de son ami, mit une main dans celle du jeune homme, et la serra légèrement pour lui rappeler de garder son calme. Sans doute que Denethor n'aurait pas osé continuer sa tirade s'il avait remarqué les yeux dorés posés sur lui avec une colère froide. Gandalf resta calme.

« Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du roi, Intendant. »

Denethor se leva, son visage déformé par la rage.

« Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! »

Pippin regardait cet homme, rendu presque inhumain par des sentiments laids et dégradants tels que l'avarice et la jalousie, avec choc et un peu de peur. Boromir le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu. Tomoe avait détourné les yeux, et Kenshin regardait par dessus l'épaule de l'intendant, ses yeux dorés brillants de colère. Les traits de Gandalf se durcirent, et il fit demi-tour, dans une danse circulaire de robes blanches.

« Venez. »

Kenshin le suivit immédiatement, et Tomoe fit de même. Pippin hésita un instant, mais les suivit enfin. Boromir resta en arrière. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à son père.

« Mon respect pour vous était déjà mis à mal par votre façon de traiter mon frère de manière indigne, mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous faisiez ce que vous pensiez être le mieux pour le Gondor, et mon amour pour vous m'empêchait de vous faire des reproches ouvertement. Mais mon estime pour vous vient de chuter comme jamais. Aragorn est un homme bon, un homme d'honneur et de courage. Ainsi qu'un ami de confiance. Il fera un roi excellent. Et vous ressemblez actuellement à un vieil homme avide, et pas au père qui m'a élevé. »

Sur ce, Boromir fit demi-tour, laissant derrière lui un père abasourdi et figé dans le silence.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Je te demande de réduire la quantité d'énergie nécessaire dans un bouclier de cette dimension Kenshin. Pas d'en réduire la dimension en utilisant la même puissance.

- Mais je ne comprend pas... Je cherche à réduire la quantité d'énergie dans ce bouclier, mais je le vois réduire et je fatigue toujours aussi rapidement !

- Tu ne dois pas te dire que tu veux réduire l'énergie du bouclier, tu dois te concentrer sur le fil d'énergie qui s'échappe de toi. Le but de cet exercice est que tu parviennes à sentir d'où vient ta magie, par où elle part, et de contrôler les passages par lesquels elle passe. Il s'agit aussi d'améliorer ton endurance. »

Kenshin relâcha un puissant soupir, alors que la boule lumineuse flottant devant lui semblait clignoter, puis disparut dans des flammes oranges. Le jeune homme posa son front brûlant et en sueur sur la table en bois se trouvant entre Gandalf et lui. D'un œil, il regarda par la fenêtre de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. La tempête venant du Mordor n'avait cessé d'avancer tout le long de l'après midi, et avait à présent complètement recouvert les étoiles. Les combats commenceraient bientôt. Il jeta un regard suppliant vers Gandalf, mais le vieil Istar ne fit que lui répondre par un regard sévère.

Kenshin soupira, se redressa, et recréa la boule ronde de lumière en face de lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les ricanements de Boromir de l'autre côté de la pièce, et la voix douce de Tomoe expliquant les rudiments du japonais à Pippin. Il poussa l'énergie, non plus brûlante à présent, mais chaleureuse et réconfortante, en avant. Il imagina une forme ronde devant lui, et la lumière rouge aux éclats oranges prit la forme souhaitée. Il s'agissait à présent de rendre les parois du bouclier plus fines, et pour cela réduire la quantité d'énergie utilisée, tout en conservant sa taille.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'était parvenu qu'à réduire la taille de la sphère, mais sans réduire la quantité de magie épuisée, ne faisant que la concentrer dans un espace plus réduit. Son premier essai s'était fini par une explosion, et la couleur noire de la table, ainsi que le bout brûlé de la barbe de Gandalf, en étaient les preuves. Autant dire que Boromir et Pippin avaient éclatés de rire.

Il chercha d'où partait sa magie, et après un moment, il réalisa qu'il sentait sa magie circuler, suivant des courants organisés. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il pouvait sentir sa propre aura autour de lui, et remarqua qu'elle semblait être constituée de plusieurs couches successives. Sa magie et son chi, qu'il parvenait à présent à différencier, circulaient dans son corps, mais également dans l'aura l'entourant. Il fronça les sourcils tant la sensation était étrange. Il lui semblait pouvoir sentir les choses autour de lui comme s'il les touchait physiquement, alors même que la seule chose directement en contact avec lui depuis qu'il s'était redressé était sa chaise. Son aura était presque autant une partie de son corps que ses bras et ses jambes, et il ressentait une fuite de magie un peu en avant de son corps physique.

Trois zones physiques semblaient plus chaudes et actives... Un emplacement au niveau de son nombril, ou plutôt de son estomac, un au niveau de son cœur, et un emplacement au niveau de son front. Sa gorge semblait également plus tiède, mais ce n'était pas aussi intense. Un autre endroit semblait brûlant, cependant celui-ci n'était pas physique, mais juste au-dessus de sa tête. Tous ces endroits semblaient agité de courants forts, assez contre-productifs, et envoyaient une quantité incontrôlée d'énergie vers l'avant de son aura, rassemblant les divers fils en une pelote magique mouvante et instable. De celle-ci, il sentait partir une énorme quantité d'énergie, toute envoyée vers le bouclier de lumière devant lui. La magie semblait ensuite retourner à l'air environnant, nécessitant d'être remplacée au niveau du bouclier.

Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus. Tout ceci était extrêmement désorganisé... Il se contentait d'envoyer sa magie en avant, sans chercher à ce que tous ses centres énergétiques en envoient une quantité égale et régulière. Il commença par calmer sa respiration, et par réduire le flot magique de chacun au même niveau, s'attardant quelques secondes à chaque fois, pour rendre le nœud d'énergie sur lequel il travaillait plus stable. Gandalf vit la boule de lumière devant le jeune homme rétrécir, sa puissance lumineuse baissant également. Kenshin, une fois satisfait de son travaille interne, concentra toute sa volonté sur le globe de magie devant lui, cherchant à agrandir sa taille sans que ses flots de magie ne connaissent la moindre fluctuation ou que leur puissance n'augmente. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit la sphère s'agrandir lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne trente centimètres d'envergure.

Il manqua relâcher sa concentration quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir chacun des fils d'énergie autour de lui, comme il les avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Son aura était rouge et orange, parsemée d'éclat dorés, comme du feu, et la boule de lumière devant lui semblait faite de même élément. Gandalf, devant lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la sphère cependant, et ne semblait pas remarquer que le jeune homme était presque entièrement entouré de flammes rouge. Kenshin cligna une fois des yeux, et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il ne vit plus son aura lui-même. Il tenta de retrouver l'état dans lequel il se trouvait précédemment, et échoua. Il sentit que la sphère était sur le point de devenir hors de son contrôle, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son maintient et les flots d'énergie qu'il sentait encore en lui.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Pippin-san... Cet alphabet là est le plus facile des trois, je ne peux pas le rendre plus simple. Il s'agit simplement de sons. Je vous apprendrais des mots bien sûr, mais je souhaite que vous sachiez déjà prononcer les sons.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je prononce ceci ! Ce n'est ni clairement un « r », ni clairement un « l »... On dirait un « l », mais c'est légèrement différent...

- Roulez le « l » juste légèrement. Il y a le roulement du « r » avec la douceur du « l ». »

Kenshin sourit, sans relâcher sa concentration. Gandalf hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Ton bouclier détruit les objets le touchant, donc il ne devrait pas être dérangeant qu'il soit plus fin. Cela te permettra sans aucun doute de conserver ton énergie plus longtemps en combat. Nous nous concentrerons ensuite sur comment placer le bouclier sur des objets et des personnes, bien qu'il semblerait que tu l'aies déjà fait. Ta technique peut sans doute être encore perfectionnée. Une fois que tu auras maîtrisé cette capacité, je t'apprendrais d'autres façons d'utiliser la magie. Tu découvriras que certaines peuvent être particulièrement amusantes, ou utiles pour un bon spectacle. Maintiens ton bouclier aussi longtemps que tu pourras. Je te dirais quand t'arrêter si cela prend trop de temps. Il te faudra manger et dormir avant la bataille à venir. »

Kenshin hocha la tête et se prépara à de longues minutes de concentration inactive. Il ne garda pas sa concentration plus d'une minute cependant, car le bruit d'une lointaine explosion, ressemblant à un cri, le fit se relever brutalement de sa chaise, et la sphère disparut dans des flammes oranges. Boromir et Gandalf s'étaient levés également, tandis que Tomoe et Pippin cessaient leur leçon. Au pied du Mordor, une grande colonne de lumière verte et inquiétante s'était levé vers le ciel, transperçant les nuages et leur donnant une teinte verte maladive. Pippin regarda le spectacle d'un air terrifié, tandis que Boromir était devenu pâle.

« Ça a commencé...

- Oui. Nous y sommes enfin... La grande bataille de notre temps.

- Mon frère... Il est à Osgiliath en ce moment même. Si la ville tombe, il sera soit mort, soit déshonoré aux yeux de notre père.

- Tant qu'il ne perdra pas l'honneur qu'il a à vos yeux, Boromir, alors il ne perdra rien. Votre père n'a rien fait pour Faramir depuis bien des années. Pour ce qui est de sa survie, on ne peut qu'espérer. Mais il a eut pour adversaire lors de son entraînement un des meilleurs combattant du Gondor. Vous. »

Les yeux bleus glaces de Gandalf se posèrent sur Boromir avec compassion.

« Je dirais que ses chances de survie son bonnes. Votre frère n'est point un imbécile, Boromir. Si la bataille tourne en sa défaveur, il ne risquera pas la vie de ses hommes inutilement et ordonnera la retraite. »

Boromir hocha la tête, son regard semblant un peu plus assuré. La voix de Tomoe les fit se tourner vers le visage de l'elfe blanc comme la pierre de Minas Tirith.

« Et dire que la grande bataille de ce temps n'est pas ce qui décidera du sort de ce monde...

- Oui. Même si nous gagnons nous ne ferons que retarder l'échéance. »

Les yeux violets de Kenshin se posèrent sur le Mordor avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Au final, tout repose encore sur Frodon et Sam. Tout repose toujours sur Frodon et Sam. La situation n'a toujours pas changé. »

Gandalf sourit.

« Tu te trompes, Kenshin. Nous avons fait beaucoup. Nous avons réveillé le désir de se battre dans le cœur des hommes du Rohan. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire de même pour les hommes du Gondor. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Pretty please ! Onegai !


	22. La perte d'Osgiliath

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Comme je vous l'ait déjà dit : l'Intendant a interdit l'accès à cet endroit. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je monte la garde ici ?

- Nous voudrions juste nous avancer un peu. Il s'agit du point culminant de la cité, après tout. Nous n'aurons pas un aussi beau point de vue ailleurs.

- C'est bien trop dangereux ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! Vous n'allez quand même pas emmener cette jeune femme avec vous pour des acrobaties pareilles ?

- Je suis celle qui a demandé à mon mari de m'emmener voir cet endroit...

- Ne pourriez-vous pas faire exception, juste pour cette fois ? »

Kenshin sentit son amusement grandir en voyant l'expression fatiguée et ennuyée du garde. Tomoe lui jeta un regard.

«** Il semblerait qu'il n'ai qu'une envie : nous voir partir. **»

Kenshin hocha la tête d'un air désolé, pour maintenir la charade.

« Je sais bien... Mais si le garde refuse, que puis-je faire ? Je suis désolé de devoir vous importuner plus longtemps, mais vous ne sauriez pas où nous pourrions trouver un autre point de vue que celui là ? »

Le regard déchiré entre l'espoir de les voir disparaître, et l'horreur à l'idée de devoir leur donner des directions était hilarant. Les deux japonais se forcèrent à garder un masque neutre malgré tout, tout en priant pour que Pippin arrive vite pour allumer le feu d'alarme.

« Vous êtes allé juste devant la salle du trône ?

- Oui, mais nous ne pouvions voir la gigantesque avancée de pierre de loin ainsi... »

Tomoe repéra une tête bouclée dépassant de derrière le tas de bois devant eux. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus juste une tête, mais un Hobbit en entier qui se tenait sur le bois du feu d'alarme. Elle vit Pippin tenter d'atteindre la lampe à huile se trouvant au dessus du bois, et vit également la corde casser. L'huile se répandit sur le bois, et Pippin se saisit de la lampe maintenant accessible, avant de la poser là où l'huile était tombée. Le feu démarra immédiatement, mais elle n'attira pas l'attention dessus, attendant que leur complice ait disparu.

Dès qu'il eut disparut de leur champ de vision, elle laissa échapper une inspiration soudaine, d'une main elle saisit la manche du kimono de Kenshin, et de l'autre elle pointa au-dessus de l'épaule du garde.

« Kenshin !

- Oh... **Kami-sama**...

- Quoi ? »

Le garde se retourna d'un air confus, qui devint vite abasourdi quand il remarqua le feu d'alarme brûlant vivement derrière lui. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les deux japonais, ce fut pour voir Kenshin le regardant avec curiosité.

«** Ano.**.. Était-ce prévu ? »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Presque un jour entier est passé Gandalf...

- Oui. Aragorn et Théoden doivent être en train de réunir des troupes en ce moment même. Ceci dit, je ne trouve pas sage de votre part de passer si peu de temps auprès de votre père, Boromir...

- Son obstination m'épuise, Gandalf. Pouvez-vous me le reprocher ? J'ai tenté de lui parler ce matin encore, mais il ne veut rien entendre au sujet d'Aragorn ou de mon frère. J'ai également dû esquiver toutes les questions concernant l'anneau de pouvoir en lui mentant...

- Quand bien même, il va falloir lui faire entendre raison, et vite. Pippin, que faites-vous ? »

Le magicien et l'humain se tournèrent vers le Hobbit qui marchait à leurs côtés, murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles dans sa barbe imaginaire. Pippin leva les yeux vers eux, avec l'expression de quelqu'un dont la concentration venait d'être brisée, un mélange de surprise, d'irritation, et un regard qui ne vous voit pas vraiment.

« Pardon ?

- Que faites-vous donc ? Vous marmonnez depuis une heure maintenant, et rien de ce que vous dites ne fait le moindre sens à nos oreilles.

- Oh... »

Le Hobbit eut un air légèrement embarrassé.

« Je revois les phrases que m'a apprit Dame Tomoe. Nous en sommes aux formules de politesses.

- Je croyais qu'elle souhaitait que vous maîtrisiez l'alphabet d'abord ? S'étonna Boromir.

- Je le travaille encore, mais elle a pensé que me donner quelques phrases utiles à apprendre me motiverait, et elle a décidé de commencer par les formules de politesses. Il paraît que l'étiquette est très strict dans leur pays. Et cela m'a permit de découvrir quelque chose à propos de Kenshin.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il est poli à l'extrême. Cela ne peut pas être bon pour lui. Il se comporte de manière bien trop formelle avec nous, et profite du fait que nous ne comprenons pas son langage pour continuer, sans que nous passions notre temps à le reprendre. »

Gandalf eut un sourire amusé et échangea un regard avec Boromir.

« Je m'en doutais. Cela paraît étrange, cependant... Il n'était pas aussi poli envers nous lorsque nous l'avons rencontré. Et pourtant, il était moins ouvert. Plus il s'est ouvert à nous, plus il est devenu poli. C'est assez paradoxal en un sens...

- Il s'agit sans doute d'une preuve de respect, voilà tout. Dit Boromir.

- Ou d'un manque de confiance en soi.

- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Savez vous où il se trouve, Pippin ? Continua le capitaine du Gondor.

- Non... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, après le cours de Dame Tomoe auquel il a participé. Son aide m'a été précieuse, d'ailleurs. »

Ils arrivèrent sur une jardin surplombant une partie de la ville blanche. Ce fut là qu'ils y découvrirent les deux plus jeunes membres de leur communauté. Ils les entendirent avant de les voir. Des voix presque murmurées, comme souvent avec les deux jeunes gens, venaient jusqu'à eux à cause du silence de cette partie de la ville haute.

Puis ils passèrent une série de colonnes, et purent les voir, assis sur un banc face à la ville et à la plaine assombrie. Ils parlaient doucement dans leur propre langage, et Kenshin avait prit la main de Tomoe dans la sienne, la caressant de manière régulière avec son pouce.

Boromir se pencha vers Gandalf et lui chuchota :

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que, par bien des côtés, ces deux là se ressemblent ?

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Cette phrase n'a jamais semblé aussi juste que quand elle concerne nos jeunes amis... »

Kenshin se retourna vers eux soudainement, sans sembler surprit par leur présence. Tomoe, cependant, et ce malgré son visage normalement impassible, paraissait étonnée, n'ayant de toute évidence pas perçut leur arrivée malgré son ouïe elfique.

« Depuis combien de temps sais tu que nous nous dirigions vers vous Kenshin ? Demanda Boromir.

- Plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Presque cent mètres en fait.

- Hmm... Ta capacité est décidément utile. »

Kenshin ne fit que lui sourire en réponse.

« Pippin nous a confirmé que tu te comportes avec nous de manière très respectueuse et polie, Kenshin. » Commenta Gandalf.

Le jeune Istar grimaça légèrement en évitant leur regard.

« Je n'y peux rien... Je me sens plus à mon aise à travers le filtre de la politesse...

- J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à créer de la distance entre toi et tes amis ? »

Le jeune homme parut honnêtement stupéfait par cette hypothèse, et les trois nouveaux arrivants prirent cela comme une réponse négative.

« Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vois rien de mal à cette nouvelle façon de t'exprimer. Je ne pense pas, cependant, qu'il sera aussi facile de convaincre Aragorn. Il semble t'avoir adopté...

- Adopté ? »

Boromir ricana en pensant au comportement protecteur de l'héritier de Gondor. Et, apparemment, Kenshin était le seul qui n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme se comportait de manière différente envers lui par rapport aux autres compagnons de la communauté. Mais en y réfléchissant, ils faisaient tous de même, qu'il s'agisse de Gimli, Legolas, Boromir lui-même, Gandalf, et même parfois les Hobbits qui étaient après tout plus âgés que le rouquin. Leur façon de se comporter avec Dame Tomoe cependant était différente.

Certes, elle était plus jeune qu'eux, mais ils la protégeaient comme on protège une dame. Ils la protégeaient également car ils savaient à quel point sa présence était indispensable pour leur plus jeune ami. Il ne la protégeaient pas simplement parce qu'elle était leur cadette. Et n'était ce pas là une des pensées les plus étranges qui soit lorsqu'on parlait d'une elfe ?

« Gandalf ! Là bas ! »

Le sorcier se tourna vers Pippin qui était penché au dessus du vide, et son regard suivit le doigt pointé du Hobbit. Au-dessus de la cité d'Osgiliath volaient des formes sombres. Les yeux bleu glace du magicien s'agrandirent, et il fit demi-tour à grands pas.

« Kenshin, viens avec moi ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent et prirent une dangereuse couleur dorée. Il cala son pas sur celui de son professeur, et bientôt ils eurent quitté le jardin.

Kenshin suivit Gandalf à travers des couloirs et des rues, et bientôt il fut accueillit à l'écurie par le hennissement de bienvenue de sa jument. Sil'ivren frotta sa tête contre la sienne, le poussant en arrière de part sa force, mais Kenshin ne put s'attarder à lui faire des caresses, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps libre et qu'il pouvait aller la voir. Il ne fit que lui tapoter l'encolure affectueusement, et commença à la seller aussi rapidement qu'il le put. La jument sembla sentir son urgence, car elle ne bougea à aucun moment pour ne pas rendre son travail plus long, prouvant une fois encore son intelligence auprès de son jeune maître.

Bientôt, ils furent à nouveau en train de galoper à travers la ville comme s'il avaient un Balrog à leurs trousses, mais cette fois pour en sortir. Les portes furent ouvertes en urgence quand on les vit arriver à pleine vitesse.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plaine, Kenshin put voir arriver en face d'eux de nombreux cavaliers fuyant des ombres volantes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de répliquer, seul un archer tel que Legolas parviendrait à blesser de ses flèches les monstres noirs tout en galopant à pleine vitesse. Et quand bien même il parviendrait à toucher une de ces bêtes, Kenshin doutait que cela ne lui fasse grand chose. Les hommes étaient donc contraints de fuir sans se retourner. Un homme fut arraché de sa selle par des griffes acérées, et laissé tomber au milieu de la troupe de cavalerie. Il fut aussitôt piétiné. Parfois, des chevaux étaient soulevés, et jetés sur d'autres encore au sol, d'autre fois, cinq ou six étaient poussés les uns dans les autres. Les animaux blessés ne se relevaient pas, et il en était de même de leurs cavaliers.

« Kenshin ! »

Le cri de Gandalf était à peine audible avec le vent qui soufflait dans les oreilles du jeune homme à cause de la vitesse de leur galop.

« Je vais les repousser ! Couvre notre retraite ! Considère cela comme un entraînement de plus ! »

Kenshin hocha la tête raidement. Gandalf avait raison, s'il se laissait emporter par l'urgence de la situation, il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à réunir la concentration nécessaire.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent tout près des troupes humaines, Kenshin eut comme l'impression de se prendre un mur d'émotions et d'auras diverses en pleine course. La peur venant des hommes composait le plus grand de ces émotions puissantes, mais une grande noirceur ressemblant à celle qu'il avait ressentie venant de l'anneau, semblait s'échapper des bêtes les poursuivant.

Kenshin arracha son regard des créatures, et vit Gandalf lever son bâton. Une puissante lumière blanche illumina leur chemin, repoussant les ténèbres de l'orage, tel un phare. Les créatures volantes et leurs cavaliers furent forcées de reculer. Gandalf fit galoper son cheval vers l'avant de la troupe, tandis que Kenshin partait vers l'arrière, croisant à contre-sens les hommes terrifiés. Une fois en position, il suivit la troupe, et jeta un regard vers les créatures derrière eux. Elles revenaient vers eux, mais le jeune homme ne leur permettrait pas d'être la cause de plus de morts encore.

Le temps nécessaire pour se concentrer sur tous les chemins qu'empruntait sa magie fut bref, grâce à l'entraînement régulier que lui imposait à présent Gandalf, et, bientôt, une sorte de cloche ovale les surplomba, suivant leur mouvement et colorant le ciel en rouge, orange et or. Les yeux des hommes se levèrent vers le ciel aux couleurs chaudes, et leurs visages reflétèrent un mélange de choc et d'émerveillement. Kenshin regarda une fois de plus en arrière, et vit une des créatures foncer droit vers eux.

Quand elle entra en contact, le jeune homme eux l'impression de recevoir un violent coup au milieu du torse, comme une poussée, et ses yeux dorés s'élargirent quand il vit que les pattes griffues n'avaient pas disparues au contact de son bouclier, mais qu'au contraire, celui-ci avait commencé à se briser. Des dizaine de craquelure dorées avaient commencé à le parsemer, et Kenshin y envoya plus d'énergie encore, dans le but de réparer leur seule défense. Les craquelures disparurent, et l'extérieur devint moins visible, caché par une lumière plus forte. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Gandalf, qui encouragea les cavaliers à continuer à le suivre, en leur répétant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la ville.

Les Nazgûls s'attaquèrent encore à plusieurs reprises au bouclier de lumière, et Kenshin ressentit les coups comme s'il était celui qui les prenait. Mais enfin, ils se résignèrent au fait qu'il ne tomberait pas avant qu'ils ne se soient trop rapproché de la ville, et ils laissèrent tomber.

Les portes furent à nouveaux ouvertes pour eux, et la troupe de cavalerie, guidée par Gandalf, les passèrent au galop, avant de ralentir dans la cour où ils pénétrèrent. Kenshin fit avancer Sil'ivren jusqu'à Gandalf, avant de glisser lentement de sa selle. Gandalf, qui n'était pas encore descendu de cheval, le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait glissé complètement et ne tombe.

« Kenshin ? Comment te sens tu ?

- Comme si je m'était prit des coups de bélier répétitif. »

Le sorcier nota avec inquiétude que son élève respirait fort et de manière forcée. Ses yeux avaient également reprit leur couleur violette, maintenant le combat finit.

« Ils ont failli briser mon bouclier Gandalf. Ils... Ne disparaissaient pas à son contact. J'ai dut utiliser énormément... D'énergie pour le maintenir dressé. Que sont ces choses ?

- Des Nazgûls. D'anciens rois des hommes, qui sont à présent des esclaves de l'anneau. Voilà sans doute la raison pour laquelle ton bouclier n'a put les blesser. Je doute que tu aurais été capable de détruire l'anneau lui-même. Ton pouvoir, comme le mien, n'est pas suffisant face à de telles ténèbres. Parfois, l'épée est plus efficace que la magie.

- Mais pas contre l'anneau.

- Non. Pas contre l'anneau. »

Gandalf redressa Kenshin sur sa jument, et le jeune homme agrippa la crinière de cette dernière pour ne pas glisser à nouveau. Il ressentait une soudaine fatigue, et un besoin urgent de dormir. Son corps paraissait légèrement engourdi. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Mithrandir ! »

Il les rouvrit, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme à cheval se dirigeant vers eux.

« Ils ont fait une percé dans nos défenses ! Ils ont prit le pont et la rive ouest. Des bataillons d'orcs traversent le fleuve ! »

L'homme avait des cheveux blonds sombres et ondulés. Il avait les même yeux bleus clairs que Boromir, et un air de famille certain, bien qu'il eut un air plus doux et amical au premier abord, et cela malgré la situation. Kenshin tourna un regard curieux vers Gandalf.

« Mithrandir ?

- Un de mes... Nombreux noms.

- Ah... Et cet homme...

- Faramir. Frère cadet de Boromir.

- C'est ce que le seigneur Denethor avait prédit ! Dit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds délavés qui s'approcha d'eux. »

Kenshin réalisa soudainement qu'il était entouré de toute part par du monde, et se tendit. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de cette phobie. Il tourna toute sa concentration sur le fait de retrouver son souffle, et sur la conversation en cours, pour ne pas avoir à penser au nombre de gens l'encerclant.

« Il a vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps !

- Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait grand chose... » Murmura-t-il avec rancœur.

Gandalf lui jeta un regard plus inquiet encore, reconnaissant ses critiques amères comme un signe de fatigue. Même sous la tension et le stress, Kenshin n'était pas du genre à émettre des critiques avec amertume. La fatigue mêlée au stress, cependant, pouvait le pousser à émettre des plaintes et des reproches. Pour que son élève critique ouvertement Denethor devant tous ces hommes loyaux, c'était qu'il devait être à la limite de l'épuisement. L'homme blond, cependant, ne pouvait savoir cela.

« Qu'avez vous dit sur mon seigneur ? Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant ! Que pouvez-vous savoir de ces choses là ! »

Deux yeux dorés se posèrent sur l'homme avec une colère froide.

« Allez dire cela aux hommes qui sont morts parce que vous n'étiez pas assez nombreux, et que Denethor regardait tout cela du haut de sa ville sans rien n'y faire ! »

L'homme recula en entendant la voix glaçante du jeune sorcier, et en remarquant ses yeux à la couleur non naturelle.

« Kenshin... Vas te reposer. Tu en as besoin. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long souffle avant de les rouvrir. Ils étaient à nouveau violets.

« Vous avez raison, Gandalf-san. Je serais sans doute dans ma chambre en train de dormir si vous me cherchez. Notre cours de ce soir...

- Annulé. Repose-toi. »

Kenshin hocha la tête avec soulagement, et dirigea Sil'ivren au pas vers les écuries. Faramir se tourna vers Gandalf.

« Qui est ce garçon ?

- Mon élève, Kenshin Himura. Il est un magicien depuis peu de temps, et avant cela il a été, et est encore, le guerrier le plus incroyable que j'aie jamais vu. Il est plutôt doux et poli d'habitude, mais cette confrontation avec les Nazgûls l'a sans doute fatigué.

- D'où vient-il ? Je n'ai jamais vu une apparence comme la sienne.

- D'un endroit qu'aucun de nous ne peut atteindre. Pas même les Valar eux-même. Je suis heureux de vous voir sain et sauf Faramir. Votre frère s'inquiétait. Il sera heureux de vous revoir. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	23. À travers l'ombre

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Kenshin regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir accompagné le frère de Boromir alors qu'il allait faire son rapport à son père.

Il était allé droit aux quartiers qu'il partageait avec Tomoe avec la ferme intention de dormir et de ne se réveiller que pour le siège de Minas Tirith. lorsqu'il était arrivé dans leur chambre, Tomoe lui avait jeté un regard et l'avait guidé vers leur lit. Deux minutes plus tard, il était endormi, et complètement inconscient du fait que sa jeune épouse était restée à ses côtés pour veiller sur son sommeil en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, comme elle avait prit goût à le faire depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Aussi, quand un valet vint frapper de manière insistante à leur porte, ne fut-il pas surprenant que le jeune homme décida que le bruit répétitif qui semblait vouloir le tirer de son sommeil réparateur devait forcément être le fruit de son imagination, et qu'à ce titre, il n'était pas en tort s'il choisissait de l'ignorer.

Cela ne dura pas, car une voix autoritaire le sortit définitivement de l'état de détente dans lequel il se trouvait, lui annonçant que l'intendant les avaient convoqué, et que sa présence était requise dans la salle du trône immédiatement. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement, qui fut étouffé par la bouche de Tomoe sur la sienne. Quand le visage blanc de l'elfe s'éloigna du sien, ses yeux noirs semblèrent scruter son visage à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Des dragons. Non, des Nazgûls, ce n'est pas la même chose... Ma... magie... Ne les a pas détruits, je ressentais les chocs sur mon bouclier comme s'ils étaient physiques. Les repousser m'a épuisé. »

Il se redressa avec agacement. Tomoe le regarda avec la même expression impassible qu'à son habitude.

« Soit prudent, Kenshin. Tu es fatigué. Tu sais que le contrôle que tu as sur Battousai faiblit quand la fatigue te gagne. Au même titre qu'il est celui qui veille lorsque tu dors. Il ne serait pas sage que Battousai prenne le dessus devant l'intendant.

- Je sais. »

En tant que Battousai, il pouvait tuer ses ennemis froidement, et pourtant il était terriblement impétueux. Il pouvait penser calmement et ressentir de soudain élans de colère ou autres émotions. Dans ces moment-là, il y avait toujours le risque qu'il prenne des décisions soudaines et dangereuses, ou dise des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

« Mais tu seras avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Comme toujours, et pour toujours. »

Cela apaisa l'agacement qu'il ressentait à avoir été réveillé. Jusqu'à ce que d'autres coups retentissent contre la porte. Le jeune homme quitta la chambre, traversa le petit salon qui était comprit dans leur quartier, et ouvrit la porte brusquement, en jetant un regard noir au valet qui fit un pas en arrière devant son apparition soudaine.

« Hmm... L'intendant vous...

- Je sais. Nous y allons. »

Tomoe apparut à ses côtés, et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il soupira, et ils sortirent, se laissant guider par le valet, bien qu'ils surent déjà comment se rendre à la salle du trône. Le simple fait que le valet les escorte en disait long sur l'état dans lequel devait se trouver l'intendant, bien que Kenshin ne sut pas ce qui aurait put le causer. Il devait avoir quelque chose à leur reprocher, ou il ne demanderait pas à un des hommes sous ses ordres de les accompagner et de vérifier qu'ils ne cherchent pas à ignorer sa convocation. Il soupçonnait qu'ils allaient être interrogés sur leur présence près du feu d'alarme au moment où il avait été allumé, mais il pouvait se tromper. Après tout, cet événement remontait à un jour en arrière... L'intendant aurait sans doute voulu les interroger le jour même.

Ils traversèrent l'esplanade devant la salle du trône, et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le valet s'inclina et leur fit signe d'entrer, les laissant entrer seuls. À l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà Faramir, Boromir, Gandalf et Pippin. L'intendant leur jeta un regard noir en les voyant arriver. Pippin avait l'air mal à l'aise, Gandalf avait un air impassible, mais Kenshin ne se laissa pas tromper. Quand son professeur avait cette expression, alors quelque chose de grave se tramait. Faramir avait un air fébrile et assez malheureux, et Boromir se tenait près de son frère, et hésitait manifestement entre inquiétude et colère. L'intendant avait l'air parfaitement furieux. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Voilà donc les derniers fauteurs de trouble. On dirait que Gandalf ne vous a pas apprit la ponctualité. »

_« Gandalf n'est pas mon père »,_ fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du jeune Istar. Il ne l'exprima pas à voix haute toutefois, et ne fit que faire un profond salut à l'intendant avant de rejoindre Gandalf, éprouvant une satisfaction mauvaise en voyant que son absence de réaction avait encore plus enragé l'intendant.

« Puisque nous sommes tous là, dit l'intendant d'une voix forcée, laissez-moi vous exposer la raison de votre convocation. Faramir m'a rapporté une chose fort intéressante, entre deux excuses pour son échec à Osgiliath. »

Le visage de Faramir se crispa, comme si le coup avait été littéralement porté au cœur.

« À travers une autre excuse, il m'a apprit qu'il a laissé passer deux Hobbits, comme monsieur Peregrin Touque ici présent, qui se dirigeaient vers le Mordor pour y détruire un anneau. »

Les yeux de Kenshin s'agrandirent de surprise alors même que l'espoir apparu sur le visage de Boromir, Pippin et Gandalf. Le jeune Hobbit était vivant ! Et il continuait son périple accompagné de Sam apparemment. Alors que l'espoir éclairait le visage des membres de la communauté, celui de l'intendant s'assombrit.

« Pour moi, ce fut une nouvelle des plus alarmante, car, voyez-vous, ces deux Hobbits ont dit connaître mon fils aîné, et avoir voyagé à ses côtés jusqu'à leur séparation avant votre entrée dans le Rohan. Voici donc une chose bien curieuse. Ne dois-je plus faire confiance à mon fils aîné ? Boromir, m'as-tu raconté des mensonges sur l'anneau ? »

Boromir se tendit, et hocha la tête lentement. Faramir jeta un regard coupable à son frère, n'ayant sans doute pas eut l'intention de le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Boromir, ce magicien t'a troublé l'esprit.

- Je vous ai déjà dit, mon père, à quel point l'anneau était dangereux. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité ramener un tel objet entre les murs de notre chère citée, car cela aurait été sa chute.

- Toute arme est dangereuse ! Cet anneau est aussi dangereux qu'une épée mal manipulée peut l'être, voilà tout ! Les risques valaient bien les bénéfices !

- Il s'agit là d'une arme magique dont vous parlez, Père ! Et quand bien même nous aurions eut les connaissances et le pouvoir pour la manier, nous nous serions entre-tués pour l'obtenir, et aurions ainsi causé la ruine de Minas Tirith ! Cet objet est corrupteur ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, car je craignais que vous refusiez d'entendre mes arguments une fois que vous auriez apprit mon refus d'obéir à vos ordres, mais cet anneau a failli faire de moi un monstre d'égoïsme, prêt à blesser un ami pour l'obtenir ! Quel honneur y aurait-il eut à ramener un objet volé à une personne honnête entre ces murs, pour que ce même objet les fasse s'effondrer ? »

Denethor sembla momentanément muet, et une lueur de raison revint dans ses yeux. Elle disparut aussitôt, cependant, remplacée par la même ombre désespérée que toujours et une soudaine étincelle de ruse.

« Fort bien. L'anneau est à présent hors de notre portée, et tes paroles sonnent juste mon fils. »

Kenshin n'aima pas la façon dont le regard de l'intendant passa sur lui avant de se poser sur Faramir avec dédain.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner à la légère les défenses extérieures. Défenses que tu as longtemps gardé intact Boromir. Si j'avais été à la tête des défenses d'Osgiliath, je n'aurais cédé ni le fleuve du Pelennor, ni le fort. Osgiliath doit être reprise.

- Mon seigneur, Osgiliath est occupée... Répondit faiblement Faramir.

- Il faut prendre des risques à la guerre. Y a-t-il un capitaine ici qui ait le courage d'exécuter la volonté de son seigneur ? Faramir, tu es bien le capitaine à présent ? Je dois encore garder Boromir à mes côtés.

Les yeux de Faramir étaient brillants de tristesse, et ceux de Boromir l'étaient de rage. Kenshin ne put que regarder, impuissant, le cadet des deux fils s'incliner devant son père et son seigneur.

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais. »

Gandalf s'avança soudainement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Il vous reste trop peu de troupes à envoyer sans laisser cette citée sans défenses ! Vous ne pourrez reprendre Osgiliath avec seulement les quelques survivants qui en sont revenus !

- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler, Gandalf, mais comme toujours vous prenez la parole en vous attendant à ce que l'on vous écoute et que l'on suive vos instructions. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes un magicien, pas une figure politique suffisamment importante pour se permettre de telles libertés. Faramir, partez. »

Faramir hocha la tête et quitta la salle du trône. Ce que l'intendant n'avait pas prévu, néanmoins, fut que Boromir le suivit sans jeter un regard à son père.

« Boromir !

- Mon frère aura plus besoin de mon aide que vous, mon père. Puisque vous refusez de vous entourer de conseillers, alors mes conseils ne sont sans doute pas nécessaires. Je sais cependant que Faramir, lui, les écoutera. Je m'en vais adresser mes paroles à quelqu'un qui sera à l'écoute. »

Sur ces paroles Boromir sortit sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre. Seuls restaient dans la salle Gandalf, Pippin, Kenshin, Tomoe et Denethor à présent. L'intendant parut un long moment prit de panique à l'idée que Boromir allait se lancer dans une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance, mais la voix de Gandalf rappela son attention.

« N'avez-vous donc point compris depuis le temps que blesser Faramir revient à blesser Boromir également ? Mais puisque vous refusez de m'écouter, alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous partions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Denethor se posèrent sur le sorcier, avant de glisser vers Kenshin une fois de plus, donnant un très mauvais pressentiment au jeune Istar.

« Vous pouvez tous partir, mais je souhaiterais que votre élève reste. »

Tomoe lança un regard inquiet à l'intendant, et Gandalf plissa les yeux de suspicion.

« Quoi que vous ayez à dire à Kenshin, je suis sûr que vous pouvez le dire devant son épouse et son professeur.

- Quoi que j'ai à lui dire, je suis sûr que ni son professeur, ni son épouse, n'ont besoin d'être là. Après tout, ce jeune homme est assez mûr pour s'occuper de lui-même. Me faites-vous si peu confiance Gandalf ? Suis je devenu un ennemi à vos yeux au même titre que Sauron ? »

Gandalf pinça les lèvres, tandis que Tomoe serrait les poing et que Pippin restait silencieux et regardait chaque personne tour à tour nerveusement. Gandalf ne pouvait répondre à cela. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait transformé cet homme, et que l'intendant n'avait plus toute sa raison. Ils marchaient sur une ligne très fine. Comme l'avait dit Denethor, Gandalf n'avait pas de réelle autorité, et n'avait que sa réputation pour se faire entendre, mais il ne souhaitait pas laisser son élève seul avec cet homme. Tomoe ne disait rien, consciente qu'ils n'avait aucun moyen de justifier leur désir de rester sans se faire un ennemi de Denethor. Elle serra la main de Kenshin et lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Il hocha la tête, lui assurant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La jeune femme se tourna vers Gandalf.

« Sortons Gandalf-dono. Notre présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici. »

Devant les yeux noirs et fermes de la jeune elfe, Gandalf s'inclina. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Pippin, et tous les trois sortirent en laissant Kenshin derrière eux. Kenshin ne les regarda pas partir, gardant ses yeux fixé sur l'intendant qui l'observait en retour. Il entendit la porte massive se fermer, mais Denethor ne parlait toujours pas. Il regretta le fait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à entrer dans la salle du trône avec son sabre. Il se sentait curieusement à nu devant cet homme, et son sabre avait toujours repoussé ce genre de sensation. Denethor voulait quelque chose de lui, et ne pas savoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir mettait ses nerfs à vif.

« Comme je l'ai dit le jour de votre arrivée, j'ai vu bien des choses depuis votre entrée dans le Rohan. J'ai vu des fragments de votre combat au Gouffre de Helm, et je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous êtes un guerrier incomparable, et un magicien puissant. Vous voyagiez aux côtés de cet Aragorn, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kenshin hocha la tête de manière hésitante. Il n'aimait les tirades qui commençaient par des flatteries.

« Je vais vous donner mon franc point de vu sur son retour. N'y prenez pas offense, car tout ce que je fais est toujours pour le bien de mon peuple, au même titre que ce que je pense est entièrement tourné vers ce même peuple. Gandalf souhaite me retirer le pouvoir. Vous êtes quelqu'un de raisonnable, et je suis sûr que vous voyez qu'il s'agit là d'une erreur. »

Il laissa un silence, forçant Kenshin à se demander de quelle manière le retour du roi pouvait être une erreur, et de ce fait il fit s'insinuer une graine de doute. Un doute pourtant infondé, disait une voix dans la tête du jeune homme, qui se força à rester sceptique.

« Changer de dirigeant au milieu d'une guerre, est un mouvement comportant de grands risques. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un dirigeant comme Aragorn, qui n'a pas grandit dans le pays qu'il doit gouverner, et de ce fait qui n'est pas familier avec son fonctionnement et les commandants de son armée. »

Cela, Kenshin était forcé de le reconnaître. Pourtant, il ne pouvait imaginer que Aragorn ne sache rien du Gondor. Il avait dû y aller au moins une fois ? Cela ne rendait pourtant pas les arguments de Denethor invalides, et cela le fit rager.

« Sans doute Aragorn sait-il cela ? Dans ces conditions, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si son retour pour demander à ce que le trône lui soit rendu, n'est pas d'abord motivé par la tentation du pouvoir, et non par les intérêts du peuple. »

Le visage de Kenshin devint parfaitement impassible, faisant même concurrence à l'expression naturelle de Tomoe. L'intendant prit cela pour un accord de sa part, sans se rendre compte de l'effort que le jeune homme fournissait pour ne pas se montrer profondément grossier envers lui. Aragorn, intéressé par le pouvoir ? Cela l'aurait fait sourire si ça n'avait pas été une insulte à un ami cher.

« J'ai peur qu'Aragorn refuse d'entendre mes arguments à son encontre, malheureusement, car j'ai vu la façon dont il s'est permit de donner à Théoden la marche à suivre. Je souhaiterais, dans le cas où cet homme causerait des difficultés au milieu d'une situation déjà si dangereuse, que vous soyez à mes côtés. Sans doute comprendront-il l'idiotie d'une telle manœuvre s'ils voient que vous adhérez à mon opinion.

- Je refuse.

- Pardon ? »

L'intendant regarda le jeune Istar dans les yeux, et eut un grand choc en remarquant qu'ils avaient perdu leur couleur violette, et étaient maintenant jaune comme les yeux d'un loup.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un instant que vous puissiez croire qu'ils écouteraient le point de vue du plus jeune de leur groupe. Vous-même n'accordez que trop peu d'importance à ce que vos cadets vous disent, pour que vous puissiez imaginer que d'autre le feraient. Vous n'espérez pas que ma présence à vos côtés puisse les convaincre qu'ils ont tort, non, vous espérez qu'elle les intimidera. Vous avez assisté à notre confrontation avec Saruman, je me trompe ? Bien que j'ignore comment vous y êtes parvenu. Vous savez que je suis, ou plutôt que j'étais un assassin. Vous voulez mon soutien pour faire pression sur Aragorn et Gandalf. »

Kenshin avait sentit son cœur et sa voix se glacer à mesure qu'il parlait. Sa conclusion s'était faite au fur et à mesure de son monologue, et quand il avait pleinement comprit quel était le plan de Denethor, il avait crut s'être prit un katana en plein cœur. Il avait continué à tuer, mais il n'avait plus assassiné depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde. Il ne se rendait compte qu'à présent du poids qu'il y avait en moins dans son cœur. Et cet homme avait l'impudence de lui suggérer un retour dans la profession ?

Denethor ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans doute lui répondre, mais Kenshin laissa s'échapper sa magie de manière menaçante et lui coupa la parole.

« Si vous pensez que, parce que je suis jeune, je suis également stupide, vous vous trompez grandement. Parce que vous n'êtes pas notre ennemi, je vais oublier que cette conversation a eut lieu. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'Aragorn reprenne le pouvoir, débrouillez-vous sans moi. Je ne menacerais ni n'assassinerais plus personne sur les ordre de qui que ce soit. »

Denethor regarda fixement et avec frayeur le jeune homme devant lui, auréolé d'une aura rouge et orange crépitante et dont les yeux dorés semblaient presque briller. Il comprit enfin qu'il était en présence d'un Istar, et avant tout de l'assassin qui sommeillait paisiblement normalement, et tout courage l'abandonna brièvement, suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour que Kenshin pivote brusquement et qu'il quitte la salle de trône d'un pas brusque.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Pippin n'avait pas pensé trouver Kenshin dans le jardin surplombant la ville et la vallée. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'il soit aux côtés de Tomoe dans leurs quartiers commun. Il s'approcha du garçon plus jeune que lui, et pourtant moins innocent par bien des aspects. Aucun des Hobbits n'avaient jamais bien su comment se comporter avec Kenshin, et les rares conversations que Pippin avait eut avec lui étaient très succinctes et brèves, bien qu'elles soient devenues plus fréquentes depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser au japonais.

Kenshin était plus jeune que lui, presque un enfant par certains aspects, comme s'il avait oublié de grandir, mais il avait tué, et avait été veuf et marié, il avait vu la mort de plus près que la plupart d'entre eux... Il n'était pas innocent, il n'était pas naïf, et pourtant parfois il lui faisait penser à un enfant découvrant la vie. Pippin n'avait jamais bien su comment s'adresser au jeune homme, quel type de discussion il devrait engager.

Il resta à la limite du jardin. Il savait que Kenshin l'avait sentit venir, mais le jeune Istar n'avait pas détourné son regard de la plaine où avançait la troupe de cavalerie menée par Boromir et Faramir, côte à côte, complices. Un vent léger soufflait à cette altitude, agitant les mèches rouges autour de son visage et le foulard violet abîmé qui avait appartenu à sa femme. Elle lui avait dit de le garder malgré son retour. Le soleil était caché sous une fine brume et éclairait la scène d'une lumière blanche et presque timide, craintive, reculant devant les nuages noirs à l'horizon.

Pour une raison que Pippin ne comprit pas, il eut l'impression que le jeune homme pleurait. Il réunit enfin le courage de s'approcher et de se placer à côté du guerrier. Il jeta un regard de biais au jeune homme, et ne vit aucune larme.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Dame Tomoe ?

- J'avais besoin d'un moment seul.

- Ah... »

Il s'en voulut soudain d'être venu. Il avait empêché Kenshin d'avoir ce moment de solitude. Il voulut partir, mais Kenshin le retint d'une main douce sur son épaule avant même qu'il ne fasse demi-tour.

« Restez. Je ne réfléchissais pas mieux seul, de toute façon. »

Pippin reprit sa position d'origine et s'appuya sur le rebord en pierre du jardin, regardant la troupe de Boromir et Faramir se déplacer sur la plaine avec le cœur serré.

« Connaissez-vous des chants ou des poèmes qui conviendraient à cette situation, Pippin-san ? »

Pippin leva les yeux vers Kenshin. Le visage du jeune homme était impassible, mais Pippin sentait que quelque chose l'avait blessé, et que quelque chose l'accablait encore. Il ignorait de quoi il avait put parler avec l'intendant, mais cela avait dut être éprouvant. Le Hobbit se résolut à ne pas poser de questions.

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, et un chant fit surface. D'un rythme lent, il commença à chanter, mettant toute sa peine, toute sa peur et son espoir dans son ton, chantant de sa voix la plus belle.

_La maison est derrière,_

_Le monde est devant._

_Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends..._

_À travers l'ombre,_

_Jusqu'à la fin de la nuit..._

_Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit._

_Brumes et mirages_

_Noyés dans l'obscurité !_

_Tout va se mêler..._

_Ohooho... tout va~_

_Se mêler..._

Quand il s'arrêta, il vit que la troupe avait atteint Osgiliath. Le silence était étouffant.

« **Arigato**, Pippin. »

Le Hobbit leva les yeux avec surprise en entendant son nom sans la forme de politesse habituelle et la voix cassée de Kenshin. Il tomba sur le visage de marbre du guerrier, avant de remarquer la façon dont ses yeux brillaient.

« **D****ouitashimashite. **»

De rien, traduisit Kenshin avec un faible sourire, malgré le mauvais accent du Hobbit. Pippin se sentit satisfait d'être parvenu à faire sourire son compagnon.

« Mais pourquoi me remerciez-vous ?

« _''__L__a maison est derrière, le monde est devant. Nombreux sentiers ainsi je prends. À travers l'ombre, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.__''_ Vous m'avez soulagé d'un poids énorme. Maintenant je serait prêt, je crois, si Galadriel me demandait de regarder dans son miroir. »

Pippin ne pensait pas avoir bien comprit, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Il avait put aider. Il ne pensait pas que de si petites choses pouvaient aider. Il reprit la fin de la chanson qu'avait cité Kenshin.

.

.

.

_...Jusqu'à la dernière étoile qui luit._

_Brumes et mirages_

_Noyés dans l'obscurité !_

_Tout va se mêler..._

_Ohooho... tout va~_

_Se mêler..._

_._

_._

_._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	24. Le combat pour Minas Tirith: 1er jour

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Boromir ! »

Pippin accouru auprès du cavalier qui venait de passer la porte, tenant Faramir à l'avant de son cheval. Les deux avaient un visage exsangue et couvert de terre. Boromir fit un pâle sourire au Hobbit et descendit de cheval, sans lâcher son jeune frère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Pippin regardait Faramir d'un air inquiet. Gandalf arriva alors.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous les seuls à être revenus ? Que vous est-il donc arrivé ?

- Ils se sont sacrifiés, pour nous permettre de fuir et d'annoncer l'échec de cette mission. Ils sont tous mort. Je les ait vu tomber derrière nous... Faramir... »

Gandalf baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme que tenait Boromir. Une flèche l'avait transpercé, mais ne semblait pas avoir touché le cœur.

« Ne t'occupes pas de la bataille maintenant. Fais en sorte qu'il soit à l'abri et qu'il reçoive des soins, et revient au plus vite. Tes hommes auront besoin de leur capitaine. »

Boromir hocha la tête vivement.

« Où est Kenshin ?

- Sur les remparts. Il va nous protéger des premiers assauts. Et il sera en première ligne.

- Je ne sais si je dois remercier les Valar de nous l'avoir envoyé, ou les maudire pour l'avoir mit dans une situation si dangereuse. Dame Tomoe ?

- Elle se trouve dans leurs quartiers, et sa porte est barricadée. Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux. Mais au moins est-elle installée dans le quartier le plus élevé de la ville. Emmenez votre frère à l'abri. »

Boromir acquiesça et disparu.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin observait l'armée en face d'eux, et n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Certes, les orcs étaient moins résistants et moins puissants que les Uruk, mais cette armée, contrairement à celle de Saruman, était organisée. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la façon dont elle était divisée en régiments. La lumière du soleil était toujours de cette timide lumière blanche qui vous aveuglait, sans pour autant affaiblir leurs ennemis. Il vit que l'armée n'attendait pas une provocation de leur part, comme cela c'était produit à Helm, non, des orcs s'affairaient déjà autour des trébuchets, catapultes et autres armes de siège. Cette attaque allait être méthodique et rapide. Une des pires associations possible pour eux.

Les soldats habillés de blanc et de noir autour de lui le regardaient avec confusion, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qu'un garçon aussi jeune, petit, peu impressionnant, et ne portant pas la moindre armure, mais au lieu de cela des vêtements étranges, pouvait bien faire ici. Ils avaient tous assistés au sauvetage que Gandalf et lui avaient accomplis, mais Kenshin supposait qu'ils avaient dû croire que Gandalf était celui qui avait créé le bouclier de lumière rouge. Et bien, le jeune Istar supposait qu'ils allaient bientôt réaliser leur erreur. Gandalf tenait la porte. Il s'occupait des remparts.

Il ferma les yeux brièvement et sourit, laissant plus encore du caractère de Battousai l'influencer, sans pour autant lui laisser le premier plan. Galadriel avait dit que « Kenshin » n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de se battre. Il avait protégé cette partie de lui, mais, à présent, il était prêt à salir cette partie de son âme avec le sang de ses ennemis. Ainsi peut-être cesserait-il de rejeter sa culpabilité sur l'Hitokiri enfouit en lui. Il pouvait tuer pour sauver toutes les belles choses qu'il avait vu en ce monde. Il rouvrit les yeux, et dans son regard violet flottait une dangereuse lueur dorée.

Les catapultes et les trébuchets se mirent soudain en mouvement, et une volée de projectiles montèrent dans le ciel. Kenshin dressa le bouclier, le rendant aussi fin que possible, créant un dôme aussi grand qu'il le put. Il ne put couvrir que l'avant de la ville. Mais cela arrêta une grande partie des attaques. Pourtant des cris agonisants de terreur et de peine lui parvinrent, et il s'inquiéta en remarquant que ce n'était pas les cris que pousse un homme écrasé par une énorme pierre, ou terrifié par un mur détruit qui s'effondre sur lui. Ce n'était pas des pierres qu'on leur avait envoyé...

Lors de la deuxième attaque, cependant, ce fut bel et bien des pierres. Des pierres énormes. Que son bouclier avait peine à détruire. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder le moment où le premier rempart tomberait, mais il fallait gagner du temps en attendant qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli n'arrivent. Il sentait son bouclier faiblir, et ses forces s'épuiser. Il en réduisit légèrement la surface, mais ne le fit pas encore tomber. Aussitôt, les endroits n'étant plus protégé furent touchés. Des murs s'effondrèrent, des tours s'écroulèrent. Les cris de panique des soldats et des civils devinrent à nouveau les cris que le jeune guerrier connaissait. Il entendit un ordre crié du sommet de la ville. La voix de l'intendant lui parvenait jusqu'ici, ordonnant aux soldats d'abandonner leurs postes, de fuir pour leurs vie. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais la voix de Gandalf résonna bientôt, bien plus forte que celle de Denethor.

« Préparez-vous à vous battre ! Dépêchez-vous, sur les remparts ! Défendez la cité ! »

Les soldats autour de Kenshin se regardaient et avaient l'air perdu. Leur regard revenait souvent vers lui, et Kenshin se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air assez intimidant, entouré de cette aura rouge. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'était normalement capable de faire que quand il était complètement sous l'influence de Battousai. Il leur jeta un regard absolument meurtrier et les menaça d'une voix glaciale.

« Si vous partez maintenant, c'est vos femmes et vos enfants qui mourront. Je pourrais bien sûr m'assurer que vous les rejoigniez vite... »

Tout le monde se remit en rang avec plus de discipline que jamais. Kenshin faillit sourire. Ses yeux se reportèrent à nouveau devant la bataille devant eux. Il repensa une fois encore à son maître, et à ce qu'il aurait pensé de lui à ce moment-là. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa réaction complète, mais bizarrement elle commençait toujours par « Toi ? Marié ? À une si belle femme ? Ha ! Bien tenté ! », et se finissait toujours par une insulte. Peut-être y aurait-il eut aussi quelque chose de ce genre là ; « Un magicien ? Non... Le pire que tu puisses être c'est un lutin. ». Oui, il aurait put dire ça. Et il aurait été une aide inestimable dans cette guerre. À laquelle il aurait refusé de participer. Par principe. Une nouvelle volé de projectiles frappa son bouclier, et son énergie s'épuisa encore. Il fut bientôt obligé de le lâcher. Il vit la silhouette blanche de Gandalf plus loin à sa droite.

« Envoyez ces bêtes immondes dans les abysses !

- Et qu'elles ne puissent en remonter. » Murmura Kenshin.

Les trébuchets de la citadelle répliquèrent enfin, utilisant des morceaux des murs et des arches effondrés. Le nombre d'orcs écrasé par ceux-ci était minime par rapport au nombre de l'armée, mais parfois la chance leur souriait, et une catapulte ennemie était détruite. Les ordres fusaient autour d'eux. Kenshin faisait en sorte de créer des boucliers plus petits pour arrêter les projectiles qui volaient vers eux avant qu'ils ne touchent les remparts, les faisant disparaître en étincelles et flammèches oranges, mais même cela ne suffisait pas, car parfois ils était trop loin, et souvent ils étaient trop nombreux. Il tenta de recréer son grand bouclier en espérant qu'il avait suffisamment regagné ses forces, mais des hurlements stridents attirèrent son regard vers le ciel, et il sentit son cœur se serrer de crainte.

Dans le ciel venaient d'apparaître les mêmes formes sombres qui avaient pourchassées Faramir lors de sa retraite d'Osgiliath. Contre eux, Kenshin ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs sans prendre le risque se s'épuiser, et de ne pouvoir combattre plus tard. Les Nazgûls s'attaquèrent directement à leurs trébuchets, les détruisant, les soulevant et les laissant retomber sur les têtes des hommes protégeant les remparts. Leurs cris étaient terribles, et semblaient vouloir lui crever les tympans. Tous, soldats et civils, se mirent à l'abri où ils purent, créant un mouvement de panique. Un des Nazgûls venait droit sur eux par leur gauche, et il n'y avait aucun abri sur les remparts. Kenshin se tourna vers la bête et son cavalier cria de toute ses forces, en espérant que les soldats l'entende.

« Tout le monde derrière moi ou à terre ! »

Son cri porta. Ceux qui étaient loin de lui se jetèrent au sol, et ceux qui étaient assez près coururent s'abriter dans son dos. Kenshin plissa les yeux, et l'aura rouge qui avait disparut lorsqu'il avait lâché le grand bouclier commença à revenir, comme en témoignait les flammèches de la mêmes couleur qui commençaient à l'entourer.

Il attendit le dernier moment avant d'agir. Son nouveau bouclier devait avoir la forme d'un cône étroit. Il devait être solide et épais, plus dur que du Mithril. Il devait commencer juste devant lui et rester parfaitement immobile. Un bouclier agressif, une lance. La bête ne ralentit pas à temps, et soudain, une lance incandescente se dressa sur son chemin. Elle s'y empala, et Kenshin grimaça de douleur en sentant à quel point la lance avait du mal à pénétrer la noirceur de la créature. Le jeune Istar laissa la lance disparaître et vit la sorte de dragon s'effondrer et passer par dessus les remparts avant d'aller s'écraser en contre-bas.

En oubliant son cavalier qui avait sauté à temps, et qui se tenait à présent épée dégainée au milieu des hommes encore couché à terre. Ces soldats remarquèrent bien vite au pied de quel type de créature ils se trouvaient. Certains tentèrent de s'éloigner au plus vite sans attendre de s'être complètement relevés, mais un soldat assez jeune s'élança à la rencontre du cavalier noir en poussant un cri de rage. Il fut transpercé au niveau de la gorge et s'écroula, mort. Kenshin s'avança. Les soldats semblèrent comprendre qu'il s'était désigné pour mener ce combat, et reculèrent pour lui laisser la place. Kenshin avança une jambe et abaissa sa garde. De son pouce gauche il sortit légèrement la lame de son katana, et sa main droite se posa sur la garde de son sabre.

D'habitude, lors d'un duel, il attendait que son adversaire attaque le premier. Avec Saito Hajime ils attaquaient en même temps. Mais il sentait que cet adversaire-là pouvait ne pas bouger tout le long de la bataille s'il le fallait. Or, ce combat se devait d'être bref. Kenshin plissa les yeux. Les réflexes de Battousai seraient utiles, et il y avait actuellement accès. Il savait aussi qu'une lame normale n'avait que peu d'effets contre ces créatures. Il recréa un bouclier autour de son katana. Cela le rendrait plus efficace, et protégerait la lame de l'effet nocif du chi de son adversaire. Tout autour de lui semblait avoir disparu, étouffé par la noirceur que la créature en armure dégageait. L'air semblait presque se tordre près d'elle, comme s'il essayait de l'éviter et était aspirait à la fois.

Kenshin s'élança à la rencontre de son adversaire, dégainant son sabre au même moment. Sa lame fut arrêtée par celle du cavalier noir sans être coupée en deux malgré l'effet destructeur de son bouclier. Les ténèbres qu'il affrontait étaient trop sombres pour qu'une lumière rouge et or ne parvienne à la percer. Son adversaire repoussa son sabre et profita de son bref recul pour attaquer avec une frappe en diagonale, dans l'intention de le couper en deux de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche.

Kenshin vit immédiatement la faille de son ennemi. Sa vitesse était bien trop lente. Il arrêta la lame venant vers lui, en ressentant la force derrière le coup au niveau de ses épaules. Le jeune guerrier laissa son sabre glisser le long de l'épée de son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de lui même lorsque les deux gardes cognèrent l'une contre l'autre. Sans arrêter son mouvement, il profita qu'il était à présent suffisamment près pour décoller sa lame de celle du cavalier noir, et dans un pivot rapide il se plaça au niveau de son épaule et le décapita, et ce malgré l'effort qu'il dut faire pour que la magie sur son sabre ne soit pas détruite par le chi de son adversaire.

Un casque apparemment vide tomba à ses pieds, avant de s'effondrer sur lui même, comme s'il était aspiré de l'intérieur. Le corps était également tombé, et avait fait de même, finissant recroquevillé et écrasé. Le choc des hommes autour de lui était palpable. Kenshin entendit une soudaine exclamation de victoire venant d'un homme non loin.

« On peut y arriver ! Un de moins ! »

Encore huit. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment, cette petite victoire avait motivé les soldats, et ils en avaient bien besoin. Kenshin tourna la tête vers les sortes de tours en bois et en métal qui s'approchaient des remparts, et tenta de réunir suffisamment de magie pour les détruire. Il ne parvint même pas à en réunir assez pour se créer sa propre armure. La magie sur sa lame la protégeait toujours, et il n'était pas prêt de la laisser disparaître. Si son katana était détruit, il ne trouverait pas de maître forgeron japonais pour lui en refaire un. Plus de magie pour l'instant, dans ce cas. Très bien, il allait revenir à ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, se battre au sabre au milieu d'une nuée d'ennemis.

La tour de métal fut bientôt suffisamment proche, malgré les efforts des archers pour tuer les trolls qui les poussaient, et le panneau métallique de son sommet fut abaissé et créa un pont entre celle-ci et le rempart. Kenshin vit une grand quantité d'orcs en sortir, tandis que d'autre y entraient par le bas. Il pinça les lèvres et rengaina son sabre. Il était prêt à combattre. Ses yeux étaient toujours violets, mais les éclats dorés dans ses iris étaient maintenant beaucoup plus nombreux. Il entendait les cris des hommes et des orcs, les ordres de Gandalf, et un bruit répétitif qu'il identifia rapidement. Il dégaina son sabre et trancha deux orcs qui s'étaient jetés sur lui. Son épée protégée par sa magie traversa aisément leurs armures, leur chair et leurs os, et les deux créatures tombèrent au sol en quatre morceaux.

Kenshin jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la porte plus loin sur sa droite, en contrebas, et vit que le bélier qui cognait de manière répétitive dessus ne parvenait même pas à la faire trembler. Cela leur ferait gagner un peu de temps. Les remparts étaient encore défendables, pour quelques minutes encore du moins.

Cet espoir fut vite réduit à néant quand il entendit des cris venant de l'armée orc. Il vit arriver un énorme bélier, avec une monstrueuse tête de loup à son extrémité. Des flammes s'échappaient de sa gueule, lui donnant une apparence démoniaque. Mais le bélier était encore loin, et les bêtes le tirant étaient lentes. Il mettrait longtemps avant d'arriver à la porte. Kenshin leva les yeux, et remarqua avec mécontentement que le jour était de plus en plus sombre. Le soir arrivait, et les nuages venant du Mordor ne cessaient de s'épaissir. Les torches éclairaient encore les remparts, mais combattre deviendrait plus compliqué dans la pénombre. Il réduisit le champ de sa perception des chis l'entourant pour ne pas être noyé sous les émotions et les informations qui allaient inévitablement devenir de plus en plus désespérées, et esquiva le coup d'épée qu'un orc tenta de lui donner.

Il ressentit une chaleur au niveau de son torse, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les orcs n'aimaient pas la lumière ? Ils allaient en avoir. Il tua une des créatures qui avaient tentée d'attaquer un garde déjà en prise avec deux ennemis et plongea sa main dans son col pour en ressortir le pendentif que lui avait offert Galadriel et qui n'avait cessé de briller d'une puissante et pure lumière blanche depuis ses retrouvailles avec Tomoe. Il vit les orcs autour de lui soudainement distrait, et leur capacité de combat chuta drastiquement. Ses yeux violets brillaient dans la pénombre, éclairé pas la lumière des torches ainsi que par des éclats jaunes. L'attention des orcs se tourna vers lui, et il en trancha deux autres.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Eowyn chevauchait au grand trot aux côtés des hommes de son pays, un Hobbit assit devant elle et le ciel nocturne au-dessus d'eux. Elle était la seule femme au milieu des milliers d'hommes qui allaient à la bataille, et personne ne le savait. Pour eux, elle était un soldat parmi tant d'autres. Et sans doute ceux qu'elle combattrait la verraient ainsi également. Un jeune soldat avec un enfant devant lui. Voici peut-être ce que leurs ennemis verraient.

_« Dame Eowyn... Vous êtes belle, et courageuse. Vous avez tant de raisons de vivre, et de gens qui vous aiment... »_

Voici ce que lui avait dit Merry lorsqu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal de formuler sa raison de combattre. Il ne le faisait pas pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, car il ne s'en croyait pas capable. Il le faisait pour revoir ses amis. Mais en commençant ainsi sa phrase, il semblait à la jeune femme que le Hobbit l'avait interrogé sur ses raisons de désobéir à son oncle pour aller se battre.

Pourquoi se battait-elle ? Peut-être simplement parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité en restant en arrière, ou du moins c'était son argument, son excuse. Il était vrai que s'ils perdaient cette bataille, alors plus rien ne pourrait protéger le Rohan, et pour eux la guerre serait perdue. Dans ce cas, qu'elle prenne la place de son oncle sur le trône ne ferait aucune différence. Mais quelle différence ferait-elle réellement sur le champ de bataille ? Sans doute ses actions seraient dérisoire.

Non, si elle se battait, c'était avant tout pour elle même. Elle ne pouvait laisser d'autre se battre pour le monde auquel elle appartenait ainsi que pour pour sa sécurité. Elle ne voulait plus attendre sagement que la paix lui soit apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Elle souhaitait mériter la paix qui viendrait ensuite. Seulement de cette façon, parviendrait-elle à regarder en face son peuple qui avait perdu tant d'êtres chers. Et si pour ce faire il fallait qu'elle se déguise en homme et participe à une guerre sanglante, alors elle le ferait.

_« Une bataille viendra à laquelle vous participerez. Mais pour celle-ci, soyez le baume qui calmera l'angoisse de vos sujets. Ces familles ont besoin de vous... La prochaine bataille ne sera peut-être pas à leurs portes, et vous pourrez alors rejoindre les hommes sur le champ de bataille. »_

Voici les mots que Tomoe lui avait dit lors de la bataille de Helm. La guerre s'était déplacée, elle n'était à présent plus aux portes du Rohan. À ce combat, elle pouvait participer. Eowyn crispa la mâchoire sous son casque en métal.

« Courage... Allez, courage Eowyn. C'est ce que tu veux depuis des mois. »

Merry se tourna comme il put et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Eowyn lui répondit par un sourire crispé par l'angoisse, mais réel. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à Minas Tirith, et vite. Il fallait que Tomoe aille bien, ainsi que son mari et Pippin. Si elle devait faire une différence, elle souhaitait à tout prix que ce soit celle-ci, que sa présence les maintienne en vie. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de prier les Valar pour qu'ils aillent tous bien. Et elle avait bien le temps de prier jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe regardait la ville en contre-bas qui commençait à brûler. Les trébuchets ennemis avaient été remplacé par des onagres et des catapultes qui se trouvaient plus proches des remparts et envoyaient des projectiles enflammés. Elle était sortie de leurs quartier, et se tenait sur l'esplanade au sommet de la ville. Même Pippin combattait aux côtés de Gandalf et de Kenshin. Elle se retourna et observa l'arbre blanc derrière elle, et surtout l'unique fleur blanche qui se trouvait sur une de ses branches, et qui lui rappelait les fleurs de pruniers avec lesquelles elle se parfumait auparavant. Kenshin lui avait dit que même sans parfum, elle possédait toujours cette fragrance. Elle vit Boromir arriver sur sa gauche.

« Dame Tomoe...

- Boromir-san.

- Est ce que Kenshin va bien ? »

Tomoe lui présenta sa main sur laquelle son anneau brillait toujours vivement. Boromir laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter ainsi. Mon époux a toujours été à son aise entouré d'ennemis. J'ai eut l'occasion de l'observer de nombreuses fois. »

Boromir pinça les lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là, et non pas en train de combattre à ses côtés ?

- J'ai amené mon frère à nos guérisseurs, et j'ai dut m'assurer que son état était stable pour en informer notre père. Je viens de lui parler, et il m'a semblé que la nouvelle l'a secoué. Comme je l'espérait, il éprouve encore de l'affection pour Faramir. »

Tomoe fit un fantôme de sourire.

« Voici qui est rassurant. Vous devriez partir combattre.

- Vous avez raison. Je vous laisse, restez en sécurité à tout prix Dame Tomoe.

- Bien sûr. Revenez-nous vivant, Boromir-san. »

Boromir hocha la tête et partit d'un pas rapide. Tomoe tourna à nouveau son regard vers la ville. Un vent frais soufflait à cette altitude, mais les odeur des incendies et de la mort remontaient jusqu'ici. Aucune étoile n'était visible dans le ciel. Du bruit derrière elle la fit détourner son regard un fois de plus. Sortant de la salle du trône, elle put voir l'intendant torche en main et accompagné de quatre valet en tenant eux aussi. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent.

Le visage de l'intendant était hagard, et ses yeux sans vie. Elle regarda la ville une fois de plus, cacha sa main sur laquelle son anneau brillait dans sa manche, et partit de son pas léger d'elfe, prenant bien soin à ce que sa présence ne soit pas remarquée. Son ouïe elfique lui permit d'entendre ce que l'intendant se disait à lui même à voix basse.

« Le Gondor est perdu. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour les hommes. »

Tomoe sentit la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas ici des hommes comme Théoden, Aragorn, ou même Katsura Kogoro ? Ils en avait pourtant cruellement besoin. Elle resta derrière eux alors qu'ils commencèrent à franchir un pont impressionnant. Le vent lui apporta d'autres mots de l'intendant alors qu'il s'était brièvement arrêté pour observer sa citée en feu.

« Pourquoi ces imbéciles fuient-ils ? Mieux vaut mourir plus tôt que plus tard... Puisque mourir il faudra. »

Les yeux noirs de la jeune elfes s'agrandirent. Il n'allait tout de même pas... Oh, bien sûr, nombreux seraient les japonais qui préféraient se tuer plutôt que de tomber aux main de l'ennemi, mais cet homme serait prêt à abandonner son peuple de manière égoïste, alors qu'ils ne fuyaient pas, mais que bien au contraire ils se battaient ? Elle resserra la cape grise que lui avait offerte Galadriel autour de ses épaules et profita du fait que l'intendant et son escorte soient entrés dans un des bâtiments à l'extrémité du pont pour se rapprocher autant qu'elle le put. Elle se plaça à côté de l'entrée, en prenant garde de ne pas être vu.

« Nulle tombe pour Denethor ! Nul long et lent sommeil de la mort embaumé. Je brûlerais comme les rois païens de jadis. Qu'on apporte du bois et de l'huile ! »

Tomoe crispa la mâchoire. Alors cet homme se prenait pour un roi ? Un des grands rois de jadis ? Même dans son désespoir, son ego n'avait pas de limites. Elle utilisa sa cape de la Lothlorien pour se camoufler alors que les valets sortaient chercher ce que l'intendant avait demandé, et elle tenta de trouver une solution. Elle ne savait pas se battre, bien qu'elle portât une courte lame pour se défendre, et son corps fin et petit de femme et de japonaise lui retirait de nombreuses options. Elle ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration.

Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle le laisser mourir ? Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de compatissant, et cet homme causerait des problèmes à Aragorn lorsqu'il arriverait enfin. Mais Kenshin aurait tout fait pour sauver l'intendant, malgré sa colère et son mépris à son encontre. Pourrait-elle regarder son jeune époux en face, après avoir consciemment laissé mourir un homme devant ses yeux ? La réponse était non, évidemment. Elle profita du fait que les valets soient partis pour entrer. L'intendant la vit immédiatement, et se tourna vers elle avec un air méprisant et des yeux vides.

« Qu'est ce qu'une femme fait ici ?

- Je viens vous empêcher de commettre une imbécillité.

- Tout est déjà perdu. Pensez-vous donc que le fait de choisir la façon dont je vais mourir fait de moi un imbécile ?

- Et un égoïste. Contrairement à vos hommes, qui se battent pour leur cité et votre protection, vous-même n'êtes pas encore au pied du mur. À cela dois-je ajouter que vous n'êtes pas là pour donner des ordres, et les laissez se battre sans organisation. Gandalf a été forcé d'endosser le rôle qui aurait dû être le votre. Quel dirigeant vous faites. »

L'intendant fit une horrible grimace de rage et s'approcha d'elle à grand pas. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, bien trop près du point de vue de la jeune elfe. Elle pouvait sentir sur son visage son souffle saccadé à cause de la colère.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de dire ce que je devrais faire, avec ce visage impassible et hautain ? Avez-vous jamais dirigé un pays ? J'en doute fort. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me traiter ainsi ? »

Tomoe ignora le malaise qu'elle ressentait du fait qu'il soit si proche, et ne recula pas.

« Et de quel droit abandonnez-vous votre peuple et vos deux fils dans une situation si désespérée ? Boromir et Gandalf vous avaient décrit comme un homme fort et obstiné. Ils se sont apparemment trompé.

- Sans aucun doute. Gandalf n'est qu'un magicien de pacotille après tout, et il a pollué l'esprit de mon fils aîné. Pourriez-vous faire mieux que moi, Dame Himura ? Mais que dis-je, vous êtes une femme, et une elfe. Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre. »

Tomoe vit rouge. Un fort bruit de chair heurtant la chair résonna dans le tombeau, et l'intendant porta sa main à sa joue maintenant écarlate de manière éberlué.

« J'ai été humaine. J'ai déjà vu la guerre. Je suis déjà morte une fois. Laissez-moi vous prévenir maintenant : mourir prématurément est horriblement douloureux, tragique, et fait plus de mal que de bien aux personnes laissées en arrière. Mais moi, au moins, je suis morte pour protéger une personne qui m'est chère. Pourra-t-on dire la même chose de vous ? »

Elle se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que les valets revenaient.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir. Je n'ai pas la capacité physique de vous empêcher de mourir, si tel est votre choix. Mais demandez-vous seulement ce que vous allez faire est censé accomplir. Au moins, je n'aurais pas votre mort sur la conscience. »

Elle quitta le tombeau d'un pas vif et traversa le pont. Une fois à l'extrémité, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur, et l'afflux d'émotions, d'inquiétude et de colère la rattrapa enfin. Elle n'était pas habituée à exprimer ses émotions ainsi. Elle serra contre elle la main sur laquelle brillait son anneau et pleura.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	25. Fin de la bataille de Minas Tirith

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Japonais**

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Le premier niveau était perdu. La porte avait cédé, et des trolls avaient brisé les rangs des soldats humains alors que l'aube arrivait tout juste et que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Gandalf, sur son cheval, galopait de long en large en ordonnant le repli au second niveau et l'évacuation immédiate des civils. Kenshin et les quelques survivants des remparts fuyaient devant l'ennemi pour rejoindre le reste de la garde plus haut dans la ville. Le jeune guerrier ordonna aux hommes de courir, d'ignorer les ennemis qui arrivaient de toutes parts, de ne pas se laisser ralentir et de prendre les rues les plus étroites lorsque aucun ennemi ne s'y trouvait. Il fallait réduire progressivement la quantité d'ennemis les poursuivants.

Kenshin, pour sa part, se plaça à l'arrière de la troupe d'humains en fuite, tuant les orcs qui gagnaient trop de terrain. Des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards rejoignait la troupe au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, obligeant le jeune homme à reculer pour toujours rester à l'arrière. Il entendit des exclamations de soulagement devant eux, et supposa qu'ils étaient arrivés à la porte séparant le premier niveau du deuxième. Il la vit bientôt, et ils la passèrent toujours en courant, quelques orcs passant après eux.

Il entendit Gandalf ordonner que les portes soit fermées, mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention, trop occupé à se débarrasser des cinq orcs qui étaient parvenus à franchir la porte avec eux.

Il entendit les battant de la porte que l'on fermait, et soudain tout autour de lui paru étrangement calme. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que la plupart des hommes avaient décidé de profiter de cet instant de calme relatif pour se laisser tomber à terre et se reposer. Il vit Gandalf et Pippin non loin et se dirigea vers eux. Gandalf lui lança un sourire fatigué tandis que Pippin ne leva même pas les yeux.

« Je suis soulagé de voir que tu va bien Kenshin.

- Moi de même Gandalf-san, Pippin. »

Pippin le regarda enfin de ses yeux vides. Il avait l'air hagard, mais il parvint tout de même à faire un timide sourire. Kenshin s'accroupit devant lui.

« J'ai une requête à vous faire, Pippin. »

Gandalf le regarda avec surprise.

« Tomoe est seule au sommet de cette ville. Les ennemis n'y sont pas encore, mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle s'inquiète, et les Nazgûls pourraient très bien voler jusque là-haut. Pourriez-vous la rejoindre, lui assurer que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas blessé, et la protéger dans le cas où elle se trouverait dans une situation dangereuse ? »

Un éclat de soulagement brilla dans les yeux du Hobbit, et Gandalf sourit.

« Bien sûr !

- Je compte sur vous, dans ce cas. »

Pippin hocha la tête d'un air assuré, se leva et parti en courant. Gandalf attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse plus les entendre avant de parler.

« Merci Kenshin. Il m'a suivit dans l'intention de se battre, mais les Hobbits ne sont pas des créatures faites pour la guerre et la violence.

- Aucune créature n'est faite pour de telles choses, Gandalf-san.

- Je vois... Qu'en est-il des orcs, dans ce cas ? »

Kenshin devint plus sombre.

« Les orcs devraient nous faire pitié. Ils ne sont pas adaptés à la survie, ils se tuent et se mangent entre eux, je n'ai pas vu de femmes orcs... La nature ne peut avoir créé de telles créatures... Quelque chose de maléfique est à l'origine de leur existence, et ils n'ont pas choisit de naître ainsi. Ils sont cruels et mauvais, certes, mais de mon point de vue, ils sont aussi pathétiques. »

Gandalf tendit l'oreille aux cris bestiaux est cruels des orcs, et hocha la tête.

« Il est vrai qu'ils ne savent sans doute pas ce qu'est le bonheur, mais je doute qu'ils puissent le découvrir. Ils n'ont pas été créés pour ça. Ils ont été fait pour la guerre et la violence Kenshin, ne te méprends pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sensei. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma pitié prendre le dessus. Mes priorités sont clairs et parfaitement définies. »

Gandalf mit sa main noueuse sur la tête du rouquin et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux avant de fouiller dans ses vêtements et d'en ressortir une pipe et de l'herbe.

« En veux-tu ?

- Ah... **Ano**... Non merci... »

Gandalf rit légèrement.

« N'y a-t-il rien qui te ferait envie actuellement ?

- Pour moi, tout a le goût du sang lors d'une bataille, et plusieurs jours après.

- Umm...

- Mais s'il y avait eut du saké... Mais il n'y en a pas en ce monde, ou du moins pas que je sache. Il s'agit d'un alcool de riz.

- En effet, je n'en ait jamais bu durant tous mes voyages. »

Le soupir que Kenshin laissa échapper fut coupé par un son de corne clair, et Gandalf posa un regard plein d'espoir sur Kenshin.

« Ils sont là. Le Rohan est venu. »

Des cris de guerre humains retentirent, ponctué par la corne du Rohan et des hennissements lointains de chevaux, et Kenshin sourit.

« Et bien... Il était temps ! S'exclama une nouvelle voix à quelque distance d'eux. »

Les deux Istari se retournèrent et virent Boromir arriver vers eux, les traits tendus, mais un sourire néanmoins bien en place. Les hommes semblèrent immédiatement reprendre des forces en présence de leur capitaine, et ils se redressèrent et commencèrent à panser leurs blessures et à faire tourner de l'eau pour pouvoir se désaltérer.

« Comment va Faramir ? » Demanda Gandalf, alors que Kenshin laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il n'avait pas été prévenu que Boromir était revenu vivant... Gandalf n'avait pas eut le temps avant que la ville soit attaqué. Le vieil Istar lui envoya toutefois un regard d'excuse.

« Il vivra. La blessure est grave, mais tant que Minas Tirith ne tombe pas, alors sa vie n'est pas en danger. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Kenshin.

- Pas autant que moi... Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

- Un Uruk peut me vaincre, mais pas un orc.

- J'ose l'espérer. Si des orcs t'avaient tué, j'aurais douté que tu sois réellement mon fils. »

Boromir se retourna avec choc, et vit son père marcher à grand pas vers eux. Il avait délaissé ses vêtements plus riches au profit d'une armure et ressemblait enfin à l'homme qu'il avait été dans le temps. Les soldats se redressèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et le saluèrent, le dos raide et droit. L'Intendant leur fit signe d'abandonner leur garde à vous.

« Père...?

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fils risquer sa vie et attendre la fin sans faire l'effort de mourir honorablement. Je ne suis plus jeune. Je ne pense pas survivre à cette bataille. Mais au moins, je ne serait pas resté en arrière en regardant les jeunes tomber. »

Les yeux couleur lavande de Kenshin se posèrent sur le visage de l'Intendant avec un peu plus de respect qu'ils n'en avait montré jusqu'à présent. Puis ils furent attirés par quelque chose d'étrange.

« Intendant ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre joue ? »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Théoden est venu, après tout. »

Tomoe aurait voulu pouvoir sourire en entendant l'effort que faisait Pippin pour la rassurer. Mais Tomoe n'avait jamais vraiment sut sourire, même toute petite. Sourire n'était pas quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement, que ce soit en temps de paix ou en temps de guerre. De là où ils se trouvaient, sur l'esplanade au sommet de la ville, ils pouvaient voir tout le déroulement de la bataille. Tomoe avait vu tomber le premier niveau de la ville, ainsi que l'arrivée du Rohan. Mais la victoire n'était pas encore en vue. Des formes gigantesques se dessinaient à l'horizon, et marchaient sur les cavaliers du Rohan qui venaient tout juste de créer une brèche dans les lignes des orcs. Les orcs commencèrent leur retraite derrière les animaux monstrueux, qui s'étaient maintenant rapprochés.

Tomoe n'avait jamais vu de telles bêtes de toute sa vie. Elles avaient d'énormes oreilles tombantes, une longue trompe et des cornes recourbées gigantesques entre lesquelles étaient tendues des chaînes à pointes destinées à faucher les chevaux. Tomoe pouvait voir tout cela dans les détails les plus précis, grâce à sa vision elfique, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. La bataille tournait en leur défaveur. Elle resserra sa main autour de celle qui portait la bague lumineuse, envoyant ses prières aux kamis et aux Valar. Elle sentit, une fois de plus, un peu de sa force la quitter.

Cela avait commencé avec le début de la bataille. À chaque fois qu'elle serrait la bague contre elle et priait pour que Kenshin survive, elle ressentait comme une perte d'énergie. Les combats duraient maintenant depuis presque deux jours, et elle était presque à bout de force et tenait à peine debout. Pourtant, elle refusait de s'éloigner du rebord de l'esplanade. L'Intendant lui avait fait porté des fourrures, de quoi boire et de quoi manger. On lui avait même apporté un siège, sur lequel elle s'asseyait lorsque la fatigue devenait trop grande. Elle avait dormi brièvement, mais avait bien vite été réveillée par des cauchemars.

Ses yeux noirs furent attirés par trois événements presque simultanés. Des trolls tentaient d'enfoncer la porte qui leur bloquait l'accès au second niveau de la ville, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la faire tomber. Sur le champ de bataille, dans la plaine, une silhouette sombre se tenait près du cadavre d'un dragon noir, et combattait un soldat du Rohan fin et petit. Le soldat perdait. Le Nazgûl saisit le jeune soldat par le cou. Une petite silhouette au sol planta une épée dans la jambe du cavalier noir, et le soldat à présent libéré de son emprise se redressa et retira son casque. Une longue chevelure ayant la couleur de l'or brillait à présent sous le pâle éclat blanc du soleil.

«** Te voilà donc sur le champ de bataille Eowyn... Ton vœu est exaucé. Je te souhaite d'en revenir vivante, Katsuko, enfant de la victoire.** »

Pippin jeta un regard curieux à Tomoe que la jeune elfe ignora. Eowyn planta sa lame dans le crâne du Nazgûl, avant de tomber en arrière, épuisée. Tomoe tourna alors son regard vers les bateaux qui avaient remonté le fleuve et venaient de s'amarrer. Une armée de fantômes s'en déversait, tuant tous les orcs sur leur passage.

« Tu as raison, Pippin. Tout ira bien. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Boromir avait rarement prit autant plaisir à combattre que maintenant, et jamais n'avait-il combattu aux côtés de son père. La porte du deuxième niveau avait cédé. Kenshin n'avait plus eut assez de magie pour créer un bouclier assez grand pour empêcher tout orc de passer. À cause de cela, le jeune homme, Gandalf, Boromir et son père s'étaient placés au premier rang après avoir organisé la position des soldats autour de la porte.

Kenshin s'était occupé du troll qui avait franchi la porte avec une aisance surnaturelle, qui avait redonné courage aux hommes. À présent, Kenshin et Gandalf combattaient dos à dos et leur travail d'équipe était redoutable. Un large cercle vide d'ennemi et empli de cadavres puants les entouraient. Les orcs n'osaient plus s'approcher d'eux seuls, et se lançaient vers eux en large groupe, ce qui ne faisait strictement aucune différence.

Boromir et Denethor se battaient côte à côte, couvrant successivement les arrières de l'autre. Cela rappelait au capitaine du Gondor les fois où il combattait au côté de Faramir. Son frère et son père avaient les même techniques de combat, et pensaient de manière similaire en plein milieu de l'action. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

Boromir passa sous la lame d'un orc, et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Une tête que son père venait de couper roula devant lui, alors qu'il retirait sa lame ensanglanté des entrailles de son adversaire. Il vit Kenshin bloquer une attaque avec la garde de son sabre, repousser violemment l'épée de son adversaire et le trancher en deux de part en part, tandis que Gandalf bloquait une autre épée qui lui était destinée avec son bâton. Boromir se retourna et tua un autre orc qui s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à son père. Les renforts étaient arrivés, leur avait-on dit. Peut-être allaient-ils s'en sortir, finalement.

Au moment où il pensait cela, il entendit un sifflement et vit une flèche qui aurait dû l'atteindre transpercer la gorge de son père.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un orc qui s'était placé un peu en hauteur sur les marches d'une maison, et qui tenait un arc en main. Il avait un sourire cruel et satisfait. Boromir poussa un hurlement de rage et lança son épée de toutes ses forces vers la créature. Il ressentit une satisfaction mauvaise en entendant le craquement écœurant émis par le crâne ricanant, alors que la lame s'y plantait avec force.

Il entendit à peine le cri de Kenshin avant de sentir une vive douleur à l'épaule et une autre dans le ventre.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	26. Plans et Promesses

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Gimli regardait Aragorn s'occuper des blessures de Kenshin. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs l'air particulièrement embarrassé par le fait qu'un futur roi dans sa propre citée était celui qui s'occupait de le soigner, et ne cessait de jeter des regards fréquents autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Aragorn était celui qui créait les meilleurs baumes de la citée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, le nain suspectait que l'héritier du trône avait avant tout insisté pour être celui qui soignerait le plus jeune de leur groupe car il s'était inquiété et qu'il souhaitait voir de ses propres yeux dans quel état le jeune homme était réellement.

Ils avaient tous compris que Kenshin ne se plaignait jamais de ses blessures, qu'elles soient graves ou non. Et le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à mentir pour ne pas leur causer d'inquiétude. Ils avaient déjà vu cela durant leur traversée de la Moria. Pas une fois ne s'était-il plaint des blessures assez importantes qu'Aragorn avait découvert devant l'entrée des mines. Aragorn, ayant une mentalité de guérisseur de par son apprentissage au côté d'Elrond, avait donc dû parvenir à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Kenshin pour être honnête avec eux quand il s'agissait de son état après un combat. Un grognement de douleur attira le regard du nain vers Boromir, qui se trouvait sur le lit à côté de celui où était assit Kenshin. Le nain laissa échapper un reniflement amusé, bien que ses yeux soient tristes.

« Je n'arrive pas à décider si cet homme est incroyablement chanceux, ou terriblement malchanceux. Par deux fois, il a échappé d'extrême justesse à la mort... Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'en est pas sorti indemne. »

Aragorn coupa le bandage qu'il tenait, et commença à l'enrouler autour du bras de Kenshin, qui avait été ouvert par une flèche perdue.

« Il se remettra complètement. Une fois de plus, les flèches n'ont touché aucun organe vital. Il devrait pouvoir se lever et se déplacer librement dans deux jours, bien qu'il ne pourra participer à aucune bataille avant un moment.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ses blessures dont je parle. Mais tout de même... Quel idiot, lancer son épée en pleine bataille... »

Personne ne lui répondit et un silence morose tomba. Gimli lui-même ne traitait pas l'homme blessé d'idiot avec beaucoup de sincérité, car tous, Gimli comprit, auraient sans doute fait de même pour venger une personne qui leur était chère. Kenshin se détourna des soins d'Aragorn pour regarder une fois de plus autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'avais entendu que dame Eowyn avait participé au combat et avait été blessée.

- C'est le cas. Aragorn l'a soignée, et elle a été placée dans une chambre du château. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt. Elle a défendu son oncle contre le roi sorcier lui-même, et elle l'a vaincu. Mais les blessures de Théoden étaient trop grandes, et il était déjà mort lorsque nous les avons retrouvés. » Répondit le nain.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent en entendant la nouvelle. Un bon dirigeant était mort aujourd'hui. C'était un homme bon et compétent de moins pour combattre le Mordor et pour assister à la reconstruction de la Terre du Milieu une fois cette guerre finie.

« Et je n'ai pas vu Legolas...

- Il doit être sans doute être avec Gandalf et les Hobbits. Merry a été blessé, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Il se repose pour l'instant, et Gandalf et Pippin veillent sur lui. Legolas a dit qu'il passerait vous voir, toi et Boromir, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas être forcé à rester ici, à moins qu'Aragorn ne devienne encore plus mère poule qu'il ne l'est déjà. La plupart de tes blessures sont superficielles. »

Aragorn envoya un regard agacé au nain, avant de finir son travail et de fixer l'extrémité du bandage. Kenshin soupira, résigné, et retira complètement son haut avant de présenter son dos à l'héritier. Aragorn grimaça en voyant l'importante écorchure qui partait du haut des épaule du rouquin jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Le vêtement n'avait pourtant pas été abîmé.

« Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

- Lorsque que nous étions en train de fuir les troupes ennemies qui avaient franchi le premier rempart, un projectile a touché un bâtiment, et j'ai dû reculer brutalement pour éviter les gravats qui sont tombés alors que je courait vers l'avant à pleine vitesse. J'ai perdu l'équilibre en me poussant vers l'arrière, je suis tombé et j'ai glissé sur les pavés. »

Aragorn mit du baume sur ses doigts et commença à le passer sur le dos du jeune homme. Gimli vit Kenshin grimacer quand l'onguent frais toucha son dos écorché et brûlé par la friction du vêtement. Les blessures superficielles sont parfois les plus douloureuses. Ils restèrent complètement silencieux pendant un moment, avant de voir Legolas franchir les portes du hall où avaient été installés tous les blessés, un léger sourire sur le visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène de l'héritier du trône en train de soigner lui même un de ses compagnons. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pourtant, et vint s'asseoir sur la deuxième chaise à côté de celle occupée par Gimli.

« Je suis heureux de te voir vivant, Kenshin. Et en un seul morceau.

- Comment se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait de blessures plus graves que quelques égratignures ? » Demanda Kenshin avec curiosité, ses yeux violets passant sur chacun d'entre eux.

Gimli grommela dans sa barbe rousse, tandis que Legolas secouait la tête de façon amusée.

« Ignore donc ce nain Kenshin. Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'Aragorn a libéré de leur serment d'allégeance nos alliés d'une bataille. Ne les as-tu pas sentis à l'extérieur des remparts, les morts qui ont combattus à nos côtés ? »

Kenshin tenta de se souvenir s'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel au milieu du chaos des combats, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai ressenti que l'arrivé d'une grande quantité de personnes, après l'arrivée du Rohan. J'ai cru que l'armée du Rohan s'était séparée en deux bataillons pour pouvoir frapper sur deux fronts. »

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli échangèrent un regard. Aragorn, qui avait commencé à placer des bandages autour du torse et du dos du jeune homme, fut celui qui répondit.

« Ton don est surprenant, Kenshin... L'armée du Rohan ne s'est jamais séparée. Ceux que tu as sentis étaient les soldats maudits de cette armée de fantômes, ainsi que nous-mêmes. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas la vie que ton don te permet de sentir... par contre, de quoi s'agit-il précisément, ça je l'ignore. »

Kenshin réagit à la nouvelle avec surprise, mais sans véritable choc. Découvrir qu'il possédait de la magie avait été un choc, mais à présent il ne réagissait à ce type de découvertes qu'avec curiosité. Mais Legolas avait une théorie différente de celle d'Aragorn.

« Ou peut-être que la malédiction de ces soldats était qu'ils étaient morts physiquement depuis bien longtemps, mais que la vie qui avait habité leur corps n'avait juste pas put rejoindre le domaine des Valar. Auquel cas Kenshin peut effectivement ressentir la vie l'entourant, mais la vie ne se résumerait pas à un cœur qui bat et à un corps chaud et capable de se mouvoir. »

Kenshin hocha la tête. Cette théorie lui paraissait plus logique. Les yeux bleus de Legolas se posèrent sur lui alors qu'Aragorn venait de finir de le soigner et qu'il avait commencé à enfiler son haut de kimono.

« Au fait Kenshin, je suis passé voir nos chevaux. Sil'ivren s'est blessée. »

En voyant le regard angoissé du jeune homme, Legolas s'empressa de continuer.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, bien sûr ! Un projectile a détruit un bâtiment non loin des écuries, et les chevaux ont paniqués à cause du bruit soudain. Elle s'est agitée dans son box, et s'est égratignée les deux antérieurs contre la porte. Le palefrenier s'est déjà occupé d'elle, et ses blessures ne t'empêcheront pas de la monter. »

Kenshin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Où se trouve Tomoe ? » Demanda Aragorn.

Kenshin finit de remettre son haut en place.

« Elle dort dans nos quartiers. Elle n'a pas dormi durant tout le temps qu'à duré le siège, et elle est épuisée.

- Va donc la rejoindre. Tu as autant besoin de te reposer qu'elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas en meilleur état vous-mêmes... Répondit Kenshin avec un sourire fatigué. Puis il soupira.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil Aragorn, mais il serait sans doute bon que tu le suives aussi, ainsi que vous, Gimli-san, Legolas-dono. Je vais tout de même aller voir Sil'ivren avant d'aller dormir. »

Aragorn hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Repose-toi bien Gimli d'un ton bourru. »

Kenshin s'inclina brièvement avant de quitter le hall.

Il traversa les rues de la ville dévastée en ignorants ses paupières qui cherchaient absolument à se fermer, et la fatigue qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses muscles. Pourtant, il s'était attendu à ce que la fatigue soit pire encore. Une journée de combat était normalement épuisante, même pour Battousai, le démon de Kyoto. Or, cette bataille avait durée plus d'un jour, et il avait épuisée toute sa magie après la moitié du deuxième jour. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été capable de se créer son propre bouclier pour se protéger des flèches et des épées, voir des chutes et des dérapages. Sans doute avait-il été un ennemi terrifiant, une fois de plus. Mais bien vite, il avait été un ennemi humain. Pourtant, il aurait dut être bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Il était cependant suffisamment fatigué pour ne pas arriver à se concentrer sur cette étrangeté, et bien qu'il l'ait remarqué, il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication pour sa fatigue trop légère.

Kenshin se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait, et découvrit que ses jambes l'avaient guidées d'elles mêmes devant les écuries. Non loin, des palefreniers, des garçons d'écurie et des habitants du voisinage étaient en train de dégager les décombres d'un bâtiment effondré. Il entra dans les écuries, dont la massive porte en bois avait été laissée ouverte. Il passa entre les longues rangées de box, les chevaux le regardant passer, et quelques-uns hennissaient pour le saluer ou pour quémander de la nourriture supplémentaire. Il reconnu le hennissement de Sil'ivren alors que ses yeux se posaient sur son box. Sa jument avait une façon de hennir, quand elle le saluait, qui était aisément reconnaissable. Elle était bien plus douce que les autres chevaux, et on l'entendait à peine. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du box et y entra, sans chercher à la refermer derrière lui.

Sil'ivren ne s'éloignait jamais de lui quand il était dans les parages, et il soupçonnait qu'elle le suivrait partout où il allait si elle le pouvait. La jument isabelle lui donna un coup de tête délicat, qui suffit à manquer de le faire basculer à cause de la fatigue. Il ne la réprimanda pas, et répondit par des caresses sur son encolure alors qu'elle jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux du bout des lèvres. Kenshin baissa les yeux vers les antérieurs de sa jument, et ressenti un vif soulagement en constatant qu'elle avait en effet été soignée. Tout comme lui, ses membres étaient entourés de bandages. Quelle belle équipe ils faisaient.

Il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux tombèrent sur des brosses. Il n'avait rien à offrir à manger à Sil'ivren, mais il pouvait toujours la brosser. Elle apprécierait sans aucun doute cette attention. Il se saisit d'une première brosse et commença le rituel quotidien qu'il avait mis en place à chaque fois qu'il trouvait le temps entre les combats, ou plus exactement à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en ville et que la communauté n'était pas en train de se déplacer d'un point à un autre de la Terre du Milieu. Sil'ivren appréciait ce geste d'affection, et cette activité permettait au jeune guerrier de se détendre et de ne penser à rien pendant quelque temps.

Parfois, il pouvait faire durer ces moments pendant une heure entière, simplement pour le plaisir et il n'était pas rare que sa jument soit somnolente quand il avait fini. Il s'occupa de Sil'ivren en silence, et, à mesure qu'il se détendait, la fatigue devenait plus importante. Il fut forcé de finir assez rapidement, car il craignait de s'endormir sur un tas de foin sans parvenir à retourner jusqu'à ses quartiers. Déjà, la monté jusqu'aux niveaux les plus élevés de la ville semblait insurmontable. Il quitta les écuries après avoir soigneusement fermé le box de Sil'ivren et avoir demandé à un garçon d'écurie de donner quelques friandises à sa jument.

Il ne sut pas comment il parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, en vérité il dormait déjà à moitié, mais quand il s'effondra sur le large lit, il y trouva Tomoe qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il retira ses vêtements sales qui ne sentait plus seulement l'orc, le sang et la poussière, mais également le cheval à présent, et il se glissa sous les draps, prenant la jeune femme dans les bras aussi délicatement qu'il le put pour ne pas la réveiller. En quelque seconde, il l'avait rejoint dans son sommeil.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin ne regarda le couvercle du cercueil que l'on fermait que pendant un bref instant. Ses yeux cherchèrent ensuite Boromir. Mais également Faramir. Les deux frères se tenaient côte à côte, vêtus de leurs plus sobres vêtements d'apparat. Les vêtements de Kenshin avait également été réparés et nettoyés pour ce moment. Boromir et son frère avaient le visage grave, mais leurs yeux brillaient de larmes qu'ils refusaient de laisser s'échapper. Le fantôme de leur père était encore présent dans leurs cœurs, les faisant craindre son jugement s'ils se laissaient aller à un tel signe de faiblesse. Pour ce qui était de Théoden, son corps attendait dans une chambre du palais royal avant de pouvoir être ramené jusqu'au Rohan pour être mis en terre aux côtés de son fils et de son épouse.

Tous étaient présents pour l'enterrement de Denethor dans la crypte royale, et cela signifiait que les membres de la famille, qui auraient préférés que tout se passe dans l'intimité, étaient en fait entourés de la noblesse de Minas Tirith venue faire ses hommages. Aragorn avait lui-même demandé à ce que l'intendant soit enterré avec les rois du Gondor, et l'héritier n'avait put exercer son influence pour refuser à la noblesse le droit de venir assister à l'enterrement. Il n'était que l'héritier, et pas encore le roi.

Boromir prononça quelques mots, ainsi que Faramir, et chaque personne présente dans la crypte présenta ses hommages silencieux. Quand le tour de Kenshin fut venu de se tenir devant la tombe, il ne sut pas bien quel hommage faire.

L'homme avait cherché à l'utiliser comme un outil, sans chercher à le protéger de son rôle comme l'aurait fait Katsura-san. Il était vrai que tout ce que l'intendant avait fait avait été pour son pays, mais son comportement vis-à-vis de Kenshin avait vraiment été... Non, le jeune Istar ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour l'homme enfermé dans la tombe devant lui, et ce malgré tout le bien qu'il en avait entendu par ailleurs. Il se résolu à lui faire un hommage guerrier, et fit un profond salut en murmurant un brève phrase :

« Vous n'auriez put mourir de façon plus honorable, Denethor-dono. »

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de la tombe avec soulagement. Pour la première fois, il ressentait des émotions vivaces devant le corps d'un mort. D'habitude, un cadavre était pour lui cadavre, rien de plus. Mais cet homme avait ravivé une plaie trop récente, et avait agité des émotions trop noires. Kenshin n'était pas soulagé de le savoir mort, mais il aurait menti s'il avait dit que cette mort le laissait impassible. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à définir quelles étaient les émotions qui s'agitaient sous la surface de son masque calme et fermé.

Alors que la foule quittait progressivement la crypte, Boromir mit la main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? Tu te fermes et ton visage devient neutre à chaque fois que tu es troublé. »

Kenshin planta ses yeux dans ceux brillants de Boromir. À sa plus grande surprise, il se sentit sourire largement et avec une gentillesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Boromir semblait aussi surprit que lui, sans doute à cause du comportement étrange du garçon qui souriait si timidement d'habitude.

« Je vais bien, Boromir-san. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. »

Boromir fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa sur un point lointain, que Kenshin ne pouvait voir.

« La douleur passera, et nous avons d'autres choses importantes qui demandent notre attention. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne me tutoies-tu pas comme tu le fais avec Aragorn ? Ai-je raté l'occasion de franchir ce mur de politesse que tu construis toujours plus autour de toi à mesure que le temps passe ? »

Kenshin fit un sourire embarrassé.

« Je ne sais pas plus que vous d'où vient cette nouvelle habitude. Mais il est vrai qu'Aragorn m'a demandé de le tutoyer alors que je n'avais pas encore commencé à trouver le tutoiement si difficile. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne vous en considère pas moins comme un ami. »

Boromir soupira.

« Et bien, voilà qui me rassure. Je te laisse Kenshin, je vais rejoindre mon frère. »

Kenshin regarda Boromir s'éloigner, et lui-même rejoignit Tomoe qui était avec Legolas, les deux elfes ayant été placés au même endroit pour l'enterrement. Tomoe lui saisit la main, c'était sa façon de lui sourire la plupart du temps. Legolas lui sourit et inclina la tête en forme de salut.

« Kenshin, Aragorn demande à ce que nous rendions dans la salle du trône après cela. Nous devons encore décider de ce que nous allons faire ensuite.

- Très bien, j'y serais. Tomoe ?

- Je t'accompagne, bien sûr. »

Kenshin serra la main blanche de la jeune elfe un peu plus fort pour lui communiquer qu'il appréciait son choix de le suivre. Il savait qu'ils allaient sans doute parler des futurs combats, mais Tomoe ne voulait pas être épargnée par de telles discussion. Elle préférait l'inquiétude de savoir ce que Kenshin combattait, plutôt que celle qui vous accompagne lorsque vous êtes dans l'ignorance.

« Allons-y alors, dit Kenshin, et ils partirent vers la salle du trône. »

Ils virent Boromir et Faramir quitter également la crypte. Aragorn et Gandalf étaient déjà partis.

Les crypte étaient au même niveau que la salle du trône, au sommet de la ville, et ils arrivèrent rapidement. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Eomer, Merry et Pippin étaient déjà là. Les yeux bleu du vieil Istar se posèrent sur eux quand ils entrèrent, suivis peu après par Boromir et son frère. Mais il ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention et recommença à tourner en rond au milieu de la pièce.

« Frodon est passé au delà de ma vision. Les ténèbres s'épaississent. »

Gandalf n'avait put rien découvrir sur Frodon et Sam depuis longtemps maintenant, et Kenshin, qui avait maintenant eut un avant-goût de l'aura de Sauron au travers celle des Nazgûls, savait que cette même aura était sans doute ce qui causait ces ténèbres qui bloquaient la vision de Gandalf.

« Si Sauron avait l'anneau nous le saurions. Dit Aragorn, alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, dans le vide.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Répondit Gandalf, son regard presque désespéré. Il continua.

- Il a subit une défaite c'est vrai, mais... Mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe. »

Gimli lâcha une bouffée de fumée de sa pipe, avant de l'éloigner de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler.

« Et bien qu'il y reste, et qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

- Parce que dix-milles orcs se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin. Répliqua Gandalf, ses yeux posés sur le nain en attendant qu'il se rende compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. «

Les yeux de Gimli s'agrandirent d'horreur en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Gandalf se détourna alors, les yeux vides.

« Je l'ai envoyé à la mort... »

Aragorn se retourna vers le vieil homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner.

- Comment ?

- En attirant les armés de Sauron, Gimli ! En vidant ses terres ! Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire ! »

Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe. Eomer, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, s'avança.

« Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes.

- Pas pour nous, mais nous pourrons donner à Frodon sa chance, si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement. »

Legolas avait les yeux brillants d'espoir, et un fin sourire.

« Une diversion. »

Kenshin regarda Tomoe, attendant sa réaction.

« Vas-y. Je ne pourrais pas te retenir, n'est-ce pas ? **Mais je devrais te parler tout à l'heure. **»

Gimli, sa pipe fermement en main, s'exclama soudainement, avec une joie féroce :

« Une mort certaine ! Une faible chance de succès ! Mais qu'attendons-nous ?

- Sauron soupçonnera un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât. Intervint Gandalf. »

Mais Aragorn regardait le vieil Istar avec un sourire amusé et narquois à la fois, mais pas à l'encontre de Gandalf lui-même. Non, son sourire était dirigé vers Sauron. Kenshin sut alors qu'Aragorn avait découvert quelque chose dont lui seul avait connaissance. Les yeux de l'héritier du trône se posèrent sur Faramir et Boromir.

« Saviez-vous que votre père avait un Palantir en sa possession ? Voici comment il nous a observés depuis notre entrée dans le Rohan. Et c'est également la raison pour laquelle son esprit s'est étiolé et que l'inquiétude l'a poussé vers la folie. Nous savons que Sauron en possède un également, car Saruman communiquait avec lui de cette manière. »

Et voici donc comment Denethor avait put assister à sa confrontation avec Saruman, se rendit soudain compte Kenshin. Saruman avait le globe de cristal noir sur lui alors qu'il se tenait au sommet de la tour, et il avait dut être aisé pour Denethor d'observer la scène.

Gandalf lui avait brièvement parlé des Palantiri, après que Tomoe ait touché celui que Grima Langue de Serpent avait jeté de la tour de son maître. Ils permettaient d'observer des lieux ou des temps lointains, et de parler à une autre personne possédant un Palantir. Ils auraient été créé il y a des millénaires de cela, par-delà l'océan à l'ouest, dans le pays des Valar, avant d'être amenés en Terre du Milieu pour servir de moyen de communication aux souverains. Ils furent perdus il y a fort longtemps, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils resurgissaient du passé.

Boromir et Faramir semblaient aussi choqués par cette nouvelle que Kenshin et Gandalf eux-même. Aragorn, toujours en train de sourire, avec un regard empli d'assurance, se tourna à nouveau vers Gandalf.

« Sauron mordra à l'appât. Il n'aura pas de plus belle occasion de se débarrasser de moi. L'appât est bien trop tentant. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Gandalf sourit à son tour, et son sourire était presque espiègle.

« Même après toutes ces années, vous continuez à me surprendre. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin ferma la porte de leur chambre derrière Tomoe. Deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, et il lui semblait que ce simple regard était extrêmement lourd à supporter. Il fit face à son épouse avec un soupir.

« **Tomoe... Je suis désolé...**

-** Tu ne peux les laisser partir seuls, je sais. Tu m'as un jour dit que l'origine de la dispute avec ton maître venait de ton incapacité à ne pas te mêler à des conflits que ta présence seule ne pouvait résoudre. Je vois que ceci n'a pas changé. Un ****Istar****, ou deux ****Istari****, quelle différence cela fera-t-il face à des dizaines de milliers d'ennemis ? Même Battousai ne survivra pas face à une telle armée, et ce malgré le fait que le démon de Kyoto possède maintenant des pouvoirs hors du commun.** »

Kenshin grimaça. Tomoe avait raison, bien sûr.

«** Je ne t'empêcherais pas de partir, à la condition que tu me promettes de tout faire pour me revenir vivant. Utilise toute ta magie s'il le faut, fuit au milieu de combat s'il devient désespéré, mais tu ne dois en aucun cas mourir. Il n'y a aucun honneur à mourir sans que cela ****ne serve à quelque chose****. **»

Bien que le ton de sa voix soit sec et dans l'ensemble sans beaucoup d'émotions, ses yeux étaient désespérés.

«** Il n'y a pas plus d'honneur à fuir un combat en abandonnant ses alliés derrière soi.**

-** Kenshin, si tu meurs, je serais seule. Complètement et définitivement seule. Et ce pour l'éternité que durera ma vie. Nous ne pouvons plus retourner au Japon, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es la dernière personne qui me reste de notre pays, et tu es l'homme que j'aime. **»

Kenshin se sentait déchiré. S'il faisait cette promesse, il y avait des chances qu'il se retrouve dans une situation où il devrait abandonner Aragorn et le reste de ses amis à une mort certaine. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait infliger une telle chose à Tomoe. Il avait vécu la mort de son épouse une fois, et en aucun cas il ne souhaitait lui infliger ça à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort. Elle crut qu'il essayait de lui faire oublier sa demande.

« **Kenshin...**

- **Je te le promet. **»

Il la sentit retenir sa respiration, attendant certainement qu'il continua.

« **Je te promet de tout faire pour revenir vivant, même si pour cela je dois fuir la bataille. **»

Et y abandonner les personnes qui étaient devenues ses amis. Tomoe sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.

« **Désolé****e,**** Kenshin.** »

Pour seule réponse, Kenshin ne fit que la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, et elle sut qu'il ne lui reprochait pas sa demande égoïste.

«** Cette nuit...**

- **Nous la passerons ensemble. Tout sera peut-être bientôt fini, je pense que nous pouvons nous le permettre. **»

Kenshin sentit les lèvres de Tomoe s'étirer en un sourire dans son cou.

« **Arigato.** »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît!

C'est bon pour la motivation, et ça me permet de jauger si ce que j'écris vous a plu ou pas!


	27. Ténèbres et Lumière, Commencement et Fin

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin avait un mal incroyable à retirer son visage du cou de Tomoe. Il entendait tout autour de lui les chevaux s'agiter, le bruit des armures des soldats ainsi que leurs voix inquiètes et exaltées à la fois, mais le jeune homme n'y prêtait guère attention tant il était concentré sur l'odeur de fleur de prunier qui semblait recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau de sa femme. Tomoe, pour sa part, l'enserrait, et s'accrochait désespérément au dos de son kimono, de la même manière dont elle s'était agrippée à son dos pendant la nuit, durant le premier moment de véritable intimité qu'ils s'étaient autorisés depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans leur cabane sous la neige.

Kenshin réunit enfin le courage d'éloigner son visage du cou blanc de la jeune elfe, mais alors qu'il allait reculer, elle saisit son visage et l'embrassa avec la férocité du désespoir. Malgré la promesse du jeune homme, la peur qu'ils ne puissent peut-être plus jamais se revoir était toujours bien présente. Et malgré son visage presque complètement impassible, les yeux noirs de Tomoe en disaient long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce départ. Kenshin l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

« **Je reviendrai vivant. Je te l'ai promi****s****. Je deviendrai le démon que le ****Bakufu**** a décrit s'il le faut, mais je reviendrai.** »

Elle hocha la tête. Puis elle saisit son pendentif qui était visible entre les plis de son haut de kimono et qui brillait toujours vivement, avant de le glisser sous sa chemise en Mithril tissé.

« **Je prierai pour ta survie. **»

Elle devait savoir qu'il lui était très difficile de s'éloigner d'elle, car elle quitta son étreinte et disparut entre deux bâtiments. Aragorn vint se placer à côté de lui.

« Tu peux rester ici, Kenshin, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu viens de la retrouver, et cette guerre n'aurait jamais dû être la tienne. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Boromir reste ici également, car ses blessures l'empêchent de combattre, et il est important qu'il reste pour défendre la cité si nous échouons... Tu pourrais rester avec lui, Faramir, Dame Eowyn et Dame Tomoe.

- Non. Je ne peux pas laisser des amis partir dans une telle mission suicide, sans être là pour apporter mon soutien. Et Gandalf part également. S'il meurt, j'aurais perdu mon professeur, or j'ai encore besoin de ses conseils. Merry et Pippin viennent aussi, et je ne serait pas en paix avec moi-même en les sachant en danger, sans être là pour les protéger. »

Aragorn sourit de manière compréhensive, avant de monter sur son cheval et de rejoindre l'avant de l'armée. Kenshin se détourna de l'endroit où venait de disparaître Tomoe et rejoignit Gandalf qui tenait les rennes de Sil'ivren. Kenshin le remercia en inclinant la tête, et monta sur sa jument avec beaucoup plus de grâce que quelques semaines en arrière. Une fois assis, il ajusta la position de ses sabres pour ne pas être gêné, et se plaça entre Gandalf et Legolas, juste derrière Aragorn. À côté de Legolas se tenait Eomer, le visage sombre et hanté par la mort de son oncle. Derrière Eomer, sur le même cheval était assis Merry, tandis que devant Gandalf était assis Pippin, et Gimli était assis devant Legolas.

Aragorn donna le signe de départ, et les portes de la cité furent ouvertes pour les laisser sortir. Devant eux s'étendait la plaine gigantesque, recouverte d'un ciel bleu. À l'horizon, les nuages noirs étaient encore visibles, malgré le soleil qui éclairait Minas Tirith. Les nuages avaient reculés, et s'étaient retranchés dans le Mordor. Le dos d'Aragorn, se tenant seul devant eux, ne ressemblait plus du tout à celui du rôdeur que Kenshin avait rencontré dans les Monts Brumeux. Il dégageait toujours cette aura solitaire, mais derrière lui se tenait une armée. Il se tenait trop droit, ses vêtements étaient trop riches. Il ressemblait à un roi. Un homme que Kenshin ne pouvait qu'admirer. Si ils survivaient à tout cela, il allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Servir Aragorn était une possibilité tentante.

Minas Tirith devint de plus en plus petite à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignait, mais pas un instant la cité n'en fut moins majestueuse. Kenshin vit Eomer regarder en arrière à plusieurs reprises. Sans doute pensait-il à Eowyn. Kenshin supposait qu'elle devait être avec Tomoe. La Dame du Rohan semblait s'être attachée à l'elfe silencieuse, bien qu'elles soient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. Et Kenshin savait que son épouse appréciait également beaucoup la jeune femme blonde, bien qu'elle ne le lui ait jamais dit. Si Tomoe trouvait du confort dans la présence d'Eowyn, Kenshin ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers la fougueuse Dame guerrière.

Sans prévenir, ses pensées revinrent vers la nuit que lui et Tomoe avaient passé ensemble, et Kenshin fut soudain incroyablement soulagé que ses compagnons, qu'ils soient elfes ou Istari, ne puissent lire dans les pensées. Il n'aurait jamais osé se souvenir de telles choses en présence de Galadriel. Ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il contrôlait.

Trop occupé à garder un visage complètement neutre, qui ne trahirait pas son train de pensée décousu et embarrassant, il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni les regards inquiets que lui lançaient Gimli et Legolas qui croyaient probablement que son impassibilité était due à une quelconque angoisse.

La petite armée, seule force restante d'une armée encore très grande quelques jours plus tôt, traversa la plaine sous le soleil froid. Pas une fois, Aragorn ne se retourna pour parler à ses amis, et il était évident que quelque chose le préoccupait grandement, et Kenshin doutait qu'il s'agissait des même préoccupations que lui. En parlant de préoccupations... Comment allait-il faire pour respecter sa promesse à Tomoe ? Il allait devoir rester sur Sil'ivren, cela était certain... Et ce malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas bien se battre à cheval. S'il descendait de sa jument, il lui serait plus difficile de la protéger, et il lui serait aussi difficile de s'enfuir s'il le devait.

« Kenshin, regarde. »

La voix de Legolas sortit le jeune guerrier de ses pensées, et ses yeux violets se posèrent sur une immense porte noire encerclée par le massif montagneux du Mordor. Kenshin savait que, derrière ces portes, se trouvaient de grandes plaines, et l'ennemi dont il avait combattu les armées depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Il la sentait d'ici, cette présence brûlante et étouffante. Déjà, son attention se tournait vers la petite armée se tenant devant sa porte. Sur la porte même et les remparts rejoignant la montagne, Kenshin pouvait sentir les énergies sauvages et presque bestiales des orcs qui se déplaçaient et prenaient position. Derrière la porte, il ne ressentait qu'une masse grouillante qui laissait échapper des émotions noires et affamées.

« Aragorn, les orcs sur les remparts se préparent et une armée se masse derrière la porte. Sauron est intrigué, je le sens d'ici.

- Nous sommes trop loin pour que des flèches nous atteignent, mais dans le cas contraire, tiens-toi prêt à dresser un bouclier, Kenshin. Le seigneur noir a-t-il tourné son regard vers nous ? »

Kenshin secoua la tête de manière négative. Ils n'étaient pas encore une menace suffisante.

« Et bien, nous allons devoir l'insulter suffisamment pour créer chez lui l'envie irrésistible de nous regarder nous faire massacrer. »

Gimli laissa échapper un éclat de rire bref et les yeux de Legolas brillèrent soudain d'une lumière malicieuse. Gandalf fit un sourire amer. Aragorn fit avancer son cheval vers la porte, et Kenshin le suivit sans lui demander son avis. Si des flèches devaient être tirée en traître, il serait la seule personne capable de les arrêter en plein vol. Kenshin ne fut pas le seul à suivre l'héritier. Eomer fit de même, ainsi que Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf et les Hobbits. Aragorn se tenait à l'avant du groupe, et il fut celui qui décida à quelle distance de leurs ennemis ils devaient s'arrêter.

« Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera faite ! »

Le silence qui suivit était oppressant. Les chevaux devaient sentir l'angoisse de leurs cavaliers, car ils s'agitaient sans relâche. Même Sil'ivren piaffait, elle qui était d'habitude si calme. Kenshin lui caressa l'encolure pour la rassurer. Le silence était tellement long et lourd que les hommes venus de Minas Tirith n'entendaient que le bruit qu'eux mêmes faisaient. Kenshin eut soudainement conscience d'une façon très vive et désagréable du nombre ridicule de leur armée. C'était le type de silence qui vous fait vous sentir petit et ridicule, et soudain la fragilité du plan qu'Aragorn avait mit sur pied sembla lui crever les yeux.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent à grands renforts de grincements, de craquements et de bruits de rouages, et Kenshin faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un cavalier s'avança vers eux, montant un cheval pitoyable, maigre et blessé de toute part, dont les déplacements étaient lents et douloureux. Ses yeux étaient partiellement cachés par l'armure le recouvrant, mais Kenshin pouvait sentir la douleur, la colère et la noirceur s'échappant de l'animal. Il en eut le cœur serré. Sur son dos se trouvait une créature fine, ne ressemblant que vaguement à un orc, et dont ils ne voyaient vraiment que la bouche abîmée et immense.

« Mon maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue. »

Kenshin fut surprit par la voix grave, peu naturelle mais au ton presque civilisé et éduqué de la chose qui leur faisait face. Le chi de la créature n'était d'ailleurs pas bestial, contrairement à celui de tous les orcs qu'il avait vus, et tués, jusqu'à présent. Il semblait également directement relié à celui de Sauron. La bouche bougeait d'une manière étrange, et sans rapport visible avec les mots formulés, et, sous les lèvres coupées de toute parts, des dents droites, brunes et monstrueuses se desserraient à peine. Le spectacle était grotesque, et Aragorn leva un sourcil moqueur et dégoûté à la fois en toisant l'envoyé de Sauron. Cela ne sembla pas troubler le cavalier devant eux, et il fit ce qui devait être un sourire, mais ressemblait plus à une grimace pitoyable et écœurante.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venu pour traiter avec Sauron, perfide et maudit. » Répondit Gandalf, et d'un mouvement vif le visage de la créature se tourna vers le vieil Istar.

Il lui montra les dents, et, enfin, Kenshin reconnut dans cet acte la véritable sauvagerie qui se cachait en chaque serviteur du seigneur noir.

« Dites ceci à votre maître : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser. Il doit quitter ces terres et ne jamais y revenir. » Continua le sorcier blanc.

La créature fit un simulacre de sourire amusé.

« Ohh... Vieille Barbe Grise. J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer. »

Soudain, devant leurs yeux, dans la main noire et sale de la Bouche de Sauron, se balançait la cotte de maille en Mithril de Frodon. Kenshin sentit son cœur commencer à battre follement dans sa poitrine. Pippin laissa échapper le nom de l'ami dont ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis si longtemps dans un souffle douloureux. Les yeux de Gandalf s'agrandirent tandis que la Bouche lui lança la cotte sans ménagement et qu'il la rattrapa de justesse.

« Frodon ! Répéta Pippin.

- Non ! S'écria Merry. »

Aux deux, « Silence ! » fut la réponse sèche de Gandalf.

« Le semi-homme vous était cher à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré milles tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances ? »

Legolas était plus pâle que jamais, et Gimli avait baissé les yeux vers le sol. Kenshin sentait la tristesse et le choc qu'émettaient tout son groupe, mais de Gandalf, il sentait une profonde culpabilité. Les yeux du vieil Istar étaient brillants de larmes.

« C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il l'a fait. »

Kenshin sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange venant de la créature. Une sorte de joie féroce mais incomplète. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Bouche et s'étrécirent en deux fentes sceptiques.

« Vous vous êtes donné bien du mal... Demander à Saruman d'attaquer la citadelle de Helm, juste pour obtenir un Hobbit, dans l'espoir de briser Gandalf le blanc. Nous qui croyions que Frodon avait été tué dans la bataille... Vous êtes donc prêt à faire tant d'effort juste pour vous débarrasser d'un Istar ? Auriez-vous donc si peur de Gandalf ? »

Ses compagnons se retinrent juste à temps de le regarder avec incompréhension. À vrai dire, Kenshin lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait à faire actuellement, mais puisque le chi de la Bouche était relié à celui de Sauron, alors peut-être cette créature était-elle aussi ses oreilles, auquel cas il parviendrait peut-être à attirer l'attention de Sauron en causant chez lui le plus de confusion possible.

« Oh ? Non, mon seigneur n'a jamais ordonné une telle chose. Serait-il possible que vous ignoriez que votre jeune ami ait en fait fui la bataille ? Vous n'auriez pourtant pas dus être surprit. Ces petits êtres ne sont pas fait pour les combats. »

Malgré les paroles narquoises de la Bouche, Kenshin sentait la confusion grandir en lui.

« Pour se rendre d'eux-mêmes en Mordor ? J'en doute. Vous avez dû les y emmener de force, ou ils ne s'y seraient jamais rendus seuls. »

Kenshin sentit le moment où ses mots prirent racine dans l'esprit de la créature, mais Aragorn avait déjà avancé son cheval un peu plus tôt, alors que la Bouche se moquait de leur douleur. Il sentit le moment de confusion, ainsi que le moment où la créature commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas dit « L'emmener », mais « LES y emmener », et que les Hobbits n'avaient effectivement pas de raisons de se rendre seuls au Mordor, à moins que... Kenshin sentit qu'aucune information n'avait encore été envoyée à Sauron, et soudain il s'écria ;

« Aragorn ! Tues-le ! Maintenant ! »

L'héritier n'hésita pas, et, d'un geste extrêmement rapide, il approcha son cheval plus encore, puis il décapita la Bouche, dont la tête roula dans la poussière. Gimli regarda son ami faire d'un air sombre, mais satisfait.

« Voilà qui met fin à la négociation. »

Gandalf regarda Kenshin de manière insistante.

« J'ignore s'il mentait à propos de Frodon, mais j'ai put sentir sa confusion lorsque j'ai révélé que non pas un, mais plusieurs Hobbits avaient pénétrés le Mordor. Il ne savait rien à propos du deuxième Hobbit, ni de leur mission. Ils ont peut-être capturé Frodon, mais pas Sam, et même quand il parlait de Frodon, il semblait prendre plus plaisir à voir notre douleur qu'à se rappeler un événement qui se serait réellement passé. Tout n'est pas perdu. Sam ne laisserait jamais Frodon entre les mains des orcs. Aragorn a tué cette chose avant qu'elle ne transmette quoi que ce soit à Sauron, donc le seigneur noir ne sait toujours rien non plus. »

Gandalf soupira de soulagement. Aragorn fit faire demi-tour à son cheval.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ne nous attardons pas. Regardez, les portes s'ouvrent plus encore. On se replie... On se replie ! »

Le groupe acquiesça et ils rejoignirent au petit galop l'armée humaine qui attendait toujours. Derrière eux, les portes s'ouvraient toujours plus grandes, révélant derrière elles l'œil de feu de Sauron, braqué vers eux et qui éclairait le ciel d'une lumière orange, ainsi que la masse mouvante de ses serviteurs. Kenshin avala sa salive pour hydrater sa gorge soudain desséchée.

« Aragorn, j'ai suivit bien des hommes fous et nobles à la fois... Mais tu remportes le flambeau sans effort.

- Des regrets, Kenshin ?

- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à m'attarder sur des regrets.

- Je l'espère, car que je crains que les regrets ne soient fatals dans notre avenir proche. »

Kenshin rit nerveusement.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe marchait à grand pas vers la salle du trône, Eowyn sur ses talons, la harcelant de questions sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Sa main blanche et fine recouvrit la deuxième sur laquelle se trouvait la bague, dont la lumière était plus terne maintenant que Kenshin n'était plus près d'elle. Son visage était le plus expressif que Eowyn ne l'avait jamais vu, ses lèvres étaient tendues en une ligne fine et droite, sa mâchoire était serrée, et ses yeux étaient durs et décidés.

« Je vous en prie, Tomoe, dites-moi donc quelles sont vos intentions ! Je souhaite pouvoir vous aider pour vous remercier pour vos conseils ! »

Seulement, Tomoe elle-même n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre toutefois, Sauron n'avait qu'un œil, il n'était pas omniscient et ne pouvait départager son attention sur plusieurs choses à la fois. Une fois qu'elle avait comprit ceci, elle s'était maudite de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt, car alors le départ de l'armée d'Aragorn, et donc le départ de Kenshin, n'aurait peut-être pas été nécessaire.

« Je vais trouver et déconcentrer Sauron. Peut-être cela ne servira-t-il pas à grand-chose, mais peut-être aussi cela pourra-t-il sauver quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser le Palantir ! S'écria Eowyn en se tordant les mains avec angoisse. Vous vous souvenez pourtant de l'état dans lequel votre dernière rencontre avec le seigneur noir vous a mit...

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je ne peux vous autoriser à m'aider. Ou du moins, si vous y tenez tant, restez juste près de moi pour appeler de l'aide si quelque chose tourne mal. »

Eowyn pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien de plus. Tomoe entra dans la salle du trône, la traversa, puis ouvrit la porte se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Dans la pièce attenante, sur une table de marbre blanc, se tenait le lourd globe de cristal noir posé sur un socle en tissu soyeux.

« Il est possible que je m'effondre et que je me torde au sol. Ne vous inquiétez pas tant que je bouge encore. Si je deviens complètement immobile, appelez quelqu'un.

- Kenshin ne me pardonnera pas de vous avoir laissé faire ça...

- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Kenshin est totalement incapable de rancœur envers autrui.

- Dans ce cas, c'est à lui-même qu'il en voudra. Êtes-vous prête à lui faire subir ça ? »

Tomoe serra la mâchoire plus encore. Elle lui avait déjà fait subir cela pour lui sauver la vie. Elle était prête à recommencer. Sans doute cela était-il un souhait égoïste, mais elle préférait le savoir vivant et combattant la culpabilité, que mort et incapable de combattre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du temps qu'elle avait passé morte, et elle ne savait pas où il serait envoyé s'il perdait la vie. Elle préférait risquer sa propre vie une nouvelle fois plutôt que de le savoir plus en péril qu'il ne l'était déjà, simplement car elle n'aurait rien fait.

Elle ne répondit pas à la demoiselle du Rohan, mais elle ajusta sa jupe ocre et les pans blancs de son haut de kimono, puis elle posa sa main pâle sur l'orbe noire.

_Comme la première fois, les ténèbres ne durèrent qu'un instant, et très vite elle fut entourée de flammes. Contrairement à la première fois, le seigneur noir ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence._

_Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une tour noire. Les flammes si éblouissantes ne gênait pourtant pas sa vision. Tout autour d'elle se trouvait une plaine déserte. L'œil de Sauron était tourné vers l'ouest, et, en suivant son regard, elle put voir au loin l'armée d'orcs amassée devant de grandes portes noires. Les yeux sombres de l'elfe se promenèrent sur la plaine, surprise de pouvoir si loin et avec tant de précision. Même avec sa vue d'elfe, une telle chose devrait être impossible._

_Mais le Palantir permettait de voir des choses éloignées, et d'y assister entièrement, et donc même d'entendre sur de longues distances. Ce savoir n'empêcha pas Tomoe de se retourner brusquement et avec crainte lorsqu'elle entendit un appel entre désespoir et encouragement._

_« Allez, M'sieur Frodon... La voie est libre, gardez courage ! »_

_L'œil de feu se détourna brusquement de la porte pour se poser vers la plaine, où Tomoe venait de voir deux petites silhouettes se déplacer. Elles étaient presque au pied du volcan. Tomoe entendit son cœur battre à ses oreilles, le feu la brûlait toujours, sans la blesser. Le fait qu'elle se soit habituée à la sensation de noirceur et de chaleur l'entourant fit s'élever en elle un malaise immense. Son esprit encore quelque peu lucide réagit suffisamment vite pour empêcher le seigneur du Mordor de se pencher plus encore sur les deux Hobbits traversant son territoire._

_Elle tourna toute sa concentration vers le Palantir, dans le but unique de mal l'utiliser et de chercher autour d'elle comme une âme en peine cherchant désespérément quelque chose qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Son attention ne se tourna jamais vers la porte noire ou les deux Hobbits qui se dirigeait vers la montagne du destin. L'utilisation maladroite et brutale du Palantir attira enfin l'attention de Sauron sur elle, mais la curiosité brûlante qui était soudain tournée vers elle la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même._

_**- Toi encore. Qu'est-ce qui peut donc amener une dame elfe à utiliser les Palantiri à nouveau, sachant que je suis celui qui possède le troisième et dernier ?**_

_Comme la première fois, la voix était presque suave mais également ténébreuse, fascinante et horrifiante à la fois._

_- Je... Viens vous demander grâce. Je souhaite que vous épargniez mon époux..._

_**- Oh ? Et qui est-ce donc ?**_

_Immédiatement Tomoe vit une image brève du sourire de son jeune mari, et ses yeux violets souriants entourés d'épais cheveux roux qui n'avait fait qu'éclaircir depuis leur arrivée en Terre du milieu et étaient maintenant presque rouge feu. Elle se souvint de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres, de sa tendresse la nuit d'avant son départ pour le Mordor. Elle repoussa ces images, espérant de toute son âme que comme la première fois, Sauron ne pouvait voir dans son esprit._

_- Il s'agit du plus jeune des marcheurs de la communauté._

_Inutile de trop en révéler._

_**- Ah... Il me semblait avoir vu un visage que je ne connaissait point... Un visage étrange... Aussi étrange que le tien, bien que vous ne soyez pas de la même race.**_

_Tomoe ne répondit rien. Tant que Sauron serait occupé à lui parler, il ne s'intéresserait pas à la petite armée devant ses portes._

_**- Mais il est trop tard.**_

_Le cœur de la jeune elfe manqua un battement, et il lui sembla que les flammes autour d'elle se resserraient, devenant plus brûlantes et oppressantes encore. Toute les formes se floutèrent et se mêlèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elles s'immobilisent. Tomoe se tenait à présent au dessus des portes noires. Elle pouvait sentir les flammes de l'œil juste dans son dos, et des sueurs froides commencèrent à couler le long de ses tempes et de ses clavicules, tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer._

_Sous elle, Aragorn faisait faire demi-tour à son cheval, laissant derrière lui un envoyé de Sauron, décapité et traînant dans la poussière, un pied toujours accroché à un étrier. Kenshin le suivait bien sûr, ainsi que le reste de la communauté. Les portes s'ouvraient lentement alors qu'Aragorn entamait un discourt d'encouragement à l'armée humaine._

_- Tenez vos positions ! Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir ou le courage des hommes faillira ! Où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tous liens, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'âge des hommes s'effondrera ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui nous est cher sur cette bonne terre... Je vous ordonne de tenir, hommes de l'ouest !_

_Les soldats dégainèrent leurs épées et Aragorn fit tourner son cheval pour faire face à l'armée de Sauron. De sa position dans les airs, Tomoe pouvait voir l'énorme différence de taille entre les deux armées, et, alors que les soldats reprenaient courage, elle sentit le sien être transformé en cendre par les flammes de l'œil dans son dos. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Elle ignorait si elle pleurait en vrai également._

_**- Pitoyable, n'est ce pas ? Il y a une chose que les êtres de lumière refusent de comprendre. Les ténèbres seront toujours là avec eux. Et jamais elles ne seront détruites, car elles sont l'état originel de toute chose. Avant la lumière, il y avait les ténèbres, avant la matière il y avait le vide que les Valar ont cherché à remplir...**_

_Tomoe ne pouvait ignorer les mots que le Seigneur noir murmurait presque à son oreille, alors qu'elle regardait l'armée des orcs entourer celle des hommes. Une armée immense, qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Une armée qui avait quelque chose d'éternel..._

_**- Mais au final, tant d'efforts ne sont jamais récompensé que par la mort.**_

_Et qu'y avait-il de plus sombre et de plus vide que cela ?_

_**- Je ne peux accéder à cette requête, Dame elfe. Mais je peux te permettre de le rejoindre dans la mort. Maintenant, dis-moi, où est tu ?**_

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un elfe. »

Legolas baissa les yeux sur Gimli, sa bouche étiré en un sourire amusé. L'ironie de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Et que pensez vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ?

- Aah... Oui. Ça je peux le faire. »

Kenshin entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Ils étaient entourés de toutes parts, et il avait beau chercher une solution à cela, il n'en voyait aucune qui ne briserait pas sa promesse faite à Tomoe. Il avait l'impression de voir, ou plutôt de sentir le temps s'écouler, et il aurait voulu le retenir. Pippin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir de regrets, Monsieur Kenshin ? »

Le jeune guerrier avala sa salive.

« J'en ai pleins. »

Il n'avait presque que ça, et pourtant il savait que s'il devait remonter le temps, il referait les mêmes choix. Inutile donc de s'y attarder. L'œil de Sauron était fixé sur eux, les éclairant d'une lumière orangée, similaire à celle du soleil couchant.

Kenshin n'était pas descendu de cheval, mais Gimli, Gandalf et les Hobbits avaient décidé de combattre à même le sol. Legolas avait choisi de garder de la hauteur, pour pouvoir utiliser ses flèches plus aisément, et Aragorn serait ainsi mieux protégé des attaques les plus basses des orcs. Kenshin s'entoura de son bouclier, et en fit profiter sa jument et ses amis. Il prit bien soin de rendre le bouclier si fin qu'il en serait invisible, car il craignait que ses amis refusent d'être protégé alors que le reste des hommes ne le serait pas.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, Gandalf lui lança un regard qui lui disait clairement qu'il avait sentit ce que le plus jeune Istar avait fait. Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Kenshin sentait déjà son énergie s'échapper lentement, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Gandalf devait l'avoir remarqué et devait s'en inquiéter. Aragorn regarda chacun des marcheurs de la communauté et leur sourit.

« Pour Frodon. »

Puis il s'élança vers l'ennemi en poussant un puissant cri de guerre. Toute l'armée suivit son exemple.

Tout fut ensuite suivit du choc bruyant et brutal des deux armées. Voici un terrain que Kenshin commençait à connaître.

Malgré sa maladresse à cheval, Kenshin faisait tout de même des ravages dans les rangs ennemis. Il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tant que son bouclier tenait, aucun de ses amis ne pourrait mourir. Tout n'était que bruit, sang, hurlements de rage ou les cris des hommes ou des orcs qui tombaient. Ses sens précis étaient assaillis de toutes parts, rendant difficile de distinguer alliés et ennemis.

Il eut vaguement conscience à un moment des cris stridents des Nazgûls au dessus de leurs tête, mais leurs coups ne vinrent jamais, et au lieu de cela il les entendit retourner vers la plaine du Mordor alors qu'au même moment l'attention de l'œil se détournait d'eux pour une raison quelconque. Son cerveau était alors incapable de prendre en compte de nouvelles informations. Son énergie le quittait progressivement, mais si lentement qu'il en vint à penser que, peut-être, il parviendrait à tenir sa promesse tout en n'ayant pas à abandonner ses amis. Une flèche de Legolas se planta dans l'œil d'un ennemi que Kenshin n'avait pas vu arriver sur sa gauche. L'acte avait été inutile, mais Kenshin ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé et reconnaissant.

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant traversa l'air comme une onde physique et violente, et tout sembla s'arrêter sur le champ de bataille. Le combat, qui n'avait commencé que quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait avoir été mis en pause, et l'attention de tous, sans exception, se tourna vers l'œil de feu sur sa tour noire. L'œil se tournait dans toutes les directions, comme un l'œil d'un homme souffrant le tourment et qui serait en train de tourner dans son orbite alors que l'homme serait saisit de spasmes. Le faisceau de lumière orange éclaira à plusieurs reprises le ciel nuageux, et, alors que la tour commençait à s'effondrer sur elle-même, les nuages suivirent son mouvement, prenant la couleur des flammes, tels la fumée d'un feu de joie. Le sommet de la tour n'avait pas atteint le sol qu'elle explosa.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kenshin oublia totalement sa promesse. Il vit l'onde de choc arriver vers eux et faire trembler la terre, qui se transformait en un profond gouffre juste après, et il réagit avant d'avoir eut le temps de s'en empêcher.

Toute l'armée humaine, positionnée en cercle, se retrouva soudain entourée d'un dôme lumineux rouge, orange et doré, telles les flammes de Sauron, d'une couleur aussi vive et brûlante. Le dôme brûla tous les orcs qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur, les transformant en flammèches dorée. L'onde de choc fut arrêtée par le dôme, et la terre tout autour de celui-ci s'effondra, se creusa avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres du centre d'Arda.

Kenshin, quant à lui, se sentait comme lors de la première fois où il avait utilisé sa magie. Un tunnel s'était ouvert qu'il ne parvenait à fermer, et il sentait toute son énergie s'échapper en un flot violent, constant, et beaucoup trop rapide. Les contours de sa vision s'assombrissaient, tandis qu'il se sentait glisser de cheval. Malgré sa vision floue, il pouvait voir le volcan en éruption, et il entendit un des Hobbit crier le nom de Frodon, terrifié pour leur ami. Son bouclier et celui de ses amis disparurent dans des flammes dorées, et Aragorn, qui était alors tombé, se releva et poussa toutes les personnes sur son passage pour accéder jusqu'à lui.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber complètement de Sil'ivren et que tout devienne noir. Il sentit les bras d'Aragorn autour de ses épaules, et une main ridée qui ne pouvait qu'être celle de Gandalf sur son front, mais à mesure que sa magie et son chi le quittaient, même ces sensations-là s'atténuaient. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement entouré par le vide et les ténèbres, et une pensée lui vint : _« c'est donc ça mourir ? »_. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car sa vision fut soudain envahie de blancheur et il sentit la faille être fermée et la vie cesser de lui échapper. Il lui sembla rêver une odeur de fleur de prunier, avant qu'il ne glisse vers des ténèbres plus accueillantes, celles du sommeil.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	28. Les pétales de l'arbre blanc

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Frodon regardait Gandalf avec sans pouvoir y croire. La lumière dans la chambre où ils se trouvaient était éblouissante, donnant à Gandalf un halo blanc digne du fantôme qu'il aurait dut être. Merry et Pippin riaient encore à côté de lui, et Sam semblait vouloir pleurer de joie. Gimli et Legolas les regardaient avec bienveillance et chaleur, et Frodon avait du mal à croire que cette scène était réelle, que la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, et que tout n'était pas un rêve. Il aurait cru rêver, s'il ne s'était pas rappelé que, depuis que l'anneau était venu en sa possession, il n'avait plus fait de rêves emplis de lumière, de confort et d'amitié. Mais pourtant, trois personnes étaient manquantes.

« Gandalf... Si je ne rêve pas, alors où se trouvent donc Aragorn, Boromir et Kenshin ? »

Les yeux de Gandalf perdirent un peu de leur rire.

« Vous et Monsieur Samsagace n'êtes pas les seul à être passé très près de la mort. Aragorn est aux côtés de Kenshin, car notre jeune ami à présenté des signes qui laissent à penser qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. »

Frodon se redressa un peu plus sur son lit et fit mine d'en sortir.

« Menez-moi jusqu'à lui ,Gandalf. J'ai assez de force pour cela au moins. »

Frodon connaissait le jeune homme assez peu, car leurs chemins s'étaient séparés très vite, mais le rouquin avait gagné à la fois son respect et son admiration, et Frodon avait pleinement conscience que Kenshin était en fait bien plus jeune que lui, malgré sa maturité apparente. Gandalf sourit avec compréhension et aida Frodon à se lever. Il le guida ensuite lui, ainsi que ses visiteurs, à travers un long couloir, jusqu'à une chambre dont il ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé légèrement. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, révélant une femme elfe de petite taille, aux long cheveux d'un noir d'encre, et dont les yeux tout aussi noirs avaient la même forme que ceux de Kenshin. Sa peau était très blanche, mais d'une manière peu naturelle, et d'importantes cernes étaient visibles juste sous ses yeux. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, mais lui donnait une apparence maladive qui inquiéta Frodon.

L'elfe s'inclina devant Gandalf sans un mot et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Elle s'éloigna d'eux pour se replacer sur un tabouret au chevet du lit sur lequel était installé Kenshin. Le jeune homme devait s'être à peine réveillé, car il était assit, le dos contre d'épais oreillers, et tenait un verre d'eau qu'Aragorn l'aidait à boire avec une lenteur inquiétante, en lui tenant les mains pour que le plus jeune ne le lâche pas par accident. Quand il eut finit, ses yeux violets se posèrent sur eux et un véritable sourire, comme Frodon n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en voir sur le visage de son cadet, lui fendit le visage. Son visage était blanc comme un linge, un peu comme celui que Frodon s'attendait à voir sur lui même, et sa mine était extrêmement fatigué. Il avait les mêmes cernes que l'elfe aux yeux noirs, et le Hobbit se prit à penser que bien peu de gens dans cette pièce devaient avoir vraiment bonne mine.

« Frodon ! »

L'exclamation venait de Boromir, qui regardait Frodon avec une expression de joie sincère qui choqua presque le Hobbit. Devant lui ne se tenait plus le même homme. Boromir était blessé, cela se voyait à sa façon de se tenir, mais il n'avait pas une expression aussi épuisée que ses compagnons. L'homme que Frodon avait craint il y avait encore peu de temps, rayonnait de fierté et de bonté, bien que Frodon puisse lire au fond de ses yeux une peine encore récente. L'homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Qu'il est bon de vous voir vivant Frodon ! Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point mes actes m'ont rongés, car peut-être n'auriez-vous pas arpenté ce chemin si sombre seuls, vous et Sam, si je n'avais agi ainsi. Me le pardonnerez-vous un jour ? »

Boromir semblait se forcer à garder la tête haute, pour transmettre par son regard la sincérité de ses dires. Frodon sourit. Car quel mal pouvait-il arriver s'il pardonnait cet homme, maintenant que l'anneau n'était plus ? Boromir ne succomberait plus jamais aux tentations de Sauron.

« Vous êtes entièrement pardonné, Boromir. Il serait dommage de gâcher ce qui pourrait devenir une bonne entente, maintenant que la paix nous attends. »

Les yeux bleus de Frodon se posèrent ensuite sur la demoiselle elfe, et il s'inclina de manière hésitante, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui réponde à la manière des elfes. Mais la jeune femme s'inclina d'une façon qui lui était inconnue, et resta silencieuse. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Kenshin.

« Frodon... Je ne pensais pas vous revoir vivant...

- Je ne pensais pas revenir vivant moi-même... Répondit-il au rouquin avec un sourire hésitant.

- Je vous présente Tomoe.

- On m'a dit grand bien de vous, Maître Frodon. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Tomoe ? »

Les yeux de Frodon passèrent de Kenshin à la jeune elfe. Tomoe hocha la tête, toujours impassible.

« Les Valar ont eut la bonté de me ramener auprès de Kenshin, tout en me retirant ma qualité de femme mortelle, pour que je puisse rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Frodon ne fut que plus confus en entendant cette réponse. Gandalf rit de bon cœur.

« De nombreuses chose se sont produites depuis votre départ à tout deux ! Kenshin est à présent un Istar. Et c'est en souhaitant utiliser la magie pour nous protéger qu'il a failli se tuer. Sans l'intervention de Dame Tomoe, il serait mort. Les cadeaux de Galadriel ont toujours une utilité certaine. » Dit Gandalf, ses yeux bleus glace pétillants d'amusement alors qu'ils se posaient sur le pendentif que Frodon pouvait voir briller autour du cou de Kenshin, puis sur la bague étincelante au doigt de Tomoe.

Kenshin détourna les yeux, honteux. Malgré le ton amusé de Gandalf, le jeune homme s'attendait encore à des remontrances de son professeur. Le regard dur de Tomoe n'arrangeait rien. Aragorn n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravit non plus, et il n'avait pas échappé à Frodon et à Sam que pas une fois Kenshin n'avait osé regarder dans la direction du grand homme, qui veillait pourtant sur sa santé. Frodon regarda tous ses amis assemblés.

« Tout... est donc finit. Cela veut-il dire que nous allons tous pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? »

Frodon ne pouvez affirmer avec certitude que cette pensée le rendait véritablement heureux. Au fond de lui-même il pouvait voir que si la communauté se séparait, alors il ne verrait peut-être plus jamais certains de ses amis. Aux mines sombres des personnes dans la chambre, la pensée avait traversé l'esprit de chacun. Mais Aragorn sourit.

« Non, Frodon, pas tout de suite. Le temps viendra où vous rentrerez chez vous, mais pour l'instant, je vous demanderais de rester à Minas Tirith un peu plus longtemps. Votre présence pour les festivités à venir signifiera beaucoup pour moi.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Aragorn ? »

Legolas rit joyeusement.

« Vous ne voudriez pas manquer le couronnement de notre rôdeur du nord, tout de même ! Les héros de cette guerre se doivent d'être présent pour l'ascension au trône du roi du Gondor ! »

Frodon et Sam fixèrent Aragorn avec ébahissement, et Gimli et Boromir s'esclaffèrent en voyant l'expression des deux Hobbits. Tomoe sourit légèrement.

« Sortons de la chambre pour l'instant. Aragorn, puis-je vous laisser vous occuper de mon époux pour l'instant ? L'heure d'échanger les histoires de ces derniers mois est venue, et je crains que cela ne fatigue Kenshin après votre dernière bataille. »

Aragorn eut un sourire sarcastique, car il était évident qu'isoler Kenshin du groupe était en fait une punition de la part de sa jeune épouse, et non lié à une véritable inquiétude pour sa santé. Aragorn ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le jeune homme, et seul un long repos pourrait le remettre complètement sur pied, mais son état était loin d'être dangereux ou même inquiétant. La fièvre avait cessé en début de journée, et Kenshin faisait en fait preuve d'une certaine vitalité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rentrer dans le jeu de l'elfe aux cheveux noirs.

« Vous avez raison Dame Tomoe. Je vous en prie, guidez-les dans un salon plus spacieux que cette pièce, je vous rejoindrai sous peu. »

Kenshin laissa échapper un soupir de résignation. Tomoe quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière, et le reste de la communauté suivit juste après elle. Aragorn prit quelques plantes qu'il avait amenées, et les ajouta à de l'eau chaude qu'il avait demandé qu'on lui prépare avant de rendre visite à son jeune ami. Il attendit que les feuilles infusent, les regardant se déplier à mesure qu'elles se gorgeaient d'eau, avant de les retirer et de les déposer sur un linge. Une fois encore, il saisit le bol et l'amena jusqu'à la bouche du rouquin, qui n'avait même pas encore assez de forces pour tenir le bol lui-même. Kenshin ne se plaignit pas, malgré la lueur embarrassé qu'Aragorn pouvait voir dans son regard.

« Quelle idée t'as prit de vouloir ainsi nous protéger, au risque de mourir ? Peut-être que la destruction de la tour de Sauron ne nous aurait rien fait. »

Kenshin finit l'infusion, et Aragorn posa le bol sur la table de chevet non loin de lui.

« Cette boisson... Que fait-elle ?

- Elle te rendra des forces, voilà tout. Mais rien ne saurait mieux te remettre sur pied que beaucoup de sommeil. Et au comportement de Dame Tomoe, il vaudrait mieux que tu soit en pleine forme bientôt, ou il sera bien difficile de te faire pardonner pour tes actions presque suicidaires. »

Kenshin rougit.

« J'ignorais que cela me mettrait dans cet état... Je n'ai pas eut le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

- Je le sais bien. Peut-être aurais-je fais la même chose. Mais tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous. Tu ne devrais pas être celui qui abandonne sa vie pour les nôtres.

- La guerre ne permet pas de choisir qui se sacrifie pour les autres. Tu es un ami très cher à mon cœur Aragorn, et tu es le futur roi du Gondor. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas te laisser mourir, toi ou aucun autre de nos compagnon d'ailleurs. »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il était incapable de contredire le jeune homme.

« Aragorn... Par la suite, auras-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Sans doute, mais Boromir sera là, ainsi que Faramir et Eomer. Ce sont des hommes compétents. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

- Ma présence sera-t-elle requise ? Accepterais-tu que je devienne un des hommes du nouveau royaume du Gondor ? »

Aragorn fixa Kenshin intensément. Le très jeune homme, par rapport à lui du moins, avait une expression déterminée, mais Aragorn commençait à le connaître trop bien. Malgré tout les efforts de Kenshin pour le cacher, l'héritier savait que le garçon d'un autre monde éprouvait encore des doutes. Gimli et Legolas parlaient de visiter le monde avant même la bataille de Minas Tirith, et Kenshin avait parut intéressé. Il avait également eut l'air rêveur quand Merry ou Pippin lui avait décrit la Comté. Il était nouveau à ce monde, et n'en n'avait encore rien vu. Aragorn ne pouvait se résoudre à la garder enfermé à Minas Tirith ou même au Gondor dans son ensemble, à cause d'un serment.

« Kenshin... Tu es un ami. Non, pour moi tu es un frère mais aussi un membre de la communauté. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes lié à moi par un serment de loyauté.

- Mais Boromir...

- Dans son cas nous sommes liés par notre devoir envers le Gondor. Il sera un de mes sujets, il est vrai, mais il en comprend la nécessité. Il a toutefois laissé la place vacante d'Intendant à son frère Faramir, pour pouvoir rester Capitaine des armées. Tout comme moi, il espère que les armées du Gondor ne serviront plus pendant un moment encore. Il a tout fait pour que son rôle soit limité, et que nous puissions nous parler le plus souvent possible sans que cela n'ait le ton des discussions entre un roi et son capitaine.

- Donc, dans mon cas... ?

- Tu n'as aucun devoir vis-à-vis de la population d'Arda, et encore moins de moi. Tu es un amis, je ne souhaite pas être en mesure de te donner des ordres. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de pouvoir sur tes choix.

- Mais que vais-je faire, dans ce cas ? »

Le garçon avait l'air perdu à présent, au moins autant que le jour de leur rencontre, et Aragorn comprit aisément d'où venait tant d'hésitation. Il avait fait la guerre depuis ses quatorze ans, et maintenant qu'une paix longue et durable se présentait, il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même. Kenshin était destiné à aider autrui constamment, il en avait fait son devoir, sans doute pour se repentir de toutes les morts qu'il avait causées, mais aussi car il était dans sa nature de protéger les autres, si la forme qu'avait prit sa magie était une quelconque indication. Mais quel rôle y aurait-il pour lui dans un monde en paix ? Aragorn voyait maint possibilités, mais Kenshin, qui était un enfant de la guerre, ne les voyait pas.

« Kenshin, tu as une très belle épouse... »

Et Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de penser à la femme magnifique qu'il rêvait d'avoir pour épouse depuis si longtemps maintenant.

« Tu pourrais avoir un avenir radieux avec elle, des enfants, une maison... »

Kenshin regardait l'héritier avec tant d'incompréhension qu'Aragorn soupira de résignation. Le jeune homme n'était probablement pas encore capable d'y croire.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu de ce monde. Vous pourriez voyager avec Gimli et Legolas un moment, puis rejoindre la comté pour y rester quelque temps, et tu n'est pas obligé de faire les choses dans cet ordre-là. Gandalf a peut-être aussi des propositions à te faire. Dit-il en pensant aux bateaux des elfes qui quittaient régulièrement les côtes de la Terre du Milieu.

- Tu me suggère de voyager... »

Au ton qu'avait employé Kenshin, Aragorn devina que l'idée faisait son chemin dans les pensées du plus jeune. Kenshin sourit de manière à la fois fatiguée, impatiente et anxieuse.

« Oui... Pourquoi pas... Tomoe a déjà voyagé avec moi auparavant, cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes. Tu as sans doute raison Aragorn. Si ce monde doit être le mien, autant apprendre à le connaître. Mais laisse moi rester ici un moment, que je puisse profiter de ta compagnie un peu plus longtemps.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir tant que tu ne serais remit, de toute façon, et beaucoup de choses doivent encore se produire ici. Ta présence me paraît indispensable pour les festivités à venir. »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Kenshin soupira d'aise et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers. Aragorn se leva.

« Je vais te laisser dormir à présent. Profite bien de ce repos plus que mérité. »

Kenshin hocha la tête et Aragorn quitta la chambre. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il pouvait voir que déjà le rouquin avait les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« **Il y a un défaut. Là. **»

Tomoe ajusta légèrement un pli visible sur l'obi que Kenshin venait de mettre.

«** Tomoe, ces yukata, d'où viennent-ils ?**

**- Je les ai fait. Pendant que tu te reposais ces dernier jours. Eowyn a tenu à m'aider, ainsi que certaines femmes de la cité. Je n'ai pas trouvé de soie pour faire de véritables kimono, digne d'un couronnement.** »

Et Tomoe s'était donc attardée sur les motifs brodés et les décorations de perles. Bien que le yukata de Kenshin fut plus sobre que celui de sa femme, il avait tout de même la très forte sensation d'être celui qui allait être habillé comme un roi, et non Aragorn. Et ce malgré le fait que ses vêtements ne soient qu'en coton. Kenshin se déplaça dans leur chambre pour permettre à son yukata de s'ajuster et de s'adapter à ses mouvements, Tomoe restant immobile dans son propre yukata noir.

Des motifs représentants des aigrettes sacrées de couleur blanche et de longues herbes partaient du bas de son vêtements. Des touches de rouges étaient visibles là où quelques fleurs parsemaient les herbes argentées. Tomoe avait lâché ses long cheveux et les avait longtemps brossés jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'une coulée luisante d'encre noire dans son dos. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, mais sa peau blanche contrastait tant avec son vêtement que cela n'aurait de toute façon pas été nécessaire.

« **Tu es magnifique. **»

Tomoe ne lui répondit que par un bref hochement de tête, pour lui signaler qu'elle l'avait entendu. Kenshin se mordit la lèvre du bas, avant de céder.

« **Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**- Vraiment ? **»

Il en doutait.

«** Je n'avais pas le droit de te forcer à faire une telle promesse.** »

Kenshin resta silencieux. Il y aurait forcément une suite.

« **Mais tu n'avais à aucun moment besoin de briser ta promesse. Le combat n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. La bataille n'a même pas put avoir lieu. Et pourtant, alors que tout allait enfin être fini, tu as bien failli te sacrifier. Ne pas abandonner nos compagnons dans un combat, je peux le comprendre, même si je ne suis pas obligée de l'accepter. Mais te sacrifier alors qu'ils sont apparemment hors de danger ? **»

Kenshin grimaça. Quand la tour s'était effondrée, il n'avait pas sut si les gravats propulsés par l'onde de choc arriveraient jusqu'à eux. Encore maintenant, il ignorait si ce qu'il avait fait avait été d'une quelconque utilité.

«** Eowyn m'a dit que tu as utilisé le ****Palantir.**

**- Oui.**

**- C'était affreusement dangereux.**

**- Je le sais bien. C'est pour cette raison que je ne t'en veux pas. **»

Mais il semblait qu'il faudrait un moment avant que Tomoe n'accepte le fait qu'elle avait failli le perdre. Kenshin se résolut à attendre. Tomoe avait des façons d'exprimer la colère, la tristesse et le choc, qui étaient très similaires. La distance qu'elle mettait entre eux disparaîtrait à mesure que ces trois émotions s'atténueraient. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les sortant de leurs pensées, et Pippin, suivit de près par Merry, ouvrit légèrement la porte pour regarder dans l'entrebâillement. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Merry et Pippin ne se quittaient plus.

« Kenshin, Dame Tomoe ? Êtes-vous prêts ? »

Tomoe et Kenshin acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Ils suivirent les deux Hobbits à travers les couloirs blancs des bâtiments du haut de la cité, avant de sortir enfin dans la rue les menant directement à l'esplanade, devant le palais. La populace remontait la rue, le visage joyeux malgré les nombreuses pertes. Les femmes portaient des habits colorés, et certaines tenaient des fleurs. Les voiles recouvrant traditionnellement les cheveux des femmes du Gondor étaient de toutes les couleurs, et possédaient des motifs aussi floraux que leurs châles et leurs foulards. Les hommes étaient habillés plus sobrement, mais leurs rires riches et puissants retentissaient tout autour d'eux. Des exclamations excitées et des voix chantantes emplissaient l'air et rythmaient la marche jusqu'au sommet de la ville.

Kenshin se souvint soudain des fêtes de Kyoto auxquelles il n'avait jamais participé mais toujours observé de l'intérieur d'une auberge où il tentait une fois encore d'apprécier du saké. Et c'était aujourd'hui, dans un autre monde, avec Tomoe à ses côtés qu'il pouvait enfin pleinement profiter de l'ambiance des festivités. Merry et Pippin les guidèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Frodon et Sam qui les attendaient à l'entrée de l'esplanade.

Boromir et Faramir étaient avec la noblesse de Minas Tirith et du Rohan. Legolas était avec les elfes qui étaient arrivés le jour précédent dans la cité, et Gimli avec une délégation de nains. Kenshin avait vu l'arrivée des elfes et de nains de loin, car le jour d'avant, Aragorn refusait encore qu'il ne fasse trop d'efforts et l'avait limité à ses quartiers, à son balcon, et aux jardins intérieurs sur lesquels il avait un accès direct. Mais même de sa fenêtre, il avait reconnu la silhouette blanche et blonde de Galadriel lorsqu'elle avait été suffisamment près, et depuis qu'elle avait mit un pied dans la ville, il pouvait sentir sa présence lumineuse où qu'elle soit.

Tomoe et Kenshin restèrent donc avec les Hobbits, assez peu à leur aise au milieu des nombreux nobles, émissaires, hérauts et autres gens d'importance. Les Hobbits eux mêmes semblaient gênés, et ils cherchèrent rapidement un endroit où se placer de manière à pouvoir bien voir le couronnement et le défilé des délégations étrangères, tout en étant entourés de personnes aux allures plus modestes. Cela ne fit que renforcer leur embarras quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient encore plus visibles ici, entourés de gens vêtus simplement, alors qu'eux six portaient tous soit du velours, soit des vêtements brodés... Mais il était trop tard pour se déplacer à nouveau, car déjà Aragorn avançait vers les portes fermées de la salle du trône, où l'attendait Gandalf.

Les portes avaient été décorée de fleurs, et un nain tenait un coussin bleu marine en velours sur lequel était posé une couronne en argent représentant des ailes relevées et mises en valeur par quelques décorations en or. Quand Aragorn fut placé devant Gandalf, il ne virent plus que sa longue cape en velours noir, et ses cheveux sombres, longs eux aussi, ondulés et peignés. L'héritier plia le genou et baissa la tête, et sur sa silhouette sombre, vint se poser un cercle d'argent dressé vers le ciel. Le visage de Gandalf s'étira d'un sourire empli de chaleur, et d'une voix claire, il s'adressa au monde assemblé.

« Et voici venir les jours du roi ! Qu'il soit heureux ! »

Aragorn se releva alors, et Kenshin crut le voir expulser un soupir avant de se retourner. Alors que l'air autour de Kenshin, de Tomoe et des Hobbits semblait soudain être envahie par le tonnerre soudain et bruyant des applaudissements Kenshin ne put se résoudre à applaudir immédiatement, au lieu de ça, il se prit à sourire comme un dément tant la joie autour d'eux était contagieuse. Ce fut Sam qui le poussa à applaudir également, en lui criant de le faire pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit. Aragorn attendit le silence, puis quand enfin celui-ci vint se poser sur la foule, il prit la parole.

« Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix. »

Une autre ovation répondit à ses paroles, tendit que des pétales pâles commençaient à tomber en nombre de l'arbre blanc, telles les pétales de cerisiers que l'on voyait partout en mai à Kyoto. L'ovation fut de courte durée, car un chant l'interrompit. La voix du roi s'éleva, et avec elle un chant doux et triste, un chant d'adieu et de renouveau qui apaisa les cœurs et soulagea les douleurs restantes, un chant digne d'un roi guérisseur. Le chant était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre, et il semblait monter dans l'air clair et bleu du ciel, avant de disparaître.

Puis le roi s'avança dans l'allée ou se tenaient ses conseillers et amis. Eowyn et Faramir qui se tenaient côte à côte s'inclinèrent devant lui, ainsi que Boromir qui se trouvait juste un peu plus loin. À Boromir, Aragorn fit un sourire heureux et reconnaissant. Eomer, sur sa gauche, près des hommes du Rohan, s'inclina également avec respect. Puis en face d'Aragorn vint la délégation des elfes. Legolas se tenait à l'avant, en tant que prince et membre de la communauté, mais juste derrière lui se tenaient Celeborn, Galadriel et un elfe aux cheveux noirs que Kenshin ne reconnaissait pas. Il vit aussi Haldir quelques pas en arrière. Galadriel, après avoir salué le roi, sembla regarder la foule, et ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement ceux de Kenshin. Elle adressa au jeune homme un sourire bon et mystérieux. Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent une embrassade brève, mais emplie de sens que les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer, puis Legolas sourit de cette manière presque amusée que Kenshin connaissait si bien. Celle que l'elfe avait lorsqu'il préparait une surprise à l'un de ses amis, et que Kenshin avait vu un peu trop souvent avant ses leçons d'équitation.

Aragorn n'eut même pas le temps de se méfier, car alors Legolas s'écarta et laissa place à une femme elfe d'une beauté surnaturelle. Comme Tomoe, elle avait la peau blanche comme du marbre et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, mais qui, au lieu d'être lisses, ondulaient dans son dos. Mais si Tomoe incarnait la nuit noire, sans lune et sans étoiles, cette femme incarnait la nuit étoilée, la nuit lumineuse, et ses yeux, loin d'être sombres, étaient d'un bleu à la fois vif et clair. Elle tenait d'une main une tenture blanche tissée, sur laquelle était représenté l'arbre blanc de Minas Tirith, et ses cheveux étaient décorés d'un bijou blanc étincelant au soleil. Quand tout deux se virent, Aragorn sembla cesser de voir tout le reste. Ils se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle, et Kenshin reconnut son expression, car c'était la même que lui-même avait arborée lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Tomoe à Edoras.

La femme elfe, que Kenshin devina être Arwen, semblait au bord des larmes tant elle était heureuse, et Aragorn ne perdit pas plus de temps, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Kenshin et Tomoe détournèrent les yeux, embarrassés. Ils manquèrent donc l'échange entre Aragorn et Galadriel quelques secondes plus tard, et furent pris de court quand ils virent Aragorn et Arwen arriver devant eux. Kenshin vit les Hobbits s'incliner, et lui et Tomoe firent de même sans attendre.

« Mes amis... »

La voix d'Aragorn les priait du fond du cœur de se redresser. Kenshin releva la tête, et se redressa également tandis que les Hobbits et Tomoe faisaient de même.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. »

Et soudain, le roi était agenouillé devant eux, et tous autour d'eux suivirent l'exemple du roi. Bientôt seuls eux six étaient encore debout, les Hobbits se balançant d'un pied à l'autre d'embarras, alors que Kenshin avait rougit comme jamais. Les joues de Tomoe également avaient prit une jolie teinte rose et Kenshin l'entendit murmurer.

« **Je n'ai pas eut d'autre rôle que d'accompagner mon époux...** »

Pour le jeune Istar, cela était bien suffisant, et il lui saisit la main, laissant ses yeux se promener sur la foule agenouillée, incapable de croire qu'une telle chose fut possible, qu'il soit digne de recevoir tant de reconnaissance. Une voix retentit dans sa tête, et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Galadriel qui était levés vers lui légèrement.

_« Aujourd'hui, en Terre du Milieu, l'Hitokiri est mort. Battousai n'est plus un démon, mais un héros. Dis moi... Quelle sensation cela te fait-il, jeune istar ? »_

Cela l'emplissait d'incompréhension. Mais cela lui retirait un peu du poids qu'il avait à porter.

_« Merci, vinya Istar, pour avoir protégé tant d'hommes bons, non pas en tant que garde du corps, comme tu l'as été, mais comme ami. Merci d'avoir participé au salut d'Arda. Et merci, Dame de la nuit, de la neige et de la pluie, d'avoir protégé celui qui a put changer le destin funeste de tant de personnes. »_

Alors qu'un courant d'air soudain faisait s'envoler de nombreuses pétales blanches, Kenshin et Tomoe ressentirent comme un serrement de cœur.

_« Et aujourd'hui, votre vie en Arda commence vraiment... »_

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!


	29. Adieux et au revoirs

Je ne possède ni Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe finit de plier soigneusement le haut du kimono que son mari avait porté le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn. Une fois cela fait, ses yeux passèrent sur l'ensemble de leurs affaires. Le haut était le dernier vêtement qu'il lui avait fallu plier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte du peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient réellement. Mais Kenshin avait toujours possédé peu de choses. À présent qu'il semblait plus attaché à sa vie, et à ce que pourrait un jour devenir son avenir, Tomoe aurait apprécié qu'ils aient quelques affaires de plus. Puisqu'ils allaient rester sur Arda, elle aurait voulu avoir des objets du Japon pour l'aider à mieux vivre leur exil. Kenshin semblait s'être fait à l'idée, et rester sur Arda semblait le réjouir. Cela lui permettait de rester auprès de ses amis, et d'échapper à la réputation qu'il s'était créé dans tout le Japon.

Pour Tomoe, cet exil était plus difficile à vivre. Elle laissait son petit frère derrière elle, ainsi que son père. Elle n'avait pas pensé à son père quand elle était partie dans sa quête de vengeance, et au vu des circonstances de sa mort, il était possible qu'il n'ait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et son frère... À chaque fois que de telles pensées la hantaient, elle se forçait à se rappeler que dans leur monde elle était morte, et que rien ne changerai cela. Les morts ne reviennent pas à moins d'être des elfes, et les elfes n'avaient pas leur place dans un univers tel que le leur. Galadriel lui avait longuement expliqué tout ceci. Elle prit le sac de cuir à lanière que leur avait passé Aragorn et commença à y ranger leurs affaires.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Eowyn se tenir dans l'entrebâillement. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. La jeune demoiselle du Rohan s'installa sur une chaise, à côté du lit sur lequel Tomoe travaillait.

« Vous partez bien tôt.

- Nous ne pouvons refuser l'offre de Dame Galadriel. Nous pourrons toujours vous rendre visite.

- Legolas et Gimli vous accompagnent n'est ce pas ? Ne pouvez vous pas partir en même temps que le seigneur Elrond, les Hobbits et Gandalf ? J'ai entendu qu'il partaient peu de temps après vous. Aragorn les accompagnera pendant la moitié du chemin.

- Dame Galadriel nous a demandé si nous voulions regarder dans son miroir. Kenshin ne peut laisser passer une telle chance. Et elle a souhaité que Gimli vienne également, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Là où Gimli va, Legolas va aussi. Nous rejoindront le groupe des Hobbits à Fondcombe.

- Je vois. Vous me manquerez Tomoe, votre absence risque de me porter un rude coup. »

Tomoe cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la dame du Rohan avec une curiosité que ne trahissait pas son visage. Mais Eowyn avait apprit à lire les émotions de la japonaise dans ses yeux et pas sur son visage, et elle interpréta correctement la question silencieuse.

« Vous m'êtes devenu une amie très chère. Et vous m'avez inspiré force et courage.

- Je ne suis pas une guerrière ou combattante, pourtant, contrairement à vous.

- Oui, mais vous faites preuve d'une telle force de caractère face aux épreuves les plus dures ! »

Tomoe en doutait. Elle n'était pas une femme forte, elle en avait toujours été convaincue. Elle était une femme qui avait besoin de se lier à quelqu'un pour trouver du courage, et ce de n'importe quelle manière. Lorsqu'Akira était mort, elle avait immédiatement créé un lien avec Kenshin, un lien de vengeance et de haine, qui s'était transformé en un lien d'amour, puis était devenu le lien du mariage.

Tomoe ne savait pas avancer seule. Sa force lors des batailles que menaient Kenshin ne venait que de sa conviction absolue qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, car s'il mourait, alors elle serait détruite. Toute sa vie ne tournait aujourd'hui qu'autour de son jeune époux. Sans lui, elle serait perdue. Eowyn avait prit ça pour du courage et de la force de caractère, et peut-être était-ce l'impression que cela donnait. Mais pour Tomoe, cela n'était que de l'amour, et un besoin de se protéger en le protégeant lui.

« Vous n'avez pas hésité à affronter Sauron lui-même grâce au Palantir, dans l'unique but de protéger votre mari... Vous avez confronté le seigneur Denethor pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable...

- Il est mort peu après.

- Vous m'avez soutenue et conseillée, et vous vous êtes toujours tenue aux côtés de ceux qui vous sont chers. Vous êtes une femme forte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me croire, cela ne changera pas les faits. »

Tomoe rangea le dernier vêtement dans le sac, passa la lanière de cuir au dessus de sa tête, sur son épaule, et se tourna vers l'autre jeune femme, qui était devenue son amie.

« Merci Eowyn.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite des remerciements... Répondit la Dame blonde d'un ton presque interrogateur, la tête penché sur le côté, avec une expression confuse.

- Je vous remercie pour votre bonté, votre pureté et votre innocence. Vous avez apporté le jour, là où ma vie se résume à une nuit presque continuelle.

- La nuit n'est pas toujours sombre.

- Non, mais elle est souvent mélancolique, et non pas purement joyeuse. Vous apportez joie et espoir. Vous aussi, vous avez tout mon respect. »

Tomoe fit un sourire presque timide et s'inclina profondément en remerciement. Eowyn lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

« Je suis sûre que votre époux saura vous apporter cette lumière, et il le fera inconditionnellement. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Ce jeune homme est du jour. Il n'aurait jamais dû être de la nuit. Il brille bien trop fort et est bien trop chaleureux pour cela. Soyez heureuse Tomoe, nous nous reverrons. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Kenshin allait devoir s'habituer à la façon très franche d'exprimer l'affection qui caractérisait les habitants d'Arda. Lorsqu'Aragorn l'avait prit dans ses bras, dans une embrasse viril mais longue, le jeune homme s'était raidit et était resté ainsi pétrifié tout le temps qu'avait duré l'embrassade. Aragorn avait reculé en souriant d'une manière amusée, et juste après, Gandalf s'était approché. Kenshin s'était tendu, prêt à recevoir le même type d'au revoir de la part de l'Istar. Gandalf se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule en regardant les portes de la citée s'ouvrir derrière eux.

« Je ne t'aurais pas eut comme élève bien longtemps. Et j'ai fait un bien pauvre professeur.

- Vous m'avez apprit tout ce vous pouviez, avec la guerre qui faisait rage et le peu de temps que cela nous laissait. Vous avez fait de votre mieux au vu des événements.

- Tout de même, te laisser partir alors que tu es loin d'avoir fini ton apprentissage...

- Nous nous reverrons un jour.

- Oui, dans très longtemps. Quand tu décideras qu'il est temps pour toi et Dame Tomoe de partir vers les terres immortelles, alors nous nous retrouverons.

- Et vous pourrez finir mon apprentissage. Compléta Kenshin avec un sourire amusé. »

Gandalf laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Profitez bien des conseils de Galadriel. Et, Kenshin, prends bien soin de toi.

- Nous seront là pour garder un œil sur le jeunot. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Dit Gimli au sorcier de sa voie bourrue. »

Gandalf tourna ses yeux bleus glace vers le nain et Legolas.

« Vous allez me manquer mes amis. Il est possible que nous ne nous revoyons plus après aujourd'hui. »

Legolas ne fit que secouer la tête.

« Je vous reverrais. Dans longtemps, certes, mais il viendra un moment où je devrais moi aussi partir pour les terres immortelles. Aragorn, Boromir, nous vous rendrons visite entre deux de nos voyages. »

Boromir s'approcha et serra Gimli, Legolas et Kenshin tour à tour dans ses bras. Les Hobbits,qui étaient resté légèrement en retrait, s'approchèrent enfin et firent leurs adieux. Pippin embrassa la main de Tomoe, et la remercia en japonais. La jeune femme rougit légèrement, puis sourit gentiment.

« Nous nous retrouverons à Fondcombe, pour vous accompagner jusqu'à chez vous. Vous devrez me faire découvrir votre pays, et je pourrais continuer à vous apprendre notre langage.

- Ce serait un honneur. »

Le Hobbit avait un large sourire au milieu du visage. Kenshin lui jeta un bref regard de travers avant de se tourner vers Galadriel qui se tenait complètement silencieuse non loin. Elle lui sourit, puis s'avança.

« Nous allons devoir partir à présent. »

Les groupes finirent de se faire leurs adieux, puis s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Kenshin enfourcha Sil'ivren tandis que Tomoe et les autres elfes enfourchaient leurs propres chevaux. Gimli s'installa derrière Legolas avec quelques complainte maugréées. Lorsque tout le monde fut à cheval, l'escorte de Galadriel franchi les portes de la citée.

Ils voyagèrent à une allure tranquille. Sans la menace de la guerre et les orcs à leurs trousses, ils n'avaient pas à se presser. Ils se calèrent donc sur le rythme de leurs chevaux, et firent des pauses régulières. Les elfes prenaient grand plaisir à montrer à Kenshin et à Tomoe chaque particularité du paysage qu'ils traversaient. Bien souvent, Legolas et Gimli parlaient allègrement, échangeant des chansons de leurs pays respectifs et quelques souvenirs de leurs péripéties, bien que tout cela ne fut possible que quand le nain parvenait à détacher ses yeux de la Dame immortelle qui voyageait avec eux.

Kenshin, pour sa part, redécouvrait cet environnement encore nouveau. Il regardait à présent le paysage sans chercher de présence ennemie, et il ne sentait personne d'autre que leur groupe dans les parages. Au lieu d'orcs, il sentait des animaux et entendait des oiseaux. Il put enfin apprécier les impressionnantes plaines sèches du Rohan, et les forêts bruissantes de vie qui recouvraient presque toute la Terre du Milieu. Il put se rendre compte à quelle point chaque forêt était différente des précédentes, et toutes étaient si éloignées des forêts japonaises.

Il savait que son pays lui manquerait, mais il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et il vivrait bien plus longtemps sur Arda qu'il n'avait vécu au Japon, alors il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il apprendrai à apprécier ce monde comme il avait apprécié le sien. Il avait si peu souvent prit la peine d'apprécier son univers auparavant, et il comptait bien se rattraper ici. Les elfes étaient d'ailleurs d'une grande aide. Ils leur montraient tout, leur racontant des anecdotes pour chaque endroit qu'ils passaient. Ils leurs contèrent la vie des rois des hommes et des seigneurs elfes, Gimli lui parla du peuple nain, de ses trésors récemment retrouvés et de ceux perdus.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, qu'ils avaient monté leur camp et qu'un feu flambait au milieu du groupe, les elfes et l'unique nain demandaient à ce qu'eux aussi parlent d'où ils venaient et chante des chansons de leur pays. Kenshin laissa sa femme chanter, mais curieusement son exil avait ravivé sa mémoire, et il put partager les poèmes qu'il avait plus souvent entendus que lus. Il se révéla également un bon conteur, et il partagea avec le groupe les légendes des plus grands héros japonais.

Il parla également de son maître, car, à ses yeux, Hiko Seijuro pourrait figurer parmi les légendes japonaises. L'homme n'avait rien accompli de grand, mais plein de petites choses. Il pratiquait un art qui demandait à ce qu'il reste humble, et bien que cela ne fut pas visible dans son caractère, cela l'était dans ses actes. Être humble était la notion qui avait manqué à Kenshin plus jeune, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il ferait en sorte de maîtriser l'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryû tel que son maître l'avait fait, avec la même modestie dans les actes. Cependant, il ne chercherait pas à devenir comme lui, pour des raisons évidentes. Cet homme n'était pas recevable en société.

Sans les étapes d'Edoras et de Helm, le trajet jusqu'à la Lorien fut plus court qu'à l'aller, malgré leur rythme tranquille, et ils purent assez rapidement apercevoir la forêt argentée de Dame Galadriel. Le sourire blanc et calme de la dame accompagna son invitation à un repos mérité. Kenshin et Tomoe furent donc conduit jusqu'à des chambres. Ils ne surent pas qu'elle avait prit Gimli à part.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Penche toi au dessus de l'eau, jeune Istar. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. »

Tomoe se tenait assise sur un banc de pierre proche, les yeux perdus dans le vague, se repassant ce qu'elle venait de voir. Son frère serait perdu sans elle, mais il y avait une jeune fille qui pourrait peut-être changer cela. Au moins, cela la rassurait. Son père... Avait tout perdu avec la guerre. Sa fille, son fils, son statut de samouraï, sa maison... Et pourtant, elle l'avait vu souriant. Et elle ne comprenait pas. Où pouvait-il trouver du réconfort ? Si c'était dans l'espoir de les retrouver un jour dans la mort, ce ne serait pas son cas. Tomoe ne le reverrait pas.

Mais il souriait, et cela était le plus important pour elle. Son frère retournerait auprès de lui un jour, elle en était sûre. Son petit frère ne laisserait jamais son père à la rue, et cette jeune fille ne pourrait également jamais faire une chose pareille. Elle laissa échapper un soupir destiné à s'empêcher de pleurer, et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Kenshin. Il la regardait avec inquiétude, mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien. Il accepta sa réponse, et ses yeux se baissèrent pour fixer la surface lisse de l'eau.

Il se sentit immédiatement happé. Il eut l'impression que la clairière de Galadriel avait disparue, pour laisser place à une autre clairière. Un petit torrent la traversait, et se perdait plus bas entre les arbres. Une cabane de bois était visible, et Kenshin pouvait entendre la chute d'eau où il s'était entraîné avec son maître. Il faisait nuit. La lune était haute et éclairait tout d'une lumière argenté. La silhouette massive de son maître se tenait assise sur son rocher habituel.

L'homme regardait le ciel, une coupelle de saké à la main. Une bouteille en argile était posée à ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés et sa cape traînait par terre. Durant toute son enfance, Kenshin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi négligé. Hiko Seijuro avala le contenu de la coupelle en une gorgé, et il grimaça.

« Bien ma veine, ça. Le saké n'est pas bon ce soir. »

Kenshin crut l'entendre marmonner « crétin d'apprenti » dans le début de barbe qui avait commencé à apparaître sur son menton, avant de remplir à nouveau sa coupelle. Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il voulut s'approcher un peu plus, ses pas dans l'herbe étaient absolument silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Les yeux de son maître se posèrent sur lui immédiatement. Le grand homme le regarda, les yeux plissés, comme s'il faisait un effort pour le voir, et Kenshin s'immobilisa, son souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Hiko Seijuro renifla de manière dédaigneuse, et pourtant assez amusée.

« Quant on parle du loup... Dit-il, confirmant à Kenshin qu'il l'avait bien traité de crétin. Depuis quand es-tu si silencieux au juste ? Oh, pardon, c'est vrai ! Mon apprenti est devenu un assassin ! »

Kenshin s'approcha un peu plus, les yeux élargis par la surprise. Le miroir ne faisait de vous qu'un spectateur. Du moins, c'est ce que Galadriel lui avait dit. Il décida d'ignorer les propos de son maître, car bien que blessants, Kenshin savait également qu'il avait blessé son maître lorsqu'il avait abandonné son apprentissage pour aller à la guerre.

« Vous pouvez me voir ?

- Tu te tiens devant moi, abruti, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » S'exclama son maître avec hargne.

Il lui lança la coupelle de saké pleine dessus. Kenshin ne fut pas surprit de la voir le traverser comme s'il n'avait pas été là, il le fut plus quand il lui sembla sentir les saveurs de l'alcool l'envahir. Il sourit. Ce soir, l'alcool était bon. Hiko le fixa un moment, son visage à présent impassible. Kenshin crut voir ses yeux briller sous la force d'une émotion singulière, pour cet homme du moins, la tristesse.

« Battousai a donc trouvé plus fort que lui. »

Kenshin secoua la tête, ses mèches rouges volants autour de lui.

« e ne suis pas mort. Juste... ailleurs.

- Reviendra-tu ?

- Non, je ne peux plus.

- Tu t'es encore lancé dans quelque chose qui te dépasse. »

Kenshin sourit de manière amusée, et à l'expression agacée de son maître, il se dit qu'il avait dû accidentellement copier le sourire de Legolas.

« Probablement, mais je suis heureux. Le saké que vous étiez en train de boire est bon ce soir, d'ailleurs.

- L'as-tu seulement mérité ? Soupira Hiko d'un air sombre, et Kenshin ne sut dire si son maître parlait du saké qu'il lui avait envoyé à la figure, ou de son bonheur.

- Je suis marié.

- Ma foi, tout homme a le droit de se créer sa propre prison. À quoi elle ressemble ?

- Elle est magnifique... Je n'aurais put souhaiter une épouse plus belle... Et elle m'a pardonné.

- Ah... »

Hiko sourit légèrement, puis chercha quelque chose dans les pans de son kimono. Il ressortit une nouvelle coupelle et la remplit à nouveau de saké. Kenshin crut voir l'air autour de lui commencer à se distorde.

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Qu'est-il arrivé au Japon, Maître ? »

Hiko leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de cour de politique, ne comptes pas sur moi.

- S'il vous plaît !

- Ils ont renommés Edo, aujourd'hui c'est Tokyo, le port du sabre a été interdit... »

Hiko vit le sourire heureux de Kenshin et fronça les sourcils.

« … Et tu es le seul maître de sabre que je connaisse à s'en réjouir. Les samouraïs ont tout perdu. Il y a encore des conflit plus au nord, et le nouveau gouvernement parle de demander de l'aide aux occidentaux. Mais ça pourrait être pire. »

Kenshin commençait à ne plus voir grand chose, mais il s'inclina profondément.

« Merci pour tout.

- Cette fois... cette fois, tu as intérêt à honorer le style de l'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryû là où tu es, et pas à le salir avec la réputation d'un assassin. »

Kenshin s'inclina à nouveau, avant de se sentir s'éloigner.

Il vit de nombreuses choses encore. Il vit les conflits dont son maître avait parlé au nord, il vit des villes japonaises où poussaient des bâtiments occidentaux, il vit une jeune femme médecin, forcée de travailler dans le trafique d'opium, qui parvenait à s'enfuir grâce à un jeune homme avec le signe du mal dans le dos. Il lui sembla même avoir aperçu Saito Hajime au sein des nouvelle forces de police d'Edo... de Tokyo. Il vit également une jeune kendoka privée de son dojo, et il la vit rencontrer un jeune homme plein de haine qu'il ne connaissait que trop mal mais dont il se souvenait très clairement. Les cheveux blancs d'Enishi Yukishiro étaient une preuve de plus de ses actes...

Il revint à lui brutalement, et il resta un moment appuyé sur les rebords du miroir de Galadriel, tandis qu'il cherchait à rassembler ses esprits. Puis il leva ses yeux violets vers la dame elfe. Il se sentait détaché de lui même et d'Arda, et l'aura éblouissante, à ses yeux du moins, de la dame, l'aidait à le raccrocher à l'endroit où il se trouvait véritablement. Il poussa un long soupir, et s'éloigna du miroir.

« Vous avez parlé, quelqu'un vous a donc répondu.

- Mon maître. Il a put me voir.

- Je vois. Vous n'avez pas hérité vos talents d'une personne quelconque. »

Kenshin la regarda sans bien comprendre, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension.

« Il est celui qui m'a apprit à sentir mon environnement.

- J'aurais aimé voir ce qu'il serait devenu en Arda. Dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Kenshin était convaincu que si son maître s'était trouvé en Arda, personne n'aurait rien eut à craindre de Sauron.

« Merci, Dame Galadriel.

- Mais je vous en prie. À présent, vous serez prêt à affronter la vie en Arda l'esprit en paix, c'était la moindre des choses. Vous repartirez dans trois jours. En ce moment même, nous sommes en train de vous fabriquer de nouveaux vêtements pour vous préparer à cette nouvelle vie. Vous ne la commencerez pas sans rien. Le roi vous a donné une somme importante, il me semble, pour votre héroïsme. Gimli et Legolas repartent dès demain, et ils vous retrouveront à Fondcombe bientôt, pour vous revoir avant de partir pour leur propre voyage. »

Kenshin s'inclina, et Galadriel lui répondit en faisant de même, à sa grande surprise.

« Les Valar nous ont fait le plus beau des cadeaux en vous amenant ici. Je vous remercie encore. Leur dit-elle en regardant Kenshin et Tomoe avec gratitude. Venez à présent, rendons-nous auprès de Gimli et de Legolas, pour profiter de leur présence avant leur départ de demain. »

Les deux elfes et le jeune Istar quittèrent la clairière.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

NA : Si vous vous demandez pourquoi le maître de Kenshin pouvait le voir, il peut y avoir plusieurs explication ; comme Galadriel le suggère, Hiko a élevé l'art du sabre à un tel niveau d'excellence qu'il parvient intuitivement à sentir les choses autour de lui, mais le fait que Kenshin lui-même est devenu un Istar, et que donc sa présence est plus puissante que jamais, y est probablement pour quelque chose. Vous vous souvenez que Kenshin croyait presque voir une sorte d'aura blanche autour de Gandalf lors de leur première rencontre. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Hajime Saito ne l'a-t-il pas vu ? Kenshin l'a aperçu à une certaine distance, je n'ai rien mentionné de plus.

Encore du retard. Après maintenant plus de deux ans passé sur cette histoire, je m'essouffle, mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je me suis interdit de publier une autre fanfiction tant que je n'avais pas finit de publier celle-ci, comme ça je suis obligée de la finir. Je déteste les travaux non-fini de toute façon. Il ne reste plus grand chose avant la fin de ce crossover, mais je ferai en sorte que ce qui reste soit aussi intéressant à lire que toutes les scènes d'actions précédemment !

Merci pour les follow et les favoris !


	30. Le pire outil d'un samouraï

Même après 30 chapitres et beaucoup d'acharnement,

je ne possède toujours pas Le Seigneur des Anneaux ou Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

_« Vous voulez que je vous confie mon chef-d'œuvre... Même pour un dieu, c'est beaucoup demander. »_

_Nàmo gratifia l'humain devant lui d'un regard patient._

_« Ces armes ont été forgées pour amener la paix au Japon. Je ne fais que vous faire une requête. Je souhaiterai qu'elles soient au service de la paix de notre monde, qui, comme votre pays, sort d'une période sombre. Ceci est également la requête d'une dame de ma race. Elle veille sur celui à qui seraient confiées ces armes si vous acceptiez de nous en faire don._

_- La requête de deux dieux ? Et qui donc en serait le porteur ? »_

_Le Vala régnant sur le domaine des morts voyait bien que l'homme n'était toujours pas sur le point de céder. Mais il espérait que sa réponse le ferait changer d'avis._

_« Un jeune homme que vous connaissez, et qui a été emmené dans notre monde avec l'accord de vos dieux, dans le but de guérir son âme. Il se nomme Kenshin Himura. »_

_Les yeux du fabricant de sabre s'ouvrirent en grand sous le coup de la surprise._

_« Himura... Va-t-il revenir ? »_

_Nàmo n'avait pas la réponse que l'homme souhaitait entendre, et cela se vit dans la façon dont sa silhouette faite d'ombre sembla onduler, hésitant entre disparaître et rester sur ce plan d'existence plus longtemps. La ligne de la bouche du fabricant de katana se durcit._

_« Et il se bat pour la paix autre part._

_- Ses batailles les plus sanglantes sont finies. Une arme lui permettant de protéger sans tuer serait à présent plus appropriée. »_

_Du moins était-ce le conseil d'Estë. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel l'homme observa les deux katana posés juste à côté de lui, tandis que l'ombre presque invisible au centre de la pièce restait immobile. Les portes coulissantes étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant entrer l'air frais de cette nuit de fin d'été. Des lampes en papier éclairaient à peine la pièce, donnant à l'ensemble de la scène une ambiance étrangement adaptée, comme si la mort elle-même avait décidé de rendre visite au forgeron. Nàmo ne prétendrait jamais être la mort. Il n'était que le gardien de son domaine. Mais il contempla tout de même l'ironie du sort, qui faisait de lui celui chargé de récupérer des armes qui n'était pas faites pour tuer, afin de les transmettre à un ancien assassin._

_« Forger un nouveau sabre sacré est toujours possible. Finit par dire l'humain. Très bien, amenez-les donc à Himura. Un sabre est toujours plus à sa place dans les mains d'un homme avec l'âme d'un samouraï que dans un temple. Même un tel sabre. »_

_Il tendit les deux katana au Vala, qui les reçu en silence, avec une attitude solennelle._

_« Dites-lui d'en prendre soin. »_

_Cette dernière phrase sonna presque comme une menace, et cela fit sourire Nàmo. _

_Le Vala et les deux sabres s'effacèrent, et rien dans la pièce ne trahit cette disparition. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brise à l'extérieur fit vaciller les flammes de lampes._

_Arai Shakku se releva, ferma les portes coulissantes, et partit rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre._

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Un éclat de rire et des paroles enjouées pouvaient être entendues dans Fondcombe, venant plus particulièrement d'un balcon surplombant la place à l'entrée de la citée. Trois personnes étaient assises à une table, deux Hobbits et un jeune Istar. Bilbon Sacquet tenait entre ses mains une coupe fumante de tisane, pour résister à l'air fraîchissant de ce début d'automne, et Frodon avait déposé une fine fourrure sur les épaules de son oncle. Kenshin avait déjà finit sa propre coupe, et se tenait dans une partie ensoleillée du balcon.

« Le Japon à décidément l'air d'être un monde passionnant ! Et par les Valar, d'autres mondes ! Ma foi, moi-même je ne peux pas prétendre avoir visité d'autres mondes !

- Vous faites erreur Bilbon-dono... Le Japon n'est pas un monde, juste un pays parmi tant d'autres...

- Pff, ce n'est qu'un détail. D'autres mondes ! » Répéta le vieux Hobbit sans sembler vraiment y croire.

Et pourtant, ses yeux trahissaient une curiosité sans fond pour tout ce que Kenshin pouvait avoir à lui raconter.

« Si seulement je n'étais pas si vieux...

- Maa... Je suis là pour vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir. » Répondit Kenshin pour consoler l'oncle de Frodon.

Le plus jeune Hobbit était d'ailleurs à côté de lui et semblait se retenir de sourire trop souvent et trop largement. Sam était avec quelques elfes qui avaient insisté pour lui montrer diverses plantes qu'il n'y avait pas dans la Comté. Pippin avait insisté pour continuer à apprendre le japonais, et était avec Tomoe. Merry l'avait bien sûr suivit.

Bilbon était un Hobbit surprenant, passionné d'aventure contrairement aux autres membres de sa race, du moins selon lui. Kenshin n'avait que quatre jeunes Hobbits pour lui permettre de faire une comparaison, et il était clair que ces quatre-là avaient été changé par ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et qu'ils avaient été définitivement marqués par la guerre.

Kenshin s'était rapidement attaché à Bilbon. La façon que le vieux Hobbit avait de réclamer des histoires du Japon, et de raconter ses propres aventures de quand il était jeune, avait fait pensé à Kenshin à une sorte de grand-père idéal, lui faisant ressentir une vive nostalgie, bien que ses souvenirs de sa propre famille furent si lointains qu'il lui était impossible de s'en rappeler clairement. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de retrouver volontiers un comportement plus proche de son âge réel, abandonnant momentanément son sérieux et sa retenue habituelle.

Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir d'envie.

« Vous pouvez vous permettre de dire cela, jeune homme. Quand vous aurez mon âge, vous vous rendrez compte à quel point il est difficile de se faire une raison et d'admettre que l'on ne peut plus rien faire seul... »

Frodon et Kenshin échangèrent un regard, tandis qu'un certain malaise s'installait entre eux. Il semblait que Bilbon ait oublié que Frodon lui avait dit que Kenshin était un Istar, et que donc il ne connaîtrai jamais la vieillesse. Le vieux Hobbit semblait oublier de plus en plus de détails à mesure que le temps passait.

Ce moment de gêne fut brisé par un mouvement lointain dans l'angle de vision de Kenshin. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir qui était en train de franchir le pont menant à la citée, juste au delà de la place qu'ils surplombaient.

Deux silhouettes, une petite et rousse, et une grande et blonde, s'approchaient à grand pas de l'entrée de Fondcombe, et Kenshin se redressa en reconnaissant ses compagnons.

« Frodon-dono, avez-vous vu... ?

- Oui, je les vois. Allez donc les accueillir. Je les verrais sous peu. Je souhaiterai raccompagner mon oncle à l'intérieur, car l'air semble plus frais que plus tôt dans l'après midi. »

Kenshin prit congé des deux Hobbits et descendis jusqu'à la cour avec impatience, pour y attendre Legolas et Gimli.

Ils arrivèrent vite dans la cour, et rejoignirent Kenshin qui se tenait près du pont, au soleil pour ne pas trop sentir la brise du début d'automne. Il ne possédait pas encore de vêtements très adaptés aux saisons les plus froides, et Tomoe s'était occupée ces derniers jours en préparant des capes de fourrure et d'épais kimono pour l'hiver qui allait venir dans quelques mois. La jeune femme n'était pas prête d'abandonner le style vestimentaire japonais, et Kenshin ne l'était pas plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait capable de trouver le moindre confort dans les vêtements tels que ceux que portaient les humains et les elfes de ce monde.

Lorsque Gimli et Legolas l'eurent rejoint, ils échangèrent de chaleureuses embrassades, assez maladroites tout de même de la part de Kenshin. Les yeux de l'elfe blond pétillaient de cette façon si caractéristique qui promettait une surprise, parfois plaisante, souvent déplaisante.

« Allons donc dans un jardin plus isolé. Nous avons un présent pour toi, Kenshin. »

Et si Gimli n'avait pas eut une expression heureuse et impatiente si sincère, Kenshin se serait inquiété en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du prince elfe. Kenshin les guida jusqu'à un jardin moins en vue en parlant de son séjour à Fondcombe. Il parla de sa réaction en voyant la ville pour la première fois, et expliqua que les fils jumeaux d'Elrond avaient continué ses leçons d'équitation. Il parla un peu de Sil'ivren, ainsi que du fait que lui et Tomoe allaient raccompagner les Hobbits chez eux dans quelques jours, car Gandalf, qui était allé avec eux jusqu'à Fondcombe, et aurait dut leur servir d'escorte, était en fait partit avant que Kenshin et son épouse n'arrivent dans la cité, pour s'occuper de quelques affaires personnelles. Gimli et Legolas l'écoutèrent sans parler, car de toute évidence ils ne souhaitaient pas révéler immédiatement où ils s'étaient rendus, à la demande de Galadriel.

Il arrivèrent dans un enclos ombragé, entouré de délicates colonnades, juste aux abords de la cité, et Gimli déposa au sol un long sac qu'il portait sur le dos jusqu'à présent, et dont la forme avait surprit Kenshin sans qu'il osa trop demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Des pans de cuir furent soulevés, découvrant deux longs objets enveloppés de tissu épais pour les protéger des chocs. En voyant la forme, Kenshin comprit qu'il s'agissait d'armes, mais sa surprise fut très grande quand le nain retira le tissu, révélant deux katana aux fourreaux peint en noir, un avec un manche légèrement vert, l'autre proche du rouge ocre. Legolas se saisit du rouge, et le tendit à Kenshin.

Le jeune homme sentait que sa respiration s'était coincée dans sa gorge, et observait l'arme comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent prêt à le mordre.

« Mais enfin, prends le donc jeunot ! » Finit par s'exclamer Gimli avec une légère exaspération.

« Des... armes ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour préserver le sabre que tu as en ce moment bien sûr ! Prends le donc, ne laisse pas l'elfe le tenir à bout de bras comme ça... Tu va voir, ce sabre va te plaire. Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. »

Kenshin s'en saisit lentement, et sortit la lame du fourreau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et passèrent du katana à ses amis d'un air d'incompréhension avant de retourner vers le katana.

« Que... Qui ? »

Legolas dut avoir comprit sa question malgré son soudain manque d'éloquence.

« Dame Galadriel a chargé Gimli de récupérer ces armes, en nous disant qu'elles l'attendraient là où les elfes sont apparu en Terre du Milieu. Trouver cet endroit n'a pas été des plus facile, car même chez les elfes, nous n'en parlons que comme d'un mythe, et beaucoup de lieux ont changés depuis. Mais nous l'avons trouvé, ainsi que ces deux sabres, et un message laissé à ton intention. Sais-tu lire la langue des humains de ce monde Kenshin ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour dire non, étant toujours incapable de parler correctement. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer la lame inversée du sabre.

« Je vais donc t'en faire un résumé. » Déclara Legolas avec un sourire.

« Ces sabres sont appelé des sakkabatou. Ce sont des sabres sacrés, fabriqués par le maître fabricant Arai Shakku, et qui auraient normalement dut être confiées à un temple. »

Kenshin eut un léger sursaut en reconnaissant le nom du fabricant de katana clandestin. Il sentit une vague d'humble reconnaissance l'envahir, ainsi qu'un immense sentiment de modestie. Arai Shakku n'avait fait que des armes pour tuer, et il lui donnait ses premières armes ne pouvant ôter la vie, des offrandes sacrées, à lui, un ancien assassin. La confiance du maître jetait une nouvelle perspective sur son futur. Lui qui souhaitait ne plus avoir à tuer, à moins de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement, se rendait compte que s'il devait respecter cette promesse, ce n'était pas que pour lui-même, pour Tomoe, pour ses victimes... Mais aussi pour ses anciens camarades, et ceux qui allaient à présent vivre dans une ère de paix. Legolas laissa Gimli continuer.

« Il les avait fabriqué dans le but d'en faire des offrandes pour la paix, et il a jugé qu'ils auraient leur place entre tes mains. Celui que tu tiens, avec le manche rouge, est le kageuchi. Excuse-moi si je prononce mal le nom. Le vert est le shinuchi, le vrai sabre. Il semble plus solide de ce que j'en ai vu... »

Et le jugement d'un nain à propos d'un objet forgé était généralement juste.

« … Je te conseille donc de plutôt le garder comme remplacement. Il est clair que tu es le favoris d'un des Valar, jeune guerrier. » Dit le nain avec un regard admiratif.

Legolas encouragea Kenshin à essayer le sabre.

Kenshin plaça le sakkabatou kageuchi à sa ceinture correctement, se mit en position de garde basse, et sortit légèrement la lame du fourreau en la poussant de son pouce. Il se prépara... Puis son autre main vola vers le manche du sabre. Il ne parvint pas à sortir le katana du fourreau proprement et en un coup. À vrai dire, rarement avait-il aussi mal dégainé une arme... Il se replaça, pour faire une nouvelle tentative, en ajustant sa posture et sa poigne légèrement pour s'adapter à la forme étrange du katana. Le deuxième essai fut plus propre, mais d'une lenteur inquiétante. Le troisième fut plus rapide, mais tout de même pas autant qu'avec un katana normal. Kenshin pouvait sentir la résistance de l'air du côté plus plat de la lame, qui était habituellement le côté tranchant.

Pour un pratiquant de l'Hiten Mitsurugi, dont toute la technique se basait sur la vitesse autant du guerrier que du sabre, ce katana était le pire outil possible. Et pourtant Kenshin sentait que le sakkabatou lui convenait. Il aimait tenir ce sabre, l'avoir entre ses mains, malgré sa difficulté à reproduire la technique de battou, sa spécialité, celle qui lui avait valu le surnom de Battousai.

« Alors Kenshin ? » Demanda Gimli, après avoir observé son attaque ratée avec scepticisme.

Kenshin se tourna vers ses deux amis avec un sourire sincère.

« Ce sera une question d'habitude. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Encore un départ... » Se désola Pippin en regardant les jardins d'Imladris s'éloigner, puis disparaître entre les falaises alors que le petit groupe quittait la vallée cachée.

Tomoe posa une main sur l'épaule du hobbit. Sam poussa un soupir.

« Et voilà... Nous avons dit au revoir à nombreux de nos amis, mais surtout à Aragorn, à Boromir, à Gandalf il y a peu, et maintenant à Gimli et Legolas. Et probablement que nous n'en reverrons aucun. La communauté n'est plus. »

Frodon lui aussi semblait attristé, mais il souriait un peu.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses. Chacun peut à présent rentrer chez lui ou voyager où bon lui semble. Et Kenshin et Tomoe resterons avec nous quelques temps. Quand partirez-vous de la Comté pour rejoindre Legolas et Gimli dans leurs voyages ?

- Entre un an et demi et deux ans. Nous devons les rejoindre à Bree le premier septembre, non pas de l'année prochaine, mais de celle d'après. Bien que je ne sois pas encore familier avec votre calendrier... » Annonça Kenshin.

Les Hobbits parurent quelque peu soulagés en apprenant cette nouvelle. Merry fit un grand sourire.

« Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous initier à la vie façon Hobbit d'ici là. Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez plus envie de partir ! »

Les Hobbits éclatèrent de rire, laissant les deux japonais embarrassés à l'idée de les décevoir.

Après tout, ils n'allaient pas partir pour les Terres Immortelles avant d'avoir vu le plus de chose possible de la Terre du Milieu.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

AN :

_~ Désolé pour le retard, ~_

_~ d'avoir eut un tel blocage. ~_

_~ L'prochain, promis j'le poste pas tard ! ~_

_~ Les gens désolé pour tout ça... ~_

(remix « Désolé pour hier soir » de Tryo, version Bastet en fin d'inspiration)

Et merci à Fumseck73 pour les corrections. Je vais pouvoir reposter mes chapitres au propre, donc encore merci !


	31. Le nettoyage de la Comté

Je ne possède toujours pas Le Seigneur des Anneaux ou Rurouni Kenshin.

Ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à J.R.R. Tolkien et Nobuhiro Watsuki.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Tomoe observait la campagne qui changeait autour d'eux, et profitait pleinement de ses sens d'elfe, qui rendaient l'expérience plus magique encore. À mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la Comté et que les jours passaient, les collines se teintaient des couleurs de l'automne, et les odeurs changeaient, devenant plus humides et rappelant les champignons et les feuilles mortes. Merry, Pippin et Sam avaient d'ailleurs commencé à chercher les fameux champignons, sans beaucoup de succès, car par chance il n'avait pas encore plu, et ils avaient pu voyager au sec.

Tomoe avait continué ses leçons de japonais avec Pippin. Merry s'y intéressait aussi, mais ne faisait pas preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme. Frodon, par contre, trouvait le sujet passionnant, et avait commencé à prendre des notes le soir, sur du papier et avec de l'encre que le seigneur Elrond lui avait offert. Kenshin, pour sa part, avait commencé une conversation sur la cuisine avec Sam des jours plus tôt, et ils ne semblaient pas prêts d'avoir épuisé le sujet.

Le trajet se fit sans embûches, et ils voyagèrent le cœur léger. Mais leur chance s'évapora à un jour de Bree. Le début de journée avait été ensoleillé, mais très vite un fort vent d'ouest commença à dénuder les arbres, faisant voler les feuilles jaunes et brunes, et apportant avec lui d'épais nuages chargés de pluie qui changèrent le ciel bleu en un ciel sombre et menaçant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bree, ce fut sous des rideaux de pluie, trempés jusqu'aux os, pour finalement constater que les portes de la ville étaient fermées, les empêchant d'entrer pour chercher un abri. Frodon fronça les sourcils, s'étant attendu à un meilleur accueil. Il était étrange que Bree ait fermé ses portes aussi tôt, mais le message était clair : les voyageurs n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Sam frappa fortement à la porte, et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant que le portier ne daigne se montrer, un gourdin en main, et les observant avec crainte et méfiance. Son visage s'éclaira toutefois lorsqu'il vit que les voyageurs étaient des Hobbits, malgré leurs armes et leurs côtes de mailles, et un jeune homme étrange certes, mais tenant la main d'une dame au visage partiellement caché par le voile qui lui couvrait les cheveux pour la protéger de la pluie.

« Entrez ! Ne restez donc pas sous cette averse ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la gente dame prendre froid. Maîtres Hobbits, quel soulagement de voir que vous n'êtes pas des bandits... Sombre époque... Vous devriez allez au Poney Fringant. Prosper vous y accueillera chaleureusement. »

Le groupe regarda le portier avec étonnement tant l'accueil avait été étrange. Étrange pour Bree du moins. Le portier les salua, et ils firent de même avant de se rendre à l'auberge du Poney Fringant dans l'espoir de pouvoir se réchauffer.

Lorsqu'il sonnèrent, un homme que Kenshin et Tomoe ne connaissaient évidemment pas vint leur ouvrir, reconnaissant apparemment les Hobbits qu'ils accompagnaient.

« Monsieur Poiredebeurré ! Maître ! Ils sont revenus !

- Ah ? Et bien je vais leur apprendre ! » Lui répondit un homme que le petit groupe ne pouvait pas encore voir, et qui devait être le propriétaire de l'établissement.

Il apparu avec précipitation, un gourdin en main, mais s'arrêta net en reconnaissant Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin, et de menaçant il devint soudainement joyeux.

« Nob, espèce de nigaud à la caboche laineuse ! Tu ne peux pas appeler de vieux amis par leur nom ? Tu ne devrais pas m'alarmer ainsi par les temps qui courent. Enfin... Et d'où venez-vous ? Je ne me serais jamais attendu à revoir aucun de vous, c'est un fait : partis dans les Terres Sauvages avec ce Grands-Pas et tous les Hommes Noirs dans les environs ! Et à la place de vos fantômes, je vous vois revenir vêtus comme des seigneurs ! Et vous avez avec vous une bien étrange compagnie... Noble compagnie je n'en doute pas, Gente Dame, Monseigneur ! Mais étrange tout de même... »

Tomoe vit Kenshin se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre dans un signe flagrant d'inconfort, ce qui était particulièrement amusant à observer. Le civil tenant un gourdin en bois parvenait à mettre mal à l'aise l'assassin armé à cause de son flot de paroles et son regard curieux. Cette scène était patinée d'une sorte d'absurdité qui la rendait presque humoristique.

« Monsieur Poiredebeurré ! S'exclama Pippin avec chaleur. Voici Kenshin Himura, un sorcier, comme Gandalf. Et son épouse Tomoe !

- Un sorcier ? Ils les font bien jeunes de nos jours... Et Dame Himura, sans vouloir être trop directe, n'êtes vous pas une elfe ? Mariée à un sorcier ? En plein territoire humain ? Demanda l'homme d'un air confus.

- Tout ceci est bien trop long à raconter, intervint Frodon rapidement. Nous vous conterons notre voyage une fois au sec, si cela est possible.

- Mais bien sûr, bien sûr. Venez, entrez donc ! »

Ils furent invité à l'intérieur avec chaleur, et leurs chevaux furent guidés aux écuries par Nob. Kenshin jeta un regard légèrement inquiet à Sil'ivren. Tomoe savait que l'ambiance oppressante de la petite ville l'inquiétait, et qu'il ne savait pas bien s'il pouvait faire confiance à ses habitants. Il s'en remit vite cependant, car ils furent presque poussés jusqu'à un petit salon.

Tomoe et Kenshin sentirent les regards des rares clients se poser sur eux avec curiosité et méfiance lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle commune, et les yeux de Kenshin, qui semblaient de plus en plus parsemés d'éclats dorés, firent le tour de la salle avec une menace à peine voilée, tandis qu'il gardait sa main sur son sabre. Les clients retournèrent à leurs bières avec empressement.

Une fois dans le salon, on leur apporta de quoi manger ainsi que de la bière, que Kenshin ne toucha pas suite à sa dernière expérience de la boisson à Edoras. Tomoe, par contre, but la pinte de bière après un soupir de contentement.

Monsieur Poiredebeurré et les Hobbits la regardèrent vider la pinte avec un bon rythme, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit et que tout fut débarrassé, le propriétaire de l'auberge regarda autour de lui avec suspicion, puis prit la parole.

« Je n'oserai pas à présent vous proposer de venir dans la salle commune. Vous devez être fatigués, et il n'y a pas là beaucoup de compagnie ce soir, de toute façon. Mais si vous pouviez m'accorder une demi-heure avant d'aller vous coucher, j'aimerai beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous, tranquillement, entre nous. »

Ils s'installèrent, et Monsieur Poiredebeurré insista pour entendre leur récit. Frodon se chargea de raconter leur périple jusqu'à leur séparation, contant leur rencontre avec Kenshin, mais laissant ce dernier expliquer quelles circonstances l'avaient amené en Terre du Milieu. Merry et Pippin se chargèrent de raconter la suite des aventures de la communauté, tandis que Frodon décida de taire les siennes, car la douleur, la peur et l'isolement étaient encore trop vifs. Tomoe expliqua en quelque mots ses propres circonstances, sans trop les développer, et à eux tous ils eurent bientôt finit. Monsieur Poiredebeurré ne dit pas grand chose d'autre que « Pas possible ! » en entendant leur récit, dont un particulièrement sonore quand il apprit que le nouveau roi du Gondor était en fait Grands-Pas, le rôdeur du nord dont il s'était tant méfié auparavant.

Il entreprit ensuite de leur expliquer la situation à Bree, et ses soupçons selon lesquels des choses étranges et sombres se produisaient dans la Comté. Il leur dit qu'il y avait eut des morts lors d'un combat en règle et que des voleurs et autres bandits écumaient les routes autour de Bree, et que Bill Fougeron, celui qui avait vendu le poney Bill à Sam, ainsi que Harry Chèvrefeuille, qui gardait autrefois la porte de Bree, s'étaient joints du côté de ces étrangers qui venaient du sud. Et Monsieur Poiredebeurré ne parlait pas des réfugiés venant effectivement du sud pour fuir les conflits, mais d'un groupe autrement plus menaçant.

« Personne ne nous a inquiétés, en tout cas. S'étonna Pippin. Nous sommes accompagnés d'une Dame elfe avec de beaux vêtements... Et nous circulions lentement, sans être sur nos gardes. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été attaqués ? Nous pensions avoir laissé tous les ennuis derrière nous.

- Ah, pour ça, non, Maître, c'est d'autant plus regrettable. Mais ils n'est pas étonnant qu'ils vous aient laissé tranquilles. Ils ne se lanceraient pas contre des gens armés, munis d'épées, de casques, de boucliers et de tout ça. Ça leur donnerait à réfléchir. Et je dois dire que ça m'a un peu interloqué de vous voir. Sans compter que vous êtes accompagné d'un jeune homme qui semble savoir se servir de ses armes... »

Kenshin s'inclina légèrement en remerciement pour le compliment, et l'aubergiste lui renvoya un sourire qui était beaucoup plus en confiance qu'en début de soirée, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait apprit que Kenshin avait été un assassin par le passé. Kenshin ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi penser de cela.

Les Hobbits, pour leur part, commençaient à se rendre compte que les regards stupéfiés que leur avaient jetés les gens qu'ils avaient croisé sur le chemin de Bree étaient non pas causés par le fait qu'ils soient de retour, et vivants, mais surtout à cause de leurs vêtements et de leur compagnie. Les cottes de mailles, les heaumes et armures avec les emblèmes du Gondor et du Rohan paraissaient déplacés dans leur propre pays. À cela, il fallait ajouter les vêtements d'inspiration japonaise de Kenshin et de Tomoe, et la chemise en Mithril qui était visible entre les pans du Kimono du rouquin... Les deux japonais avaient une apparence exotique, et presque menaçante dans le cas de Kenshin, à cause de ses yeux violets pailletés d'or, de ses cheveux rouges, et des quatre sabres qu'il avait sur lui, deux à sa ceinture et le wakizashi avec le deuxième Sakabato attachés dans le dos par une lanière de cuir.

Monsieur Poiredebeurré ne les obligea pas à reste éveillés plus longtemps, et les amena jusqu'à deux chambres, une pour les Hobbits, avec des lits à leur taille, et une autre pour le couple, à taille humaine. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'excusa. Une fois installés dans leur grand lit, Tomoe vit Kenshin sombrer dans le sommeil comme une masse, sa tête contre sa poitrine. La jeune elfe mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir, mais bientôt il n'y eut plus une âme éveillée dans l'auberge.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Frodon avait été impatient de revoir la Comté, et Pippin impatient de la faire visiter à Tomoe, donc ils ne restèrent pas plus d'un jour à Bree. Mais Frodon ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la situation soit si grave.

Son beau pays était contrôlé par des brigands et des voleurs. Les habitants n'avaient plus assez de nourriture, plus d'herbe à pipe du tout, et ne partageaient rien, en partie à cause du manque, mais surtout à cause des règles instaurées par le « Chef », sans doute Monsieur Lothon, un cousin de Frodon, et qui obéissait à présent à Sharcoux, l'homme qui contrôlait ces brigands.

Pour entrer dans la Comté, le groupe armé avait dû forcer la porte de Brandevin, faisant par la même occasion fuir Bill Fougeron, qui partit sans demander son reste après s'être prit une ruade de Bill le poney. Sil'ivren, qui apprenait vite et avait observé le poney alors qu'il prenait sa vengeance, avait elle-même envoyé un violent coup de sabot à l'homme, l'envoyant voler sur quelques mètres. Lorsque Kenshin l'avait grondé, elle n'avait absolument pas eut l'air repentante. Frodon commençait à deviner que la douceur de la jument ne concernait vraisemblablement que Kenshin.

Ils passèrent la nuit à Brandevin, dans des conditions pitoyables en terme d'hospitalité, et repartirent le lendemain même, en augmentant le rythme des poneys et des chevaux, avec la ferme intention de se rendre à Hobbitebourg. Ils furent toutefois interceptés à Lagrenouillère par des Shirrifes qui avaient été envoyés pour les arrêter. Ils passèrent la nuit dans la maison des Shirrifes, l'auberge du bourg ayant fermé, et tandis que le visage de Kenshin et de Frodon s'étaient grandement assombris, Merry, Pippin et Sam s'amusèrent du fait que les Hobbits qui les avaient arrêté étaient à la fois effrayés par eux, et incapables de se décider sur la façon dont ils devaient traiter une dame, et une dame elfe par-dessus le marché, qui, au yeux de la majorité des Hobbits, était une créature de mythe.

Les Shirrifes gardèrent donc leur distance, faisant tout leur possible pour ne pas avoir à s'approcher de Kenshin, tout en restant d'une extrême politesse avec son épouse, dont l'expression impassible ne vacillait pas. Ce fut plus le groupe d'amis qui guida les Shirrifes sur le chemin de Lézeau que l'inverse, et les Shirrifes les abandonnèrent à mi-chemin, ne possédant pas de poneys pour rendre leur trajet moins fatiguant. Ils arrivèrent donc seuls à Lézeau, sans leur escorte, à la grande stupéfaction des brigands qui s'attendaient à les voir arrêtés.

Kenshin avait marmonné que, bien que ce genre de conflit ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait vu au Japon avec la guerre civile, il n'avait jamais vu des oppresseurs aussi peu menaçants. Les Hobbits, après avoir vu la guerre au sud, ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Les bandits tentèrent d'intimider les voyageurs, s'attendant à aisément parvenir à effrayer quatre Hobbits, un jeune homme de moins de vingt ans et une femme grâce à leur supériorité numérique. Ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendu à ce que trois épées soient tirées. Sam, Merry et Pippin n'étaient plus les Hobbits qu'ils avaient été, et les bandits fuirent sans demander leur reste.

Suite à ces événements, il fut décidé qu'ils n'avaient à présent plus le temps de rentrer à leur rythme en se mettant à l'abri le soir. Ce fut Merry qui lança l'idée de soulever la Comté, soutenu par Pippin et par Sam. Kenshin avait également exprimé son accord pour tenter de convaincre Frodon que cela était nécessaire, car le Hobbit semblait hésitant, refusant de voir une tuerie dans la Comté.

« Il faut agir maintenant, Frodon. Actuellement, les bandits n'ont pas eut le temps de se regrouper. Ils ne s'imaginent pas que l'on puisse agir dès maintenant non plus. Si nous regroupons assez de monde rapidement, ils ne se seront pas organisés, et seront plus facilement intimidés. Avec un peu de chance, cela nous permettra de les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans que l'on ait à les tuer. Si nous attendons trop, ils vont recevoir des ordres de ce Sharcoux, et venir en masse. Nous serons alors obliger de les tuer. »

Frodon avait été forcé d'admettre que Kenshin avait raison.

Très vite, le groupe s'organisa. Sam partit chercher M. Chaumine, le personnage le plus influent de la région, mais aussi celui avec le caractère le plus combatif. Merry lança un appel de cor sur les notes du pays de Bouc, annonçant qu'il était temps de prendre les armes. Les habitants de Lézeau se rassemblèrent au centre du village avec un grand feu, leurs postures tendues par l'angoisse et l'excitation. Ils apprirent le nombre probable d'ennemis par M. Chaumine, pas plus de trois cent en tout dans la Comté.

Kenshin participa à la mise en place du plan pour piéger les renforts qui allaient arriver à Lézeau. Il fut décidé que les Hobbits les guideraient jusqu'au feu au centre du village, et leur boucheraient les voies de sorties. M. Chaumine, Merry, Sam, Frodon et Kenshin les attendraient de pied ferme, et les sommeraient de se rendre. Kenshin insista pour être celui qui combattrait les bandits s'ils cherchaient à résister, car il possédait à présent des armes qui ne tuaient pas, et cela éviterait aux archers postés sur les maisons autour de la place de devoir intervenir. Ses amis pourraient intervenir si Kenshin semblait être en difficulté.

Pippin, pour sa part, partit avec une douzaine de Hobbits pour aller chercher de l'aide des Touques. Très rapidement, des Hobbits qui avaient été envoyé en éclaireur revinrent, annonçant que vingts hommes et leur chef arrivaient.

Les bandits arrivèrent, éclatant de rire devant les barrières qui avaient été dressées et qu'on leur avait ouverte pour les laisser passer. Ils descendirent la rue en terrifiant les Hobbits qu'ils croisaient et en éteignant les lumières qui se trouvaient à portées de main. Ils étaient armés de gourdins et de couteaux, et le chef possédait également un fouet. Ils arrivèrent sur la place, et y découvrirent le père Chaumine assit près du feu.

Le chef des bandits fronça les sourcils avec surprise. Il regarda autour de lui, mais les ombres épaisses projetées par le feu lui cachaient ce qui se trouvait en dehors du cercle de lumière orangée au sol. Il ne pouvait voir que le vieil homme, qui le regardait calmement, comme s'il n'avait pas vingt-et-un Grandes Gens prêtes à lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous demander. Répliqua le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas votre pays, et on ne vous veut pas. »

Les bandits répondirent à l'insulte à peine voilée par la menace de la prison, et sortirent leurs armes, prêt à battre le vieux père Chaumine. Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par une clameur, et virent qu'ils étaient encerclés de toute part quand les Hobbits s'avancèrent suffisamment pour être éclairés par le feu. Ils étaient deux cents là où les bandits étaient vingt et un, mais les bandits étaient armés et étaient plus grands. Sans doute crurent-ils que s'ils tuaient quelques Hobbits, les autres seraient trop terrifiés pour continuer à se battre.

Le chef saisit un couteau dans une main, prit un gourdin dans l'autre, et donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Il se précipita sur les Hobbits les plus proches de lui, et fut arrêté par un choc violent à l'estomac qui le fit tomber à terre en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Un pied de taille et de forme humaine lui écrasa chacune de ses mains une à une, et, d'un coup bien placé, poussa les armes qu'il avait été forcé de lâcher hors de sa porté. Deux Hobbits les récupérèrent. Deux autres se placèrent au-dessus du chef, pointant leurs fourches au niveau de sa gorge. Une voie jeune résonna au-dessus de lui, et s'adressa au reste des bandits.

« Je peux tous vous vaincre jusqu'au dernier si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais il y a des archers tout autour de nous, leurs arcs pointés sur vous. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas dans tous les cas. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner maintenant, cela vous évitera des os brisés et des flèches dans les poumons. Vous aurez perdu, mais vous serez vivants. »

Les bandits, voyant avec quelle facilité le jeune homme devant eux avait réglé son compte au chef, et comment ses yeux violets semblaient presque briller d'une lumière dorée et menaçante, laissèrent tomber leurs armes, et furent arrêtés et ligotés, puis mit sous bonne garde. Ils passèrent la nuit à Lézeau, et planifièrent leurs actions du lendemain. Merry partit pendant la nuit pour servir d'éclaireur dans la région autour du village.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Le lendemain, il piégèrent des renforts de la même façon, aidé par la famille des Touque, que Pippin avait ramené en renfort dans la matinée. Ce piège aurait put très mal tourner, si Kenshin n'avait pas dressé un bouclier magique pour enfermer les bandits, qui, après avoir découvert que ceux qui touchaient le mur rougeoyant disparaissaient en fumé, décidèrent de se rendre sans plus se défendre.

Après ce dernier piège, le groupe d'amis laissa le plus gros des troupes à Lézeau, et partirent avec une petite escorte de Hobbits jusqu'au centre de Cul-de-Sac, où se trouvait apparemment le Patron, Sharcoux, et le Chef, bien que Frodon soupçonnait que cela faisait un moment que le Chef n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait dans la Comté, et que le Hobbit devait probablement être prisonnier de ses propres murs. La plupart des Hobbits qui les accompagnaient ne partageaient cependant pas sa clémence, et nombreux semblaient d'accord pour l'y laisser moisir un peu plus longtemps. La colère était vive, et Frodon avait déjà eut bien du mal à convaincre ses concitoyens de ne pas battre les bandits capturés... Tomoe avait été d'une grande aide, et avait calmé les ardeurs vengeresses avec quelques remarques bien placées, à la fois vraies et dures, aussi tranchantes que la lame du katana de Kenshin.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Cul-de-Sac, Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon eurent le choc de leur vie.

Les arbres avaient été coupés, les trous de Hobbit détruits et remplacés par des baraquements de fortune, une grande cheminé crachait une fumée noire, et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer où étaient partis les arbres... Kenshin se rappelait avoir vu ça ailleurs, l'eau en moins, et il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il ferma les yeux et étendit sa conscience aussi loin qu'il le put, et jura quand il reconnu le chi venant du centre du village. Frodon se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard interrogateur en entendant le juron japonais.

« Saruman.

- Saruman est Sharcoux ? N'est-il pas sensé être sous bonne garde des Ents ? S'étonna le Hobbit, ses yeux bleus élargis par l'étonnement et l'inquiétude.

- Sa magie est très faible, je peux le sentir d'ici, mais c'est lui, je n'en ai aucun doute. »

Frodon se tourna vers le bâtiment où « Sharcoux » devait se trouver, et commença à se mordiller la lèvre. Tomoe, pour sa part, jeta un regard à Kenshin destiné à le calmer, mais qui ne cachait pas très bien l'inquiétude qu'elle-même éprouvait.

« Nous devrions lui laisser la vie sauve. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur le jugement que nous avons prononcé...

- Bien sûr que nous le pouvons ! S'exclama Pippin. Nous devons à présent le juger pour un nouveau crime !

- Quand bien même, il a oppressé et mit des Hobbits innocents en prison, mais il n'a pas encore tué de ce que nous savons.

- Cela n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Répliqua Merry.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas le juger pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas encore commis. »

Les Hobbits furent forcés de se plier à la logique du porteur de l'anneau, et même Kenshin dut admettre que Frodon avait bel et bien raison, malgré la colère que le jeune homme éprouvait envers l'ancien chef de l'Ordre des Istari. Mais c'était une colère lointaine, mêlée à de la pitié. Il n'avait plus envie de tuer cet homme à cause des insultes qu'il avait envoyé à Tomoe. Non, il voyait bien à présent que tuer Saruman ne les effaceraient pas, et il commençait à voir que tuer n'était que la solution la plus facile aux problèmes personnels. S'il devait tuer à nouveau, ce ne serai pas pour son salut, mais pour celui d'un autre, et pas pour l'honneur de qui que ce soit. Il était prêt à tuer Saruman s'il y était forcé, mais il tiendrai compte de ce que souhaitait Frodon avant tout.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le village, les Hobbits sortaient et les regardaient passer, bouche-bée, avant de les suivre avec entrain. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance, tous les brigands avaient apparemment été envoyé à Lézeau, où ils se trouvaient encore.

L'extérieur de la cheminée de brique du nouveau moulin était parsemé d'immondices, il n'y avait plus le moindre brin d'herbe, au lieu de cela, de la boue et de la terre défoncée. Ils pouvaient même voir des rats courir entre les déchets et les troncs abattus. Les Hobbits les accompagnant encerclèrent la place et prirent garde de rester hors de vue. Merry jeta un regard de dégoût à l'ancienne place de la fête.

« Si j'avais su tout le mal qu'il avait causé, j'aurais enfoncé ma dague dans la gorge de Saruman !

- Sans aucun doute, Sans aucun doute ! Mais vous l'avez pas fait et je suis ainsi en état de vous accueillir à la maison. Kenshin Himura et Dame Himura, vous souhaitiez venir vous installer dans ce beau pays qu'est le mien ? Bienvenue chez vous ! »

Ils virent Saruman sortir du moulin. Le visage de Kenshin se durcit.

« Chez nous ? Pas encore. Mais pas chez vous non plus. Nous sommes venu vous prévenir. La Comté se rebelle, et vous n'avez pas assez d'hommes pour l'empêcher. Partez maintenant, et les Hobbits vous laisseront peut-être la vie sauve. »

Aucun d'eux n'avaient encore sortit leurs armes, mais les Hobbits autour d'eux sortirent de leurs cachettes, toutes armes dehors, et s'indignèrent à l'idée de lui laisser la vie sauve. Saruman rit.

« Tuez le ! Dit-il, moqueur. Tuez le, si vous vous croyez en nombre suffisant, mes braves Hobbits ! Mais ne vous imaginez pas qu'en perdant mes biens, j'ai perdu tous mon pouvoir ! Quiconque me frappera sera maudit. Et si mon sang souille la Comté, elle dépérira et ne s'en remettra jamais !

- Ne le croyez pas ! Intervint Frodon en voyant la peur gagner les Hobbits. Il a perdu tout pouvoir, sauf sa voix, qui peut encore vous intimider et vous abuser, si vous le laissez faire. »

Kenshin interrompit Frodon.

« Et quand bien même cela serait vrai, je doute que vous puissiez me maudire moi, dans l'état où vous êtes. Il me suffira de ne pas faire couler votre sang lorsque je vous tuerais, n'est-ce pas ? Connaissez-vous les effets de ma magie sur les objets qui la touchent, Saruman ? »

L'homme pâlit car, grâce au Palantir, il devait avoir vu l'effet destructeur des boucliers de lumières que Kenshin pouvait invoquer. Le visage du vieil Istar se tordit de haine et de peur, mais il céda.

« Fort bien, vous avez gagné. Mais les dommages que j'ai fait ici ne seront pas aisément réparables. Regardez donc, des Hobbits demandant la mort d'un vieil homme ! Ha ! Ricana Saruman, puis il se retourna vers le moulin. Serpent ! »

Langue de Serpent sortit du moulin, la mine résignée et effrayée, et Kenshin ressentit une vive pitié pour cet homme. Depuis combien d'années était-il sous l'influence de la voix de Saruman et de sa propre lâcheté ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus vécu pour lui-même, mais comme un esclave ?

« En route à nouveau Serpent ! Ces petits seigneurs nous remettent sur le pavé. Viens ! »

Il s'éloigna, mais Langue de Serpent semblait hésitant, et Kenshin eut l'espoir que cette fois, juste cette fois, l'homme ferai le bon choix. Tomoe l'interpella d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Il me semble que vous n'avez jamais directement fait du mal, et encore moins de votre plein gré... Vous pouvez avoir ici repos et nourriture pendant quelques temps, je suis sûre que les Hobbits n'y seront pas opposés. Vous pourrez ensuite partir pour chercher votre propre voix. Je suis certaine que l'invitation de Théoden tient toujours, malgré sa mort. Vous pourriez retourner dans votre pays. »

Langue de Serpent se tourna vers la jeune elfe, apparemment prêt à accepter, quand Saruman s'étonna moqueusement, cruel.

« Jamais fait de mal ? Oh non ! Même quand il se glisse dehors la nuit, ce n'est que pour contempler les étoiles. Mais n'ai-je pas entendu quelqu'un se demander où se cachait ce pauvre Lothon ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas, Serpent ? Veux-tu le leur dire ?

- Non, non... !

- Et bien je vais le faire. Serpent a tué votre Chef, ce pauvre petit type. N'est-ce pas Serpent ? Il l'a poignardé dans son sommeil je pense. Il l'a enterré j'espère... »

Kenshin vit Grima Langue de Serpent regarder son maître avec haine.

« C'est vous qui m'avez dit de la faire ! Vous m'y avez obligé !

- Tu fais ce que Sharcoux dit toujours, n'est-ce pas Langue de Serpent ? Et bien maintenant, il te dit : suis-moi ! »

Après s'être approché de l'homme pitoyable qui s'était tassé au sol de honte, Saruman lui donna un puissant coup de pied, et fit demi-tour, prêt à partir tel qu'il lui en avait été donné l'ordre. Mais, au même moment, Grima Langue de Serpent se redressa avec une rapidité qu'il ne semblait pas posséder, sortit un poignard caché, et bondit sur Saruman avec un grognement de rage.

Kenshin n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Sa main vola vers son katana, et non son Sakabato, car même sans avoir à y penser, son corps savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sortir le Sakabato de son fourreau aussi vite que son ancien sabre. Il s'élança vers les deux hommes, dégaina, son pommeau heurtant et repoussant la main de Langue de Serpent, lui faisant lâcher sa dague à cause de la douleur causé par le choc.

Saruman saisit la dague alors que Kenshin finissait à peine son mouvement, et tenta de frapper le jeune homme au niveau du cou. Un mur de lumière apparut entre eux deux, et avança vers le vieil Istari comme pour le repousser et le jeter au sol. Au lieu de cela, Saruman hurla de douleur, avant de disparaître en des milliers d'étincelles rouges et oranges, telles du feu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une brume grise, comme la fumée d'un feu. Elle s'éleva lentement, avant de s'estomper et de disparaître complètement, anéantie par un coup de vent. Kenshin sentit le chi du sorcier s'effacer et il rengaina son sabre avec un air de regret.

« Je suis désolé, Frodon.

- Ne le soyez pas. Au moins, nous avons une personne à juger. »

Frodon se tourna vers Grima, encore au sol, qui à présent sanglotait bruyamment.

« Grima Langue de Serpent, vous serez jugé pour l'assassinat de Monsieur Lothon. Mais vous ne serez pas tué, cela je peux vous le promettre. Il y a eut bien assez de morts dans la Comté, vous n'en ferez pas partie. »

Ils regardèrent des Hobbits emmener l'homme pitoyable, et Kenshin soupira.

« J'ai su contrôler mon sabre et n'en utiliser que le pommeau. Je n'ai pas su contrôler ma magie. »

Frodon observa l'expression de culpabilité sur le visage de son cadet.

« Gandalf n'a pu finir votre apprentissage, cela n'est pas surprenant.

- Comment m'empêcher de tuer, si un sabre à lame inversée ne garantit pas la survie de mon ennemi...

- Je pense... Je pense que vous devriez utiliser la magie aussi peu que possible jusqu'à ce que vous revoyez Gandalf. »

Kenshin hocha la tête lentement, et Tomoe lui saisit la main.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous le rejoignons de l'autre côté de l'océan, nous serons ce que nous avons été pendant quelques mois. Un maître de sabre et son épouse, et nous vivrons ainsi... Cela ne me semble pas si mal. »

Elle parvint à le faire sourire. Pippin, pour sa part, soupira.

« Et voilà, la fin de la guerre. Du moins je l'espère. »

Et la fin de leur deuxième guerre, pensa Kenshin. Et cette fois, enfin, il se sentait prêt à affronter ce qui venait après.

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Plus que l'épilogue, et finir de poster les chapitres corrigés

et ce crossover sera bel et bien finit !

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	32. Epilogue

Même maintenant, je ne possède ni le Seigneur des Anneaux, ni Rurouni Kenshin...

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

« Je ne sais absolument pas comment diriger un bateau. »

Commenta Kenshin en tentant d'ignorer la sensation presque douloureuse qui le harcelait depuis maintenant presque une minute. Legolas regarda Kenshin et son fardeau avec amusement, mais lui répondit immédiatement, sans faire de commentaires.

« Moi oui, et ce bateau n'est pas bien difficile à diriger dans tous les cas, je l'ai construit dans cette intention. Je vous demanderai de m'aider, bien sûr, mais je vous dirai aussi ce qu'il faut faire. Et Tomoe saura faire, elle est une elfe. La mer est dans notre sang. »

Les yeux noirs de l'elfe étaient sceptiques tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de libérer la mèche de cheveux de Kenshin. La main qui la maintenait prisonnière ne semblait cependant pas prête à lâcher. Un petit gloussement de bambin répondit à ses efforts, et Kenshin lui fit signe d'abandonner. Le rire rocailleux de Gimli se fit entendre de là où il était, assit sur un rocher chauffé par le soleil.

« Kazu, je pense que ta mère préfère son mari avec tous ses cheveux... Tu ne veux pas l'attrister, non ? »

Deux grands yeux noirs, derrière une frange auburn, se posèrent sur le nain, aux cheveux à présent complètement blancs, et le regardèrent avec une forte concentration, qui trahissait l'incompréhension du petit garçon. À deux ans et quatre mois, Kazuhiro ne comprenait pas toujours l'humour. Ni les phrases compliquées. Mélanger les deux finissait toujours avec les sourcils froncés de l'enfant, et cette claire expression qui montrait sa confusion, son envie de comprendre, et sa frustration à en être incapable. Legolas et Gimli n'avaient pas tardé à le comprendre, et trouvaient cette expression suffisamment adorable pour que toutes les excuses deviennent bonnes pour la faire naître sur le visage rond du bambin.

Kenshin secoua la tête avec une exaspération amusée, et repoussa une mèche auburn derrière la petite oreille légèrement pointue de son fils. L'attention de Kazuhiro retourna immédiatement à la queue de cheval de Kenshin, et il se saisit à nouveau d'une mèche rouge feu avec la force des tout-petits, et une sorte de gazouillement qui ressemblait vaguement à du japonais, sans en être vraiment. Kazu n'utilisait pas toujours les mots pour s'exprimer. Kenshin fit une grimace mais le laissa faire.

« Nous sommes prêt à partir ! » S'exclama Legolas avec joie et impatience, ses yeux posés sur le bateau elfique amarré au ponton.

L'elfe prit quelques secondes pour admirer son travail, qui avait prit de longues semaines malgré l'aide de Kenshin. Gimli soupira et se redressa avec difficulté et quelques craquement d'articulations.

« J'aurai souhaité emmener Dame Arwen avec nous. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était... »

Le visage de Legolas s'assombrit en entendant les mots de son meilleur ami.

« Elle a fait son choix. Elle préfère rejoindre Aragorn, et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher... Nous autres elfes pouvons mourir de tristesse, et son choix de devenir mortelle lui garantira de pouvoir le revoir... »

Kenshin replaça Kazu au dessus de sa hanche, le bambin ayant glissé un peu, et testa les planches de la passerelle reliant le bateau au ponton. Il n'y eut pas un grincement, mais cela ne le rassura pas vraiment.

« Legolas, tu es sûr que ce bateau sera capable de naviguer ?

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités de construction ? Soit rassuré, j'ai fait toutes les vérifications nécessaires, et toutes les pièces sont neuves. Il n'y aucune raison pour que quelque chose aille mal. »

Effectivement, le bateau semblait tout à fait sûr. Kenshin y monta avec Kazuhiro, Tomoe les suivit avec leurs affaires, et Legolas prit les siennes et celles de Gimli, et laissa passer son ami devant lui. Gimli monta doucement, et une fois sur le pont du bateau, il se figea, s'attendant presque à ce que le navire coule sous leur poids. Il ne tangua même pas. Legolas déposa les dernières affaires dans la chambre commune qu'ils allaient tous se partager jusqu'à leur arrivée en Valinor, puis il redescendit sur le quai pour retirer la corde d'amarrage. Il remonta bien vite, et redressa la passerelle qui leur avait permit de monter.

Il appela Kenshin pour qu'il vienne l'aider à dresser les voiles pour sortir du port. Le maître de sabre confia Kazu à Tomoe, et l'elfe guida l'enfant vers le milieu du pont avec la ferme intention de le garder loin du bord malgré le fait que les rambardes soient trop haute pour que le petit garçon puisse passer au-dessus. Kenshin rejoint l'elfe blond, et suivit ses instructions pour sortir les voiles, et, miraculeusement, le bateau commença à avancer. Les yeux de Kenshin s'agrandirent en sentant le petit navire bouger et en entendant le clapotis de l'eau contre ses flancs de bois.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait partir...

- Nous sommes des maîtres artisans Kenshin, et des experts de la navigation. Pour quelqu'un venant d'un archipel, tu n'as décidément pas l'air à l'aise sur l'eau... Tu semble aussi à ton aise que la première fois que tu es monté à cheval. »

Il fut une époque où Kenshin aurait répondu par un regard noir ou embarrassé, mais à cent-quarante-deux ans, Kenshin avait changé. Tomoe un peu moins, bien qu'elle souriait plus souvent, et que quelques uns de ses traits de caractères s'étaient adoucis lorsqu'elle était devenue mère. La seule réponse du rouquin fut donc de sourire mélancoliquement.

« Aah... En effet... Mais à moins que ce bateau ait une conscience, et idéalement qu'il soit aussi doux que Sil'ivren l'ait été, je doute que je puisse m'habituer aussi facilement à la navigation qu'à l'équitation. »

Il observa le magnifique port elfique, maintenant déserté, profitant de sa dernière vue de la Terre du Milieu éclairée par les rayons orange du soleil couchant. Il était heureux qu'Aragorn ait put rencontrer leur fils, et que Tomoe ait put accoucher à Minas Tirith, mais à présent la mort du roi semblait avoir marqué pour eux la fin de leur séjour en Terre du Milieu. Kenshin était peut-être attristé de la mort de son ami, mais il ne regrettait rien, et s'impatientait de voir Valinor. Il pourrait revoir Gandalf et Galadriel.

Et il pourrait remercier les valar.

Il lui semblait avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

« **'Tou-chan !** »

Kenshin baissa les yeux vers son fils qui avait échappé à sa mère durant une seconde d'inattention. Deux grands yeux noirs le regardaient d'une manière suppliante, et Kenshin reçu le message sans que Kazuhiro n'ait besoin d'utiliser des mots. Il prit son fils dans les bras pour lui permettre de voir la mer plus aisément. Un cri de joie retentit quand Kazu se sentit être soulever dans les airs.

« **Umi ! Tou-chan ! Umi desu !** »

Oui, ils avaient bien fait de partir. Ne serait-ce pour que Kazu ne connaisse pas la peine causé par la perte d'un ami mortel. Kenshin jeta un dernier regard à la côte qui s'éloignait, et se tourna vers l'ouest, face au soleil qui se couchait.

« **Y****ami no yo ni  
>owaru koyomi no hyôshi kana.<strong>* »

Tomoe sourit en s'approchant d'eux.

« C'est vrai. Mais après tout, n'est ce pas très bien ainsi ?

- Si, cela laisse la place à une nouvelle ère. Une fin est aussi un début. »

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

À quoi comparer  
>Notre vie en ce monde?<br>À la barque partie  
>De bon matin<br>Et qui ne laisse pas de sillage.  
><em>Manzei<em>

!°,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',°!

Traductions :

* « Dans le soir sombre  
>la couverture du calendrier<br>qui se termine » – _Buson_ –

Kazuhiro : grande harmonie/paix

'Tou-chan : raccourci de Otou-chan, « Papa », le chan étant la forme de respect la plus affectueuse et mignonne du japonais, souvent traduite par « petit/e ». C'est également un son plus facile à prononcer pour les petits que « san ».

Umi : la mer

Umi desu : c'est la mer

Notes : Ce dernier poème par Manzei n'est pas un Haiku, mais un Tanka, une autre forme poétique japonaise.

Remerciements :

Merci à **Yellou** pour ma toute première review sur ce site, et pas la seule qu'elle m'a laissé !

Merci à **Yamiken** pour ses très nombreuses reviews, et ses conseils qui n'étaient pas moins nombreux, et infiniment utiles !

Merci à **Plew A.E** et **annadriya** pour les reviews régulières également ! Elles m'ont beaucoup encouragées au début de cette fic alors pas vraiment connue ou suivie !

Pour le petit rappel concernant les dialogues, je remercie **Vent d'autan** bien sûr !

Merci à **Kaomisha** pour m'avoir laissé une review vraiment émouvante (et oui, Kenshin a été un de mes premiers mangas, et à ce jour reste mon préféré à moi aussi...)

Et merci à toutes les autres personnes ayant laissé des reviews bien sûr, parce que c'est ce genre de petit gestes qui encourage les auteurs sur ce site à ne pas abandonner leurs fics (ce que je n'aurai jamais fait!), et leur permet de tenir le coup ! Pas besoin de dire grand-chose, juste de dire que vous avez aimé, et vous illuminez ma journée !

Et enfin, merci, merci, merci, merci à **Fumseck73** , ma correctrice et bêta-lectrice... Et je ne m'attendais pas à être directement contactée pour me demander si on pouvait corriger ma fic, ça a été un des plus beau compliment que l'on m'ait fait à ce jour (et accessoirement ça m'a permit de peut-être bien former une amitié ;-p ). Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans toi (enfin si, j'aurai embêté ma mère...), donc encore merci !


End file.
